How to train your Direwolf
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Beacon Île est un village Viking régulièrement assiégé par des Direwolves, ces énormes Monstres vivant dans les montagnes. Stiles, un jeune viking, se met en tête d'en abattre un de lui même pour cesser d'être la risée du village. Et quoi de mieux que d'abattre l'Oméga, celui dont on ne connaît rien ? / Adaptation de Dragon ( Dreamworks ) / Sterek
1. Chapter 1

_Héhéhé, la voilà la surprise du Jeudiiii - le mercredi soir, je sais, la logique chez moi, c'est pas trop ça \o/ - ! :D Cette histoire, eh bah ça fait un moment que je voulais la poster. Beaucoup l'attendaient et … Eh bien, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :coeur :_

* * *

 **TITRE** **:** How to train your Direwolf

 **GENRE** **:** Surnaturel, Aventure.

 **PLOT** **:** Beacon Île est un village Viking régulièrement assiégé par des Direwolves, ces énormes Monstres vivant dans les montagnes. Stiles, un jeune viking, se met en tête d'en abattre un de lui même pour cesser d'être la risée du village. Et quoi de mieux que d'abattre l'Oméga, celui dont on ne connaît rien ? / Adaptation de Dragon ( Dreamworks ) / Sterek

 **RATING** **:** T+ pour la violence

 **BÊTA** **:** Chewre me suit dans l'aventure :D

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis L'univers et le déroulement de l'histoire est basé sur le travail de Dean DeBlois et Chris Sanders, réalisateurs et scénaristes de Dragon mais comme c'est une adaptation d'un livre de Cressida Cowell, je sais plus quoi est a qui X_x **EN TOUT CAS,** l'adaptation et les prises de libertés sont a moi ! RIEN QU'A **MOI**!

 **NOTE** **(** **HISTOIRE** **) :** • Vikings !UA ! :D Aucun spoil... ou presque. Enfin Ça ne suit pas la série, et les méchants utilisés ici sont les méchants qui sont déjà méchants au départ dans la série ! ( vous m'suivez ? Oo )

• C'est une adaptation de **Dragon** [ VO : _How to train your Dragon_ ], le dessin animé de **Dreamworks.** On remercie **_Orange-Sanguine_ ** et **_Thecrasy_** pour m'avoir bombardé de gifs de Toothless [ VF : _Krokmou_ ], déclarant que, oui, cette histoire avec Teen Wolf serait sympa. Ça a fait tilt dans ma tête, ça a pas voulut me laisser tranquille tant que je n'avais pas écrit la trame.

• L'histoire est bien sur basée sur le dessin animé de **Dreamworks**. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir vu les films pour suivre cette histoire. Mais pour ceux qui l'ont vu, ils verront bien sur quelques prises de libertés, tel que des rajouts du deuxième films ainsi que le cours métrage de Noël de Dragon « Le Cadeau de la Furie Nocturne ». Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit.

• Vous me connaissez, il risque d'y avoir du **H/M** [ _Merci à_ **Uki96** _,_ **LittleRedRidingGraphic** _et_ **Jlukes** _pour le débat sur ce sigle_ ] et notamment du **Sterek.** Ce sera au départ amical, puis plus profond, et peut-être romance à un moment. Mais juste à la fin. Dooonc, je préviendrais quand il arrivera.

 **NOTE** **(** **CHAPITRES** **) :** • Il y a une quinzaine de chapitres de prévu.

• Pour l'instant, j'en ai quatre d'écrit.

• Ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais cela peut changer. Quoique, il faut que je continue de suivre le rythme avec la Thérapie Panda, dooonc... Voilà.

• Pour le moment, j'ai une moyenne de 4 400 mots par chapitres

VOILA ! Je vais cesser de blablater et seulement vous dire :

BONNE LECTUUUURE !

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 1-**

« Beacon Île. Tout un nom, il n'avait jamais dit le contraire. Trois cent cinquante-deux habitants, et pas des moindres !

De puissants et grands guerriers au sang chaud, des durs de dur. Fiers descendants de la vieille école, installés sur ces terres depuis quelques siècles maintenant. Il avait encore le souvenir de sa mère lui contant les Grandes Histoires, celles de leurs ancêtres. D'après elle, ils étaient de sages et puissants Druides en quête de terres sacrées, et s'étaient installés sur ces aires, dont les propriétés magiques étaient incommensurables.

Ça, c'était la version de sa mère.

Celle de son père était quelques peu ... différente : Ils n'étaient non pas descendants de Druides, mais de valeureux Vikings, et en tout bon guerrier, ils se devaient de défendre avec véhémence les terres qu'ils avaient choisies. Les Direwolves n'avaient pas leur place entre ces montages.

Du coup, dans la tête de Stiles, ça donnait un beau bordel : Un rassemblement de Druides Vikings Guerriers - quel mélange subtile, oui vraiment - sur les plages de la future province de Beacon Île, sachant manier aussi bien l'épée que les Saintes Écritures Magiques, se défendant quelques fois contre les bêtes féroces ; d'autres fois vivant en harmonie avec ces géants de la nature, avant qu'ils ne prennent leur indépendance. Bref, quels que soient les scenarii qu'il avait tenté d'élaborer, mélangeant subtilement les deux versions qui avaient bercé son enfance, aucun ne lui semblait plausible. Même de loin, en plein brouillard, une nuit sans lune. Peut-être derrière un mur... Et encore.

Ça y est, il avait mal à la tête.

Allongé sur la plage, les bras croisés sous son crâne et plongé dans une contemplation détaillée des étoiles et de la Lune pleine, Stiles soupira. En vingt-trois ans, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire une raison : peut-être, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à trouver une logique possible dans l'alliance des deux versions de leur Histoire. Et, étant un grand rêveur dans l'âme - au grand dam de son père -, il refusait d'abandonner la version de sa mère malgré son départ précipité.

Treize ans aujourd'hui qu'elle était morte, et Stiles n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire son deuil.

Treize ans aujourd'hui depuis le premier assaut des Direwolves, et ils n'avaient eu que peu de répit entre chaque attaque, depuis. Mais à la prochaine, il aurait enfin les félicitations qu'il mérite.

Treize ans que ces monstres avaient plongé leur territoire dans l'horreur et la terreur, et déjà trois ans que lui, Stiles, essayait de passer l'épreuve pour devenir Chasseur. Mais sans y parvenir. Son nom était connu dans le village et la contrée toute entière : Le premier Viking à mémoire d'homme étant incapable d'obtenir son grade de chasseur dès la première année. C'était pourtant une tradition chez eux : Quand les enfants entraient dans l'âge adulte, ils prenaient une à deux années pour travailler quelques mois dans tous les secteurs possibles du village, et à leurs vingt ans, ils faisaient enfin le choix qui allait déterminer leur futur. Pour les apprentis Chasseurs, neuf mois d'entraînements intensifs avec La Chasseuse et à la dernière épreuve, toute la promotion intégrait les rangs des protecteurs de leurs terres. Et bien sûr, lui, Stiles, fils du chef du village le plus puissant de la contrée, avait été le seul à être recalé à l'examen. Le seul.

Un soupir.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi : Son père, John le Grand, était comme son nom pouvait le supposer, un homme grand, fort et bien bâti ; tandis que lui tenait plus de sa mère : plus fin, plus discret, plus rapide. D'après son père, il était rachitique... Mais lui n'était pas d'accord, d'abord ! Il avait des muscles ! Pas aussi développés que ceux des jumeaux Ethan et Aiden, ni aussi bien dessinés que ceux de Jackson, la grosse brute de service. Mais il en avait, il les voyait, les abdos discrets se dessinant sous la peau fine, les muscles de ses cuisses, ceux de ses bras ! Mais il était bien le seul, et cela n'était pas assez : Il avait de l'endurance à la course, un esprit vif, mais il lui manquait la force brute. Il pouvait soulever la hache réglementaire, mais impossible pour lui de faire des moulinets avec, pendant plus de cinq minutes.

Bref, il était la honte de son père et la risée du village ainsi que de tout le territoire, ni plus, ni moins. Il tentait bien de se rattraper en travaillant aux côtés de Chris Argent, leur forgeron - son père avait pensé qu'ainsi, caché derrière les brasiers de la forge, les gens allaient l'oublier, et oublier par la même occasion la honte qu'il pouvait être à ses yeux -, mais cela n'empêchait pas Stiles de tout tenter pour redorer son blason. Il était le fils du Chef après tout, son héritier, il se devait de devenir le meilleur Chasseur Viking de la contrée, quitte à se mettre en danger.

Enfin, danger... Pas trop non plus hein, il tenait à sa peau et ne voulait pas trop finir en en-cas de minuit pour Direwolves, merci bien.

Il déplia son bras de sous sa tête et toucha doucement son arme à la ceinture. Travailler à la forge le rendait invisible aux yeux de son père et lui laissait ainsi toute la liberté dont il avait besoin pour créer ses propres inventions. L'année précédente, après avoir passé plusieurs jours cloué au lit à cause d'un coup de griffes bien placé - il faut dire qu'il était souvent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment -, il avait enfin fait le deuil sur son espoir d'acquérir la force brute qui lui manquait grâce à des entraînements intensifs. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné pour autant, décidant de compenser sa constitution fragile avec des inventions, des pièges et autres machines quelques fois tarabiscotées. Jusqu'alors, ça ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, comme la fois où il avait mis le feu à la forge en faisant couler du bronze et où quelques projections avaient enflammé la table de bois non loin de lui ; ou encore quand sa machine roulante - celle qui envoyait des filets plein de petits clous servant à blesser la Bête et l'immobiliser le temps de l'abattre - avait fait des siennes et avait envoyé plus de filets sur les humains de son village plutôt que sur les Direwolves qui les attaquaient. Il avait aussi mis plusieurs pièges dans la forêt, tout autour du village juste au cas où, mais les Direwolves étaient malins, aucun n'était encore tombé dans l'un d'eux. Mais cette fois-ci, il était sûr de son coup. Il savait que cela allait fonctionner, cela le devait ! A la prochaine attaque de Direwolves sur son village, il allait s'éclipser discrètement de la forge où il devrait distribuer les armes aux Chasseurs, pour partir lui-même en chasse et rapporter le cœur d'une de ces Bêtes à son père. Celui-ci devrait alors reconnaître sa valeur devant le village entier, et peut-être allait-il être considéré par les autres jeunes de son âge plutôt que d'être raillé comme c'était le cas depuis des années maintenant. Et qui sait, peut-être que la belle Lydia lui accorderait un regard. Ou mieux encore, un sourire.

Stiles se laissa aller quelques instants à ses élucubrations romanesques sur la belle apprentie guérisseuse du village en soupirant amoureusement, avant qu'un sourd bruit de cor ne se fasse entendre au loin, le faisant se redresser brusquement. Était-ce son jour de chance ? Son village était-il vraiment attaqué ? Pinçant les lèvres, il sauta sur ses pieds et commença à courir le long de la plage, voulant rejoindre le plus vite possible la provenance de l'alerte. Quelques minutes de course le menèrent aux pieds des sentinelles près de la côte et il se fit discret alors que les Veilleurs descendaient de leur perchoir pour rejoindre le centre du village, là où Créatures et Humains avaient déjà commencé les hostilités. Stiles prit une respiration tremblante et resserra sa prise sur sa nouvelle invention alors qu'un hurlement bestial, suivi de quelques cris humains victorieux, se fit entendre à quelques maisonnées de sa position. Rapide coup d'œil à droite, rapide coup d'œil à gauche, et il s'élança enfin.

En quelques minutes de cavalcade dans les escaliers, il arriva enfin en haut de la sentinelle et jeta un véloce regard en contrebas : Trois maisons en feu - le feu faisait reculer les bêtes, comme tout animal qui se respecte -, tous les Chasseurs étaient de sortie, ainsi que les autres Vikings quelles que soient leurs professions, et beaucoup de Direwolves si vous vouliez l'avis de Stiles. Ses yeux glissaient sur le paysage, tentant de suivre les mouvements rapides de ces bêtes gigantesques et monstrueuses, cherchant à déduire quelle cible il allait tenter d'abattre.

Suivant le Direwolf abattu, le prestige était hiérarchisé : Abattre un Gamma, un de ces loups aux yeux gris perçants, ceux qui étaient les plus nombreux, lui permettrait sans doute de gagner un regard différent de son père sur sa personne. Mais Stiles voulait plus, il voulait faire sa fête à un Bêta. Alors que les Gammas volaient de "simples" vivres dans les bacs salés, les Bêtas s'occupaient d'attaquer les Humains de plein front, et en enlevaient même quelques uns. C'étaient les plus gros, les plus imposants, les plus dangereux. Bien plus rapides que les premiers, ils étaient reconnaissables à leur stature deux fois plus colossale que celle des Gammas, par leurs crocs acérés enduits de bave, et surtout par leurs yeux d'une couleur or presque surnaturelle, luisant dans le noir comme des phares dans la nuit. Malgré leur nombre plus restreint, c'étaient bien eux que tout viking qui se respecte avait appris à craindre depuis l'enfance. " Or luisant, mort au tournant. "

Il se devait d'abattre un Bêta, il le devait, en l'honneur de sa mère. Treize ans qu'elle était morte, jour pour jour, et tuer un Bêta pour offrir son cœur à son père serait une offrande parfaite pour la commémoration de la défunte Guérisseuse du village.

Un grondement sourd, comme un coup de tonnerre, se fit entendre à l'ouest du village, à l'orée de la forêt. Un frisson de terreur incontrôlable parcourut les membres du jeune homme : Il connaissait ce hurlement, comme tous les gens du village.

Si les Gammas et les Bêtas étaient les Direwolves les plus connus, il y en avait un pourtant, dont personne ne savait rien : L'Oméga.

Plus rapide, plus gros, sans aucun doute plus redoutable. Un éclat bleu, un hurlement des tréfonds de l'Enfer, et c'était fini. Vous étiez fini.

La voilà la solution. C'était une occasion inespérée !

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et crispa un instant ses mains sur le tube de métal qu'il venait de dégager de sa ceinture. Il n'avait le droit qu'à un seul coup, un seul. Son cœur ralentit alors qu'il se concentrait sur son invention : Il avait longtemps réfléchi aux propriétés des poches-de-feu créées par les Argents et oui, peut-être qu'il en avait volé un peu. Il avait ensuite trouvé un long tube et avait façonné des billes en argent, étant donné que c'était le seul alliage qui blessait réellement les Direwolves. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était un assemblement étrange, comme lui seul était capable de faire : Il avait bouché un des bouts du tube en plomb, ne laissant qu'une petite encoche, où il avait glissé un bout de ficelle. Inspirant une nouvelle fois, il assembla le tout, et à l'aide de son canif, il fit une petite entaille dans le bois de la rambarde pour y poser le tube. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois avant de braquer de nouveau ses prunelles couleur hydromel sur son village.

Il suivit son ouïe et son cœur rata un battement : Là, entre deux bicoques, à égale distance de la sentinelle où il était perché et la forêt, se battaient deux Direwolves. L'un était couleur crème, les yeux or caractéristiques de son statut de Bêta et l'autre... et bien l'autre, Stiles le distinguait très mal dans la pénombre, mais il était énorme. Le jeune homme crut apercevoir un éclat glacé de l'endroit où il était perché mais il ne prit pas plus de temps pour tergiverser. Il braqua son tube vers les deux bêtes qui se battaient toujours, sortit ses deux silex, les frotta brutalement l'un contre l'autre pour créer une étincelle et enflamma la ficelle. Tenant le tube tout contre le bois pour le stabiliser, il visa un peu plus précisément avant que son invention ne fonctionne au-delà de ses espérances : La poudre récupérée dans les poches-de-feu explosa, propulsant les billes d'argent droit devant. Malheureusement, il avait mal dosé cette poudre, étant donné que la chaleur dégagée dans le tube lui brûla la paume de la main, et que, l'explosion le propulsa en arrière si brutalement qu'il se cogna la tête contre le bois. Il gémit sous la violence du choc, sonné, avant qu'un hurlement de douleur comme il n'en avait jamais entendu ne se fasse entendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita contre la rambarde pour jeter un regard là où il avait envoyé les billes d'argent. Les bêtes n'étaient plus là. Son regard farfouilla frénétiquement un peu partout autour de la zone et il le vit : Un énorme Direwolf sombre, boitant en disparaissant sous le couvert des arbres. La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit sous la stupeur et il leva les bras au ciel.

\- YAHOU ! Hurla-t-il. J'en ai eu un ! J'en ai eu un !

Il allait entamer une danse de la victoire, quand un feulement se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Il déglutit et se retourna lentement. Très lentement. Il faillit lâcher un sanglot. Il était du genre vraiment chanceux, la preuve : Il venait de toucher un Direwolf, l'Oméga qui plus est, et voilà qu'il allait mourir sous les crocs d'un Bêta gris sombre et blanc, dont les yeux dorés le regardaient comme un bout de viande tendre qui allait sûrement fondre sur sa langue.

Vraiment ?

Le Direwolf avait grimpé jusqu'ici, et lui allait se faire boulotter sans que quiconque n'en sache rien avant que les Veilleurs ne remontent à leur poste et trouvent sa carcasse froide...

Ils se jaugèrent un long moment, le Direwolf faisant crisser ses longues griffes sur le bois tandis que Stiles cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir. Son cœur battait la chamade entre ses côtes, le bruit assourdissant se répercutait à ses oreilles et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Réfléchis, Stiles. Réfléchis. Il n'avait que peu d'options : Se laisser bouffer ou sauter par-dessus la rambarde. Euuuh... Ouais non, plus haut, on avait dit qu'il tenait à sa peau. Il déglutit lentement et son pied percuta le tube de plomb qui était tombé par terre. Ok, troisième option. Alors qu'il se penchait lentement, le Direwolf se mit à grogner et à faire rouler les muscles de ses épaules en se ramassant sur lui-même, prêt à sauter. Stiles ne chercha donc plus à être prudent et attrapa rapidement le tube en fer alors que le Direwolf se jetait sur lui. Son bras fit un large moulinet, percutant le museau de la bête en se décalant d'un bond sur la gauche. Cela n'assomma pas du tout le monstre sur pattes, mais ça eut pour effet de le surprendre assez longtemps pour que Stiles puisse se jeter dans les escaliers afin de commencer à descendre les marches quatre par quatre. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines et il eut un bruit apeuré quand un rugissement de colère se fit entendre au-dessus de lui, quand le Bêta réalisa que sa proie venait de prendre la fuite. Stiles accéléra, au risque de trébucher de nombreuses fois, et évita avec beaucoup de chance la rencontre fort peu agréable entre sa tête et les marches qu'il dévalait aussi vite qu'un lapin.

Il déboula enfin à l'extérieur, tremblant sous le bruit titanesque que faisait le Bêta qui tentait de le rejoindre, hurlant pour prévenir son gibier qu'il n'était pas loin. Heureusement, la cage d'escalier se resserrait tout en bas, et Stiles pria Odin pour que cela ralentisse assez la bestiole pour qu'il prenne un peu d'avance. Malheureusement, il n'avait fait que quelques mètres avant que la façade de sortie de la sentinelle n'explose sous le poids du Bêta qui s'était jeté au travers de l'ouverture trop petite pour le laisser passer. Les bouts de bois volèrent dans tous les sens quand Stiles regarda par-dessus son épaule, et alors que la bête se tournait vers lui, le jeune homme haleta d'angoisse tout en tirant sur ses muscles pour accélérer encore plus. Il grimpa le long d'une petite côte et se dirigea vers le centre du village en espérant semer la bestiole avant qu'elle ne le transforme en hors-d'œuvre.

Alors qu'il dérapait au coin d'une maisonnée, un cri perçant sortit de sa bouche quand le Bêta, s'étant sûrement élancé dans l'espoir de lui retomber dessus, s'écrasa contre la maisonnée. Stiles sentit le vent provoqué par la chute souffler dans son dos, beaucoup trop près pour sa santé mentale. Il allait mourir, il allait mourir, c'était sûr !

Il déboucha enfin sur la place centrale du village. Sans pour autant se stopper, il regarda tout autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose pour se défendre, pour se cacher, pour... Quelque chose, au nom de Thor !

Un nouvel hurlement, juste à l'arrière de sa tête, avant qu'un poids ne s'abatte sur son dos. Son souffle le quitta un instant alors qu'il rencontrait le sol. De la terre plein la bouche, il gémit aussi bien de douleur que de peur en entendant les mâchoires acérées du Bêta claquer à son oreille.

Un autre hurlement, humain cette fois-ci. Des bruits de lutte le sortirent de l'étourdissement dans lequel il avait été plongé sans le réaliser et il fut soudainement libéré du poids qui le plaquait au sol. Il roula sur le dos, aux aguets, et put observer son père faire reculer le Bêta qui voulait le boulotter en faisant de larges moulinets avec une torche enflammée. Le Bêta fit claquer ses dents en se ramassant sur lui-même, les poils de son dos hérissés. Le Direwolf sembla décider que prendre la fuite valait mieux pour sa survie, mais tourna une dernière fois sa tête énorme vers le fils du chef du village et gronda sourdement, comme pour lui promettre qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Puis enfin, il se détourna et disparut en quelques enjambées rapides.

Toujours au sol, haletant, Stiles avait les yeux écarquillés et son cœur semblait vouloir se faire la malle, en ayant sûrement marre de son propriétaire qui lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur le village : les combats s'étaient stoppés, les maisonnées que l'on avait embrasées venaient d'être éteintes par les plus jeunes, et tous les humains encore debout commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux. Stiles se redressa d'abord sur ses coudes, puis en tailleur. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de se lever, l'adrénaline venait de le quitter et il se retrouvait seul avec ses membres tremblants. Il ferma les paupières un instant, en soupirant pour se calmer un peu, mais il ne put reprendre ses esprits plus longtemps, étant donné qu'on l'agrippa brutalement par le bras et qu'on le remit sur ses pieds sans lui demander son avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! Hurla-t-on à son oreille.

\- Aïe aïe ayeuh, Papa, évite de me rendre sourd ! Grogna-t-il en tentant de se défaire de la poigne puissante de son père, qui refusait pourtant de desserrer sa prise.

Le Chef du village fusilla son fils du regard avant que celui-ci ne déclare d'une petite voix que oui, peut-être qu'il avait ramené ce Bêta jusqu'au milieu du village alors qu'ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser des autres Direwolves avant qu'il n'en ramène un autre, mais qu'il avait réussi à atteindre l'Oméga.

\- Toi ? Tu as touché un Oméga ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes tes enfantillages ?! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à la forge, avec Chris, hein ? CHRIS ! Hurla le chef en se tournant vers son bras droit.

Celui-ci s'avança en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je lui avais donné une heure de pause. Il n'était pas de retour quand ils ont attaqué. Se justifia le forgeron en retirant quelques touffes de poils direwolfiennes de sa fronde.

\- 'Pa, faut qu'on se dépêche, si on va vite dans la forêt à l'Ouest, on pourra sûrement rattraper l'Omég- Commença Stiles avant d'être stoppé par un craquement sonore.

Le village tourna la tête dans un ensemble parfait vers la mer, où la sentinelle sur laquelle avait été perché Stiles tremblait dangereusement avant de craquer une nouvelle fois et de tomber comme au ralenti du côté du village – parce que sur la plage, ça n'aurait pas été marrant bien sûr... -, s'écrasant sur les maisonnées les plus proches. Stiles rentra sa tête entre ses épaules.

\- ... Oups. Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Son père braqua sur lui un regard des plus noirs, qui lui fit encore plus enfoncer sa tête si c'était possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Stiles ?!

\- C'était pas d'ma faute, c'était... C'est le Direwolf quand il est sorti de la tourelle et-

\- Stop ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de tes bêtises alors que je dois m'occuper de tout le village ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas tenir en place et faire ce qu'on l'on attend de toi, hein ?

\- Mais je fais ce que je peux pour être un bon chasse-

\- Tu ne seras jamais un chasseur, tu ne comprends pas ? Hurla de nouveau le Chef au visage de son fils.

Celui-ci déglutit péniblement. Alors ce sera toujours ça, hein ? Jamais il ne sera considéré. Jamais.

Il baissa la tête. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à pleurer devant tout le village, et n'allait surtout pas donner une raison supplémentaire à son père de le mépriser encore plus. Un soupir se fit entendre et il lui frappa l'épaule pour le pousser vers Chris.

\- Ramène-le à la maison, je m'occuperai de lui quand on aura fini de rassembler les troupeaux. Grogna son père.

Stiles suivit alors Chris qui, contrairement à son propre père, lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule pour le guider.

\- Joli Stiles, on n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Ricana la voix de Jackson.

\- Tu m'étonnes Jax, je tremble de peur, il est vraiment trop fort ! Continua un des jumeaux.

Comme Stiles gardait obstinément la tête braquée vers le sol, il ignorait si c'était Aiden ou Ethan qui venait de parler, mais il se doutait que c'était le premier, étant donné que rabaisser Stiles était la seule chose qui mettait Jackson et le jumeau d'accord.

D'autres ricanements se firent entendre, sûrement les autres jeunes adultes de son âge. Le fils du chef ferma les yeux douloureusement en entendant le rire enchanteur de la douce Lydia.

De nouveau, il avait tout fait foirer.

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Chris qui venait de l'apostropher avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans sa cahute.

\- Ne prends pas trop les dires de ton père pour argent comptant, tu sais. Il est juste... euuh...

\- Déçu de moi, je le sais depuis longtemps, Chris. Soupira-t-il en braquant son regard sur l'horizon où le soleil commençait à apparaître.

\- Ce... n'est pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire. J'allais te parler de Claudia, et-

\- Chris, c'est bon. Je sais, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle est morte, j'étais là je te rappelle. Mais c'est plus une excuse, il peut être à cran, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas ça. Qu'il me le dise une fois pour toutes qu'il ne me considère pas comme son fier héritier. Et après, il ose dire que les vikings sont courageux, tu parles. Grogna-t-il en sentant de nouveau les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez.

Il se détourna de Chris et ne le laissa pas rétorquer quelque chose avant de s'enfermer dans sa maison. Là, il resta quelques instants, le regard dans le vague. Derrière la lourde porte de bois, il entendit Chris pester puis s'éloigner. Enfin seul, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Il balança sa tête en arrière pour la cogner brutalement contre le bois et il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Non, il ne s'était pas cogné pour se donner une excuse pour pouvoir pleurer en silence, c'était faux.

Il resta assis là, sûrement une petite heure, puis se releva. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, il était fourbu et totalement lessivé. Alors il se traîna jusqu'à sa couche et se roula en boule sous une peau de bête, histoire d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Quelques minutes seulement après, son père rentra. Stiles fit alors semblant de dormir pour éviter une conversation plus que désagréable. Un long soupir douloureux se fit entendre avant que son père ne referme la porte de sa chambre. Stiles resta de nouveau un long moment sans bouger, son esprit tournant toujours. Il se reposa sans vraiment s'endormir une autre heure, avant qu'il ne se relève, animé d'une nouvelle force. Silencieux pour éviter de réveiller son père, il quitta sa maison. Il était encore tôt et avec l'attaque de la nuit passée, tout le village mis à part quelques Veilleurs était profondément endormi. Alors Stiles se glissa dans la forge, prit une pierre-ponce et la glissa à sa ceinture.

Quand il se retrouva à l'orée de la forêt, il inspira un grand coup, resserrant sa poigne sur le poignard qu'il venait d'affûter. L'Oméga était parti dans cette direction. Avec un peu de chance, Stiles allait le retrouver. Il l'avait blessé, il en était certain. Et il n'aurait plus qu'à l'abattre.

Il n'aurait pas tout foiré au final, décida-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les bosquets.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Pour ceux qui l'attendaient, j'espère que cela correspond à vos attentes \o/ Pour ceux qui découvrent, eh bien j'espère que cela vous a intrigué et que je vous reverrais dans deux semaines pour la suite :coeur :_

 _Petite note : **Direwolf** ( **Direwolves** au pluriels ), est le terme anglais pour les _ Canis dirus _, des loups préhistoriques plus gros que les loups gris que l'on connaît, qui pouvaient atteindre 1m80, pour près de cent kilos – VOUS IMAGINEZ CE MONSTRE ?! 'w' *adore les loups, donc gagatise complètement en les imaginant* - Et... Je trouve le terme teeeellement classe. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, c'est le terme utilisé dans **Game of Thrones**. Ils ne parlent pas de « **Wolf** » mais « **Direwolf** » dans le premier épisode de la saison 1. Et il me semble pour les autres épisodes aussi, leur blason n'est pas un « **loup** » mais un « **direwolf** ». Enfin bref x)_

 _Direwolves, Dragons et arc-en-ciel, j'vous aime putain._

 _• Eowin •_


	2. Chapter 2

**BÊTA :** Chewre, toujours au rendez-vous ! :D

 ** **NOTE**** ** **:**** • Comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews en baaaas~

• Chapitre Raiting T

• Action/Drama

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 2-**

\- Scott a perdu une chaussure, une fois. Je m'en souviens très bien, ce benêt pensait que c'était moi qui la lui avais piquée. Jackson a perdu une hache. Lui, il ne s'est pas gêné pour me rayer directement de la liste des suspects parce que, soi-disant, je n'aurais pas eu la force de la porter de chez lui jusqu'à chez moi. C'est faux d'abord ! ... Bon, peut-être pas jusqu'à chez moi, mais au moins jusqu'à la forge ! Bon, finalement, c'était Aiden. Lui par contre, je crois qu'à part son cerveau, monsieur n'a jamais rien perdu. Par contre, moi, comme je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, il faut que je perde le seul Direwolf que je n'aie jamais réussi à blesser ! Et bien sûr, pas n'importe lequel, de Direwolf, non ! Il faut que je perde le plus mystérieux, si ce n'est le plus dangereux ! Il a fallu que je perde l'Oméga ! Sérieusement Stiles ?! Hein ? Tu n'es qu'un abruti !

Vous l'aurez compris, après plusieurs minutes à se donner du courage, une bonne demi-heure à tourner en rond sans trouver une trace de l'Oméga, Stiles pestait et jurait par tous les Dieux du Valhalla contre ce maudit Oméga qui avait osé s'évaporer. Si ça continuait, Stiles allait vraiment finir par croire que cette bestiole n'était qu'un pur produit de l'imagination des Vikings : Un Direwolf que personne n'avait jamais vraiment vu, soi-disant plus gros, le seul qui ait les yeux bleus, celui aux grondements semblables au tonnerre, celui que Stiles pensait avoir touché et qui se révélait introuvable.

\- Ouais, définitivement une pure invent-

Une longue plainte douloureuse retentit, lointaine, assez puissante pour faire s'envoler les oiseaux au-delà de la cime des arbres, à quelques centaines de pieds de sa position seulement. Le jeune homme fixa le ciel quelques instants, puis baissa lentement les yeux, tentant de percer la végétation du regard, vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit digne de Mjöllnir. Au pire, que risquait-il à aller y jeter un coup d'œil, hm ? Avec beaucoup de chance, ce n'était pas un simple éboulement, mais quelque chose de plus dangereux, qui sait. En tout cas, il l'espérait. A part ça, Stiles possédait un grand instinct de conservation, vraiment, j'vous assure.

A cet instant, il pensait plus à la sensation grisante de l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines, mêlée à la pointe d'appréhension, et peut-être au poil d'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles. Sans oublier l'impatience, la peur de s'être donné de faux espoirs, et surtout l'anxiété prenante de décevoir le village encore une fois, l'anxiété de ne jamais être celui que son père voulait. C'est ce qui le paralysait le plus.

Il avait compris très tôt que le fondement de son être ne serait jamais à la hauteur des espérances de John Le grand. Il était bien trop différent. De qui la tenait-il, c'était une bonne question. Mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec lui. Et ce, depuis bien avant que les Direwolves ne s'en prennent directement aux Humains. En ce temps-là, les Bêtes restaient dans les montagnes et les forêts. Mais une nuit, Stiles avait réussi à sortir de leur maison, du haut de ses sept ans. Il était parti à la recherche des " _haou-haou_ " comme il les appelait à l'époque, nom tirés de leurs hurlements que l'on pouvait entendre lors des nuits les plus claires du mois, et qui avaient toujours fascinés le chétif et minuscule chef du village. Déjà à cette période, il avait voulu les voir de près, sans aucune arrière pensée, juste une envie viscérale. Au petit matin, sa mère, terrifiée de ne pas le trouver dans son lit lorsqu'elle s'était levée, avait rameuté tout le village et l'avait retrouvé à moins d'une lieue d'ici, à peine enfoncé dans les bois, allongé sur un petit tas de feuilles, sagement endormi. Il lui avait seulement dit d'une voix ensommeillée que " _C'est chaud, les haou-haou...et tout doux..._ " mais quand il s'était pleinement réveillé, il ne se souvenait plus de cette nuit qu'il avait passée dehors.

Stiles secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Même lors de sa septième année, son père le voyait déjà comme une erreur.

Ses pas faisaient craquer les branches et les feuillages sur lesquels il posait ses pieds, mais il était encore tôt : Il ne risquait ni d'être trouvé par les gens du village, ni par d'autres Direwolves, qui ne chassaient que la nuit. Quant aux autres animaux sur lesquels il pouvait tomber, les plus dangereux après les Direwolves à croiser dans cette forêt étaient les renards. Et franchement... enfin, un renard quoi : quoi de plus pelucheux et de plus câlin qu'un renard ? ... Quoiqu'il y avait bien quelques ours… mais ils étaient bien loin, terrés dans la forêt et dans les montagnes, et personne n'en avait plus vus sur les terres depuis que les Direwolves s'amusaient à venir faire des emplettes dans le village et sa contrée la plus proche. Alors Stiles n'avait pas à craindre de marquer sa position en faisant un peu trop de bruit. Du moment qu'il ne criait pas comme une gamine, tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans une partie de la forêt qu'il n'avait en effet pas encore arpentée en ce frais matin, il réalisa dans un sursaut qu'il connaissait cet endroit, et plutôt bien d'ailleurs : C'est là qu'il avait mis quelques pièges, jusqu'alors infructueux, quelques mois plus tôt. Oui, il reconnaissait parfaitement le lieu ! Il avait posé tout un arsenal de cordes cachées dans les fourrées qui étaient censées s'enclencher et ligoter ce qui avait enclenché le système de poulie qu'il avait installé dans cet arbr-

Alors qu'il levait la tête, Stiles blêmit. Normalement, son installation aurait dû suspendre à la plus grosse branche de l'arbre ce qui était tombé dans le piège. Sauf que, mauvaise surprise : La branche était cassée, éventrée même, et pendait lamentablement vers le sol, semblant se moquer de lui. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Il déglutit et sortit de sa ceinture son long poignard d'une main tremblante. Il prenait enfin conscience de la folie de la situation : Il était seul dans une forêt avec un monstre, éventuellement énervé, et blessé. Ses chances de survie venaient désormais de tomber aux chiffres à une seule décimale. Il allait crever, c'était sûr...

Une nouvelle plainte, plus douce, à près de douze pieds à sa droite. Son cœur s'emballa, et de nouveau, il agit sans réfléchir : Il s'avança vers la source du bruit. Alors qu'il écartait des fourrées, il eut un saut de recul tout en se mordant la langue pour retenir le cri aigu qui voulait sortir, mais un gémissement terrifié lui échappa tout de même. C'était... Avait-il bien vu ? Était-ce réellement un Direwolf qui était allongé là, à deux pas, une fois les fourrées passées ? Son cœur rata quelques battements avant de partir dans une course folle, sa respiration devenant erratique, sa vision se brouillant. Il ferma brutalement la mâchoire, se forçant à respirer par le nez pour se calmer ; serrant douloureusement sa lame comme une ancre dans la réalité. Deux trois inspirations et un calme incertain revint enfin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, de même que son poignard, il fit quelques pas sur le côté, voulant se rapprocher de la bête par le flanc, et non de face. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se glissa dans les fourrées et entra enfin sous le couvert des arbres. La bête était là, juste devant lui, et Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Était-ce cela, l'Oméga ? Une masse énorme, aussi noire que la nuit la plus sombre ?

Le jeune viking constata avec soulagement que le monstre semblait inconscient et - loué soit Odin - empêtré dans son piège, totalement ligoté par des liens serrés, et s'il en croyait les grognements qu'il avait entendus quelques instants plus tôt, la bête ne pouvait pas s'en défaire seule. Stiles se mit à trembler, mais pas de peur cette fois-ci.

\- J'ai... j'ai réussi...

Il était extatique. Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Oui, c'était bien lui qui avait estourbit ce monstre qui, au bas mot, devait faire six pieds de long, soit sa propre taille... ! Un frisson grisant remonta le long de sa nuque et son ventre se tordit sous l'allégresse. Son regard glissa le long du dos de la bête immobilisée. Il n'avait jamais vu un Direwolf d'aussi près, tout en étant relativement en sécurité, et il pouvait ainsi se permettre de l'étudier. Jamais il n'en avait vu d'aussi gros, au pelage si soyeux et si entretenu, pour un sanguinaire. Et surtout, il avait eu raison ; c'était définitivement l'Oméga qui se tenait face à lui et non un quelconque Direwolf : Ce monstre, contrairement à ses congénères, était totalement unicolore, d'un noir bien trop sombre pour ne pas être hypnotisant.

Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de cette force de la nature, dont il voyait le dos se soulever à un rythme un peu trop rapide. Il déglutit, faisant glisser ses yeux vers la tête de l'animal. Lui qui croyait avoir affaire à une bête endormie, ou mieux, assommée, il tombait de haut. Cette tête énorme, surmontée de deux oreilles touffues et pointues aussi noires que le reste de son poil, était sur le sol, le museau tourné vers lui, donnant à son cou un angle sûrement douloureux. Deux grands yeux du bleu le plus pur qui lui fut donné de voir le fixaient.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul en levant son poignard face à lui alors que le monstre commençait à grogner en bougeant. Enfin, tentait de bouger. Il ne put se soulever de quelques centimètres seulement du sol avant de lourdement retomber sur la terre avec une nouvelle plainte, les cordages entravant totalement sa liberté de mouvement.

Stiles ne put retenir un ricanement nerveux, alors que devant lui, la bête était à la merci de son poignard. Tremblant le poignard, mais néanmoins affûté.

\- Je t'ai eu. Déclara Stiles dans un souffle tremblant.

Il prit de l'assurance en se redressant.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai eu ! Moi, et pas un autre ! Pas Jackson, pas cet abruti d'Aiden ! Moi, tu m'entends ?! MOI !

Son torse était secoué de soubresauts nerveux. Il ré-empoigna plus fermement son couteau et prit une lourde inspiration.

\- Maintenant, je vais te tuer, Oméga.

La bête retroussa ses babines et son grognement résonna dans tout le corps de Stiles, qui se retint de tressaillir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ?! J'ai besoin de ça, il faut que ma vie change, tu comprends ?

Il se stoppa un instant, levant le regard vers le ciel en soupirant.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu ne comprends pas. Et moi, je commence à perdre la tête, v'la que je parle à un animal.

Il reporta son attention vers le Direwolf. Celui-ci avait cessé de grogner et avançait la tête un peu plus vers lui. Le jeune viking se savait hors d'atteinte mais brandit tout de même sa petite arme. Sauf que le Direwolf ne fit que le renifler avant de plonger son regard si étrange dans celui du jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent quelques longues minutes.

Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé constater cela un jour, mais c'était pourtant le cas : Ces yeux si bleus qui le regardaient étaient pleins de peur, d'appréhension et de douleur ; qui trouvèrent résonance dans le fils du chef du village.

\- Je ... je dois le faire. Je dois... le f...

Son souffle et la fin de sa phrase furent emportés par le vent. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, le cœur battant. La bête ne le quittait plus du regard et Stiles pouvait observer avec effroi qu'à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait vers lui, c'était comme si l'étincelle d'intelligence qu'il croyait déceler dans son regard se ternissait peu à peu. Et quand il ne fut plus qu'à une distance de bras, Stiles comprit. La bête lâcha une nouvelle plainte, plus profonde, plus douloureuse, comme un gémissement. Elle ferma ses yeux pour se laisser aller contre le sol, abandonnant le combat. C'était exactement ça : Le monstre se résignait et acceptait son sort avec... oui, on pouvait le dire, avec dignité.

Stiles cligna des yeux alors qu'une forte odeur de sang lui agressait les narines. Il baissa les yeux et son cœur se serra : Il avait fait mouche la veille, la patte gauche de la bête était blessée, encore saignante, auréolant de rouge l'herbe qui l'entourait. Les poils près de l'entaille étaient collés entre eux, et dans la plaie s'étaient incrustés terre et autres débris que Stiles ne pouvait discernés sous le sang poisseux.

Il lâcha son arme, portant une main à sa bouche pour retenir son haut le cœur. Il recula d'un pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- C'est... c'est moi qui ai fait ça... constata-t-il avec effroi.

Et ce Direwolf qui se soumettait de la sorte... Il allait mourir seul ici, comme cela aurait pu lui arriver. Son père aurait sûrement été triste mais n'allait pas le regretter bien longtemps, de même que tout le village. Mais, et ce Direwolf ? Et s'il avait quelques bébés qui l'attendaient quelque part, pleurant l'absence de leur père ?

Une partie de son esprit, la plus petite et qui avait étrangement la voix de son père, se moqua de lui, déclarant qu'il avait définitivement touché le fond, à attribuer des sentiments humains à un monstre tel que lui. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était... plus fort que lui.

Et alors que sa gorge se serrait, ses lèvres murmurant des excuses sans pouvoir se retenir, il réalisa qu'en effet, il ne serait jamais, jamais le fils que son père aurait voulu.

Il se pencha pour reprendre le poignard, habité d'une force nouvelle, comme si enfin accepter ce fait avait libéré quelque chose en lui.

\- Je suis en train de faire une énorme connerie. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ses mains s'agitèrent habilement, pour une fois, et sans hésiter une seconde, se mirent à trancher un à un les liens qui ligotaient le Direwolf. Alors qu'il allait couper le quatrième, il fut brutalement projeté à terre. Son souffle se coupa, il ferma les yeux sous la rudesse du choc et quand il les rouvrit, il hoqueta de peur : Ouais, encore une fois, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Et des conséquences en libérant le Direwolf qu'il avait blessé et qu'il avait voulu tuer quelques minutes plus tôt seulement, il y en avait. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se retrouvait à la merci du Direwolf. Celui-ci était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle erratique sur son visage, et même compter les poils de sa gueule s'il en avait envie. Oh tiens, en parlant de gueule, l'Oméga retroussa les babines et Stiles put ainsi avoir une magnifique vue sur ses crocs éclatants, bien plus aiguisés que son petit poignard. Ils étaient au nombre de quarante-deux, longs d'un pouce et demi. Quand je disais qu'il était près... trop près.

Le jeune homme gémit de terreur, essaya de se reculer mais un début de grognement provenant du poitrail du Direwolf le statufia. Il allait supplier pour sa vie mais un sursaut de courage le prit et, comme l'avait fait le Direwolf quelques minutes plus tôt, il plongea son regard dans celui de la bête, tentant de le soutenir, implacable. Sauf que la Bête était beaucoup plus terrifiante qu'il ne l'avait été, et quand elle grogna de nouveau en faisant claquer sa puissante mâchoire à moins de deux pouces de son nez, Stiles gémit et capitula, tournant la tête sur le côté pour étouffer les sanglots qui commençaient à le secouer. Pitié, qu'il fasse vite … fut sa seule pensée. Il sentit l'Oméga inspirer de nouveau, comme reniflant l'odeur alléchante du plus délicieux des mets. Une énorme patte se posa sur son torse, appuyant lourdement et commençant à entraver sa respiration, l'empêchant définitivement de s'enfuir. Stiles prit une grande dernière inspiration, difficile avant le grand saut.

De nouveau, les quelques oiseaux qui avaient osé s'aventurer dans cette partie de la forêt s'envolèrent avec effroi et précipitation, et Stiles crut perdre à jamais l'usage de son oreille gauche quand le Direwolf hurla, comme un prédateur en pleine chasse, si près de lui qu'il avait pu sentir ses crocs caresser la peau de son cou.

Puis, plus rien.

Plus de bruit, plus de patte sur son torse, plus de Direwolf menaçant au-dessus de lui. Juste Stiles et le sol, Stiles et son cœur toujours battant, frénétiquement certes, mais toujours battant. Le jeune homme resta immobile un long moment, cherchant à savoir où se trouvait le piège. Puis il tourna la tête, apercevant les nuages par-delà la cime des arbres ; et sa main glissa dans son cou, là où il avait senti les crocs de la Bête quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait l'impression de les sentir encore, et pourtant, il ne saignait même pas. Il... il était toujours... en vie ?

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il écartait les bras dans l'herbe, incapable de bouger tant il était ébranlé.

Il... était en vie.

.*.

Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, le village s'était réveillé et lui n'en croyait toujours pas de pouvoir encore respirer. Que s'était-il passé exactement, dans cette forêt... ?

\- Stiles.

Le jeune viking se stoppa avant d'arriver dans sa chambre et déglutit. Diantre. Il avait oublié la conversation avec son père.

\- Il faut que je te parle, fils.

Stiles ferma les yeux, inspira silencieusement et lâcha le rideau qui séparait sa chambre du reste de la maisonnée. Il se retourna en se grattant la nuque.

\- Hey papa...

\- Approche, s'il te plaît.

Comme se dirigeant vers l'échafaud, le jeune homme se rapprocha de son père qui le fixait, mains posées sur ses hanches. Il avait déroulé toute sa stature et une fois de plus, son fils put remarquer à quel point il était petit et bien fin par rapport à lui...

\- Écoute papa, pour hier, je...

Il se tut. Son père se tenait près de la grosse table en bois de la maison, où trônait un épais sac en toile. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa. Son père allait-il...allait-il vraiment le chasser du village ... ?

\- Papa...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Après l'attaque de cette nuit, j'ai rassemblé le Conseil et j'ai pris une grande décision.

Son cœur eut quelques ratés...

\- Nous allons partir à la recherche de la Tanière des Direwolves.

... pour repartir de plus belle. Il tenta de ne pas paraître aussi soulagé qu'il ne le fût réellement. Puis le sens de la phrase lui parvint.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils nous attaquent sur nos terres, c'est à nous de riposter. Cela n'a que trop duré.

\- Mais papa, ça fait trois ans que vous la cherchez et vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvée. Et puis, qu'entends-tu par "nous" ?

\- Tous les chasseurs du village, et c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. - Il prit une grande inspiration - après en avoir parlé avec Chris, j'ai décidé de te laisser une nouvelle chance pour que tu passes le diplôme de chasseurs.

Les jambes de Stiles le lâchèrent et il se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets.

\- Oh génial, j'aurais dû y aller avant. Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le front. Papa, je n'ai pas envie de combattre les Direwolves... Avoua-t-il enfin après une courte hésitation.

\- Bien sûr que tu le veux ! Grogna son père.

\- Ok, rectification alors : Je ne PEUX PAS tuer de Direwolves...

\- Tu apprendras, Stiles. Tu le dois. J'ai pris la décision de former plus de chasseurs pour que l'on soit prêt à détruire la Tanière.

\- C-Comment-ça ?

\- Tous tes amis et toi-même allez suivre une formation accélérée pour passer le diplôme. Vous deviendrez tous des Chasseurs certifiés au terme d'un mois d'entraînement intensif avec Allison et sa tante, les deux seules Chasseuses qui restent au village.

Stiles avait envie de rire nerveusement. Ses amis ? Aucun des jeunes de son âge n'était son ami. Jackson n'était qu'un abruti, de même qu'Aiden, et tous les deux avaient toujours été en compétition pour les faveurs de la belle Lydia. Désormais, ils étaient tous les deux veilleurs. Lydia, elle, était l'apprentie guérisseuse du village, et Ethan, le jumeau d'Aiden, ainsi que Danny, étaient charpentiers. Et tout ce joli petit monde allait se retrouver avec lui dans la fosse pour l'entraînement. Rien de mieux pour rendre sa vie encore plus pourrie qu'elle ne l'était déjà...

\- Alors tu vas faire des efforts et retenir pour une fois ce que Kate vous apprendra. C'est très important. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être ce que tu es. Il faut que tu deviennes un véritable Chasseur, véritable Viking.

\- Papa, je-

\- Entraîne-toi. Demanda son père en lui fourrant dans les mains une lourde masse.

\- Pap-

\- On s'entend ?

\- Cette conversation a un petit côté unilatérale-

\- On s'entend, Stiles ?!

\- ... on s'entend...

Son père hocha la tête, lui jeta un regard plein de jugement, et prit son sac pour le mettre sur l'épaule.

\- Essaye de ne pas mettre le village sans dessus dessous. Déclara-t-il en guise d'adieu.

Stiles regarda donc son père claquer la porte en partant, et une fois seul, soupira.

\- Merci pour la confiance...

Ce matin-là, quand il était sorti pour récupérer sa proie, il avait senti jusqu'au fond de ses tripes que sa vie allait changer. Il avait juste imaginé en bien.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à fuir les habitants du village, jonglant entre la forge et l'ancien cabinet de sa mère, se cachant avec l'aide de la seule personne du village qui avait un minimum de considération pour lui ici, la meilleure amie de sa mère, Mélissa, l'actuelle guérisseuse du village qui formait Lydia, et mère de son ami Scott. Scott...

Il passa le reste de la journée à se morfondre de sa trahison envers tous les disparus.

.*.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla aux aurores. Au moins, le bon côté d'avoir passé un an à s'entraîner pour être Chasseur - sans en devenir un, oui, on avait compris -, c'était le rythme astreignant qu'il pouvait avoir et qu'il avait gardé depuis le temps : Dès le levé du jour, jusqu'à l'heure du repas c'était pratique dans la fosse, puis entraînement par soi-même dans l'après-midi. Après avoir tenté de faire fuir les dernières bribes d'un sommeil agité, il avait pris la direction de la Fosse, en traînant le pas.

La Fosse... Et bien, elle portait bien son nom. Spécialement créée pour l'entraînement musclé des Chasseurs, c'était une grande arène taillée dans la pierre, large de plusieurs centaines de pieds, surplombée de près de treize pieds de grilles en fer-forgé pour éviter toute fuite fortuite. Une énorme porte de bois donnait sur l'intérieur de ce flanc de carrière, creusée naturellement, où étaient entreposés les cages et les entrepôts pleins des armes que Chris et lui forgeaient.

Il fut le premier sur les lieux. Ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il savait à quoi s'attendre. Pour le coup, il avait une petite longueur d'avance sur ses camarades. Alors, prenant son mal en patience, il s'installa, assis contre le mur jouxtant l'entrée de la Fosse. Il n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard arriva toute la petite clique dont il ne faisait pas partie. Ils discutaient joyeusement, tandis que par les grosses portes de bois, arrivait la Chasseuse, Kate Argent, sœur de Chris Argent, le forgeron. Femme appréciée du village pour son sourire et sa stature, mais que Stiles avait toujours trouvée peu avenante.

\- Aha, j'espère qu'on va commencer bien vite à s'entraîner, que je puisse enfin prouver à tout le monde que je suis meilleur que toi ! Entendit-il provenir de Jackson.

Il se releva. Les jeunes gens s'étaient avancés dans l'arène sans le voir.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ouais. J'vais surtout aller bien trop vite pour toi, tu ne vas jamais pouvoir me suivre. Ahaha ! Tu vas te retrouver avec une fronde dans le torse avant même de comprendre ce qui t'arrive ! Surenchérit Aiden, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ouais, s'enthousiasmer pour la douleur, rien de mieux ! Marmonna-t-il.

Il attira tous les regards sur lui et il se sentit de nouveau juger. Ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse comme pour se protéger alors que tous soupiraient en cœur de le voir ici.

\- Tous les apprentis du village ont été réquisitionnés pour devenir chasseurs, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

Et v'la la grande Kate qui se ramène. Le fils du chef du village ne prit pas pour argent comptant ses dires, malgré les rires qu'il entendait. Il y était malheureusement habitué.

Vite rejointe par Allison, la Chasseuse jugea du regard sa nouvelle fournée de gros bras. Jackson lui fit un sourire qui se voulait avenant et lui demanda quand ils commençaient à dégommer du Direwolf. Kate rit à gorge déployée, bien vite rejointe plus silencieusement par sa nièce.

\- Pas tout de suite. Avant, quelques règles de base.

\- On connaît déjà la règle : Tuer les Direwolves.

Kate eut un sourire que Stiles put qualifier de vicieux. Elle leur fit signe de les suivre, elle et Allison. Stiles savait où ils allaient, donc resta plus en retrait du petit groupe qui talonnait Kate, qui entrait dans la montagne. Une fois les lourdes portes de bois passées, ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir où trônaient de grosses torches. Kate en prit une et se mit à s'enfoncer dans la montagne. Ils descendirent quelques marches et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, dont chaque mur était bordé de grosses grilles.

\- Voici vos ennemis pour le mois à venir. Déclara Kate en lançant une de ses torches à travers les grilles.

Une plainte de peur puis plusieurs grognements se firent entendre, avant qu'un Direwolf, un Gamma si on en croyait ses yeux gris, ne se jette sur les barreaux, bandant les muscles pour tenter de faire plier le métal, claquant des mâchoires dans la direction de Kate. Les jeunes reculèrent, mais dans leurs dos se trouvaient d'autres prisons, où cette fois-ci un bêta se jeta contre sa cage. Même s'il n'était pas mieux loti, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement en voyant le visage blême de ceux qui se moquaient de lui depuis des années. Kate, les mains sur les hanches, sourit, fière d'elle.

\- Première leçon fondamentale : Un Direwolf cherchera toujours... toujours à vous tuer.

En balançant ses cheveux dans son dos, elle leur ordonna de la suivre de nouveau pour retourner dans la Fosse s'entraîner au maniement des armes. Avec précipitation, tous les jeunes lui obéirent. Tous, sauf Stiles. Celui-ci repassait encore et encore les mots de Kate dans son esprit. Et alors qu'il regardait un des Bêtas aux yeux d'ambre grogner une dernière fois avant de retourner s'allonger au fond de sa cellule, Stiles avait la très désagréable impression que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge.

L'Oméga ne l'avait pas tué, lui.

* * *

 **REVIEWS :**

 **Alamane-kun** : Heyyy ;) Contente que ce début te plaise ! :D Et pour répondre à ta question : NOPE, les Direwolves n'ont aucun lien avec les humains, ce ne sont que des animaux sanguinaires \o/ *vend son produit*

 **Stilod** : ( HO MON DIEU CE PSEUDO XDD ) Je pense que ce début t'a plus, j'espèr que ce chapitre aussi ! :D

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup ! :D Ce chapitre-ci te convient-il ?

 **yuki** : Alors ? Cett esuite ? .w.

 **Solagna** : Héhéhé ! :D Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? \o

 **Sasunaruchan** : NYU ! \O/ Meurchi misss ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Ca te plait ? .w.

 **Flo** : Héhéhé ! \O/ DRAGOOON :coeur:

J'espère que ce second chapitre te plait toujours ! :3 Meurchi ma Floooo !

Alors, H/M, c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre H/H ( Homme/Homme ) ou M/M ( Mâle/Mâle ). Du coup, H/M XD

 **Le Visiteur** : RHaaaa, meurchiiii ! :3

 **Manu** : Ahaha, désolé, les chapitres sont courts x) Mais ce sera régulier au moins .w. Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, j'espère que la suite t'a plus ! :D

 **WalthamZ9** : Haaan, merci beaucoup ! :3 J'epsère que cette suite t'a plus :D

* * *

VOILA VOILA ! PREMIER CONTAAAACT \O/

Ca vous plaît toujours ? J'espère .w.

Pour ceux qui lisent La Thérapie Panda, il n'y aura pas de chapitre Lundi Prochain. Avec cette chaleur, jen'arrive pas à écrire deux lignes qui tiennent la route :/

En tout cas, merci de continuer à me lire !:D Et a dans deux semaines pour la suite .w.

Direwolves, Dragons et arc-en-ciel, j'vous aime putain.

• Eowin •


	3. Chapter 3

**BÊTA :** Chewre, toujours à la page

 ** **NOTE**** ** **:**** • Pas le temps ni al possibilité de rw aujourd'hui, désolé !

• Chapitre Raiting T+

• Action/Angst

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 3-**

 _" • **GAMMA •**_

 _\- Classe 3_

 _\- Signes distinctifs : Poils ras - Trois couleurs - Yeux Gris._

 _\- Taille : 3 pieds et 10 pouces, à 4 pieds_

 _\- Estimation du nombre d'individus : 50+ Montagne - 5 Fosse_

 _\- Les plus nombreux. Mortels trois fois sur dix. S'attaquent aux troupeaux._

 _\- Arme en fer. Tuer à vue._

 _• **BÊTA •**_

 _\- Classe 2_

 _\- Signes distinctifs : Poils longs - Deux couleurs – Yeux Dorés._

 _\- Taille : 4 pieds, à 5 pieds et 10 pouces_

 _\- Estimation du nombre d'individus : 20+ Montagne - 5 Fosse_

 _\- Les moins nombreux. Mortels sept fois sur dix. S'attaquent aux humains._

 _\- Arme en argent. Tuer à vue._

 _• **OMÉGA •**_

 _\- Classe INCONNUE_

 _\- Signes distinctifs : INCONNUS - Yeux INCONNUS, (certains témoignages parlent de lumière bleue.)_

 _\- Taille : INCONNUE_

 _\- Estimation du nombre d'individus : INCONNUE_

 _\- Loup UNIQUE. Mortel à tous les coups. S'attaquent à tout et à tous._

 _\- On ne peut survire à une de ses attaques. Se cacher et prier qu'il ne nous trouve pas. "_

Stiles referma sèchement le grimoire sur lequel Kate leur avait ordonné de potasser. Treize ans de recherches et de relevés sur les Direwolves, rassemblés entre ces pages, et il n'était pas plus avancé qu'il ne l'était la veille. Et à chaque nouvelle donnée, Stiles ne trouvait pas plus d'informations sur les Omégas. Alors comme ça, si on en croyait les pattes de mouche de la Chasseuse, il n'y en avait qu'un ?

Le jeune homme était mitigé : D'un côté, il n'arrivait pas à croire en la chance qu'il avait eue, de pouvoir voir l'Oméga d'aussi près, et de l'autre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser le Direwolf à l'épargner. Cela tournait dans sa tête depuis lors, sans qu'il ne puisse se débarrasser de cette vision de la Bête abandonnant le combat. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait lui-même épargné que le jeune viking était toujours en vie ? Pourtant, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils tuaient sans distinction… Alors, pourquoi pas lui ?

Il soupira en jouant avec la cuillère dans son écuelle. Il était assis tout seul à sa table, mais entendait très bien les discussions de la table d'à côté. Deux sujets revenaient dans la bouche des jeunes apprentis chasseurs : Leur premier combat en situation réelle contre les Direwolves de la Fosse qui allait arriver très vite, ainsi que la pitoyable performance de Stiles dans l'Arène un plus tôt, qui avait fait tomber deux fois sa fronde, quatre fois sa hache et qui avait failli éborgner Kate. Bon, pour le dernier, il l'avait fait exprès hein, mais personne ne s'en doutait. Petite satisfaction personnelle.

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà lu.

Stiles releva la tête pour regarder Danny, qui fixait le grimoire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu ne l'as pas étudié lors de ton premier entraînement, il ne faut pas s'étonner que tu aies été recalé. Confia le charpentier sur le ton de la confidence.

\- ... Euh... merci, je suppose, pour ces encouragements. Railla-t-il.

\- Je peux le prendre ?

\- Il est tout à toi. Grogna-t-il en se redressant et partant de la grande salle.

Putain, un mois à les supporter tous les jours, ça allait être long.

.*.

Il devait le reconnaître, il avait hésité.

Deux minutes, et rien de plus, avant qu'il ne se retrouve de nouveau dans la forêt. Ses compatriotes avaient prévu de s'entraîner ensemble, et personne ne lui avait proposé de les accompagner. Cela dit, tant mieux, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Enfin, un autre Direwolf, pour être tout à fait exact.

Stiles n'avait jamais été le meilleur pour ce qui était de pister et traquer les bêtes sauvages. Mais il mit néanmoins tout son savoir à contribution pour tenter de retrouver l'Oméga. Connaissant sa poisse, le Direwolf avait sûrement déjà rejoint les siens depuis le temps, mais il tentait tout de même sa chance. Il ne risquait rien à faire un peu de pistage jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, non ? Il était au moins sûr d'une chose, c'est que c'était toujours mieux que de tourner en rond à la forge.

Il retrouva très vite l'endroit où, plus tôt dans la journée, il avait permis au Direwolf de prendre la fuite ; ou plutôt où il avait délibérément libéré l'Oméga. Il ignorait encore ce que cette constatation provoquait chez lui, il ignorait comment prendre ce fait, ce que cela signifiait pour lui. La veille, et même si son avenir ne promettait rien de bon, il avait encore des convictions, il avait foi en la véracité de ses connaissances. Le monde fonctionnait selon une certaine logique, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et même si Stiles ne savait pas où était sa place, tout était bien huilé et suivait un certain cheminement, comme une machinerie complexe où chaque engrenage trouvait sa place.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il venait de découvrir que cette machinerie n'était qu'un vulgaire tour de passe-passe, une illusion, et qu'il était le seul à voir que le monde dans lequel évoluaient les autres n'était pas comme ils le croyaient. C'était ça : tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui semblait s'écrouler, et il se retrouvait à l'épicentre de cette cacophonie, lui, le seul lucide.

Stiles secoua la tête. Peut-être pensait-il un peu trop. Peut-être que le Direwolf ne l'avait pas tué parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu la force. Rien ne lui disait qu'il devait tout remettre en question. Pas encore, tout du moins. Le jeune Viking grogna à cette idée. Ne pas penser à ce genre de chose, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment adéquat.

Les feuilles et les brindilles craquaient sous ses pieds, alors qu'il avançait, sans se presser. Il suivait consciencieusement les traces visibles de passage dans les broussailles mais y allait doucement. Non pas qu'il ait peur, mais il avait besoin de comprendre, et malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu faire demi-tour très rapidement pour retourner au village en oubliant ce moment étrange et presque surréaliste, son instinct, ou quelque chose de semblable, s'agitait en lui et l'attirait dans les sous-bois.

Ça, et peut-être quelque chose d'autre. Il y avait comme un bruit, un ronronnement dans les sous-bois qui résonnait quelque part au creux de son torse. Il avait cette impression de vibrer, et c'était comme si un hameçon lui enserrait les entrailles. C'était sans douleur, mais assez gênant. Il se mordilla la lèvre, prenant ça pour de l'adrénaline et se dit que ça avait du bon. Et surtout, qu'il en avait besoin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se concentra et reprit sa traque. Il marcha encore un moment, qu'il estima être une bonne heure, et au moment où les arbres étaient plus hauts dans le ciel, il réalisa que le bruit, qu'il croyait provoqué par son cœur qui battait une mesure désordonnée sous l'appréhension, ne provenait non pas de lui, mais d'un peu plus loin, dans les sous-bois. Et ce bruit, il le connaissait... Grand Dieu, qu'il le connaissait.

Le bruit recommença de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, le jeune Viking ferma les yeux et inspira, se concentrant pour calmer son cœur, mais aussi pour déterminer d'où provenait la plainte du Direwolf. Quelque chose au fond de lui frémit, et une chair de poule recouvrit ses bras. Ses jambes se mirent en marche et il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne fonctionnait plus qu'à l'instinct et il trouva ça étrangement grisant. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, il frissonna en réalisant qu'il prenait la direction des Terres Pauvres. C'était une partie de la forêt que tous évitaient consciencieusement, aussi bien les Direwolves que les Humains. La raison était simple : la Nature semblait mourir à cet endroit. La terre était couleur cendre, craquelée, sans herbe ni mousse sur les troncs d'arbres qui s'élevaient hautement vers le ciel, aux branches dépourvues de feuilles, semblables à des bras squelettiques prêts à vous étreindre mortellement. Stiles se stoppa lorsqu'il dut passer sous un arbre mort tombé contre un autre. Il avait encore le temps de rebrousser chemin : Il était dit que ceux qui s'aventuraient en Terres Pauvres, revenaient maudits. Voulait-il rendre sa vie encore plus minable qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Le jeune Viking croisa les bras sur son torse et soupira de nouveau, se mordillant la lèvre.

Devait-il y aller ? Retourner au village ?

Un hululement au loin perça le silence, comme une invitation. Enfin, il le prit comme une invitation, alors il passa sous le tronc, touchant l'écorce abîmée du bout des doigts. Il était définitivement en Terres Pauvres, le silence présent était oppressant. Aucune créature ne vivait ici, et Stiles le comprenait parfaitement. La partie rationnelle de lui voulait qu'il fuit rapidement ; tandis que l'autre, celle qui avait frissonné à la plainte du Direwolf, le tirait vers l'avant. Il attrapa son petit canif et joua avec. Le bruit du métal contre sa ceinture le rassurait. Il marcha un bon moment avant de remarquer qu'il semblait sortir des Terres Pauvres : Le sol était de moins en moins crevassé, les arbres mieux portants, et quelques feuilles faisaient leur apparition. Un bruit doux commença aussi à percer le silence, et Stiles accéléra l'allure. Même s'il avait l'impression d'être sorti de cet endroit dit "Maudit par les Dieux", il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Les Terres Pauvres étaient bien plus vastes que cela...

Le chemin menant au village voisin qui les contournait rallongeait, paraissait-il, le voyage de près de trois jours. Il marchait depuis trop peu de temps pour les avoir traversées de part en part. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son imagination : Ses pieds reposaient maintenant sur de l'herbe fraîche, le bruit était plus fort sans être assourdissant, et les arbres immenses et bien verts. Quelques nouvelles pierres énormes lui barrèrent la route, et oui, il était bien trop fainéant pour les escalader. Alors qu'il détournait le regard pour voir où il devait désormais aller, une tache sur l'écorce d'un arbre attira son attention. Stiles fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha, pour constater que c'était du sang. Après un examen plus minutieux, il réalisa que le Direwolf était passé par là, à en juger par les taches sur le sol et la touffe de poils sale trouvée un peu plus loin. Maintenant, il avait une piste à suivre.

Piste qui s'arrêta un peu trop vite à son goût : Là où la trace continuait, le sol était en pente et beaucoup trop instable pour qu'il puisse continuer sans risquer de se blesser. Rappelons qu'il avait deux pieds gauches, hein. Il regarda donc en contrebas ce qui semblait être une clairière, mais la végétation était trop dense pour lui permettre de voir quoi que ce soit. Il remarqua juste que les pierres qui l'avaient empêché d'aller plus loin semblaient former comme une frontière, dans laquelle il aperçut une ouverture assez grande pour lui permettre de passer. Alors il fit demi-tour et son cœur se mit à marteler plus fort dans sa poitrine quand il la trouva enfin. Il caressa doucement la roche, avant de s'engouffrer dans la fente. Ce qu'il trouva surpassa son imagination.

Au beau milieu des Terres Pauvres se trouvait ce que Stiles qualifia de Valhalla sur terre. C'était une clairière, immense, qui se trouvait cachée de l'œil extérieur par les arbres alentours qui se trouvaient à sa hauteur, et leurs feuillages qui formaient comme un dôme protecteur. La pente rude sur laquelle il avait fort heureusement décidé de ne pas s'aventurer s'arrêtait brutalement et Stiles se serait sans aucun doute brisé la nuque près de trente pieds en contrebas. Une petite chute d'eau à l'autre bout de sa position avait créé un lac, tout à côté d'une souche gigantesque. Le jeune homme ignorait que des arbres d'une telle taille pouvaient exister, et pourtant il en avait la preuve juste devant lui : Il pouvait facilement s'allonger dessus et étendre ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, sans pour autant en toucher le bord, ni par ses pieds, ni par ses mains. Peut-être était-ce le poids qu'avait eu cet arbre qui avait tant affaissé la terre à cet endroit et que seules les immenses roches qui bordaient désormais la clairière n'avaient pas suivi la Terre.

Au fond, il l'ignorait et peut-être qu'il se serait posé la question, ainsi que celle de savoir avec quoi cet arbre avait été abattu pour créer une souche aussi nette et lisse, mais il n'en eut pas vraiment l'occasion. Une nouvelle plainte, plus douce et plus discrète se fit entendre plus bas. Stiles s'approcha du bord craintivement, pour ne pas tomber. Il s'accroupit, ancra ses mains dans le sol et se pencha vers le vide. Rien. Il bénit les pierres et rochers qu'il réussit à descendre sans problème, et qu'il pourrait escalader sans mal pour repartir. A mi-chemin, il se stoppa pour scruter de nouveau le contrebas.

Et il le vit, enfin.

Allongé sur le sol, près du lac, l'Oméga semblait lutter contre son propre corps, et surtout contre la douleur pour se qu'il était à une certaine distance et qu'il savait l'Oméga incapable de l'approcher sans que lui n'ait le temps de se défendre, Stiles se permit d'observer la Bête. De l'admirer, même. Il était bien loin de toutes les visions qu'il avait pu avoir des Direwolves, et encore plus loin de tous les portraits cauchemardesques que ses paires avaient pu peindre de l'Oméga au fil des années. Certes, il était... massif. Énorme. Beaucoup plus gros que les Direwolves qu'il avait pu voir et étudier jusqu'alors. Son poil était long, plus noir encore que la nuit, comme si la lumière du soleil y était aspirée et se retrouvait prise au piège dans sa robe, abysse sans fond. Le jeune viking était incapable de se détourner de la contemplation de cette force brute de la nature. Ses yeux se perdaient le long des muscles de son dos qui roulaient sous ses mouvements saccadés.

\- Wahou... Ne put-il s'empêcher de soupirer, extasié.

En contrebas, le Direwolf releva la tête, les oreilles dressées sur son crâne puis huma l'air pour finir par tourner le museau vers lui. Son souffle le quitta quand, pour la seconde fois, son regard se perdit dans celui d'un bleu clair, profond, aussi foudroyant qu'un éclair.

Stiles allait prendre la fuite quand il réalisa que le Direwolf, bien que ramassé sur lui-même et ne le quittant pas du regard, ne semblait pas plus agressif que cela. Curieux, peut-être... C'était fascinant. Assez en tout cas pour qu'il se redresse et commence doucement sa descente vers lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Oui, il était magnifique et c'était tout simplement incroyable que d'en voir un aussi... calme. Enfin, si on veut. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de pieds du sol, le Direwolf sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce que le jeune viking voulait faire et se mit à grogner, hurlant férocement vers lui, le faisant sursauter. Il lâcha sa prise sur la pierre, prise qui n'était déjà pas très stable au départ, et chuta. Son souffle se coupa sous la douleur, quand il percuta le sol. Il resta quelques instants sur place, incapable de bouger. Puis il agita ses pieds, ses jambes, avant de rouler sur le côté. Son dos était douloureux, mais pas assez pour qu'il ait quelque chose de cassé, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Son souffle revenait petit à petit, et les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux commençaient doucement à s'estomper. Par contre, sa main le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il la porta à ses yeux et à travers sa vision trouble, il réalisa qu'il s'était écorché toute la paume droite et qu'elle saignait abondamment. Il grogna en se redressant, la vision floue et le corps fourbu, puis pressa sa main sur son haut pour tenter de l'éponger. Il attrapa le bas de son pantalon et réussit à s'en arracher une longue bandelette qu'il enroula autour de sa plaie. Le bandage de fortune ferait bien l'affaire le temps qu'il la nettoie afin de la bander plus proprement. Un autre grognement retentit un peu trop près de lui et son cœur s'emballa.

Tournant doucement la tête, son regard se perdit - de nouveau - dans le bleu surnaturel des pupilles de la Bête face à lui. Le Direwolf s'était redressé et le fixait, un grognement constant s'échappant de sa gueule, les babines retroussées. Mais même s'il était à une distance de plusieurs pieds de lui, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher un peu plus. Et Stiles ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se jauger du regard, le jeune Viking se demandant pourquoi le Direwolf était toujours dans les parages. Certes, cette clairière que tout Viking évitait par superstition, n'était pas si loin du village que ça, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne l'aient jamais trouvée, les Chasseurs, et tout le village savaient que la Tanière se trouvait dans la montagne. Stiles déglutit doucement tandis que la Bête continuait de gronder et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : Le Direwolf grognait, semblait menaçant, bien sûr, mais... Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à l'attaquer ?

Ses yeux se mirent à voyager sur la stature de la Bête et il comprit : Sa patte, celle qu'il avait touchée avec ses billes en argent, n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine, de telle sorte que le Direwolf ne pouvait s'appuyer dessus. Et il comprit : Il n'était pas reparti dans la Tanière, mais s'était réfugié ici pour lécher ses blessures, et qui sait, dans le pire des cas, peut-être même mourir. Le cœur de Stiles se serra et il se redressa. Le Direwolf s'affaissa encore plus sur lui-même, le grondement se faisant plus sourd, plus profond. Le jeune homme écarta doucement les bras, se montrant inoffensif et cela sembla fonctionner puisque l'Oméga se calma. Enfin debout, le jeune homme sentit un frisson le parcourir sous le regard plissé de l'animal. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, le regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de s'immobiliser sur une chose, qui le fit gronder de plus belle. Stiles brisa donc le contact visuel en glissant son regard sur son propre corps, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'animal.

À sa hanche, son couteau avait capturé un des rares rayons directs du soleil et projetait une petite lumière sur le sol. Il tendit la main et sursauta lorsque le Direwolf grogna une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, il s'était encore plus replié sur lui-même, s'éloignant de lui de quelques coudées. Stiles déglutit et sa main glissa très lentement jusqu'à sa ceinture, détachant du bout des doigts le poignard pour le balancer loin de lui. Le Direwolf lâcha un bruit de gorge, cessant de râler, et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le poignard rouler loin d'eux. Cela fit rire le Viking. L'Oméga braqua de nouveau son museau vers lui, la tête toujours penchée, et le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

\- Désolé, réflexe nerveux.

De nouveau, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à un Direwolf. Autant parler tout seul, le résultat serait sûrement le même. Il reporta son attention sur la Bête qui, même si elle grognait toujours, reniflait vers lui en ayant l'air intriguée. Oui, Stiles avait l'impression que cet animal était intrigué, et c'était... vraiment, c'était incroyable. Le jeune homme, les bras toujours écartés et désormais sans défense, fit un mouvement vers lui. La Bête sursauta et eut un autre mouvement de recul, grognant de nouveau. Mais... le grognement avait quelque chose de moins menaçant. Cela avait plutôt quelque chose de similaire à une question constante, et ça le fit sourire. Maintenant qu'il était là, dans cette clairière, à seulement quelques pieds de l'un des Monstres qui avait emporté sa mère et son meilleur ami, maintenant qu'il était là, sans défense, sans son poignard qu'il avait jeté bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse le récupérer dans l'urgence... Stiles se sentait étrangement bien, moins en danger que bien plus tôt. Il était confiant... En fait, il se sentait en confiance. Était-il véritablement aussi suicidaire ?!

Il fallait croire que oui, puisqu'il commença à s'approcher un peu plus de la Bête blessée, doucement, tandis que cette dernière reculait. C'était étrange, c'était comme si lui, le faible petit Viking, faisait peur à l'énorme force de la nature face à lui. Cela dit, au gémissement de douleur que le Direwolf poussa quand il s'appuya par habitude sur sa patte endommagée, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Le cœur de Stiles se serra, parce que malgré tout, il n'aimait pas voir les autres souffrir, qu'ils soient humains ou animaux. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il avait complètement perdu la tête pour se sentir coupable d'avoir seulement blessé un de ceux qui s'amusaient à décimer petit à petit son village. Il était définitivement loin de l'image parfaite, de l'image que son père voulait pour lui. Et alors que le Direwolf se laissait tomber au sol, délaissant totalement le jeune Viking pour lécher sa plaie, Stiles en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, encore un peu. L'Oméga lui jeta un coup d'œil, tout en continuant de... se soigner ? Malheureusement, ce n'était pas quelques coups de langue qui allaient améliorer sa condition, et ses yeux brumeux de douleur ne prévoyaient rien de bon pour lui. Certaines fougères s'étaient enroulées autour de sa patte, et plus l'animal tirait dessus pour les retirer, plus cela se resserrait et plus cela faisait suinter la plaie. Stiles regarda la blessure, toujours de loin et se mordilla la lèvre.

Elle pouvait s'infecter, ou se refermer, mais mal se remettre en place. Stiles n'avait que trop vu les méfaits de mauvais soins sur une fracture, il suffisait de voir le vieux Marshall. Il était parti chasser l'ours dans la forêt lors de ses jeunes années. Il avait glissé dans une crevasse, sa cheville avait été brisée sous le choc. Il s'était raccommodé comme il avait pu et en tant que pisteur aguerri, il avait réussi à subsister à ses besoins le temps de rentrer au village. Mais sa cheville avait tourné au noir et ils avaient été obligés de la lui couper. Mais dans le cas du Direwolf, il n'allait certainement pas se ronger la patte, les bêtes ne savaient sûrement pas reconnaître les signes d'une infection. Ces bestioles étaient intelligentes pour tuer, sans aucun doute, mais c'était bien là où leur intelligence s'arrêtait. Si la plaie s'infectait, il risquait de mourir. Si elle se ressoudait mal, il risquait de boiter. Autant qu'il se laisse mourir, s'il était incapable de chasser pour ramener de la nourriture, il allait sûrement se faire jeter hors de sa meute, et il ne pourrait plus subvenir seul à ses besoins.

Une autre plainte douloureuse le ramena sur terre. Le Direwolf s'était remis sur ses pattes et commença à reculer. Stiles s'avança vers la Bête méfiante, qui bondit sur le côté.

\- Hey. Calme-toi, je veux juste regarder ta patte.

Le Direwolf lui grogna dessus et recula de nouveau. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as des crocs longs comme ma main et c'est moi qui te fais peur ? Ricana-t-il.

Le Direwolf lui aboya dessus et tenta de garder une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et le Viking. Mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme et sa drôle d'envie, qui se rapprocha un peu plus rapidement de lui. Le Direwolf l'évita rapidement en faisant un bond en arrière, puis lui tourna le dos pour courir autour de la souche. Stiles était déjà sur ses talons et tentait d'attirer son attention.

Ils avaient seulement réussi à faire un tour autour de l'énorme souche quand le Direwolf s'écroula à moitié dessus. Stiles stoppa sa course à quelques pieds de lui, essoufflé. Il le fixa un instant puis se rapprocha doucement. La cage thoracique de la Bête se soulevait avec difficulté et de sa gueule s'échappait un souffle laborieux. Son pelage était poisseux d'une sueur loin d'avoir été causée par la courte course-poursuite, et de plus près, la blessure sanglante était encore plus écœurante. Son cœur se serra un peu plus et il soupira. Il était maintenant tellement près de l'Oméga... Il avait devant lui une légende vivante, et il ne sentait aucune pulsion meurtrière, comme tout Viking se devait d'avoir. Non. Il se sentait juste privilégié de le voir en vrai, de le voir en vie. Encore en vie.

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra de nouveau. Le Direwolf était là à cause de lui, il allait mourir à cause de lui, tout se passait à cause de lui. Il eut du mal à déglutir sous la culpabilité qui l'assaillait soudainement. Il inspira profondément et s'approcha pour se mettre à genoux près de la souche, posant une main tremblante sur le flanc du Direwolf. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent le pelage humide et noirâtre de la Bête, un frisson le parcourut. Il se dégageait de l'Oméga une chaleur incroyable qui le fit frissonner d'appréhension. Allez savoir pourquoi, il soupira de soulagement en sentant sous sa paume la respiration de la Bête. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, contemplant la force de la nature assommée de douleur, sa main posée sur son flanc. Il sentait sous la pulpe de ses doigts les muscles se contracter, et c'était grisant. Il s'ébroua pour redescendre sur terre quand le Direwolf gémit une plainte sourde. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant : Il se mit en tête de le soigner.

* * *

 _J'ai quand même réussit à vous poster un truc ! Ouais, je sais, j'ai un peu disparu en ce moment. Il se trouve que mon ordi m'a laché, et je ne pourrais voir avec quelqu'un que mardi prochain =/ C'est une horreur, surtout que n'étant pas chez moi, pas moyen d'avoir un ordi de rechange. Du coup, mon téléphone est mon seul ami._

 _Sauf qu'on capte seulement au fond du jardin, à moitié dans la haie du voisin, vous voyez le genre ?_

 _Bon. J'essaye de revenir très vite. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plus._

 _Je vous aime toujours autant, Direwolves, Dragons et arc-en-ciel,_

 _• Eowin •_

 _P.S : Pour les lecteurs du panda, je vais finir par avoir un mois de retard , et je m'en excuse comme jamais je me suis déjà excuser pour quelque chose - cette phrase est française ? - Mais sachez tout de même que j'ai bien, voire même très bien avancé. Sauf que c'est écrit à la main et qu'il faut que je remette tout sur l'ordi... Quand j'en aurais un. Désoulé. Je vous aime, nee._


	4. Chapter 4

**BÊTA** **:** Chewre, toujours aussi parfaite:D

 ** **NOTE**** ** **:**** • Chapitre Raiting T+

• Hurt

* * *

– **How to train your Direwolf – 4 –**

Il se remit donc sur ses pieds, regardant l'énorme masse de muscles, immobile, face à lui et raya tout de suite la possibilité de le déplacer. La pauvre bête resterait donc comme elle était, affalée sur l'énorme souche. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut d'attraper son énorme patte blessée - Dieu qu'elle était gigantesque, plus grosse que sa propre main ! - pour la poser sur la souche. Il se mit ensuite à fouiller la clairière cachée et, trouvant des bouts de bois assez épais et résistants, il récupéra son poignard pour le glisser de nouveau à sa ceinture. Puis, il s'approcha du petit lac et de la chute d'eau. À cet instant, il remercia Odin de lui avoir permis d'assister quelques fois sa mère pendant la récolte de plantes, et lors des préparations de multiples décoctions, puisqu'il reconnut très rapidement quelques plantes d'eau bienfaitrices pour les plaies, ainsi que d'autres algues qui avaient la particularité d'endormir la douleur et d'anesthésier toute la surface que l'on badigeonnait de cette bouillie d'algues nauséabonde.

Il déposa tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la souche, près de son patient improvisé, toujours inconscient. Puis, il se procura une pierre, et une large feuille d'un lierre gigantesque qui grimpait le long de la paroi bordant ce petit coin de Valhalla. Stiles retourna de nouveau auprès du Direwolf, et à l'aide de son poignard, il commença à découper et à émincer les plantes d'eau, comme sa mère l'avait fait pour préparer les baumes. À l'aide de la pierre, il écrasa les plantes découpées, puis, s'armant de la large feuille de lierre, il partit au bord du lac récupérer les algues repérées quelques instants plus tôt. Il déposa la feuille de lierre délicatement à côté du Direwolf, veillant bien à ce qu'il ne touche pas les algues directement, au risque d'être engourdi, puis retourna près de l'eau pour s'y agenouiller. Il se débarrassa de sa première couche de vêtements pour récupérer son léger haut en lin, et quand il le plongea dans l'eau, une douleur dans la main lui rappela son entaille. Avec une grimace, il retira donc le bandage de fortune et lava sa plaie. Elle était relativement profonde, et saignait encore, mais elle n'était pas dangereuse, heureusement.

De toute façon, il y avait plus important dans l'instant.

Il sortit son haut de l'eau, retourna s'asseoir près de la souche, puis inspira profondément et combattit sa nausée en se penchant sur la blessure de l'Oméga. Il releva les yeux pour jeter un regard à ce dernier ; La Bête ne bougeait pas, toujours inconsciente, alors il se concentra sur la blessure. Armé de son poignard, il découpa les branchages enroulés autour de sa patte, puis essora son linge au-dessus de la blessure pour la nettoyer le plus possible. Il retira ensuite les peaux mortes, rendant la balafre plus nette. Puis, inspirant un bon coup et aidé de son poignard, il fouilla dans la chair, afin de retirer les billes d'argent. Le Direwolf gémit et bougea un peu, mais Stiles tenait fermement la patte dans ses mains, concentré sur sa tâche. Il retira quatre billes d'argent de la plaie, puis passa une nouvelle fois son linge dessus, épongeant le sang qui coulait toujours. Il en avait plein les mains. C'était dégoûtant, mais il devait se contrôler. Avec un soupir, il se redressa et lava le linge dans l'eau du lac. Il se rinça aussi les mains, sa propre plaie le piquant toujours.

De nouveau face à la souche, il découpa son linge, désormais foutu, avec son poignard pour en faire de longues bandelettes. Il enleva le trop plein d'eau au-dessus de la feuille de lierre couverte des algues, puis au-dessus des plantes d'eau hachées. Il en fit une pâte épaisse qu'il tartina sur l'entaille, avant de placer une des branches épaisses sur la patte du Direwolf. Puis à l'aide de feuilles d'arbres, il étala la bouillie d'algues tout autour. Il prit ensuite les bandelettes de linge, imprégnées de la décoction, pour bander le tout. Enfin, avec le reste du linge, il entoura pour consolider l'atèle de fortune et les baumes qu'il venait d'appliquer, serrant assez le tissu pour être sûr que tout reste bien en place. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se permit enfin de soupirer.

Il avait réussi.

Certes, le mieux serait d'avoir la possibilité de refaire le bandage dans quelques jours, surveiller la cicatrisation, mais il était déjà assez chanceux d'avoir réussi à faire tous ces soins sans que l'Oméga se réveille et tente de lui croquer un bout. Alors recommencer une seconde fois ? Il ne voulait pas tenter Loki, non plus.

Stiles observa quelques instants le Direwolf, qui semblait désormais respirer plus facilement, et soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce genre de procédure. Il savait les faire, oui, grâce aux souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa mère, et grâce au lien très fort qu'il entretenait avec Mélissa. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre être spectateur, et être acteur de l'action. Stiles inspira doucement en fermant les yeux, puis essuya son front avec son avant-bras. Mine de rien, il se sentait bien mieux après avoir fini ce qu'il considérait comme un exploit. Il bâilla un instant et papillonna des yeux pour éviter de succomber à l'appel du sommeil. Mais la douleur dans sa main droite, cette brûlure lancinante qu'il avait réussi à écarter pendant qu'il soignait le Direwolf, revint soudainement et l'empêcha de se laisser engourdir un peu plus. Il baissa donc les yeux vers sa plaie. Le sang avait commencé à coaguler, mais maintenant qu'il l'observait plus attentivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son doigt glissa le long de la plaie et il sentit une petite bosse sous la peau.

S'armant de son poignard, il serra les dents avant de poser la pointe de la lame sur sa peau puis se mit à fouiller l'entaille. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, mais se força à continuer, et, au bout de quelques instants, il réussit enfin à retirer le gravillon qui s'était incrusté dans l'écorchure. Le sang se remit à couler, mais en petite quantité. Quelques gouttes de rouge plus vif tombèrent sur la souche, et se mêlèrent à la tache de sang du Direwolf, qui avait déjà commencé à sécher. La plaie désormais propre, il racla la souche de son poignard pour récupérer le reste du baume et en mit un peu sur sa peau. Il restait deux bandelettes de lin propres qu'il utilisa pour se bander la main.

Un mouvement brusque à ses côtés le fit se crisper alors que le Direwolf sortait de sa torpeur en sursautant, comme piqué par un insecte - ce qui, il fallait le reconnaître, était assez cocasse, après ce que Stiles lui avait fait subir pour ôter les billes d'argent -. Le jeune homme tourna doucement la tête vers lui. Le Direwolf le fixait. Il déglutit et n'osa plus bouger, de peur que la Bête le prenne pour une menace s'il esquissait le moindre geste, et décide subitement de riposter. L'Oméga grogna de nouveau contre lui. Le Viking eut un rire nerveux.

\- À peine sorti de l'inconscience, tu grognes. Tu fais que ça, ou quoi ? Je vais t'appeler Grognon. Mieux, Sourwolf*, ça t'ira parfaite-

Un autre grognement. Il leva les mains devant lui en sursautant.

\- Ok, ok, je me tais, je ne dis plus rien !

Tandis que l'Oméga se remettait sur ses pattes, Stiles paniqua, et il sauta lui aussi sur ses pieds.

\- Hey ! Attends !

Le Direwolf sembla remarquer son atèle et fit un bruit de gorge, surpris. Puis il se mit à sautiller en agitant sa patte. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et agita les bras devant lui.

\- Arrête, arrête ! Tu vas retirer l'atèle !

Mais le Direwolf ne l'écoutait pas, continuant de pousser des plaintes mi-surprises, mi-peureuses, tout en agitant sa patte devant lui.

\- Mais arrête-toi ! Stop. STOP ! Cria-t-il enfin.

L'Oméga reporta son attention sur lui et grogna de nouveau, sauf que cette fois, c'était définitivement dangereux. Les mains bien ouvertes devant lui, il se pencha lentement, très lentement vers la souche pour récupérer du bout des doigts les billes en argent qu'il fit glisser dans sa paume. Il la tendit vers le Direwolf qui, sans cesser de grogner, renifla sa main. Ils n'étaient qu'à moins de dix pieds l'un de l'autre, l'Oméga pouvait très bien tendre un peu plus son cou pour lui arracher la main d'un coup de dents bien placé, mais Stiles n'était pas inquiet.

\- Je te les ai retirées.

Le Direwolf fixa les billes puis baissa son museau vers sa patte blessée. Il cessa de l'agiter pour retirer ce qui semblait entraver ses mouvements, puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur ses fesses, levant un peu sa patte. Il ne la secoua pas, mais la bougea doucement, la regardant comme si c'était une bestiole étrange, penchant la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Son comportement était adorable et faisait sourire le jeune homme. Quant au Direwolf, il ... fronça les sourcils - ? C'était vraiment possible, ça ? - en reniflant le bandage, puis la posa prudemment sur le sol, semblant tester la douleur, et son grognement cessa. Apparemment, il n'avait plus mal, tant mieux ! Il releva les yeux vers Stiles, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le jeune homme lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Tu vois ?

Ses mains étaient toujours tendues vers lui, les billes d'argent brillaient doucement dans le creux de sa main droite. Le Direwolf se pencha un peu en avant, ses nasaux frémissant alors qu'il reniflait sa main bandée.

\- Tu ne vas plus avoir mal, jusqu'à demain. Continua-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'Oméga lui jeta un coup d'œil et se rapprocha de nouveau, de quelques pas à peine. Stiles ne tressaillit même pas. Il le laissait approcher de lui-même, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Il fit tomber les billes de métal sur le sol en tournant doucement la main, tendant les doigts vers le museau du Direwolf. Si proche...

L'Oméga rentra la tête dans ses épaules, reculant un peu en grognant doucement. Stiles tenta de rapprocher sa main encore un peu plus, mais les grognements se firent plus fort. Alors, le jeune Viking ne put que baisser le bras en soupirant. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, il attendait, les bras ballants, qu'il s'en aille pour pouvoir l'observer. Pourtant, le Direwolf ne fit pas mine de vouloir bouger. Il resta là, lui aussi, le fixant curieusement, silencieux. Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à parler, mais... pour dire quoi ? Le Direwolf cligna des yeux. Le Viking releva de nouveau le bras, incapable de se reculer. L'Oméga grogna doucement.

Alors Stiles fit quelque chose de véritablement suicidaire. Il ferma les yeux et leva doucement le bras vers lui, remettant totalement sa vie entre les griffes de cette énorme Bête. Pourquoi cela ? Une envie. Un besoin peut-être. Sûrement, d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce tiraillement, dans le creux de son ventre. Cela ressemblait à de l'appréhension, mais en plus fort, plus puissant encore. C'était flippant, bien sûr, mais il était plus impatient qu'autre chose. Il voulait toucher le Direwolf. Il voulait le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts, comme il l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt, mais cette fois-ci, il voulait qu'il soit conscient. Il voulait qu'ils fassent quelque chose, tous les deux, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été fait avant.

Un souffle chaud glissa sur ses doigts. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, partant dans un tempo peut-être trop désordonné pour sa santé, mais il resta immobile, plissant les yeux plus fort, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules pour se calmer, pour se donner du courage. Il n'en savait rien. Une truffe humide glissa lentement du bout de ses doigts jusqu'au creux de sa paume, où elle se posa, délicatement. Puis la chaleur du museau se répandit. Stiles rouvrit un œil, pas tout à fait sûr quant à sa santé mentale. Et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas, le Direwolf avait les yeux clos et le museau enfoncé doucement dans la paume de sa main, en une légère caresse. Puis il se recula, le regarda dans les yeux avant d'éternuer et de se détourner, trottinant jusqu'au lac et la chute d'eau afin de se désaltérer. Quant au Viking, il resta quelques instants sans bouger, abasourdi par la chaleur qui l'avait envahi. Il fixa ses doigts, interdit, mais émerveillé. Il glissa son regard vers l'Oméga qui ne prêtait plus attention à lui et soupira.

\- Incroyable... Souffla-t-il.

Quand il quitta la clairière, il était un homme changé. Il n'avait pas contribué à la mise à mort d'un être vivant aujourd'hui, mais l'avait sauvé. Il était plus en paix avec lui-même désormais, contrairement à la veille, lorsque son seul but dans la vie était encore de tous les exterminer. Son secret était désormais dangereux, mais incroyablement grisant et libérateur.

Il se sentait bien.

.*.

Stiles avait été le premier à arriver, comme tous les jours depuis le début de l'entraînement. Sachant que les autres n'allaient pas pointer le bout de leur nez avant un petit moment, il s'était assis en tailleur au milieu de l'arène, fixant l'énorme porte en bois qui menait aux cages des Direwolves. De l'extérieur, ce n'était qu'une lourde et massive porte en bois, rien d'extraordinaire en somme, mais l'intérieur était renforcé par de larges et d'épaisses grilles de fer : les Direwolves avaient rapidement fait de défoncer le maigre obstacle en bois pour trouver une issue.

C'était déjà arrivé une fois, cela pouvait recommencer à tout instant. Il leur suffisait d'un peu plus de rage que d'habitude, et le tour était joué pour eux. Heureusement, les chasseurs, avec l'aide de Chris, avaient fortifié la porte. Rien ni personne ne pouvait la défoncer, ni celle qui donnait sur le village, qui elle, n'était close que lors des entraînements et autres jeux organisés par Kate et ses partisans.

\- On t'a rarement vu aussi tôt dans le coin, à l'époque. Tu sais que Kate n'en tiendra pas compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et leva la tête. À sa droite, Allison lui offrait un petit sourire en tenant son arc d'une main fière.

Allison était une jolie fille. Et gentille, de surcroît. Elle n'était pas une de ses amies, et riait aussi bien de lui que les autres quand elle en avait l'occasion, mais Stiles n'oubliait pas. Ils avaient été très proches, à une époque. Mais les événements et les pertes survenues sept ans plus tôt ne les avaient aucunement aidés, et au lieu de mutuellement se soutenir, ils avaient fait l'inverse, soit s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Stiles ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu, il comprenait la culpabilité et la douleur qui l'avaient changée. Avec l'aide de sa tante, elle avait trouvé un exutoire pour sa rage et sa haine, et était devenue une chasseuse aguerrie bien avant l'âge requis.

Elle le fixa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air... tout retourné.

Il détourna le regard, le reportant sur la grande porte menant aux cellules.

\- Pourquoi tout ça arrive ? Soupira-t-il enfin.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est notre vie, tu sais. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sûre mais néanmoins douce.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un, autre que Chris ou Mélissa, ne lui avait pas parlé aussi gentiment. Il ravala quelques halètements de soulagement.

\- C'est dans leurs gènes, aux Direwolves, de nous attaquer. Continua-t-elle d'expliquer gentiment. Nous devons apprendre à nous protéger, c'est comme ça.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était, bien sûr, plus aussi convaincu qu'elle de cette dernière affirmation, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Est-ce que... Commença-t-il avant de se taire.

Allison continua de le fixer avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Oui ? L'invita-t-elle à continuer.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment c'était ? ... Avant tout ça, je veux dire.

Il fixait toujours la porte, cherchant lui aussi une réponse à sa question. Elle se tourna à son tour vers l'intérieur de la montagne, méditant à sa demande.

\- Pas vraiment, je dois dire. Reconnut-elle après quelques instants en soupirant.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ces questions ? Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Je...

Il réfléchit et décida d'être honnête.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai comme... une drôle intuition. Lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais... Enfin, si tu veux, je peux t'aider à t'entraîner. Dit-elle après une hésitation.

Il la regarda, surpris.

\- Jackson, Danny, Ethan et Aiden, avec leurs postes, ont un peu d'avance niveau... endurance, contrairement à toi et Lydia. Je lui ai déjà proposé de l'entraîner. Si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous.

Un frisson le parcourut. Si elle lui avait proposé cette solution quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait accepté sans hésiter, évidemment. Mais aujourd'hui...

\- C'est gentil. Vraiment. Et surprenant. Mais je m'en sortirai seul. Déclina-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais des bruits derrière eux détournèrent leur attention l'un de l'autre. Le reste des jeunes arrivait, et Jackson n'en rata pas une pour le rabaisser.

\- Bah alors, Stiles ? On n'arrive pas à dormir et on vient se réfugier ici ?

Stiles se redressa en se mordant la langue pour éviter de confirmer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir ; et pour ne pas dire une autre bêtise, mais Allison fut plus rapide. Elle sauta à son tour sur ses pieds et croisa les bras sur son torse en toisant les nouveaux venus.

\- Au moins, il n'est pas en retard, lui. Lâcha-t-elle, glaciale, en les fixant l'un après l'autre.

Stiles lui jeta un regard en coin, de nouveau surpris. Qu'elle lui parle gentiment en privé était une chose, mais prendre sa défense publiquement, c'en était une autre. À quoi jouait-elle ?

Jackson pâlit sous sa phrase.

\- Je... euh...

\- Pas d'excuse futile. En place.

Alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, Stiles lui murmura un faible "Merci" auquel elle répondit par un discret sourire que personne d'autre ne vit. Elle avait tout de même une image à tenir.

Kate arriva enfin. Quand elle passa les portes pour arriver dans la Fosse, le silence se fit. Ils se mirent tous en rang d'union tandis qu'elle récitait son petit discours d'usage, qui restait le même tous les jours. Et comme chaque matin depuis deux jours, ils durent répondre aux questions qu'elle leur posait. Quel est le poids d'une épée ? Quelle est la longueur réglementaire d'une lance ? Quelle arme doit-on utiliser pour faire face à un Bêta ?

\- Bien. Déclara-t-elle enfin. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ? Demanda-t-elle comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

Il n'y en avait eu aucune lors de leurs premiers entraînements. Mais aujourd'hui, Stiles voulait savoir.

\- J'ai regardé le manuel sur les Direwolves. Commença-t-il.

Kate porta son attention vers lui et grimaça.

\- Oui, et alors ? C'est la moindre des choses. Grommela-t-elle, faisant rire l'assemblée.

Stiles serra les poings sur son pantalon en toile, mais ne se dégonfla pas.

\- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien sur les Omégas. Expliqua-t-il.

Elle le fixa, hochant la tête.

\- Oui, et ? Répéta-t-elle.

Le jeune viking se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, il remet ça... Grogna Aiden.

\- Hey Stiles, puisque tu en as si brillamment abattu un, tu n'as qu'à combler les trous toi-même.

Kate rit aussi puis secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Elle se rapprocha et se planta face à lui.

\- Écoute, gamin. On sait tous ici, et toi le premier, que tu n'as rien à faire là. Si Chris et ton père n'avaient pas insisté, tu serais toujours à la Forge. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as rien pour faire partie de ce village.

Stiles déglutit, soutenant son regard sans faillir malgré la peine et la douleur que ses paroles lui procuraient.

\- Mais même si tu continues de prouver à tout le monde que tu es incapable d'être un bon Viking en posant de telles questions idiotes, je vais répondre.

Elle planta son regard froid dans le sien et, intérieurement, Stiles tressaillit.

\- De ce que l'on sait, et justement, on ne sait pas grand chose, les Omégas peuvent aussi bien être trois, deux ou même un. Personne n'a jamais réussi à en voir un de près, ni même de loin. Tout simplement parce qu'il fait rarement face aux Humains. Mais quand il le fait, il ne laisse jamais aucun témoin.

Elle le scruta, alors qu'un silence de mort planait désormais sur la Fosse. Stiles déglutit.

\- On sait juste qu'il attaque toujours en seconde vague, en même temps que les Bêtas, et qu'il fait le plus de dégâts. Il est rapide, puissant et bien plus dangereux que l'on peut l'imaginer. Mais si tu es assez suicidaire pour vouloir remplir les blancs sur ce spécimen, je t'en prie, pars à sa recherche. Je suis sûre que ton père sera ravi de ta disparition inopinée.

Kate lui sourit avant de se détourner. Le jeune viking serra si fort la mâchoire qu'il entendit ses dents grincer. Si seulement elle savait... si seulement tous savaient ce qu'il avait fait pour ledit Oméga, la veille, ils... ils se moqueraient tout autant, si ce n'est plus ; voire, ils le banniraient du village. Après tout, qui était assez fou pour s'approcher d'un Direwolf sans avoir l'envie de le tuer ? Stiles soupira, alors que l'entraînement commençait.

Il n'était pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. Il cherchait à planifier sa prochaine rencontre avec l'Oméga, qui, il l'espérait, se passerait dans l'après-midi. Il se demandait aussi si le Direwolf, avait passé la nuit et la journée de la veille, et si oui, comment évoluait la guérison de sa patte. Il se demandait aussi s'il allait le laisser approcher pour voir cette fameuse patte. Pour le moment, il ignorait comment cela allait se dérouler. Et il était impatient et excité...

Au terme de deux longues heures de maniement d'armes en tout genre, renforcement musculaire et endurance, Kate les arrêta enfin. Elle se lança alors dans un discours enflammé sur le devoir d'être prêt à chaque instant, quelle que soit la situation. Elle se stoppa, les dévisagea un à un puis sourit.

\- Comme... eh bien, disons... Maintenant.

D'un coup sec, elle tira sur une manette insérée dans la paroi rocheuse, et reliée à la porte. Une fois que les deux larges pilons qui la tenaient fermée s'abaissèrent, un bruit du tonnerre retentit de l'intérieur de la montagne. Puis, brusquement, les deux battants de la lourde porte s'écartèrent, comme s'ils ne pesaient rien, pour laisser débouler un Direwolf dans la Fosse. Les jeunes gens sursautèrent et Stiles était sûr d'avoir entendu Jackson glapir. Mais il ne put pas s'attarder sur cette constatation, que déjà, le Direwolf était sur eux. Stiles déduisit que c'était un Bêta, aussi bien à la couleur de ses yeux qu'à ses longs poils gris et ocre.

Jackson réussit à lui crier qu'elle était inconsciente de les laisser se débrouiller seuls comme ça, alors qu'elle était bien à l'abri, hissée en haut de l'arène pour passer au travers d'une sortie spécialement conçue pour ce genre de chose. Accoudée à la grille en fer forgé, elle ricana.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Pretty boy. C'est une femelle qui n'est pas encore arrivée à maturité et, de plus, ses griffes lui ont été arrachées pour cet entraînement très spécial.

Danny fut mis au tapis, juste après qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase. La Direwolf se détourna de lui quand Ethan tenta de lui percer le flanc de sa lame, mais le bois était trop sec et la lance se brisa sans même lui donner une égratignure. La Bête tenta de lui sauter dessus, mais Lydia détourna de nouveau son attention en l'attirant vers elle, frappant un bouclier de sa masse. Le Monstre commença à avancer doucement vers elle, claquant ses mâchoires puissantes dans sa direction.

\- Oh, oui. Ses crocs sont restés intacts, bien sûr. Un peu de vrai dans tout ça. Commenta Kate comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Tandis qu'Ethan et Aiden mettaient Danny hors de portée, Lydia et Allison dansaient presque autour du Direwolf, la déstabilisant en la frappant, sans la blesser gravement pour autant, ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice. Stiles, quant à lui, observait de loin. Il agrippait sa masse d'une main tremblante, la tenant un peu trop contre lui pour pouvoir faire un simple mouvement si le Direwolf décidait qu'il aurait bien meilleur goût que les autres. C'est à ce moment-là que Jackson décida d'agir. Prenant une grande inspiration, il souleva la fronde qu'il possédait au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à hurler à la mort en courant à grandes enjambées vers le Direwolf, surprenant aussi bien Lydia qu'Allison, qui furent toutes deux mises au tapis par la femelle. Cette dernière s'avança vers Jackson plus rapidement qu'il ne le faisait et lui sauta dessus. La tête du jeune Viking percuta le sol, pas assez fortement pour lui fracasser le crâne, mais ce qu'il fallait pour l'assommer en bonne et due forme. Les deux jumeaux tentèrent eux aussi de se distinguer, mais malheureusement, le Direwolf avait trouvé plus intéressant.

Stiles.

Stiles, qui était resté immobile tout du long. Stiles qui avait observé ses camarades se faire assommer l'un après l'autre. Stiles, qui semblait fort appétissant. Elle pointa son museau vers lui, à une distance d'une vingtaine de pied seulement, et renifla dans sa direction. Ses babines se retroussèrent, et très vite, elle se tassa sur elle-même pour commencer à avancer tout doucement vers lui. Il était la proie, et en bien mauvaise posture. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur son arme, mais cela ne fit que le faire trembler encore plus. Il recula alors, son dos percutant rapidement la paroi de pierre. Il était au pied du mur, littéralement. La Direwolf continua d'avancer vers lui, et tout disparut autour d'eux. Le jeune homme ne voyait plus et n'entendait plus rien de ce qui se passait en dehors de l'action de sa mort certaine. Plus que cinq pieds, peut-être plus. La Direwolf se ramassa encore plus sur elle-même, prête à bondir. C'était la fin pour lui. La masse tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, tandis qu'il se laissait glisser le long de la paroi.

Après tout, Kate n'avait pas si tort, non ? Son père vivrait mieux sans lui. Si Jackson avait été la victime secondaire d'une attaque de Direwolf, ayant perdu ses parents, son père l'aurait sans aucun doute pris comme successeur. Lui, il n'était qu'un poids. Pour son père, pour son village... pour l'Oméga...

Le Direwolf se stoppa alors, renifla de nouveau, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se jeter sur lui, un autre cri de guerre se fit entendre. Lydia surgit d'il ne savait où et, d'un large mouvement des bras, abattit un bouclier sur le museau de la Bête. La femelle jappa puis poussa un cri douloureux, avant de reculer en titubant, certainement assommée. Puis, gémissant péniblement, la Direwolf sautilla jusqu'aux larges portes qu'elle avait franchies quelques minutes plus tôt à peine.

Un silence pesant plomba alors la Fosse comme une chape de pierre. On n'entendait plus un bruit, si ce n'étaient les cliquetis de métal que Kate faisaient en enfermant la Direwolf dans sa cage. L'estomac au bord des lèvres, le cœur tambourinant à un rythme effréné et les membres tremblants, Stiles était dans l'incapacité de bouger. À ses côtés, Lydia n'était pas mieux lotie que lui, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés et ses beaux cheveux couleur brasier poussiéreux, emmêlés sur ses épaules. Stiles aurait pu la trouver magnifique, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Elle lâcha enfin le bouclier, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique ; puis se tourna vers Stiles et éclata.

\- Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer ! Ce monstre était prêt à te bouffer, et tu n'as même pas réagi ! Fais quelque chose, on ne sera pas toujours derrière toi pour te couvrir !

Le jeune homme se tassa sur lui-même. Très vite, on se désintéressa de lui. Les autres jeunes du village vinrent féliciter Lydia pour sa réaction instantanée, et commencèrent à ressasser ce qui venait de se passer ; embellissant toujours plus.

Personne ne le vit partir.

* * *

 _[ NdA : * Il est très dur de traduire un jeu de mots anglais sans traduire un mot, graaaaa ! Mais en gros, pour ceux qui ne situent pas - donc ceux qui ne regardent pas en VO - dans la saison 1, lorsque Scott appelle l'Alpha au Lycée durant la nuit, il rejoint Derek sur le parking avec Stiles, et Derek leur dit qu'il va les tuer tous les deux. Stiles lui dit alors "_ Don't be such a Sourwolf _" ce qui, littéralement, donne "_ Ne sois pas un tel grinchloup _"._

 _..._

 _... Grinchloup. OH MON DIEU, j'adore ce concept ! \o *sbam* Laissez-moi déblatérer, il est deux heures du matin quand j'écris ces lignes !_

 _P.S : Du coup, pour ceux qui se poseraient ENCORE la question... Bah... Oui. *aime entretenir le suspense, comme si ça servait encore à quelque chose u_U* ]_

* * *

 **RaRs – Chapitres 2 et 3 -**

 **Sasunaruchan (2) :** Ouaiiis, deviens accroooo ! :coeur: J'espère que le chapitres qui ont suivit t'ont plus tout autant .w.

 **cleem (2)** Ahaha, surprise :D Quant à Scott, oui, il a disparu. Mais ce sera expliqué dans des chapitres à venir.

 **(3)** Merci, je vais voir la semaine prochaine s'il va mieux. Contente que ce chapitre te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **LuunaCrazy (2)** Ahaha, je suis contente que cela t'interesse :) Pour les classes des Direwolves, comme tu l'as vu, il y en a plusieurs.

 **(3)** Il y a trois classes de Direwolves CONNUES des chasseurs et autres Vikings. Et je suis contente que la clairière te plaise ! Dans ma tête, c'est trop beau *^*

 **Le Visiteur (3)** Héhéhé. Il va se transformer... A un moment. Pour l'instant, c'est compliqué ;) Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

Désolé pour le retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis en ce moment, j'ai pas trop la tête à écrire :/ Cela dit, même si je l'avais, je n'ai toujours pas d'ordinateur pour ce faire. Autant dire que c'est mal barré. Enfin bref. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaît.

Je vous aime toujours autant, Direwolves, Dragons et arc-en-ciel,

• _Eowin •_


	5. Chapter 5

**BÊTA** **:** On poutoux **Chewre** , qui m'a envoyé un mail en disant « _Hey, j'ai fini la correction, je le relis et te l'envoie tout à l'heure_ » à 04:31... QUATRE HEURE TRENTE ET UNE DU MAT ! Envoyez-lui un café u_U

 ** **NOTE**** ** **:**** • Chapitre Raiting T

• … General ?

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 5-**

 **" ... Terre ... Faune ... Aîné ... reconnaisse ... énergie ... âme ... souiller ... brisera ... piégera ... sombreras ... Chaos ... sauveras. "**

Stiles ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait rêvé d'une étrange voix en résonance qui l'avait abordé chaleureusement en chantant. Mais ses étranges propos lui échappaient encore, et plus il tentait de les saisir, plus ils se dissipaient. Il abandonna donc son drôle de songe pour se lever. Si les rêves l'évitaient, le sommeil, lui, s'accrochait à lui, refusant de le laisser partir définitivement. Il s'accrochait à ses membres comme des poids, le rendait lent, et s'incrustait sous sa peau pour le faire frissonner.

Sa quatrième journée d'entraînement commença donc très mal. Rien n'allait comme il le voulait : Il avait l'impression que sa masse était bien trop lourde. Il n'arrivait pas à la tenir bien longtemps avant que des fourmis s'agitent au bout de ses doigts pour remonter jusqu'à son coude. Après le fiasco Direwolfien de la veille, Kate les avait dédaigneusement prévenus : ils n'auraient plus affaire aux Bêtes avant la semaine suivante.

 _\- Prions pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'attaque d'ici là, parce que seules Allison et Lydia, dans une moindre mesure, pourraient en réchapper._ Avait-elle conclu, semblant heureuse de ce fait.

Elle était déprimante.

Ce fut donc un long et pénible entraînement au maniement des armes qui se clôtura sur une énième séance de « _moquons-nous de Stiles et de sa tête d'endormi » ; non seulement de la part de ses « camarades_ », mais aussi de celle des autres Vikings toujours présents au village. Étaient restés les Vikings trop âgés pour combattre, veillant sur les enfants trop jeunes - comme lors des nuits d'attaque- ainsi que quelques Veilleurs, qui étaient là pour tenter de sauver la plus grosse partie des réserves en cas de confrontation. Son père, soutenu par le village tout entier, avait pris un risque assez conséquent en laissant la surveillance et l'intégrité du village à sept veilleurs seulement ; mais s'il y avait une attaque, ils avaient pour ordre de veiller sur les hommes et les femmes restés au village et de ne pas faire directement face aux Direwolves. Si les Vikings partis trouvaient la Tanière d'ici là, ils en décimeraient une grande partie, et dissiperaient le reste. Sans Tanière, les Direwolves seraient obligés de partir de ces terres et le hameau ne subirait plus leurs assauts. Malheureusement pour Stiles, tout le village avait eu vent de son face à face désastreux avec le Direwolf, et il n'échappa pas aux rires des enfants. Et, même si les Veilleurs mirent leur grain de sable dans les brimades, ils ne dirent rien quand il quitta les abords du village pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ou alors, ils firent mine de ne pas le voir, espérant sûrement qu'il ne revienne pas.

À une distance raisonnable du village, Stiles se permit de soupirer, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait fui le repas du midi pour avoir le temps de passer par les réserves, prenant ainsi un énorme morceau de viande dont la disparition passerait sûrement inaperçue auprès du boucher, qui commençait déjà à perdre la tête. Mais personne n'avait rien vu, et Stiles ne croyait pas en sa chance. L'engourdissement dû à la fatigue était toujours présent et, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait parti depuis longtemps pour aller s'allonger sur sa couchette et dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, justement. Alors, avec un soupir tremblant pour se donner du courage, il s'enfonça dans les bois, espérant que le paquet de viande dans son baluchon ne se gâte pas avant qu'il soit arrivé à destination.

Étrangement, et même s'il n'avait pas un sens de l'orientation exceptionnel, il arriva à retrouver très facilement la clairière cachée derrière les énormes roches, et protégée par son dôme végétal. Il se stoppa face à la petite ouverture qu'il avait trouvée deux jours plus tôt. De là où il était, il entendait les doux bruits de la chute d'eau, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son ventre était serré sous l'angoisse. Il ne savait pas s'il était véritablement pressé d'y entrer.

Stiles le reconnaissait, il était impatient de revoir l'Oméga. Mais il ignorait ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Le Direwolf allait-il le reconnaître comme celui qui avait soigné sa patte, ou comme une simple proie à engloutir ? Et sa patte ? Allait-elle mieux, ou ses pseudos soins n'avaient fait qu'aggraver les choses ? Et si le Direwolf avait succombé durant ses deux jours ?

Le jeune homme frissonna.

Et si, au contraire, le Direwolf allait mieux et était reparti ? Qu'allait-il devenir, lui ? Il ne pouvait pas devenir un Chasseur, il le savait ; et sans l'Oméga à soigner... Il n'était plus rien qu'une tare pour le village. Une tare à cacher, une tare dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser sciemment puisqu'il était le seul héritier du chef, et malgré son inutilité flagrante, ce serait à lui de prendre les commandes du village à la suite de son père, un jour. Mais jamais on ne le prendra au sérieux, ce ne sera qu'une façade... Sans l'Oméga, sa vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens. En quelques heures, tout ce qu'il avait appris sur l'énorme Direwolf noir avait détruit toutes ses croyances et ses certitudes. Sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif : Désormais, son existence tournait autour d'une énorme Bête capable de faire sauter sa tête de ses épaules d'un simple coup de patte bien placé. Quand sa vie était-elle devenue un tel merdier ? Un frisson le traversa et, resserrant sa prise sur son baluchon, il se faufila dans l'ouverture. Il combattit vivement son envie, voire son besoin de vérifier que l'Oméga était toujours présent alors qu'il descendait le long de la paroi.

Enfin arrivé sur la terre ferme, il releva la tête et chercha des yeux la stature massive de l'Oméga.

Rien. La clairière était vide.

Une vague de tristesse envahit le jeune homme, qui soupira en laissant tomber son fardeau sur l'herbe en même temps. Toute cette histoire avait fini aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée, et c'était bien dommage. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à faire acte de présence aux entraînements, en attendant le retour de Mélissa, partie avec tous les adultes valides pour soigner les Vikings au cas où des combats éclatent ; puis se faire tout petit, se faire oublier. Après avoir dénoué les linges autour de l'épais bout de viande, il constata avec plaisir qu'elle n'était pas gâtée. Mais du coup, il y avait trop de viande pour lui tout seul. Qu'importe, il allait se faire un festin !

Un temps, puis un soupir. Tout ça, c'était juste pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il était désormais esseulé. D'une manière assez égoïste, il aurait aimé que l'Oméga ait encore eu du mal à bouger et n'ait pas rejoint sa meute. Il aurait aimé ne plus être seul, au moins l'après-midi. Rageur, il sortit son couteau pour commencer à la dégraisser quand un grondement résonna dans la clairière. Frissonnant, et il fallait l'avouer, ravi de reconnaître ce bruit, il releva doucement les yeux.

À à peine cinq pieds devant lui, l'Oméga était ramassé sur lui-même, ses yeux bleus aussi brillants et lumineux que le reflet du soleil sur un lac au petit matin. Même si la Bête grognait, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Sauf qu'il ignorait encore quelle allait être sa réaction. Alors il ricana, préférant en rire qu'en pleurer.

\- Toujours en train de grogner, hein Sourwolf ?

Un frisson grisant d'adrénaline lui fit lâcher son poignard, lorsque le grondement bas se fit grognement menaçant. Avalant sa salive, il récupéra sa lame du bout des doigts pour la ranger à sa ceinture. Il lui offrit un sourire hésitant pour se montrer avenant, tout en désignant la viande devant lui.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim, après avoir été coincé ici depuis deux jours. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'Oméga cessa doucement de grogner, le fixant dans les yeux. Il se redressa et, tout doucement, commença à s'approcher. Enfin, il faisait deux pas en avant, reculait de trois pour changer sa trajectoire d'approche, ce qui faisait rire le jeune Viking. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas attaqué à la première occasion. Alors que l'Oméga semblait répondre à son rire par un autre grognement, il ne fit que lui sourire en poussant la viande vers lui.

\- Allez, ne fais pas ton timide. Lui assena-t-il d'une voix sûre.

L'Oméga le quitta des yeux pour tendre le museau vers le bout saignant de viande, restant tout de même à une certaine distance de sécurité pour renifler. Au bout de quelques instants d'auscultation olfactive, il s'avança enfin pour croquer un bout de chair animale. Constatant sûrement qu'elle avait bon goût, il se rapprocha pour s'allonger, le museau toujours contre la bidoche qu'il arrachait à grands coups de dents. Assis sur ses genoux, Stiles le regarda faire, comme un gamin émerveillé. Il était sûr de ne plus jamais se repaître de cette vision magnifique qu'était l'Oméga dans son ensemble. Son regard dériva vers sa patte blessée. L'atèle était toujours en place et les bandages avaient tenu bon, quoi que bien sales, et rien ne laissait entrevoir l'état du membre sanglant, deux jours plus tôt. Le jeune homme se mordillait la lèvre en se demandant si l'énorme Bête le laisserait y jeter un œil, quand un grondement, autre que celui de l'Oméga, résonna à ses oreilles. Le Direwolf releva vivement la tête. Le jeune Viking rougit et baissa les yeux pour fusiller son ventre du regard, qui lui rappelait son existence.

Le Direwolf grogna de nouveau, récoltant le regard noir du jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? T'as jamais eu faim, peut-être ?

Quelle idée il avait eu de sauter le repas, aussi... Il allait soupirer, alors que l'Oméga retournait à sa nourriture. Mais contre toute attente, il arracha un gros bout de viande à l'aide de ses énormes crocs avant de se relever et de s'approcher. Stiles le regarda faire, le souffle coupé sous l'appréhension, reculant un peu le torse face au Direwolf qui avançait vers lui.

Le bout de viande tomba sur ses genoux en un bruit spongieux. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, interdit, alors que l'Oméga se détournait pour retourner à son repas. Il se rallongea et le fixa.

\- Euh...

Le Direwolf baissa les yeux vers le morceau sur ses genoux, et Stiles le prit comme une invitation à partager sa nourriture, quand l'Oméga le fixa de nouveau. Il secoua la tête. Non... quand même pas ! ... Si ?

Au vu du regard insistant, ce devait pourtant être ça. Stiles baissa alors les yeux sur le bout de bœuf sanguinolent qui gouttait sur ses jambes et eut une grimace. C'était sûrement malvenu de vouloir la faire cuire, bien sûr. Un coup d'œil vers le Direwolf lui apprit que ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant sûrement quelque chose, avant qu'il se remette lui-même à manger. Le jeune Viking déglutit alors, avant de prendre la viande dans ses mains et de la porter à sa bouche. Il croqua dedans, combattant une nausée alors que le goût du sang explosait sur sa langue, agressant ses papilles. Il grimaça. C'était froid, spongieux et ses pauvres dents d'humain ne pouvaient certainement pas venir à bout des nerfs coriaces de cette pièce de bœuf. Si l'Oméga prévoyait encore de partager son maigre repas avec lui, Stiles allait devoir être regardant sur les morceaux qu'il allait voler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en état, c'était mâchouiller pour récolter le plus de sang possible, et non, vraiment très peu pour lui. Il ne sursauta pas quand l'Oméga se remit sur ses pattes, mais le fit quand il grogna. Sauf que là, il ne savait pas pourquoi le Direwolf grognait, alors il ne bougea plus. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui allait lui coûter la vie ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était - d'essayer - de manger le bout de viande que l'Oméga lui avait donné. Mais lui avait-il véritablement donné ? Soudainement douteux et, en désespoir de cause, il lâcha le bout de viande qui tomba dans l'herbe devant lui. L'Oméga tendit le museau et happa la viande d'un seul coup. Stiles soupira. Voilà, même avec les animaux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des bourdes.

Mais alors qu'il se disait qu'il irait chercher quelques baies et autres fruits des bois plus tard, l'Oméga rapprocha sa tête de lui et laissa tomber de la viande prémâchée sur ses genoux, beaucoup plus molle, et aromatisée à la bave de Direwolf en cadeau.

\- Hm. Charmant. Grimaça le jeune homme.

L'Oméga grogna de nouveau, juste sous son nez. Stiles loucha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, bon bah c'est bon, Sourwolf. Je vais la manger, ta viande. Grogna-t-il à son tour avec un aplomb qu'il ignorait posséder.

Ses mains attrapèrent un bout de la chair qui se déchira facilement. Il le porta à ses lèvres. La viande n'était évidemment pas cuite, mais tout de même assez chaude, désormais ; et même si avoir de la bave de Direwolf dans la bouche était assez dégoûtant pour lui couper l'appétit, au goût... Eh bien, rien ne changeait, mis à part peut-être le fait que la viande n'était plus dégoulinante de sang. Quand il avala enfin sa première bouchée, qui passa étonnement bien, le Direwolf eut un autre grognement, appréciateur cette-fois-ci, et retourna enfin finir son repas.

Lorsque Stiles eut terminé toute sa viande - non sans être répugné à vie par la viande crue - Sourwolf avait fini depuis un moment, mais le fixait, toujours allongé, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant. Le jeune homme tira la langue pour faire passer le goût exécrable qui s'éternisait mais ne se sentait pas de se lever pour aller boire à la chute d'eau, étant donné que l'Oméga ne le quittait pas du regard, surveillant tous ses faits et gestes. Désormais silencieux, l'énorme Bête se leva gracieusement sur ses pattes et s'avança vers lui. Stiles déglutit en tentant de s'échapper, reculant petit à petit, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur l'instinct de conservation. Il resta donc parfaitement immobile alors que Sourwolf - c'était décidé, il allait l'appeler ainsi à partir de maintenant - se rapprochait de lui pour le renifler, à seulement un pouce de son thorax. Stiles frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de la bête contre son torse et ses joues. Une expiration un peu trop forte le décoiffa, et le jeune Viking eut un rire étranglé sous la chatouille ressentie. Le Direwolf se mit à tourner autour de lui, l'examinant comme une bête étrange, avant d'appuyer sa truffe sur le flanc de Stiles. Celui-ci essaya de ne pas sursauter et de ne pas rire, mais il était chatouilleux, alors un autre éclat de rire lui échappa quand l'Oméga remonta pour coller son museau sur sa clavicule, ses poils lui titillant le cou. Stiles tourna la tête en riant, tentant d'échapper à cette torture, mais dans son mouvement, il ne fit que lui donner plus de place, et Sourwolf colla son museau dans le creux de son cou.

Hilare, le jeune homme leva enfin les mains pour le repousser gentiment.

\- Sourwolf, attends ! Arrête ! Rit-il en enfouissant ses doigts dans la crinière du Direwolf.

Mais celui-ci grogna en s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui. Il bascula en arrière, et se retrouva donc pour la seconde fois allongé sur le dos, surplombé par l'Oméga dont les crocs étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment très près de sa gorge. Mais le Direwolf n'eut aucun comportement hostile, bien au contraire. Il se mit plutôt à frotter son museau contre son cou, son menton, le faisant rire de plus belle.

Stiles n'avait plus peur. L'Oméga ne cherchait visiblement pas à lui faire du mal mais simplement à se frotter contre lui - allez savoir pourquoi -. Comme pour le remercier, mais peut-être avait-il d'autres raisons – inconnues de Stiles - pour s'allonger à moitié sur lui, sans pour autant l'écraser. De plus... Eh bien, Stiles avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir une famille de renards interagir autour d'un repas, et le Direwolf avait agi comme les adultes avec leurs petits, soit prémâcher la viande pour que les renardeaux puissent manger sans problèmes.

C'était extraordinaire, et c'était à Stiles que ça arrivait.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi privilégié de toute sa vie.

.*.

Et Stiles revint le lendemain. Et le jour d'après, aussi. Leur petit rituel s'était alors établi : Stiles ramenait de la viande, Sourwolf mangeait une première bouchée puis donnait un bout à Stiles, qui la cuisait sur un petit foyer qu'il avait installé entre quelques pierres. Après quoi ils mangeaient tous les deux. Ensuite, Sourwolf se levait pour venir se frotter à Stiles quelques instants avant de se détacher. Le jeune Viking avait bien essayé de regarder l'état de sa patte endommagée, mais à aucun moment l'Oméga ne l'avait laissé approcher assez près pour qu'il puisse changer les linges et réitérer les soins sur la plaie.

Le Direwolf devait toujours engager le premier contact, ou alors Stiles n'avait plus qu'à courir après un Oméga récalcitrant, sautillant pour éviter de se faire attraper par le Viking. Alors Stiles l'avait laissé venir. Et plusieurs fois, alors qu'il était simplement assis sur le sol, l'Oméga était venu s'installer à ses côtés. Ni trop loin, ni trop près. Mais le jeune Viking n'avait pas osé passer sa main dans les poils de sa robe, en dépit de la proximité qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Au départ, le jeune homme avait été silencieux, un peu mal à l'aise, mais plus le temps passait, plus il était détendu. Il en était même arrivé à lui parler, et bien que c'était un peu idiot, il aimait à croire que le Direwolf l'écoutait patiemment. Enfin... patiemment... Pas vraiment. Plusieurs fois il lui avait grogné et aboyé dessus, le coupant dans sa diarrhée verbale.

C'est au troisième jour que Stiles réalisa que le Direwolf ne le considérait plus comme une menace. Il venait de finir son entraînement avec les autres jeunes, entraînement qui ne s'était bien sûr pas si bien déroulé que ça. Enfin, si. Il arrivait à tenir la masse réglementaire bien plus longtemps qu'avant. Comme quoi, l'entraînement de Kate pouvait apporter quelque chose d'autre que des brimades. De plus, il était un peu plus agile avec une lance, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'épée. Elle était bien trop lourde. Par contre, Lydia s'y était fait très rapidement. Comme Allison le lui avait dit, leurs après-midis à elles se résumaient à de l'entraînement pur et dur, Allison apprenant à la jeune Guérisseuse comment transformer ses points faibles en force. Elle lui montrait comment bien tenir une lame pour ne pas qu'elle soit une gêne lors d'un combat, et lui enseignait aussi à être plus vive, plus réactive. Bien que, contrairement aux garçons, elle n'avait jamais fait face à un Direwolf de par son statut d'apprentie Guérisseuse, elle était celle qui s'en sortait le mieux avec les différents équipements. Elle pouvait passer d'une lame à une lance, puis à une masse, sans ressentir la moindre gêne. Par contre, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à tenir une arme et un bouclier à la fois. Mais Stiles la trouvait déjà extraordinaire.

Cet après-midi donc, en allant retrouver Sourwolf, il aperçut une superbe fleur violette aux profonds reflets bleutés. Les femmes et hommes de son village n'avaient jamais vraiment pris gare aux différentes fleurs et autres plantes, aux couleurs pourtant magnifiques, qui pouvaient border le village. Mais Stiles se souvenait très bien des quelques fleurs que son père offrait à sa mère, comme ça, sans raison, juste pour avoir la possibilité de lui dire que même si elles étaient jolies, Claudia les détrônait toutes par sa beauté et sa douceur. Sa mère avait toujours aimé les fleurs. Peut-être était-ce son statut de Guérisseuse qui lui donnait la possibilité de connaître les bienfaits de certaines plantes. Mais Stiles était persuadé que ces petites beautés florales aux senteurs si agréables lui avaient plu juste par leur élégance naturelle.

Il s'approcha donc de la plante, se demandant si Lydia verrait en cette fleur un aspect technique, comme toute bonne Guérisseuse, ou si elle apprécierait la beauté fugace qu'elle représentait. Curieux de sa réaction, et ayant vraiment envie de la lui offrir, il arracha la plante à la racine, comme sa mère le lui avait appris, et l'entoura d'un tissu propre pour la glisser sous sa veste, contre son torse. Aujourd'hui, il espérait forcer Sourwolf à lui montrer l'état de sa patte pour réitérer les soins ; c'est pourquoi il avait quelques linges en plus de la viande habituelle.

Cela commençait à poser problème. En effet, s'il continuait à voler autant de viande tous les jours, il allait finir par attirer l'attention. Mais pire que tout, le Direwolf n'avait pas encore essayé de sortir de cette clairière cachée, il n'avait pas essayé de retrouver sa meute, et ça inquiétait le jeune Viking. Sourwolf pensait-il encore qu'il allait mourir ? Et sa patte, comment allait-elle ?

Oui, Stiles s'inquiétait pour un Direwolf.

Arrivé à la clairière, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, descendant doucement le long des énormes pierres pour rejoindre le parterre d'herbe. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant l'Oméga des yeux. Sourwolf était là, près de la chute d'eau, le museau dans le petit lac. A côté de lui, trois poissons frétillaient, encore en vie, mais plus pour longtemps. Stiles sourit : Le Direwolf avait trouvé un moyen de pallier au manque de nourriture - parce que oui, la viande qu'il lui amenait avait beau être bonne, elle semblait ne pas lui suffire -, en péchant quelques poissons dans le petit lac ou en trouvant quelques rongeurs qui avaient leurs terriers dans la clairière, ou un peu plus haut, qu'il attrapait quand ils s'aventuraient un peu trop près de lui. La veille, il avait mangé deux lapins en plus de l'énorme morceau de viande. Stiles espérait vraiment qu'il puisse de nouveau chasser par lui-même, pour sa propre survie. Pour le moment, il n'utilisait pas trop sa patte, il ne courait pas de longues distances, alors ça pouvait encore aller.

Mais une fois de plus, et si sa patte n'allait pas bien ?

Stiles l'observa de loin, cherchant à déterminer s'il pouvait déceler une quelconque difficulté à marcher ; ou même un tressaillement, n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait qu'il était en souffrance d'une quelconque manière. Mais rien. Cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Alors il s'avança un peu plus.

\- Hey, Sourwolf ! Voilà la pitance ! Lui cria-t-il.

Le Direwolf releva un peu la tête pour lui jeter un regard avant de retourner à sa pêche. Stiles ricana en le voyant faire. Puis il se rapprocha du petit foyer qu'il avait installé à mi-chemin entre l'énorme souche et le lac. Avec un soupir d'aise, il laissa tomber son baluchon plein de viande qui tomba dans l'herbe avec un bruit sourd. Il s'assit enfin à genoux, sortant son poignard pour retirer quelques tranches trop graisseuses pour être digestes sans être cuites. Cinq poissons tombèrent près de lui avant que Sourwolf ne se mette à grogner. Stiles était désormais habitué à ses grognements. C'était sa manière à lui de communiquer, et il n'était plus agressif depuis quelques temps. Mais là, c'était un grognement sourd, dans le même style que celui qu'il avait poussé quand Stiles l'avait libéré de ses entraves, épargnant ainsi sa vie, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le jeune Viking frissonna et releva doucement les yeux.

\- Sourwolf ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

L'Oméga était ramassé sur lui-même, les poils hérissés le long de son large dos, les babines retroussées et ses yeux bleus éclairs étaient braqués sur lui. Ses crocs luisaient, ses oreilles étaient rabattues à l'arrière de son crâne et sa queue fouettait furieusement l'air derrière lui. Stiles sentit son cœur partir dans une course folle.

\- Hey, Sourwolf. C'est moi... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pas très rassurée.

Le Direwolf ne l'écouta pas et se tassa un peu plus avant de bondir. Il atterrit lourdement sur Stiles, à une vitesse telle qu'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger avant de se retrouver sur le dos, deux énormes pattes bloquant ses bras et un museau pourvu d'énormes canines à moins d'un pouce de son visage. Le jeune Viking écarquilla les yeux et haleta un instant, son cœur battant trop fort. Il n'entendait que ça, ça et le grognement fort de Sourwolf, qui faisait presque vibrer sa poitrine.

\- Bordel, mais j'ai fait quoi ? Désolé, je suis désolé ! Commença-t-il à lâcher rapidement.

Tentative un peu vaine, il fallait le reconnaître, puisque le Direwolf n'était pas près de le comprendre. Stiles resta donc parfaitement immobile, repassant en revue tout ce qu'il avait fait en arrivant dans la clairière et qui aurait provoqué la colère du Direwolf. Mais rien ne lui revenait en tête, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ses foudres ! Son poignard, l'Oméga semblait avoir compris que Stiles ne le sortait, et surtout, ne l'utilisait que pour couper la viande, et encore ! Alors quoi ?

Sourwolf grogna de nouveau et lui expira au visage. Il ferma les yeux puis détourna la tête. Il sentit son museau sur la peau de son cou, puis appuya sur son épaule avant que le museau en question ne fouille contre ses côtes. Stiles rouvrit les yeux lorsque l'Oméga aboya deux fois, crocs près à l'emploi, et baissa le regard pour voir ce qu'il avait fait : Il avait un peu ouvert sa veste un peu brutalement et enduit de bave son haut en lin, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Sourwolf pestait, grognait et aboyait contre le linge dans lequel était enroulée la fleur qu'il avait cueillie pour Lydia. Interdit, Stiles cligna des yeux alors que l'Oméga grognait toujours férocement. Était-ce ça ? Était-ce vraiment cette plante qui dérangeait Sourwolf à ce point ?

Inspirant doucement, Stiles tenta de se défaire de la prise que Sourwolf avait sur ses membres et réussit à dégager son bras gauche. D'un mouvement précipité, il tâta son torse, frôla même les crocs de l'Oméga, avant d'agripper le linge et de tout envoyer loin d'eux, sur la gauche. La tête de Sourwolf suivit le mouvement, grognant toujours envers cette pauvre plante, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune Viking sous lui. Tout de suite, il se calma. Ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat, ses crocs disparurent de nouveau sous ses babines et le grognement cessa. Il le regarda comme s'il était surpris de le voir ici, penchant la tête sur le côté. Stiles lui offrit un sourire un peu tremblant, le cœur toujours battant.

\- Hey... tu es calmé ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu ébranlée.

Le Direwolf grogna un instant, un des grognements qu'il poussait pour le faire taire puis s'assit sur ses jambes, avant de se laisser soudainement tomber sur lui. L'air quitta les poumons de Stiles sous le poids soudain. Il grogna.

\- Aaaarg, t'es sérieux ? Gémit-il doucement.

Sourwolf souffla en enfouissant sa truffe dans son cou, donnant des petits coups dans son menton. Alors Stiles leva une main hésitante pour la glisser doucement dans le pelage sombre de la Bête. Cette dernière poussa un souffle étrange en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi l'Oméga s'était mis à grogner contre une vulgaire fleur ? Et pourquoi cette réaction étrange ? Et pourquoi se blottissait-il autant contre lui, désormais ?

Le Direwolf se redressa et le renifla précipitamment, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il s'attarda un instant à l'endroit où avait été rangée la fleur, puis y posa son museau. Il se remit ensuite sur ses jambes et remonta le long de son bras pour enfouir sa truffe dans le creux de sa main gauche. Stiles resta quelques instants sans bouger avant qu'une langue rappeuse vienne caresser sa paume et le bout de ses doigts. Celui-ci gloussa sous la chatouille, puis cessa soudainement.

Était-ce une impression, ou le Direwolf tentait de vérifier, et de retirer toutes les traces que cette plante avait pu laisser ? Est-ce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'Oméga s'était inquiété pour lui ?

* * *

\- **RaRs -**

 **Le Visiteur** : On a toujours envie de baffer Kate. Héhéhé, je suis contente que l'Oméga te plaise ;) Il faitpire dans ce chapitre, non ? NON ! Je n'ai pas fait ma sadique ! ... Enfin presque pas ! :P C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais il se trouve que oui, étrangemen, si on réfléchit bien, c'est quasiment la même histoire que dans le film, avec des arrangements bien sur. Ce sont des loups, et non des dragons. Enfin bref, tu verras bien ;)

Poutoux à toi :D

 **Cleem** : Héhéhé xD En plus, dans les chapitres suivants... Genre, presque les chapitres de fin, vous aller réaliser qu'il y a un énoooorme symbole derrière l'action de Lydia, qui protège Stiles; Mais je ne dis rien, pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus .w.

 **Ashitora** : Ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'ai pas la tête à écrire, mais entre la chaleur et mon ordi qui me dit merde... C'est un poil compliqué u_U Alors certes, je n'écris pas autant qu'avant, mais j'avance petit à petit... Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis, ça me touche beaucoup .w. Et j'espère que HTTYD te plaira tout autant. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit autant d'action comme ça, et écrire sur l'univers Viking me plait énormément. Je m'éclate avec toutes mes recherches, ahahah x)

Et merci pour ta petite correction, je changerais ça... Euh... Quand j'aurais le temps *sort*

Poutoux poutoux !

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! :D_

 _Ce chapitre vous plaît-il ? Il y a un sacré rapprochement entre ces deux-là, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

 _Je pense que vous avez sûrement trouvé la réaction de Sourwolf un peu étrange quant à la plante, voire même plus tôt, avec la viande. Je sais, je sais, ça doit vous paraître totalement saugrenu. Mais... Hm... Disons que l'histoire étant du point de vue de Stiles, on ne peux savoir exactement ce que pense/ressent l'Oméga. J'ignore exactement comment faire comprendre à Stiles ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, donc comment vous faire comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer. J'y réfléchis encore... Je verrais bien._

 _Qui a déjà une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? ;)_

 _La fin aussi, peut vous paraître étrange. Tout simplement parce que... eh bien, en vrai, y a encore trois pages après ça. Mais, non seulement le chapitre est assez grand, mais en plus, terminer le chapitre ainsi et vous laissez en plan comme ça, n'aurait pas été très sympa de ma part. Et comme on me dit déjà que je suis une sadique, alors que j'écris toujours des trucs à base de licorne, de paillettes et de panda, j'ai pas envie qu'on y croit plus :O  
BREF !_

 _Je vous aime toujours autant, Direwolves, Dragons et arc-en-ciel,_

• Eowin _•_


	6. Chapter 6

**BÊTA** **:** On papouille **Chewre**!

 ** **NOTE**** ** **:**** • Chapitre Raiting M pour la violence

• Angst  
• On enchaîne direct après la fin du chapitre dernier !

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 6 -**

Stiles se redressa donc lentement pour ne pas faire fuir le Direwolf. Il s'assit, laissant Sourwolf lui lécher les doigts. Son autre main glissa contre la fourrure, caressant doucement son dos. Il le gratta un peu au niveau de l'épaule, puis remonta légèrement pour finir derrière l'oreille.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu sa réaction.

Sourwolf ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur les jambes du jeune Viking, gémissant doucement en appuyant sa tête contre la main de Stiles, quémandant des caresses. Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, ébahi, alors qu'un son sourd s'élevait du poitrail du Direwolf, preuve de son contentement.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, ce genre de sourire qui vous prend aux tripes et contre lequel vous ne pouvez pas lutter.

Stiles resta un moment comme ça, à le caresser et à le gratter à certains endroits. Sourwolf, lui, semblait apprécier totalement les papouilles que lui procurait le jeune homme. Enfin, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains - littéralement - et posa doucement ses doigts sur les bandages qu'il avait apposés sur la patte du Direwolf quelques jours plus tôt.

Sourwolf ne broncha pas, rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder faire.

Alors Stiles retira doucement les linges, l'un après l'autre, nettoyant les poils de la vase cicatrisante qu'il avait appliquée lors des soins. Quand il débarrassa le Direwolf de l'atèle, ainsi que de tous les bandages qu'il avait mis, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien, comme si le Direwolf ne s'était jamais blessé.

Les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise, Stiles porta la patte près de son visage pour bien observer, cherchant une cicatrice, quelque chose. Pourtant, c'était bien ce Direwolf là qu'il avait soigné quelques jours plus tôt, il n'y avait pas de doute ! Perdu, il regarda Sourwolf dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse qu'il ne trouva pas.

\- Tu es guéri... Souffla-t-il.

La réalité le rattrapa.

Maintenant, le Direwolf allait mieux. Maintenant, il pouvait repartir.

\- Incroyable... Murmura-t-il en passant son pouce là où il y avait eu une plaie, fut un temps.

Doucement, Sourwolf se détacha de lui et appuya prudemment sa patte sur le sol. Aucune réaction. Il se mit à marcher doucement vers la souche, revint en trottinant, puis se mit à courir autour de la clairière. Puis il sauta sur un rocher, puis sur un autre, remonta le long de la pente rêche qu'il avait dû emprunter en arrivant ici, et disparut dans les bois.

Pendant un long moment, Stiles fixa l'endroit qui faisait pont entre Ce secret si bien gardé et la Réalité, le village, la guerre entre Direwolves et Humains.

Et voilà, c'était fini. Ce petit moment hors du temps, hors des conventions. Tout était terminé, maintenant.

Désormais, Stiles n'avait plus qu'à récupérer la fleur pour Lydia, la lui offrir, puis disparaître dans la masse des Vikings de son village, se faire tout petit, se faire oublier, jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même.

.*.

Stiles prit sur lui pendant deux jours. Deux longues journées où il resta silencieux, se faisant oublier par ses compères. Il laissa même Kate s'acharner verbalement sur lui lors des entraînements éreintants, ne chercha même pas à lui répondre et n'y pensa même pas. Il eut tout de même une bonne surprise de la part d'Allison qui, accompagnée de Lydia, le prit à part après le second entraînement pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait simplement souri doucement en regardant les deux filles et s'était éternisé sur Lydia. Il n'osait rien dire, ni ses futiles sentiments pour elle, ni ce qui le tourmentait réellement. Alors il avait hoché la tête, déclarant juste qu'il mangeait mal dernièrement et qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué.

Elles étaient donc reparties, en le croyant. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé si elles avaient eu des doutes ? Si elles ne l'avaient pas cru et lui avaient demandé des comptes ? Ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient leur amies. Lui n'était qu'un faible petit idiot qui se voulait Viking mais qui n'en avait pas les tripes, et elles étaient... des guerrières. À tous les coups elles auraient su, rien qu'en voyant la plante, quel danger elle pouvait représenter.

Deux jours plus tôt, en quittant la clairière qui avait accueilli le Direwolf blessé un certain temps, il avait récupéré la plante. Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses couleurs violettes aux reflets bleus, et il s'était concentré sur ses fleurs et ses racines en retournant au village, pour éviter de penser qu'il était désormais seul. Arrivé chez lui, il avait posé les fleurs sur la table de la pièce principale avant d'aller chercher un bout de charbon et du parchemin. Comme vidé, il avait passé le reste de la journée à faire des croquis de l'Oméga à la lueur d'une bougie. Pour ne pas l'oublier. Ne pas oublier ces quelques jours qu'il avait passés auprès d'une force de la nature et qui avait totalement changé sa vie et sa vision du monde.

Sauf que Stiles était maladroit par nature. Quand la nuit était tombée et que sa pauvre bougie ne lui avait plus suffi, il s'était levé pour en allumer une seconde. Et un coup de coude mal placé avait fait basculer la première bougie sur la fleur violette, qui s'était enflammée. Une épaisse fumée bleue s'était alors élevée, et tandis qu'il essayait de l'éteindre, il en avait malheureusement inspiré plusieurs bouffées, avalant même pas mégarde certaines suies et pétales à moitié embrasées de la plante. Il avait bien sûr réussi à endiguer ce minuscule incendie. Mais quand il s'était réveillé en toussant pendant la nuit, il avait un peu paniqué et jeté un coup d'œil sur les grimoires personnels de sa mère, cachés sous le lit dans la chambre de son père. La si jolie plante qu'il avait trouvée ? Un poison. De l'Aconit, ou Casque-de-l'Etoile* pour être plus précis. Et comme c'était un poison, sa mère n'avait pas donné plus d'indications, pour que personne ne sache quelle dose il fallait administrer à autrui pour qu'il trépasse, si son grimoire venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il s'était donc retrouvé là, empoisonné lui-même, fixant l'écriture fine de sa mère qui avait bel et bien noté qu'il n'y avait "Aucun remède".

Plus les heures passaient, plus il se sentait mal. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris au sérieux l'action de Sourwolf, qui avait voulu qu'il s'en débarrasse ? Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi entêté ? Ainsi, il allait mourir, il le savait, c'était une certitude. Et pas d'une belle mort si on en croyait les notes de sa mère. Il le sentait, au plus profond de ses tripes, que ça n'allait pas. Au départ, il pouvait encore penser que ce n'était qu'un symptôme de sa paranoïa, de la peur pure et dure. Mais malheureusement, c'était bien plus que ça. Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé en toussant à s'arracher les poumons, au point même de cracher du sang. La paume couverte de ces quelques gouttelettes de vie, il était resté figé face à ce symptôme et cette preuve de son incapacité. Alors, quelques heures plus tard, qu'aurait-il pu dire aux filles ? " Hey. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai juste inhalé quelques poisons toxiques. Je vais mourir dans quelques jours, rien de bien méchant, en somme. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ? " Certainement pas. Alors il avait souri, et elles étaient parties.

Stiles savait qu'il n'avait pas une bonne tête, qu'il avait peut-être l'air malade si on s'accordait un instant pour vraiment le regarder, et pas seulement le voir. Las et le corps lourd, il quitta donc la Fosse, jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour regarder les armes avec lesquelles ils s'étaient entraînés durant la matinée. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de soulever la fronde réglementaire, c'était une horreur. Si ça continuait comme ça, d'ici le lendemain, il serait mort.

L'angoisse l'étreignit soudainement. Et s'il mourrait pendant la nuit, alors qu'il était seul chez lui, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Remarquerait-on son absence ? Et si ce n'était que l'odeur de son corps décomposé qui attirerait quelqu'un dans sa demeure après plusieurs jours de disparition passée inaperçue ? Il mourrait comme il vivait : Seul, dans la pénombre et ignoré de tous.

Alors, au lieu de rentrer dans sa maison pour se morfondre seul, il préféra quitter le village. S'il était retrouvé mort dans son lit, son père serait couvert de honte. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il disparaisse simplement. Il se sentait si mal, tremblait et suait à grosses gouttes, alors qu'il avait froid. Si froid... C'était très désagréable... Non, il refusait que quelqu'un le voie dans cet état.

Il se mit donc à marcher dans la forêt, se perdant dans ses pensées, quelques fois stoppé dans son avancée par des crises de toux qui se terminaient toutes par des crachats sanguinolents. Il pleurait désormais, des sanglots silencieux qui lui enserraient le torse comme les griffes acérées d'un Démon et qui l'étouffaient. Il continuait d'avancer, trébuchant contre les racines des arbres. Par Odin, il était pathétique, mais au moins il faisait un dernier geste pour son père. Il allait disparaître, littéralement, personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il allait s'éteindre seul, planqué au fin fond de la forêt.

Mais il ne voulait pas être seul, et... et il ne voulait surtout pas mourir. Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas mourir ! Mais c'était trop tard.

Les joues baignées de larmes, le cœur lourd et le corps au bord de l'évanouissement sous la douleur, il réussit tout de même à se traîner jusqu'à la clairière cachée. Il mit bien plus longtemps pour y parvenir, mais quand il passa dans la petite ouverture à travers les roches, il sanglota de soulagement. C'était idiot bien sûr, mais il se sentait bien plus chez lui ici, dans cette beauté camouflée, que dans la maison que son père avait bâtie de ses propres mains, ainsi que dans son village tout entier. Cherchant à retrouver sa respiration qui le fuyait, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il n'avait pas la force de prendre des appuis sur la pierre et tomba lourdement sur ses pieds. Ses jambes fragiles flanchèrent sous son poids et il tomba finalement sur l'herbe, gémissant bruyamment. Il resta là quelques instants, la joue contre le sol, respirant difficilement. Dans sa bouche éclata le goût infect du sang, mais il n'avait même pas la force de se mettre sur le dos pour tousser convenablement. Alors il resta sans bouger, crachant à moitié avant de trouver le courage de se redresser lentement.

Sa vision se troubla un peu alors qu'il s'asseyait, puis se redressait. Ses jambes tremblèrent de plus belle alors qu'un haut-le-cœur contractait son estomac. Une autre toux sanglante lui arracha la gorge et après s'être calmé, il jeta un petit regard autour de lui. La clairière avait sur lui un effet apaisant. Deux jours qu'il n'était pas venu ici - pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'avait plus de raison de venir - mais il se sentait bien mieux ici. C'était son petit coin à lui, son secret. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ici, en si peu de temps, que la nostalgie lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ouais, c'était définitif, il aimait beaucoup cet endroit, et dans un sens, ça lui faisait plaisir de s'éteindre ici. Au calme, seul, mais dans une sérénité toute relative.

Il chercha doucement à reprendre son souffle, qui s'était tari sans raison. Le cœur battant contre ses tempes, il combattit une énième nausée alors que son ventre se tordait. Il ignorait si c'était à cause des effets désagréables du poison ou parce qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler depuis la veille.

En désespoir de cause, son regard chercha la pièce de viande qu'il avait laissée sur place deux jours plus tôt. Il se mit douloureusement sur ses deux jambes et se traîna jusqu'aux linges couvrant la chair animale, titubant. Arrivé près de l'ancien foyer qui ne servirait plus jamais, Stiles se laissa tomber au sol dans un râle de douleur. Il leva une main tremblante pour attraper un bout de tissu et le retira.

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de viande dans ces linges propres, si ce n'étaient quelques vieilles taches de sang. Un sanglot sec le secoua. Une bête quelconque avait dû tomber dessus, une famille de renards peut-être, et ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Et lui, qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Il n'avait même plus la force de se traîner jusqu'au petit lac pour se débarbouiller un minimum.

Une pression contre son épaule le fit sursauter et un cri perça sa gorge, lui arrachant les cordes vocales. Il chercha à bondir, mais là encore, il n'en avait pas la force ; alors il tomba à moitié sur le sol en se retournant trop vite. Sa vision devint floue, les seules choses nettes qu'il percevait étaient les étoiles dansantes devant lui, petits points lumineux et aveuglants. Un casque sembla tomber sur son crâne, il n'entendait plus rien. Et alors que sa gorge se compressait, son souffle se coupa, et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre se stoppa soudainement. Il sombra.

 _[ *Officiellement, c'est Casque de Jupiter. Mais on est chez les Vikings, pas les romains. Il m'fallait un autre truc... Donc... Une étoile uwU ]_

.*.

 _Il a sept ans. Il les a eus aujourd'hui, et il est content._

 _Il est tout petit et sa maison lui semble si grande ... ! Sa maman lui caresse les cheveux en chantonnant. Sa voix est toute douce. Elle vient de lui raconter une histoire. Elle lui a dit que quand il est né, la lune était très grosse et très blanche dans le ciel. Et aujourd'hui, la lune était tout comme elle était quand il est né. Et puis il entend les cris. Sa maman sourit et lui dit de ne pas avoir peur. Mais il n'a pas peur, c'est normal. Ce ne sont que les haou-haous. Sa maman lui a dit un jour, qu'il y a longtemps, c'étaient des messieurs et madames. Stiles trouve ça trop bien et il veut les voir, mais son papa et sa maman disent que c'est dangereux. Son papa dit que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce sont juste de gros animaux, mais sa maman lui fait toujours un petit clin d'œil en lui murmurant le soir que c'est un secret. Et maintenant, il veut les voir. Alors, quand son papa et sa maman ont fait dodo, Stiles est sorti de la maison._

 _Il fait froid, très froid. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que Stiles veut vraiment voir un haou-haou de près. Il marche alors dans la forêt, il va loin en essayant d'écouter les bruits. Mais très vite, il réalise qu'il fait vraiment froid, et qu'il est tout seul, perdu dans la forêt. Et puis il se rend compte que quand il veut retourner dans sa chambre, il ne sait pas où il est. Il commence à avoir peur, parce que s'il ne rentre pas chez lui, sa maman va avoir très peur elle aussi, non ?_

 _Il se met à courir droit devant lui, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver le village. Sauf qu'il ne voit pas où il va et une grosse branche arrive tout d'un coup devant lui et le frappe sur la tête. Il a mal mais il continue à courir. Sauf qu'il ne voit pas une autre grosse branche sur le sol et il tombe dessus. Là, sa jambe lui fait trop mal pour qu'il se relève. Alors il s'assoit par terre et se met à pleurer en appelant sa maman. Il sanglote silencieusement, longtemps, très longtemps, et sa jambe saigne. Ça pique et ça fait très mal, il pleure toujours mais personne ne vient._

 _Alors il se roule en boule, serrant ses jambes tout contre lui en tremblant._

 _Il reste comme ça, à pleurer longtemps, et il commence à avoir froid, très froid. Alors il tremble encore. Il y a plein de bruits autour de lui, des bruits qui font peur. Alors il essaye de pleurer encore plus, mais il a trop froid._

 _Et puis il l'entend encore. Un cri de haou-haou, tout près. Quand il lève la tête, il y a quelque chose devant lui. La lune grosse dans le ciel est comme un énorme feu, comme ceux que les gens du village font pour fêter l'arrivée des fleurs. Il arrive un peu à voir devant lui, c'est un animal à quatre pattes. Ça ressemble à un renard, mais pas vraiment. C'est noir et c'est plus gros. C'est grand comme lui, mais comme son papa dit qu'il est tout petit, c'est que ce truc noir est petit aussi, alors. Et puis ça a de beaux yeux bleus, un peu comme ceux de maman, mais pas tout à fait pareils, avec plus de gris. Alors il renifle et dit qu'il veut la voir, sa maman. Le gros renard noir le regarde et penche la tête sur le côté avant de gambader jusqu'à lui. Il le renifle et Stiles frissonne parce que, même s'il doit se lever et avancer de deux pas pour le toucher, il sent que lui est tout chaud, même s'il est encore loin. Et lui, il a froid._

 _Un autre cri de haou-haou et le renard lève la tête vers le bruit. Stiles frissonne et aimerait sourire, mais il a encore trop mal pour ça. Il sait que devant lui, c'est pas un gros renard noir, mais un haou-haou. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son papa dit qu'ils sont dangereux, parce que lui est petit comme lui. C'est un bébé haou-haou, peut-être._

 _Le noir avec ses poils longs bouge la tête et se retourne pour partir. Stiles halète de peur._

 _\- J'ai peur tout seul ! Crie-t-il._

 _Il tremble encore. Le haou-haou se stoppe et même s'il y a un autre cri, il se détourne et le rejoint. Il le renifle puis souffle sur son visage tremblant qui claque des dents. Le haou-haou baisse la tête vers sa jambe, qui saigne encore un peu. Il la renifle une nouvelle fois avant de passer sa langue sur la blessure pour la lécher. Une lumière bleue s'échappe alors de la petite plaie qui saigne et Stiles sursaute. La langue est très chaude mais il n'a plus mal. Le haou-haou relève la tête et pousse son nez contre sa joue, avant de lui grimper dessus et fait la même chose que sa jambe sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait mal ici aussi, mais la même lumière bleue l'empêche de garder les yeux ouverts. Le haou-haou grogne un peu avant de pousser sa tête contre son épaule et Stiles, qui n'a maintenant plus mal, se laisse glisser sur le sol. Le haou-haou s'installe sur lui et Stiles a tout chaud maintenant. Il est bien, même si de drôles de dessins noirs se dessinent sur sa peau et vont vers le haou-haou. C'est comme s'il les aspirait, c'est bizarre._

 _Stiles n'a plus froid maintenant. Le haou-haou est tout chaud, vraiment tout chaud. Et puis il est tout doux. C'est bien. Il peut dormir maintenant, il n'est plus tout seul. Demain, il dira à maman ce qu'il a fait cette nuit. C'est son secret, maintenant._

.*.

 **" Fils ... appel... Cadet ... esprit ... reconnaisse ... besoins ... devras ... esprit ... maternel ... deux ... approprieras ... Terre ... "**

.*.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux avec un sursaut. Son ventre se contracta sous un haut-le-cœur et il roula sur son flanc droit pour vomir. Une énorme bouillie noire sortit de sa bouche pour tomber sur l'herbe dans un bruit de gorge assez immonde pour lui provoquer une autre nausée. Il gémit de douleur et cracha dans l'herbe, tandis que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux sous le goût âcre qui l'infestait. Il prit une respiration difficile et tremblante, puis roula de nouveau sur le dos, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court. Le goût immonde de cette bile noirâtre lui agressait les papilles mais les bribes de son rêve étaient tellement prenantes qu'elles réussirent à détourner son attention.

Il chercha à se redresser doucement, toujours tremblant sous ces nausées. Non. Pas un rêve. Un souvenir. Un souvenir qu'il avait longtemps refoulé. Mais c'était fini. Plus maintenant qu'il... qu'il... Mais !

Stiles baissa doucement le regard et tâta son torse d'une main mal assurée. Il se sentait bien ! Si on retirait les nausées qui désormais disparaissaient lentement mais sûrement, toute sa fatigue avait disparu, ses douleurs costales s'étaient envolées et il n'avait plus mal au crâne. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il était toujours dans la clairière, toujours sur son tapis d'herbe. Au vu des rayons du soleil qui avaient changés de place, il était resté inconscient quelques heures. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, Stiles chercha à se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené à cette situation. Fermant les yeux pour se souvenir plus simplement, il ne voyait pourtant que les dernières heures de l'entraînement. La souffrance aussi. Puis la douleur pour venir jusqu'ici. Il se revoyait être à l'article de la mort, prêt à rejoindre sa mère dans l'au-delà ; alors que maintenant, il se sentait mieux, serein... en bonne santé... Il ne comprenait pas.

Un coup sur l'épaule le fit sursauter, et tout lui revint : La douleur et l'inconscience qui s'approchaient à ce moment, oui, mais aussi ce même coup, qui lui avait donné la frayeur de sa vie, de telle sorte qu'il avait senti son cœur cesser de battre. Ce même coup, qui l'avait amené à alterner entre une réalité fiévreuse et des limbes fantasmagoriques oubliées. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux et se tourna vers la source de cette surprise.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Sourwolf était là. Il le fixait de ses yeux bleus lumineux comme des éclairs. Sagement assis sur le sol, il penchait la tête sur le côté en observant le jeune humain face à lui. Ce dernier haleta un instant en le regardant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Tu es revenu... murmura-t-il.

Le Direwolf le fixa un instant avant de faire un geste de la tête, comme pour lever les yeux au ciel en grognant. Stiles sourit doucement en le voyant faire. Puis il sauta sur ses pieds, et sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences de son geste, combla la courte distance qui le séparait du Direwolf et l'attrapa par le cou pour le serrer contre lui. Il trembla en fermant brutalement les yeux et inspira le musc qui se dégageait de l'encolure de la bête. Sourwolf grogna et bougea un peu, mais Stiles le serra d'autant plus fort.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti...

Sourwolf se stoppa et Stiles trembla un peu plus.

\- Ne me laisse plus.

Il rouvrit les yeux à moitié, le cœur battant.

\- J'ai... j'ai peur tout seul... murmura-t-il sans le réaliser.

Alors Sourwolf grogna légèrement avant de donner un coup de museau dans son cou et de nouveau, Stiles ressentit cette chaleur au niveau de son torse. Quand il baissa les yeux, cette même lumière bleuâtre passait de son torse au poitrail de Sourwolf. Ce dernier le regarda un instant avant de lui lécher le menton d'un geste tendre.

Stiles ferma les yeux, souriant doucement.

Il n'était plus seul, tout allait bien.

.*.

Au fin fond de la forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, quelque chose s'éveillait. Sous le couvert des arbres, au cœur même d'une rivière sacrée qui s'écoulait dans les crevasses d'une terre ancestrale, la Conscience revenait doucement à elle. Le Murmure se propagea alors jusqu'à devenir Chant. Le secret n'avait que trop duré, n'était que trop profondément enfoui.

Il était temps que la vérité éclate.

* * *

\- **RaRs -**

 **Solagna** : Meurchi beaucouuuuup ! Hihihi .w. J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Stiles et Sourwolf \O/

 **Guest** : He oui - au vu du chapitre, il a amener de l'aconit cet abrutis x) eh bien oui ! Il y aura un Sterek futur, hihihi. Mais genre a la fin, la fin toute fin :)

 **Yuu** : Tout a fait :D je n'ai rien d'autre a dire que ça x) Huhuhu .w.

 **Cleem** : Si, c'est de l'aconit :3 tout le monde déteste Kate :D hehehe, oui ! Le geste de Lydia etait un symbole x) Tu comprendras plus tard par contre.

 **Pachyderme** : Exactement. Tu as tout comprit :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant .w.

 **Dest** : Hey :) Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! .w.

* * *

 _J'ai reprit la fac ! Je viens tout juste de rentrer de cours et... Motherf*cker, je suis lessivée. *baille* Voilà, je vous offre le chapitre avec... Bon, deux semaines de retard X_x Personne ne l'a vraiment vu, mais hey, pouf, j'ai publié deux chapitres du panda d'affilé, sans Direwolf entre les deux._

 _Bon, on s'en fout un peu. Je vais me faire un sandwich à la crème fraîche \O Et aller dodo après manger._

 _J'vous aime ! ( J'suis toujours pas à jour dans les RaRs. Désolé u_u )_

 _• Eowin •_


	7. Chapter 7

**BÊTA** : Blitzz prend le relait :D

 **NOTE** : • Raiting T

• Angst !

• Oui ! Je sais. Six mois sans un signe de vie - sur cette histoire tout du moins. BUT I'M BACK ! Totallement de retour. J'ai sept chapitres d'avances, et pour m'excuser de ce retard, vous aurez deux chapitres cette semaine ! Aujourd'hui, jeudi prochain et je reprendrais le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, tous les lundi ! Ça vous convient ? J'espère \o/

• PLUS ! Pour ceux qui avaient mit une petit reviews avec leur compte sur mon message que beaucoup ont crus être le chapitre 7 en Novembre, eh bien mieux vaut laisser une review en guest ^^'

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 7 -**

\- Aujourd'hui, bande d'amateurs, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Il va falloir être concentré et surtout, surtout ne pas se faire tuer. Oh bien sûr, j'ai un quota de perte acceptable.

Stiles déglutit quand le regard de Kate s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur sa personne. Il allait encore en avoir pour son grade.

\- Aujourd'hui, mes petits gamins assoiffés de vengeance, vous allez vous frotter à un Direwolf, un vrai. Je suis un peu déçue de devoir vous prévenir, mais vu le fiasco de la dernière fois, les anciens nous surveillent.

Elle fit un geste de la tête pour montrer du menton les trois anciens qui allaient assister à l'entraînement du jour. Le jeune Stiles grimaça comme tous les autres, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Eux grimaçaient, angoissés de vouloir faire bonne figure devant le Conseil, tandis que lui savait très bien que le moindre de ses faits et gestes en ce jour allaient être consignés, déformés et rapportés à son père quand lorsqu'il rentrerait. Le malaise...

\- La dernière fois, vous avez eu affaire à une Bêta femelle. Mais elle n'était pas encore adulte, pleine d'hormones et encore bien sauvage, malgré le fait que cela faisait presque sept ans qu'elle était ici. Il faut dire aussi que lui arracher les griffes juste avant l'avait un peu mise sur les nerfs. Et vous n'avez pas su gérer la situation. Malheureusement pour moi et pour votre... Sécurité, je suis obligée de vous prévenir que vous allez avoir affaire à un Gamma aujourd'hui.

Stiles déglutit en voyant la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Kate avant qu'elle ne soupire bruyamment.

\- Il faut croire que je vous ai surestimé.Après tout, vous vous dites Vikings, mais vous sortez tout juste des langes de votre enfance. Alors franchement, attendre que vous sachiez vous débarrasser des choses qui cherchent à nous tuer toutes les nuits, c'est trop vous demander. Après tout, que vous mouriez ou non, ce n'est pas bien grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leur offrit un sourire carnassier, tandis que Jackson pestait qu'elle n'avait pas a dire ça, qu'ils étaient forts et qu'ils étaient plus que prêts. Ses camarades hochaient la tête en resserrant leurs mains autour de leurs armes et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il était le seul à comprendre qu'elle faisait tout pour les énerver... De la même façon elle l'avait fait avec le Direwolf la première fois qu'elle la leur avait lâché dessus pas surprise.

Le fils du chef du village frissonna en la voyant sourire fièrement tout en en les regardant se prendre la tête pour une histoire aussi idiote. Kate les regarda tour à tour et l'entraînement commença. Stiles suivit bien sûr les directives mais contrairement à d'autres, comme Jackson et Aiden, il avait bien remarqué que Kate n'avait choisi que les exercices qui les fatiguaient le plus. Lydia et Allison l'avaient bien remarqué aussi, Stiles voyait clairement qu'elles n'étaient pas au maximum de leurs capacités. Et le Viking eu pour une fois un avantage. Puisqu'il était le chétif du village, le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence ne choquait personne. Mais eh, ce n'était pas comme s'il essayait non plus. Il aurait pu faire la moitié de ce qu'elle leur demandait mais il lâchait l'épée avant d'être fatigué, ou faisait lourdement tomber la fronde délibérément. Sans même lui demander de recommencer, Kate se détournait facilement de lui et passait à quelqu'un d'autre, non sans une pique bien placée. Mais le fils du chef n'en avait rien à faire.

Il passait tous ses après-midi avec un Direwolf, il avait de l'endurance à la course, n'aimait pas les armes lourdes et deux jours plus tôt à peine, il avait failli mourir. Il avait de l'énergie à revendre une niaque pas possible. Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable. Dans sa poche, bien enroulé dans un linge propre, un casque-de-l'étoile. Ce n'était seulement que quelques pétales qu'il avait récolté avec beaucoup d'attention, ne les touchant aucune fois. Si ça avait autant énervé Sourwolf, Stiles avait la conviction que ça allait être la même chose avec d'autres Direwolves. Certes, la première fois, l'Oméga lui avait sauté dessus dans le but de s'en débarrasser, mais peu après l'avoir soigné, le linge qui avait servi à transporter la fleur au départ étant toujours dans la clairière cachée, Sourwolf l'avait évité comme la peste, gémissant et courant dans l'autre sens après que Stiles ne l'ai récupéré et avait essayé de s'approcher. Aujourd'hui, Stiles allait leur montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

Alors que tous les autres étaient haletants et s'appuyaient sur leurs armes respectives, Stiles s'arma d'une lance. Discrètement, il frotta les fleurs sur la lame et glissa deux pétales dans les tissages reliant l'arme au bois de la lance. Kate sourit en voyant ses apprentis – ou plutôt ses victimes - dans cet état et de nouveau, sans mot dire, abaissa la manette. Stiles resserra sa prise sur sa lance et inspira profondément.

" _C'est parti_ " pensa-t-il.

.*.

Stiles se laissa habilement tomber sur le sol. Dans son dos, il entendait le Direwolf venir à lui en courant, lui arrachant un frisson. Il se retourna et se campa sur ses pieds en position de défense alors que la Bête se stoppait à quelques pieds de lui, ramassée sur elle-même. Ils se fixèrent un instant, Stiles ne pouvant quitter ces prunelles animales, attendant un signe. Et il arriva.

Durant un instant, un court instant, ces yeux s'illuminèrent comme des éclairs et le Direwolf quitta le sol. Stiles fit un bond sur la gauche pour éviter de se retrouver avec une tonne de muscle prête à lui rompre les os sur le torse. Il se mit alors à courir, slalomant pour éviter que le Direwolf ne lui tombe dessus, mais il était sur ses talons. Il se retourna alors et la Bête le percuta, le faisant basculer en arrière avec un grognement bestial.

Allongé sur un tapis d'herbe duveteuse, le Viking soupira tandis que Sourwolf jappait au-dessus de lui.

\- C'est de la triche. Grogna le jeune homme, ce à quoi l'Oméga répondit par un grognement plus fort.

Le Direwolf baissa la tête et passa sa large langue sur le visage de Stiles, du menton jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le viking cria - bon, couina pour être plus exacte, mais hors de question de le reconnaître - avant de battre des mains pour le repousser.

\- Irk ! Mais va-t'en, laisse-moi ! Naaaaon !

L'Oméga fit un bruit qui ressembla à s'y méprendre à un rire avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le jeune homme quand celui-ci se mit à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Le Direwolf ferma les yeux et se laissa papouiller, sa queue fouettant l'air derrière lui. Stiles eut un sourire en le voyant agir de la sorte.

Il avait été difficile à amadouer, mais depuis que Stiles avait réussi à l'approcher, cette boule de poils s'était révélée très câline, et joueuse aussi. Qui l'aurait cru... Surtout pas Stiles.

Celui-ci sourit de plus belle en pensant à sa matinée.

\- Kate, tu sais, la chasseuse dont je t'ai parlé ?

Sourwolf releva la tête, les oreilles dressées sur son crâne, grognant en retroussant les babines. Stiles sourit de plus belle.

\- Ouais, celle que tu sembles apprécier autant que moi... Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ce matin... On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait craché dans sa gamelle avant de la forcer à avaler.

Il rit en repensant à la tronche qu'avait tirée la Chasseuse.

\- Tu sais, elle nous avait dit qu'on allait devoir se battre contre un Gamma. Ça ne m'a même pas surpris quand c'est un Bêta est sorti de la montagne. Soupira-t-il.

Il fixa le Direwolf dans les yeux, aussi silencieux que lui. Il passa sa main dans son pelage doux et sourit doucement.

\- Je t'en dois une.

Sourwolf pencha la tête sur le côté, comme intrigué.

\- Tous les autres étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ont été mis KO en peu de temps. Lydia et Allison ont tenu un peu plus longtemps, mais...

Stiles soupira, rêveur, et se laissa aller dans l'herbe.

\- C'est moi qui ai gagné cette manche.

Sourwolf grogna de plus belle, les babines retroussées, et le Viking releva la tête, louchant sur ses crocs. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait plus peur, plus du tout, il était même très confiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ai tué aucun de tes congénères, calme-toi. J'en suis incapable de toute manière. J'ai juste usé de ma tête. Sourit-il.

L'Oméga cessa de grogner et renifla. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne te moque pas. Deux pétales accrochés au bout d'une lance, et le Bêta m'a évité comme la peste. Il ne me suffisait plus qu'à le guider vers la montagne et le tour était joué. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de madame Kate la génialissime... Boarf, leurs têtes à tous en fait. Magistrales !

Il se laissa de nouveau aller dans l'herbe.

\- Ils m'ont tous regardé... Murmura-t-il. Et pas pour se moquer cette fois-ci...

Sourwolf posa sa tête sur son torse, le fixant toujours. Stiles le regarda.

Les yeux dans les siens, l'Oméga lâcha un bruit sourd et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

Ça lui arrivait beaucoup ces derniers temps, le stupéfiant à chaque fois. C'était un phénomène étrange que ce brusque changement de couleur de pupilles, mais apparemment, c'était sans danger. Les premiers jours, Sourwolf n'avait que ce regard ressemblant à des éclairs, ce bleu froid et dur qui brillait dans la nuit.

Quand Stiles lui avait donné de la nourriture la première fois, il y avait eu ce moment, ce court moment où l'éclat de ses yeux s'était terni pour laisser apparaître des pupilles grises comme un ciel couvert, ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela avait été si rapide que Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de bien distinguer.

Et le jour où il était aux portes de la mort, prêt à rejoindre sa défunte mère, ce jour même où les souvenirs enfouis de cette date fatidique lui étaient revenus en mémoire, il avait rêvé de ces yeux gris bleutés aux douces nuances de vert, qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune de son enfance. Et quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il était tombé sur ce même regard, où la bête effrayante aux yeux bleus comme des éclairs avait laissé place à un animal comme un autre, pas plus dangereux, tant que l'on savait rester à sa place et ne pas avoir l'étrange idée de vouloir l'attaquer.

A cet instant, il n'avait pas seulement pensé que ce regard-là lui rappelait la forte Lydia, mais aussi que ce regard-là était bien plus humain qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Et ce regard... Il était si intelligent.

Stiles ne se sentait plus idiot de passer son temps à lui parler. Parce qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était sûr que Sourwolf le comprenait.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu m'en apprennes plus sur toi et sur les tiens. Murmura-t-il enfin.

Sourwolf cligna des yeux et un bruit doux, comme un roulement d'eaux, mais bien plus grave, bien plus caverneux, plus... bestial, fit vibrer le poitrail de l'Oméga, se répercutant dans sa propre cage thoracique. Stiles eu un rire et sourit doucement, ses mains enfouies dans l'encolure de la Bête. Là, contre le tapis d'herbes fraîches, Stiles s'endormit, drapé de la chaleur de l'Oméga.

 **« Fils de la Terre ... appel ... que ton esprit se souvienne ... chant ... Toi qui est ... souiller ton corps ... »**

.*.

Stiles sauta sur le côté en évitant le pied de Jackson qui voulait rencontrer son abdomen. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que Kate leur avait dit de combattre. De SE combattre. Et Jackson lui était tombé dessus avec la délicatesse d'une chute de pierre.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas anticipé les nouveaux réflexes de Stiles. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était... Proche de Sourwolf, et ils jouaient souvent ensemble. Le Viking avait tant de fois cherché à attraper Sourwolf, et celui-ci continuait de le "chasser" gentiment, comme des jeux d'enfants. Mine de rien, cela avait plus que développé un instinct que Stiles s'ignorait jusqu'alors.

Alors cela faisait peut-être déjà plusieurs minutes que Jackson s'acharnait sur lui... Mais cela faisait surtout plusieurs minutes que Stiles réussissait à l'éviter, sautillant un peu partout et parant quelques fois les coups qu'il n'avait pas réussi à éviter à temps.

Des exclamations mi-amusées, mi-surprises avaient percés la Fosse quand Stiles esquive le premier coup... Et un silence de plomb était tombé lorsque il avait continué de les éviter un par un. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Jackson, par Odin, qui redoublait d'efforts pour lui faire payer ce qu'il pensait être des coups de chance successifs.

\- Et tu comptes riposter un jour, la crevette ?

L'éclat de voix perçant de Kate surprit Stiles assez pour le déstabiliser, et Jackson réussit à lui enfoncer sa masse dans le torse. Le coup et la douleur lui coupèrent le souffle et le fils du chef du village tomba à terre, le ventre douloureux et l'air le fuyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Pathétique. Soupira la Chasseuse avec un sourire narquois.

Avec un sourire tout aussi désagréable, Jackson se rapprocha d'un Stiles haletant immobilisé sur le sol, et posa sa masse son épaule en appuyant son pied là où il venait de le frapper.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à venir ici. Tu essayes de te faire tuer "avec les honneurs" peut-être, non ?

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, Stiles le fusilla du regard alors que Jackson appuyait plus son pied en se penchant vers lui.

\- Tu as eu de gros coups de chance jusque-là. Mais ça ne durera pas. Tu sais ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je te vois ? Que Mélissa est vraiment un amour avec toi. Si j'avais été à sa place, je t'aurais déjà tué pour avoir eu l'audace de survivre à l'attaque, contrairement à son fils. Lui au moins, il valait quelque chose comme Viking.

Le souffle de Stiles se coupa, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le pied de Jackson sur ce qui serait sûrement un sacré bleu les jours suivants, puisque le futur Chasseur se retirait et rejoignait les jeunes. Non.

C'était plutôt le fait que Jackson parle de Scott... Dans une telle situation.

Incapable de bouger sous le poids de la douleur, Stiles resta là, sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés vers le ciel bleu épuré de tout nuage. Que pensait Jackson ? Que Stiles ne regrettait jamais d'avoir été celui à survivre à cette attaque, entre eux deux ? Que Stiles avait oublié la douleur pourtant quotidienne de l'absence de son meilleur ami ? Que plusieurs nuits, si ce n'était pas toutes, il n'était pas hanté par les derniers moments de Scott et par son regard, avant qu'un Bêta ne referme ses crocs sur sa jambe pour s'enfuir dans la nuit, en le traînant derrière lui ? Que ses cris de douleurs ne résonnaient pas encore à ses oreilles, avant qu'un silence assourdissant ne le laisse seul avec son cœur battant dans ses tempes ?

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer sous la culpabilité étouffante. Il se sentait mal, si mal...

La voix de la Chasseuse lui parvenait étouffée, il ne comprenait rien. La tête d'Allison rentra dans son champ de vision, et elle lui tendit la main. Il l'attrapa, plus par réflexe que consciemment, et elle l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, lui offrant un rapide sourire.

\- N'écoute pas ce que Kate a pu te dire. La manière dont tu as évité Jackson était plutôt bien jouée.

Il entendait ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il ne comprenait pas. Sa tête était vide, son cœur tressautait et sa gorge était compressée. L'angoisse le submergeait petit à petit, la culpabilité décuplant toutes ses sensations.

\- Stiles ?

La main d'Allison enserrait fermement son bras, le gardant ancré dans la réalité. Mais la réalité était trop dure à supporter.

Il se dégagea brusquement en secouant la tête, le souffle court.

\- Je dois... Je dois...

Sa tête dodelinante pesait une tonne sur ses épaules ses membres tremblaient, ses bras s'agitaient de sursauts incontrôlables ; sa gorge ne laissait passer ni bruit, ni air, ses yeux semblaient être emplis de sable. Il avait l'impression de mourir.

Il avait envie de mourir.

Il lui semblait qu'Allison l'appelait, mais il ne pouvait, ne devait l'écouter. Jackson avait raison. Bien sûr que Jackson avait raison, il ne valait rien comme ami, Scott avait été dévoré jusqu'aux os par ces bêtes. Il ne valait rien comme fils, son père aurait tant préféré avoir Jackson, ou Danny comme enfant. Il ne valait rien comme Viking, il fricotait désormais avec l'Oméga, probablement le Direwolf le plus dangereux connu à ce jour.

Stiles ne supportait plus les regards, les bruits, les murmures.

La douleur était trop lourde à supporter, alors il prit la fuite. Littéralement. Ses jambes tremblantes réussirent à le faire quitter la Fosse en trombe, sourd aux appels d'Allison ou aux moqueries des autres. Il n'était pas en état de rester dans le village, tout semblait lui rappeler la présence, ou plutôt l'absence de Scott.

Scott, qui n'aurait jamais dû mourir.

Sa mère, qui n'aurait jamais dû mourir.

Et lui, que trouvait-il de mieux à faire ? Avoir plus de conversations en deux semaines avec un de ceux qui les avaient tués qu'avec son propre père en deux ans.

Il aurait dû mourir ces jours-là. À la place de sa mère. À la place de Scott. Quand un Gamma lui avait tailladé le torse. Quand un Bêta lui avait presque fait sauter la tête. Quand il avait presque perdu sa jambe. Quand le Bêta avait essayé de le bouffer la nuit où il avait blessé Sourwolf. Quand il avait libéré l'Oméga des pièges. Quand il s'était empoisonné seul.

Il aurait dû mourir il y avait de cela des années. Mais il était toujours là.

Ses pas le guidèrent d'eux-même dans la clairière cachée, son seul refuge. Il tomba plus qu'il ne descendit le long de la paroi, le souffle de plus en plus fuyant et les joues baignées de larmes.

La clairière. C'était son refuge, son jardin secret, le seul endroit où il pouvait réellement être qui il était, sans avoir a faire semblant tout le temps, ou à regarder par dessus son épaule.

Un nouveau sanglot le secoua alors qu'il se redressait en position assise, se blottissant contre la paroi rocheuse pour serrer ses jambes contre son torse et enfouir son nez dans son coude.

La douleur était insoutenable, tellement plus forte et prenante que n'importe quelle douleur physique. Et pourtant, son corps entier était douloureux, ne lui laissant pas un seul moment de répit. Son cœur, ses yeux, sa poitrine, tout n'était que douleur et métal chauffé à blanc sur son âme. Les larmes le brûlaient en quittant ses yeux et en roulant sur ses joues, son cœur battait frénétiquement pour sortir de sa prison d'os et s'offrir au monde en offrande, tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient pour l'empêcher de bouger et tenter de fuir la douleur.

Un mouvement sur son crâne, balayant ses cheveux, le fit se crisper d'avantage, alors qu'un nouveau sanglot douloureux lui brisait les cordes vocales. Un gémissement peiné lui répondit et une masse chaude se colla à sa silhouette recroquevillée.

Il était si mauvais. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir cette chaleur, cette douceur. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il ne méritait rien.

Et pourtant cette chaleur resta toute contre lui, toute autour de lui, s'infiltrant doucement dans ses membres douloureux pour la faire taire. Très vite, il ne resta plus que la douleur de la tristesse, de la perte et de la culpabilité, et les sanglots prenants qui continuaient de lui déchirer la poitrine.

Mais Sourwolf était là, blotti tout autour de lui, le museau terré dans ses mèches de cheveux. Et Stiles tremblait encore, alors que la langue râpeuse de l'Oméga glissait doucement sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, le calmant peu à peu sous ses douces attentions.

Ses spasmes se calmèrent lentement, sans pour autant cesser. Le cœur toujours tressautant et les sanglots toujours violents, Stiles réussit à se décrisper assez pour lâcher ses jambes et relever la tête. A travers ses larmes brûlantes, il ne vit presque rien, si ce n'était le pelage sombre et soyeux de Sourwolf qui s'était fermement enroulé autour de lui, le gardant en sécurité entre ses pattes. Et le cœur de Stiles se gonfla malgré la douleur. Un nouveau sanglot, de soulagement cette fois-ci - de soulagement de n'être pas seul dans un tel moment - le secoua et ses mains se refermèrent sur l'encolure de l'Oméga, avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans le col de la Bête. Sourwolf grogna, un grognement doux et apaisant, forçant son museau dans son cou.

Et Stiles gémit de douleur, encore. Il gémit de peur, de tristesse, tout ce qu'il intériorisait depuis des années s'écoulait soudainement.

Et le Viking se mit à sangloter un peu plus fort, lâchant logorrhée presque incompréhensible, relatant son amitié profonde avec le fils de la nouvelle guérisseuse du village, que cela avait été toujours eux deux contre le village, et que malgré ses difficultés à respirer quelques fois, Scott était un bien meilleur Viking que lui. Puis, il fut submerger par les souvenirs de cette attaque, celle où il avait réussi à convaincre Scott d'aller tuer un Direwolf tous les deux, afin qu'ils prouvent au village leur valeur.

Et Scott était mort. Par sa faute.

Stiles se sentait comme un insecte. Le Direwolf devant lui pouvait si facilement en finir de lui, de ses douleurs, de ses souffrances. Pour lui, prendre sa vie était aussi facile que de respirer. Mais Sourwolf ne faisait que lui prendre la douleur, doucement et simplement, le sortant de sa tourmente aussi bien physique que mental. Sourwolf le gardait éveillé, alerte, lui gardait maintenant la tête hors de l'eau... Même si la seule chose qu'il désirait depuis avoir quitté la fosse était de disparaître. Et seul Sourwolf pouvait l'aider à le réaliser.

Le sentiment de solitude qui l'étreignit le fit suffoquer et l'Oméga semblait le sentir puisqu'il gémit. Et surtout, il bougea. Le cœur de Stiles tressauta en sentant le Direwolf chercher à se défaire de sa poigne, et malgré le besoin de ne pas être seul, malgré la crispation de ses membres autour de la silhouette du Direwolf, cherchant à le tenir un peu plus étroitement contre lui, il accéda à sa requête et le laissa s'éloigner.

Fermant les paupières, Stiles pressa la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux, tentant d'endiguer les flots lacrymaux mais ses sanglots étaient trop douloureux, sa poitrine semblait se déchirer.

Puis Sourwolf fut de nouveau autour de lui. Ou plutôt, au-dessus de lui. Les crocs de l'Oméga se refermèrent sur le tissu de son haut, tirant dessus fermement, le faisant rouvrir les yeux de surprise. Il tenta de le repousser. Puisque Sourwolf ne supportait pas sa douleur, que Stiles la vive seule, qu'importe. Mais l'Oméga refusait de le lâcher, tirant toujours plus fermement, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne tombe à moitié en avant. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer, Sourwolf referma ses mâchoires sur son avant-bras sans pour autant lui faire du mal, et tira de nouveau, avec la nette intention de le mettre debout. Puis il plia les pattes, collant son flanc aux jambes de Stiles. Celui-ci ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Sourwolf était en train de faire, mais le Bêta le fixa avant de reprendre son bras dans sa gueule et de tirer dessus pour qu'il tombe à moitié sur son dos.

Le souffle coupé, Stiles se secoua un instant pour retrouver ses esprits et arrêter de pleurer. Mais Sourwolf ne semblait pas être de cet avis puisqu'il se redressa, emportant Stiles toujours à moitié allongé sur son dos, faisant quitter ses pieds du sol. Le Viking poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que Sourwolf faisait bouger les muscles de son dos.

\- Mais q-q-qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ? Réussit à marmonner Stiles entre ses pleurs.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire sa tristesse, à endormir ses sanglots, et Sourwolf ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se remettre sur pied... aussi bien mentalement que littéralement. Le Direwolf bougea, faisant rouler les muscles de son dos, son regard braqué sur Stiles. Le jeune homme se redressa, reposant ses pieds par terre, gardant tout de même une main dans les poils sombres de Sourwolf, son autre main essayant de contenir ses larmes. Et Sourwolf grogna.

Interdit, Stiles chercha à se reculer, mais Sourwolf referma sa mâchoire de nouveau sur lui, sur sa jambe cette fois-ci. Il gronda, tirant le membre du jeune homme vers lui, tournant la tête pour poser son museau sur son épaule. Puis il le lâcha et s'allongea sur le sol, fixant Stiles.

Celui-ci était perdu, il ne comprenait rien à ce que voulait exactement le Direwolf, et le lui fit comprendre en lâchant un « Quoi ?! » amer. Sourwolf cligna des yeux et fit un mouvement brusque vers son dos. Le Viking le regarda faire quelques instants avant qu'une idée saugrenue ne lui traverse l'esprit.

Au point où il en était...

Pour éviter de trop réfléchir et de changer d'avis, Stiles agit vite : Il enjamba la silhouette de Sourwolf et s'assit sur son dos. Tremblant, il regarda le Direwolf à travers les quelques larmes embuant ses yeux. Celui-ci le fixait, clignant des yeux avant de se redresser tout en douceur. Le cœur de Stiles tressauta et il gémit en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement des touffes de poils au collier de Sourwolf alors qu'il faisait deux pas pour s'éloigner de la paroi. Instinctivement, il resserra ses jambes contre les flancs du Direwolf, enroulant un peu plus fort ses doigts dans des poils sombres.

Quand il se pencha en avant pour demander à Sourwolf ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, celui-ci s'élança, sautant contre la paroi.

Lâchant un cri étranglé, Stiles ferma très fort les yeux en se crispant sur le pauvre Direwolf, enroulant fermement ses bras autour du cou de la Bête, ses jambes tremblantes et serrées. Il glapit plusieurs fois alors qu'il se sentait glisser, mais à chaque fois, un mouvement de Sourwolf le gardait en place, bien calé sur son dos.

Le nez enfoui dans l'encolure de l'Oméga, Stiles gémit et trembla un peu plus fort alors qu'il sentait le vent claquer à ses oreilles, fouetter ses cheveux et plaquer ses vêtements contre sa peau. Il sentait aussi les muscles de Sourwolf rouler entre ses cuisses, contre son torse, alors que l'Oméga bandait ses muscles en courant semblait-il toujours plus rapidement. Il bondissait, slalomait, et Stiles ne pouvait que subir, blottit contre le dos du Direwolf pour ne pas tomber.

Puis, après un dernier saut et quelques foulées, Sourwolf se stoppa enfin. Toujours tremblant, Stiles rouvrit doucement les yeux en se décrispant un tout petit peu. Il se redressa, sortant le nez du col de l'Oméga.

Sourwolf les avait sortis de la clairière cachée, leur clairière cachée, et les avait conduits bien hors de la forêt, dans une partie que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient sans conteste loin du village, dans un parterre de fleurs sauvages, en haut d'une colline bordée de conifères épais et touffus. L'odeur de sève mêlée aux senteurs fleuries mit du baume au cœur à Stiles, lequel inspira profondément, reniflant à moitié. Sourwolf tourna la tête sur le côté, son museau contre son épaule pour tendre le cou et passer sa langue sur les doigts enroulés autour de ses poils. Stiles baissa les yeux vers lui, lui offrant un sourire un peu tremblant mais bien réel. Le Direwolf s'ébroua et se ramassa sur lui-même, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du Viking.

Celui-ci déglutit et raffermit sa prise avant de hocher doucement la tête. Sourwolf fit un grognement semblait-il appréciateur et s'élança de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Stiles avait bien serré ses jambes à l'arrière des pattes de l'Oméga, s'était penché en avant et tenait de grosses touffes de poils, au risque de les arracher. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Sourwolf qui, après quelques foulées pour habituer Stiles à être redressé sur lui, accéléra la cadence.

Le paysage autour d'eux devint flou sous l'effet de la la vitesse, se fondant dans des couleurs incroyables. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que le vent fouettait son visage. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes, il haletait de peur, mais aussi de plaisir, la vitesse le grisant comme jamais rien auparavant. Des tremblements agitaient ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts, mais c'était incroyable.

Sentir les muscles forts et puissants du Direwolf entre ses cuisses faisait remonter des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant se dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, nouant sa gorge, et un éclat de rire le traversa.

Par tous les guerriers du Valhalla !

Ce fut en riant aux éclats qu'ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise donnant sur la mer et ses remous d'écume. Là, Sourwolf ralentit enfin, marchant un peu avant de s'allonger gracieusement sur le sol.

Stiles descendit de son dos, tremblant, riant et pleurant à la fois. Devant eux s'étendait la mer bleue, claire et pure, dans laquelle se reflétaient les rayons du soleil couchant, baignant le paysage d'ocre, orange, rose et rouge.

Le jeune Viking se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, les épaules secouées de soubresauts incontrôlables. Son cœur battait une chamade désordonnée, et il posa ses paumes à plat sur la terre sèche de la falaise, les bras tremblants et un sourire extatique sur le visage.

La vitesse... Par Odin, la vitesse !

Il explosa de rire de nouveau et pleura de joie, l'euphorie le submergeant. C'était extraordinaire, incroyable. Il sentit Sourwolf glisser son museau dans ses cheveux, passant de nouveau sa langue sur sa nuque avant de se blottir encore une fois contre lui, léchant doucement et précautionneusement sa langue sur ses joues pour laper ses larmes. Stiles eu un nouveau rire sous la caresse, levant ses bras tremblants et fatigués pour enlacer le cou de Sourwolf, qui enfouit son museau dans son cou.

\- Merci. Pleura-t-il.

Sourwolf grogna doucement en léchant son cou.

\- Merci... Rit-il en laissant la chaleur de Sourwolf le réconforter.

Scott avait disparu. Mais Sourwolf était là. Il irait bien.

Oui, tout irait bien.

 **« Écoute le chant ... Par deux fois ... sentira ... piégera ... tu t'élèveras ... Équilibre ... Terre... »**

* * *

 **REPONSES au REVIEWs**

 **Cleem (6)** : Urk, j'espère que tu es toujours là X_x J'espère que ça te plait toujours !

 **Mimine (6)** : Merci beaucoup :D

 **paty27 (6)** : Merci merci ! La suite est là, et la suite sera là toutes les semaines \o

 **Guest (6)** : Héhéhé. La Conscience... Spoiler~ J'aime beaucoup le petit flashback moi aussi ^^

 **Le Visiteur (7)** : ;P La suite est arrivée :) Et l'inspiration est revenue en force.

 **Anas 21 (7)** : J'espère que cette suite te plais et que tu es toujour là ^^'

 **Charles Carval (1)** : *kofkof* ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle "publier vite" u_u

 **Guest 1 (7) :** Merci beaucoup :)

 **ANONYME (1)** : La suite est là !

 **Luka (1)** : Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'arrêtais. Mais quand le syndrome de la page blanche arrive, augmenter par des dizaines de cours et de partiels, je ne peux pas forcer ce qui ne vient pas. Mais comme c'est revenu en force...

 **Guest 2 (7)** : Eh bien oui, je sais, c'est chiant d'attendre la suite. Mais ce sont des choses qui arrive. Et oui, il faut toujours prévenir quand on arrète une histoire, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas dit, puisque je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. Du respect ? Est-ce que tu m'en montres dans ta review ? Pas beaucoup, tu reconnaîtras. Plus besoin de lire, je pourrais encore disparaître.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! \O/_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plais ! A jeudi pour la suite – ce sera d'ailleurs la suite directe à ce chapitre ^^_

 _Licorne, panda et Direwolves,_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	8. Chapter 8

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** a corriger ce chapitre :3

 **NOTE** : • Raiting T

• Angst et Fluff \O

• Je poste un peu en avance, parce que je ne pense pas avoir le temps de le faire demain matin, et je suis sûre que je vais oublier ^^' Alors voilà \o Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 8 -**

Stiles resta blotti contre la douceur et la chaleur de Sourwolf jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Il s'était calmé et ses pleurs de tristesse aussi bien que son euphorie passagère s'étaient essoufflés. Il était désormais juste... Bien. Un cocon de douceur où il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir peur un seul instant des non-dits, de ce que son père pourrait penser, du fait que tout le monde ici préférerait le savoir mort plutôt que de le voir déambuler dans les ruelles du village. Il allait bien mieux, il s'était apaisé et ses yeux papillonnaient de temps en temps, le sommeil commençant à le prendre.

Sourwolf s'était allongé derrière lui, posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant à sa droite, et lui était assis en tailleur sur le sol, le dos contre le poitrail du Direwolf où il sentait battre son cœur. Ce qui l'apaisait comme rien d'autre avant.

Quand la nuit fut totalement tombée et que la lune commençait à se lever pour les éclairer, Sourwolf se redressa, donnant un coup de museau dans le bras de Stiles. Le Viking le regarda en faisant la moue.

\- Veux pas rentrer... Souffla-t-il. Pas maintenant.

Sourwolf le regarda intelligemment avant de souffler - attendez, vraiment ? -, gambadant vers la forêt.

\- Attend, tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Le Direwolf revint vers lui et attrapa la manche de Stiles pour le tirer vers le sol. Compris, il resterait là et ne bougerait pas. Le Viking se rassit donc en tailleur en regardant Sourwolf disparaître dans les sous-bois, frissonnant alors que la chaleur corporelle de l'Oméga lui manquait déjà. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, il arrivait un peu à savoir où exactement Sourwolf les avait conduits. C'était le bord de mer au sud du village, là où les montagnes rejoignaient l'eau.

Stiles leva le nez vers le ciel, regardant les étoiles apparaître doucement. Il se permit de se redresser pour aller chercher quelques branchages morts ainsi que de grosses pierres pour se créer un foyer là où Sourwolf lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait rester.

Il avait réussi à créer un petit feu quand l'Oméga revint enfin, tirant une biche morte derrière lui. Stiles haussa les sourcils alors que le Direwolf laissait tomber la carcasse encore chaude à ses côtés, près du foyer.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Sourwolf lui lança un regard glacial en grognant, lui arrachant un rire.

\- Ok, ok. J'ai rien dit, merci.

Sortant son canif et ravalant une nausée, il se rapprocha mais Sourwolf grogna de nouveau. L'Oméga referma sa mâchoire sur le poitrail de la biche morte, brisant les os et baignant sa robe de liquide carmin. Stiles grimaça en faisant un pas en arrière, laissant Sourwolf manger en premier. Mais de nouveau, l'Oméga le surprit en arrachant un beau morceau de chair, le reniflant avant de secouer la tête et le laisser tomber, recommençant son dépeçage, à la cuisse cette fois-ci. Et il arracha un beau morceau de viande encore couvert de fourrure et de nerfs, et le lança aux pieds de Stiles. Celui-ci baissa la tête et regarda le bout de viande. Ouais, débarrasser des morceaux indigestes et grillée, la viande devrait être bien.

Avec son canif, il découpa la peau, les nerfs, les muscles, laissant un peu de gras pour éviter que la viande ne soit dure comme du bois, puis le planta le bout de barbaque et déchira les chaires pour pouvoir traverser le morceau d'un bâton encore tendre*. Puis il se rassit sur le sol en tailleur à bonne distance du feu, mais assez près pour tenir sa viande au-dessus du foyer afin de la cuire. Il entendit des mouvements derrière lui et Sourwolf fut de nouveau dans son dos, la carcasse de la biche à porter de crocs. Stiles sourit en tournant la tête vers lui avant de passer une main sur le crâne du Direwolf, le grattant derrière les oreilles.

\- Merci mon grand.

Sourwolf appuya sa tête contre sa main en grognant avant de commencer lui aussi à manger. Stiles grimaça en voyant ses babines imbibées de sang.

\- T'as intérêt à prendre une douche en rentrant.

Sourwolf grogna.

\- Ouais ouais, mais nan, tu iras prendre un bain dans le lac, et puis c'est tout.

Sourwolf soupira.

Et Stiles rit.

Le Viking retrouva sa logorrhée et son babillage joyeux, racontant à Sourwolf tout et n'importe quoi. Et le Direwolf l'écoutait. En grognant. Mais l'écoutait tout de même - de toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix... Quoiqu'il pourrait le mordre pour le faire taire, lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents. Mais il n'en faisait rien.

Alors que Stiles terminait son bout de viande - ou plutôt, avalait une dernière bouchée, laissant plus de la moitié du bout que Sourwolf lui avait découpé et qui était bien trop imposant pour son pauvre ventre -, des bruits se firent entendre à l'orée de la forêt. Sourwolf releva la tête de sa carcasse et commença à gronder.

Stiles allait le réprimander, ou se moquer de lui, quand il étendit un grognement lui répondre. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en sentant une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se crispait et écarquillait les yeux en voyant deux Bêtas sortir des sous-bois et marcher souplement vers eux. Son souffle se coupa quand il réalisa que l'un d'eux était celui qui avait tenté de le boulotter le soir où il avait blessé Sourwolf. Sa main trouva rapidement son petit canif, qui serait une bien piètre arme de défense s'il se faisait soudainement attaquer. L'Oméga lui jeta un regard et gronda un peu plus fort quand l'un des Bêtas - le beige - rapprocha son museau vers eux en reniflant la carcasse. L'autre Bêta, un peu plus gros que le premier, au pelage brun et gris sombre, fit claquer ses mâchoires vers l'oméga en se plaçant devant le beige. Sourwolf s'était redressé de toute sa stature, gonflant son encolure pour se rendre plus imposant encore, tandis que le Bêta couleur sable glissait son museau sous le cou du Direwolf sombre.

Leurs yeux d'ambre brillaient dans la nuit et ceux de Sourwolf s'illuminèrent de ce bleu si spécial alors qu'il posait sa patte sur la carcasse de la biche qu'il avait tuée, plantant ses griffes dans ses chaires pour la ramener sous lui. Le Bêta sombre chercha à se rapprocher, sûrement pour voler un peu de nourriture, mais l'Oméga grogna plus fort, les crocs luisants. Le Bêta gémit alors, ses yeux perdant un peu de leur intensité tout comme ceux du plus clair, et tous deux se laissèrent tomber au sol en gémissant, la tête tournée vers Sourwolf. Celui-ci fit de nouveau claquer ses mâchoires. Le Bêta beige roula sur le dos et lui présenta son ventre, geignant un peu plus fort. Soufflant d'un air menaçant, l'Oméga commença doucement à se rapprocher, claquant des mâchoires.

Mais Stiles posa une main sur son dos, attrapant ses poils pour le stopper.

\- Ne les blesse pas. Dit-il simplement.

Certes, le Bêta beige avait tenté une fois de le bouffer. Stiles était passé à moins de trois pouces de la mort, mais il avait un cœur tendre, il le savait et l'assumait maintenant. Il avait un cœur tendre, et tout ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant était un animal qui se rendait le plus inoffensif possible pour s'approcher parce qu'il semblait mourir de faim.

Sourwolf tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux de nouveau normaux, une question faisant briller ses prunelles. Stiles hocha la tête et se pencha, attrapa le bout de viande cuite qu'il n'avait pu terminer et se rapprocha des deux Bêtas aplatis sur le sol. Doucement pour ne pas risquer de perdre un membre.

Le Beige, qui avait failli le bouffer ne l'oublions pas, leva le museau vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait. Stiles crut voir dans son regard ocre lumineux qu'il le reconnaissait, mais le Bêta ne tenta rien. Au contraire, il tendit le cou pour renifler dans sa direction, tournant ensuite la tête vers un Sourwolf qui grognait toujours dans leur direction, puis gémit et se relaissa tomber sur le sol. Mais sans quitter Stiles des yeux. Celui-ci déglutit et se redressa.

\- Que ce soit clair. Il est a deux doigts de vous bouffer - dit-il en montrant Sourwolf derrière lui - alors un seul mouvement et il vous dévore tout cru. Compris ?

Deux gémissements. A croire que les Bêtas l'avaient compris. Stiles se rapprocha donc assez pour n'être plus qu'à un bras de distance des deux masses allongées sur le sol et laissa tomber le bout de viande cuite devant le museau du Bêta beige. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il releva ensuite le museau vers Stiles qui lui sourit.

\- Un gage de paix.

Sourwolf avait arrêté de grogner. Stiles se tourna vers lui, son canif en main et montra la carcasse.

\- Tu permets ?

L'Oméga ne dit rien, ne faisant que l'observer. Stiles se pencha alors et réussit à arracher une cuisse - oui, peut-être que Sourwolf avait donné un coup de dents dans l'os pour lui permettre de séparer la cuisse de la carcasse - et la poussa devant les deux Direwolves qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Stiles les regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête pensivement et de retourner auprès du foyer apprécier la chaleur des flammes. Il prit un gros risque en s'asseyant, puisqu'il était désormais presque dos aux trois Direwolves.

\- Sourwolf, laisse-les manger, veux-tu ? Dit-il d'une voix pourtant sûre.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit et très vite, il sentit de nouveau la chaleur de Sourwolf se coller contre son dos. Il poussa un soupir d'aise en dépliant ses jambes pour les ramener contre son torse, laissant reposer sa tête en arrière sur le pelage du Direwolf. Tournant un peu le cou, il vit Sourwolf mâchouiller lentement une patte de biche, ses yeux bleus fixant les deux Bêtas. Les Direwolves semblaient avoir rampé l'un vers l'autre, dévorant goulûment la viande cuite et crue, toujours allongés sur le sol tout en les regardant d'un air méfiant. Stiles préféra ne pas penser au fait qu'à eux deux, ils pouvaient rapidement et facilement ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

Mais quand le Bêta le plus sombre se redressa, Stiles réalisa que la réflexion qu'il avait eue en voyant Sourwolf pour la première fois - ici que les Direwolves étaient bien plus gros qu'il ne le croyait - , était fausse. Ce n'était pas une impression, c'était l'Oméga qui était bien plus imposant que les autres Direwolves. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le seul Oméga connu à ce jour. Ainsi, il était vraiment un Direwolf à part...

\- T'es unique toi, hein mon grand ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, passant sa main sur la tête de Sourwolf.

Celui-ci grogna - pour changer - en lui jetant un regard désabusé. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Et tu grognes encore. Change un peu de registre pour voir. Ricana-t-il.

Stiles rit en sentant la langue râpeuse passer sur la pulpe de ses doigts et tenta de le repousser de son autre main.

\- Heeeeey, c'est ma main à moi ça, rends-la moi !

Sourwolf continua de le mordiller sans lui faire le moindre mal, arrachant un nouveau rire au Viking. Puis le Direwolf cessa de serrer sa mâchoire, gardant tout de même sa main dans sa gueule et tourna les yeux vers les deux Bêtas. Stiles suivit son regard et observa les deux Direwolves se redresser. Stiles le sentit alerte et près à bondir, mais l'Oméga resta immobile tandis que les deux Bêtas les observaient, se relevant doucement. Cependant, il était clair que les deux Direwolves évitaient le regard de Sourwolf, se ramassant sur eux-mêmes craintivement.

Les deux avaient leurs oreilles baissées, la queue entre leurs pattes arrière et le Direwolf beige se rapprocha de Sourwolf avant de rouler sur le dos devant lui. Le plus sombre gémit en voyant faire son comparse, grognant en tournant la tête vers l'Oméga, et Sourwolf lui répondit en grondant plus fort. Stiles trembla un peu en les voyant faire. Parce que bon, il tenait à sa main tout de même ! Il n'avait pas envie qu'en voulant se défendre, Sourwolf ne lui coupe le membre ! Mais l'Oméga ne fit que gronder plus fort vers le Direwolf couleur sable alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient de nouveau. Puis, il lâcha la main de Stiles, claqua ses mâchoires une fois vers le Direwolf sombre, une fois vers le plus clair, puis se détourna d'eux et enfouit son museau dans les côtes du jeune Viking.

Celui-ci passa sa main dans les poils de sa tête en regardant les Direwolves. Le sombre avait cessé de grogner et le clair regardait Sourwolf en penchant la tête sur le côté. Les deux Bêtas se regardèrent ensuite un instant avant que celui couleur sable ne se redresse sur ses pattes et que le plus sombre ne se rapproche pour le pousser du bout du museau. Puis il commença à passer sa langue sur sa tête, léchant son oreille, puis sa truffe. Stiles sourit doucement en voyant les deux Bêtas se frotter l'un à l'autre, le plus sombre et plus gros léchant tendrement le museau du plus clair, qui ferma les yeux sous les attentions dont il faisait l'objet.

Puis le plus clair rouvrit les yeux et fixa Stiles. Il souriait toujours en continuant de passer ses doigts dans les poils de Sourwolf, alors qu'un bruit sourd ronflait dans sa poitrine. Le Bêta pencha la tête sur le côté avant de faire deux pas vers lui. Les oreilles de Sourwolf se dressèrent sur son crâne, mais il ne bougea pas. Le Direwolf au pelage couleur sable les regardèrent tour à tour avant de s'approcher un peu plus, suivit par son compagnon. Stiles se força à ne pas paniquer, à respirer calmement, alors que les deux Direwolves arrivaient enfin près du feu. Le plus sombre se rapprocha en regardant Sourwolf qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il pencha la tête en avant et donna un petit coup de museau dans la cuisse de Stiles, avant de se reculer précipitamment et de se laisser tomber près du feu. Le Direwolf le plus clair se rapprocha ensuite, mais sembla craintif quant à se rapprocher de Stiles. Le jeune Viking sourit.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, hein.

Le Bêta pencha la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, avant de réduire la distance entre eux et de s'asseoir face à Stiles. Le Viking se redressa un tout petit peu, la chaleur et la présence de Sourwolf le mettant en confiance, et tendit doucement la main. Le Direwolf pencha de nouveau la tête vers la gauche, le renifla un instant avant d'enfouir timidement son museau dans sa paume du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit en passant doucement ses doigts dans les poils ras et rêches du museau de l'énorme bête. Cette dernière fit un petit bruit de contentement, fermant les yeux en agitant la queue derrière elle. Stiles rit.

\- Tu es une damoiselle toi, non ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Et pourtant, le Direwolf rouvrit les yeux et jappa doucement, avant se tourner vers Sourwolf, la tête de nouveau penchée. Celui-ci émit un bruit qui n'était pas vraiment un grognement ni un grondement, mais plus comme un puissant soupir. Les oreilles du Bêta se dressèrent sur sa tête et il - enfin, elle, Stiles en était sûr maintenant - sautilla un instant sur place avant de se coller à la croupe de Sourwolf, enfouissant à son tour son museau dans les flancs de Stiles. Le jeune homme rit sous la chatouille - un peu brute, mais chatouille tout de même - et sentit Sourwolf bouger dans son dos. L'Oméga ne partit pas et ne chercha pas non plus à déloger la femelle, mais se réinstalla simplement pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur les jambes maintenant étendues de Stiles, enroulé étroitement autour du jeune homme. Celui-ci regarda tour à tour ces deux énormes bêtes qui terrorisaient les plus valeureux des guerriers de son village se blottir un peu plus contre lui pour chercher ou donner un peu de chaleur, ronronnant à moitié affalés sur lui. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de l'autre Bêta, sûrement le mâle du Direwolf couleur sable collée présentement contre lui. Il sourit timidement en le voyant si loin d'eux.

\- Tu sais, au point où j'en suis, un Direwolf câlin de plus...

Les oreilles du Bêta bougèrent un instant, ainsi que sa queue, alors qu'il relevait la tête de ses pattes avant pour tendre le museau vers eux. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et tapota gentiment le flanc de la femelle qui se pressait contre son côté gauche.

\- Allez, ne fais pas ton timide.

Le Direwolf cligna quelques instants des yeux avant de se redresser, piétinant le sol en hésitant à s'avancer avant que la femelle ne rouvre les yeux, redresse la tête et ne se mette à japper vers lui. Le Bêta sombre plaqua ses oreilles contre son crâne et grogna. La femelle sauta alors sur ses jambes, trottina jusqu'à son compagnon et sans prévenir, referma sa mâchoire sur une des oreilles du Bêta qui couina. Et sans aucune autre forme de procès, la femelle entreprit de tirer son compagnon vers Sourwolf et Stiles qui fixaient la scène d'un air amusé. La Direwolf se laissa de nouveau tomber au sol, se blottissant contre lui tout en fixant son compagnon, comme le défiant de faire la même chose. Celui-ci pencha la tête et passa de nouveau sa langue sur son museau avant de s'allonger contre le flanc de sa douce, posant sa tête dans le cou de cette dernière. Puis tous deux fermèrent les yeux et ne bougèrent plus.

Stiles observa cette scène surréaliste un instant avant d'oser avancer une main hésitante vers les deux Bêtas qui se collaient à lui, et de passer ses doigts dans les poils de la tête de la femelle. Cette dernière se pressa contre sa paume, sa cage thoracique se mettant à vibrer contre lui. Puis, ses doigts migrèrent vers le museau du Bêta plus sombre et restèrent très léger dans leurs mouvements. Mais le Bêta chercha lui aussi à en avoir plus en léchant ses doigts quand ils passèrent un peu près de ses mâchoires. Stiles sourit de plus belle, et Sourwolf gronda.

Le Viking tourna la tête vers lui et ricana en le grattant derrière les oreilles.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux va, tu restes mon préféré.

Cela sembla convenir à Sourwolf qui grogna de nouveau avant de lui aussi fermer les yeux, son museau appuyé contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. Ainsi entouré, le cœur de Stiles se gonfla, tandis que tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai sur les Direwolves s'écroulait comme un château de cartes. Surtout quand on voyait la manière dont ces trois « _énormes et terrifiantes_ » bêtes se pressaient contre lui en le câlinant, partageant sa chaleur dans l'humidité de la nuit.

Alors, pourquoi les Vikings les chassaient-ils ?

.*.

Sourwolf l'avait déposé aux abords du village, à l'orée de la forêt. Quand L'Oméga s'était mis à courir, Stiles s'était redressé sur son dos en inspirant profondément, le vent giflant son visage. Qui aurait cru que la vitesse atteinte par un Direwolf pouvait être si grisante ? Stiles n'aimait pas monter à cheval, de toute manière, aucun Viking n'aimait ça, ces grandes bestioles dégingandées n'étaient pratiques que pour le commerce. Mais chevaucher un Direwolf ? C'était extraordinaire. Son cœur battait la chamade sous la peur de tomber, de se faire mal, de se tuer même... Et cette sensation d'avoir toute confiance en Sourwolf, qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qui partageait avec lui sa puissance, sa force, sa vitesse...

Avant que Sourwolf ne disparaisse de nouveau dans la nuit après l'avoir laissé au village, le jeune Viking se permit de s'avancer et d'enlacer le cou du Direwolf en le remerciant une dernière fois. L'Oméga enfuit son museau dans son épaule avant de lécher doucement sa joue, lui arrachant un sourire. Puis Sourwolf fila aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Mais Stiles allait bien, il était en paix, enfin. Il savait maintenant. Il se connaissait enfin, il s'assumait enfin.

Ce fut avec un sourire qu'il quitta les sous-bois et s'enfonça dans le village. Des torches étaient allumées un peu partout, illuminant la terre sèche des chemins entre les maisonnées. Le village était silencieux, endormi depuis un moment, et il croisa un Veilleur qui l'ignora tout bonnement. Ce n'était rien, il était habitué maintenant. Et ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Pourquoi s'entêter à plaire à tout le monde, hein ? Il ne plaisait à personne, et surtout pas à lui-même... Avant tout du moins. Ce n'était plus le cas. Il était serein...

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme sursauta un peu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un le hèle ainsi en pleine nuit dans un village quasiment désert. Se retournant, il ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant Allison courir vers lui et s'arrêter, le dévisageant d'un air inquiet.

\- Où étais-tu ? Après l'entraînement, j'ai essayé de te trouver, mais tu avais complètement disparu, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune Viking était encore plus surpris maintenant. Depuis quand la jeune femme s'intéressait à ses états d'âme ? Essayait de le trouver et lui parler hors de la Fosse ? La jeune femme s'avança et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Stiles ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement en la voyant véritablement inquiète. Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul, tu sais. Rien de bien méchant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Disons que... Jackson m'a remis les idées en place. Une petite piqûre de rappel de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. Soupira-t-il.

Allison fronça les sourcils.

\- Jackson est toujours un peu piquant avec toi, c'est habituel.

Stiles se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Piquant, c'était une jolie façon de dire qu'il était violent - et que la seule chose qui le retenait de lui planter une dague dans le cœur était qu'il était le fils du Chef du village et que les lois exigeraient que John le mette à mort pour l'avoir tué sans engager un duel en bonne et due forme. Allison enfonçait un peu plus la dague dans la plaie... Mais ce n'était plus douloureux. Plus du tout. Mais elle voulait savoir ? Très bien.

\- Il m'a parlé de Scott.

En un instant, le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa et un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux. Mais Stiles n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

\- Et il a raison, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose de très important.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Viking.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air défaitiste en commençant à reculer.

\- Je ne suis pas un Viking, et je n'en serais jamais un. J'en ai marre de faire semblant, j'en ai marre d'essayer d'être ce que je ne suis pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, j'abandonne.

Il était sérieux. Cette après-midi à se vider totalement, cette soirée passée auprès des Direwolves tous plus adorables les uns que les autres... Quand il avait vu Sourwolf la première fois, quand il l'avait libéré, il avait su à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait le tuer. Mais il était plus que sûr maintenant, il ne pouvait tuer aucun de ces animaux, il était incapable de tuer un quelconque être vivant, aussi dangereux était-il.

 **« ... entend notre appel … Aîné de la Flore ... que ton âme reconnaisse ... ressent nos besoins ... pûr d'âme ... ton esprit ... orphelin maternel te brisera ... l'ennemi te piégera ... t'élèveras ... »**

Secouant la tête pour taire cette voix de son esprit, Stiles se retourna pour commencer à partir et rejoindre sa bicoque, mais Allison le rattrapa.

\- Attends ! Tu ne peux pas, tu... Enfin, non ! Ce.. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Scott, ce n'était pas de ta faute, je...

\- Alli, tu me l'as assez répété et reproché toutes ses années, lui sourit-il doucement. Je l'ai enfin accepté aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de faire un sourire triste et tremblant.

\- Tu... Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis des années.

\- On ne se parle plus depuis des années.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation.

Quoique...

\- Écoute, je suis dés- commença-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Non. Le coupa-t-il en levant une main. Non, pas ça. Ça ne sert à rien. Juste... Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter maintenant. Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre. Tante Kate et ton père ne le permettraient pas. Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu dois terminer jusqu'à l'épreuve finale.

Stiles la fixa quelques instants et soupira.

\- Très bien. Mais ne me demandez pas de faire des efforts. Je donnerai plus de ma personne.

Il sentit la prise d'Allison se relâcher sur son bras et en profita pour se dégager. Il lui offrit un sourire et un signe de tête puis se détourna enfin, abandonnant une Allison perdue et surprise de voir un Stiles aussi calme et sérieux, aussi mature.

Stiles avait changé, et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit bien ou mal. Et ça l'inquiétait.

* * *

[ * Dans le sens, pas assez sec et mort pour s'enflammer. ]

* * *

 _Je dois avouer que je l'aime de plus en plus, cette histoire. Mise à part peut-être le fait que j'ai eu un pic d'inspiration pour le chapitre 15 ( qui s'est ENCORE transformé en chapitre 15 ET 16 ) ... sans pour autant avoir écrit le chapitre 14. Je suis très idiot moi maintenant, parce que je n'arrive VRAIMENT PAS à m'y mettre xD Mais bon..._

 _J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ;) Je vous dis rendez-vous le 4 Mai ?_

 _Licorne, panda et Direwolves,_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	9. Chapter 9

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** s'occupe tellement bien de mes bébés... =w=

 **NOTE** : • Raiting T+

• Angst. Que du angst.

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 9 -**

Stiles sauta à plat ventre sur le sol, protégeant sa tête de ses bras alors que le mur à ses côtés explosait sous l'impact du Direwolf. Les gravats et les débris lui tombèrent dessus et le dissimulèrent un peu de la bête qui l'avait pisté jusqu'ici. Tremblant, il cessa de respirer quand la Bête hurla, furieuse de l'avoir perdu de vue. Puis il renifla en grognant, mais un autre hurlement retentit au loin, et Stiles vit le Direwolf relever la tête vers le bruit, hurlant au ciel en réponse. Puis il sauta par dessus les gravas, disparaissant par le trou qu'il avait précédemment fait.

Haletant, Stiles resta immobile un long moment, presque interminable.

Ce n'était pas prévu ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Pourquoi le village était-il attaqué aujourd'hui, alors que les Chasseurs et les plus grands Vikings de leur Clan n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur quête de la Tanière ?

Le jeune Stiles se redressa d'un bond en entendant un cri féminin qu'il ne sut identifier. Allison ? Lydia ? Kate ? - Certes, cette dernière ne serait pas une grande perte pour lui, mais tout de même - Une enfant ? Une des anciennes ? Le cœur battant, le jeune Viking sortit à son tour des débris de la maisonnée dans laquelle il s'était abrité quand un Bêta gris et marron clair l'avait pris en chasse. Près de la porte, il avait fait tomber la toute petite massue qu'il avait réussi à attraper lorsque les Direwolves avaient prit le village d'assaut. Encore une fois.

Inspirant profondément tout en resserrant ses mains sur son arme, il se mit à courir pour trouver rapidement l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris les plus perçants. Il arriva sur la place du village, où les Portes semblaient s'être ouvertes pour déverser et libérer le Ragnarök sur terre. Il y avait bien plus de dégâts matériels que lors des les précédentes attaques, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que les Chasseurs et les guerriers n'étaient pas là ! Seule restait Kate...

Sur la place centrale, Allison se débattait avec un Gamma et un Bêta. Elle les tenait à bonne distance, mais cela se voyait qu'elle commençait à fatiguer. Stiles s'élança pour l'aider, ayant reconnu le Bêta en question. C'était le grand Direwolf sombre, celui qui s'était blotti avec sa compagne contre lui le soir où il avait enfin réussi à faire le deuil de ceux qui étaient morts lors de précédentes attaques de Direwolves. Sauf que ses yeux étaient bien trop lumineux, trop colorés, bien plus menaçants que lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu les rejoindre, un autre Direwolf arriva sur la place, percutant le Bêta sombre. Ce fut un autre Bêta qui fit fuir le Gamma, mais le Direwolf sombre se remit sur ses pattes, se ramassant sur lui-même en grognant. Les poils de son encolure se gonflèrent pour se rendre plus menaçant, et ses babines se retroussèrent alors qu'il faisait claquer ses mâchoires. L'autre Bêta, brun foncé aux reflets roux rendus visibles sous la lumière des torches alentour et de la lumière de la lune, se redressa en grognant lui aussi, la bave coulant sur les poils de sa mâchoire. Les deux bêtes se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elles ne se jettent l'une sur l'autre. Sous les yeux surpris d'Allison et ceux de Stiles - qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué - les deux Direwolves se mirent à se battre, sans aucune pitié, cherchant sans aucun doute à tuer l'autre.

Pourquoi ?

Jamais Stiles n'avait vu de Direwolves se battre contre eux-mêmes dans son village, mis à part le soir où il avait blessé Sourwolf. Et il observait ce combat de force sans pouvoir s'en détourner, c'était... Quelque chose d'extraordinaire à voir, d'un peu malsain, et incroyablement captivant. Du coin de l'œil, Stiles aperçu Allison fuir rapidement, et il savait qu'il devait faire la même chose... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Au contraire, il ne pouvait que fixer un peu plus, son esprit n'arrivant pas à trouver une raison logique à ce combat violent.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait... En fait, non. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, ça lui brisait le cœur : Il ne voulait pas que ces Direwolves s'entre-tuent !

Frissonnant, son corps agit sans même qu'il n'y ait réfléchit et il se retrouva à hurler comme il avait entendu les Direwolves le faire. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva, les Direwolves cessèrent de se battre pour se tourner vers lui, leurs yeux brillant dans la noirceur de leur fourrure.

Stiles déglutit.

Il était con ou il était con ?

Le grognement des deux bêtes sanguinaires le fit sursauter et avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser, ses jambes s'animèrent et il fit demi-tour, prenant à son tour la fuite. Mais malheureusement, les bruits sourds et les grondements qu'il entendit derrière lui, lui apprirent que les Direwolves l'avaient pris en chasse. Il lâcha un gémissement apeuré en dérapant sur le sol, braquant soudainement à gauche en essayant de ne pas penser à la mâchoire qui venait de se refermer juste là où sa tête avait été quelques secondes avant. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment regardé où il allait, et ses pieds se prirent dans un pan de mur écroulé d'une maisonnée sur le côté il réussit à ne pas tomber mais n'avait pas prévu la maison face à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de changer de direction de nouveau et percuta violemment la cahute, s'assommant à moitié.

Le garçon tomba au sol, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. Il se redressa en passant une main sur son crâne, s'immobilisant en entendant les grognements redoubler derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna et déglutit en apercevant les deux Bêtas à moins d'une vingtaine de pieds que lui. Reculant avec grande précaution, il grimaça en sentant les pierres de la maisonnée s'enfoncer dans son dos. Les Direwolves grognèrent de nouveau alors que le plus sombre commençait à s'avancer. Stiles déglutit en le voyant faire, commençant à trembler. Mais les yeux du Direwolf ne le fixait pas vraiment, il fixait autre chose, il fixait... Sa main.

Le jeune homme baissa le regard et vit la pauvre petite massue qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Un souvenir se superposa à la situation, Sourwolf grognant contre son pauvre petit canif. Au point où il en était...

Il resserra sa prise sur sa massue, la levant en provoquant un grognement plus fort provenant du Direwolf aux reflets roux qui fit deux pas pour se rapprocher. Stiles s'empêcha de frémir et balança son arme loin d'eux. Puis il leva les mains, montrant ses mains libres de toutes armes. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux ambrés et lumineux du Direwolf sombre et il inspira doucement.

\- Hey.. Souffla-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentait que c'était important. Très important. Le Direwolf sombre, celui qui s'était blotti contre lui, le fixait droit dans les yeux et Stiles hocha doucement la tête.

\- Hey.. Répéta-t-il.

La lueur dans les yeux du Bêta s'estompa un instant et ses yeux devinrent moins lumineux, ou lumineux d'une manière différente, et il pencha la tête sur le côté. Puis toute sa posture se détendit, la tension dans ses muscles s'envola et il se redressa pour gambader jusqu'à lui afin de presser son museau contre sa paume. Stiles cligna des yeux avant de passer sa main dans les poils de la tête du Direwolf.

\- Il se passe quoi mon grand ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il savait ce qui se passait, les Direwolves attaquaient le village. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils le faisaient ! Ce n'était pas comme si les Vikings les cherchaient ! ... Enfin si, les Chasseurs du village étaient partis chercher leur Tanière pour les défaire, mais c'était au terme d'années d'attaques de la part des Direwolves envers eux.

Le Bêta gémit un instant avant de tourner la tête vers l'autre Direwolf, celui aux reflets cuivrés, qui grognait toujours. Le plus sombre gronda plus fort, hurlant presque, et le Bêta se recroquevilla sur lui-même, geignant en réponse. Stiles tira sur les poils du Direwolf.

\- Arrête, arrête ! Pria-t-il.

Un hurlement au loin retentit. Un hurlement que Stiles connaissait très bien et reconnu tout de suite. Mais que foutait Sourwolf ici ?! Est-ce que lui aussi attaquait le village, voulant bouffer les gens ?

Les deux Direwolves levèrent leurs museaux vers le ciel et l'énorme astre nocturne pâle trônant parmi les étoiles, et tandis que celui aux reflets roux se recroquevillait sur lui-même en grognant sourdement d'une manière menaçante, le plus sombre ferma les yeux et hurla à la lune en réponse. À peine avait-il terminé son cri que le Bêta aux reflets roux claquait sa mâchoire vers lui. Le Direwolf sombre grogna de nouveau, s'avançant ; à croire que la petite chasse au Stiles était désormais terminée et qu'ils devaient reprendre leur combat. Mais le Bêta roussâtre ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux, les babines retroussées. Le jeune Viking se blotti un peu plus contre le mur mais le Direwolf n'eut même pas le temps de lui sauter dessus puisque bondit soudainement devant lui l'Oméga.

Bien campé sur ses pattes imposantes, les crocs luisants de bave et les yeux bleus scintillants comme des éclairs, Sourwolf grogna vers le Direwolf brun en cachant Stiles derrière lui. Le Bêta sombre se mit à ses côtés et grogna à son tour, bien moins imposant et menaçant, mais l'intention était là : Le Direwolf aux reflets roux ne pourrait pas approcher Stiles sans se frotter au Bêta sombre et à l'Oméga prêt à lui ouvrir la gorge. Celui-ci hurla un peu plus et le Bêta face à eux se ratatina sur le sol, gémissant de peur. Sa tête se posa sur ses pattes avant, ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur le haut de son crâne et il gémit un peu plus, tremblant, les yeux incertains.

Sourwolf gronda en s'avançant, menaçant, mais Stiles l'arrêta lui aussi. Il se mit rapidement sur ses jambes, attrapa l'encolure de l'Oméga pour le tirer en arrière.

\- Arrête, vous avez pas le temps pour ça !

Le Direwolf s'ébroua et lui jeta un regard, ses yeux s'éteignant. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ?! Tu veux te faire tuer ? Lui cria-t-il presque.

Sourwolf grogna.

\- Arrête !

Puis, alors que le Bêta sombre se frottait contre ses jambes, Stiles poussa son ami en lui pressant de partir avant que d'autres Vikings ne viennent et ne le tuent.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ça, allez-vous-en ! Les pressa-t-il en grattant un instant le Bêta derrière l'oreille qui se pressa de nouveau contre lui. Allez, vite !

Sourwolf le fixa un instant avant de bouger, mordillant la nuque du Bêta sombre qui s'écarta de Stiles, puis il lécha les doigts de ce dernier et s'éloigna enfin dans un bond, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Le Bêta sombre en fit de même, non sans avoir donné un dernier coup de museau dans sa cuisse.

Puis Stiles fut seul avec le Bêta qui avait été menaçant encore quelques instants auparavant. Le Viking entendait les cris de guerre des autres villageois qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Grimaçant, il s'approcha de la masse de poils et de muscles blottis sur le sol et plongea ses mains dans la fourrure un peu rêche du Bêta. Celui-ci sursauta et leva ses yeux mordorés vers lui, gémissant un peu. Stiles lui fit un sourire tremblant.

\- Hey, lève-toi bonhomme ! Il faut que tu t'en ailles !

Il le poussa un peu et le Direwolf se remit sur pieds mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Au contraire, il regarda Stiles et le renifla, penchant sa tête de droite à gauche. Le Viking grimaça et le poussa... Mais c'était que la bête était lourde !

\- Alleeeeez !

Le Bêta jappa en sautillant sur le côté et... et... Et se blotti contre lui. Ce fut au tour de Stiles de gémir pitoyablement alors que que Direwolf frottait son museau contre son flanc en grognant, léchant ses doigts. Le jeune Viking tenta de le repousser mais la bête continuait de couiner doucement contre lui.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Odin pour me retrouver affublé de boules de poils câlines, hein ?! Pesta-t-il un instant.

Le Direwolf continuait de sauter joyeusement autour de lui, visiblement heureux. À quel moment exactement était-il passé du Direwolf prêt à l'égorger au Bêta joueur et affectueux ?

\- Allez, oust !

Le Direwolf jappa.

\- Mais va-t-en !

Un nouveau couinement heureux et une léchouille sur le dos de sa main.

\- MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il finalement, faisant sursauter le Bêta.

La bête le regarda en tremblant, s'allongeant sur le sol en mettant ses pattes sur son museau en gémissant de plus belle, mais de douleur cette fois-ci. Stiles allait soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Allison, Lydia, Danny et Kate arrivaient déjà et tombèrent donc sur ce spectacle plus qu'étonnant : Le faible et fragile Stiles, debout face à un énorme Bêta qui gémissait pitoyablement de peur, blottie sur le sol aux pieds du jeune Viking. Les plus jeunes s'arrêtèrent de surprise et même si Kate afficha une tête hilarante en temps normal pour Stiles, elle se reprit très vite et hurla à quelques Veilleurs qui accouraient eux aussi, d'immobiliser l'énorme Bête. Cette dernière trembla un peu plus et fit mine de se rebeller, mais quand le Direwolf vit les jeunes à quelques pieds de lui, il s'immobilisa et Kate en profita pour lui sauter dessus, enroulant une lourde chaîne autour de son cou, alors que les Veilleurs ainsi que Jackson et Aiden - tous juste arrivés - s'occupaient de ses pattes, le rendant incapable de bouger en quelques instants.

\- Et un Bêta de plus pour les entraînements, un ! S'exclama Kate d'une voix enjouée.

Stiles fixa le Direwolf gémissant sur le sol, qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de seulement tenter de se défaire de ses liens. Et c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait que se sentir désolé pour cette pauvre bête. Alors il se détourna très vite, tentant de faire taire le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait.

Son regard tomba sur Lydia, Allison et Danny qui le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Il déglutit difficilement et leur offrit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Ce fut Allison qui osa parler en première.

\- Ça fait la deuxième fois que tu bats un Bêta... Comment tu fais ?

Stiles haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

\- Je pensais que Jackson avait été assez clair. La chance du débutant.

Il voulut tâter le canif qu'il avait toujours sur lui et une sueur froide le traversa en réalisant qu'il n'était plus accroché à sa ceinture. Regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, il aperçut un petit reflet métallique dans la poussière du sol près du mur de la maisonnée. À tous les coups, il s'était détaché de sa ceinture quand il avait percuté le mur, ou peut-être même quand il avait été mis à terre. Rapidement, il se rapprocha pour le récupérer, ne réalisant même pas à quel point il passait près du Direwolf toujours immobilisé sur le sol. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les frissons d'effroi de tous les Vikings présents quand le Bêta bougea la tête dans sa direction. Parce qu'inconsciemment, il avait perçu le petit gémissement peiné du Direwolf, il ne bougeait pas pour lui faire de mal, mais sûrement pour le renifler, se frotter à lui, ou que savait-il encore. Mais Stiles n'en était même pas conscient, il n'avait juste plus peur du Bêta, pas après avoir essayé de repousser ses câlins, ses frottements et ses coups de langue heureux.

Il récupéra donc son canif, totalement sourd et aveugle à ce qui venait de se passer, et vérifia qu'il n'était pas endommagé. Après tout, c'était un bien de sa défunte mère, son canif à elle, qu'elle avait longtemps utilisé quand elle partait cueillir des herbes dans la forêt, bien avant toute cette folie Direwolvienne. Mais la lame n'avait rien.

Il la glissa de nouveau à sa ceinture et se tourna vers l'assemblée, qui le fixait avec étonnement et incrédulité. Une nouvelle grimace de sa part.

\- Bon, eh bien... À demain !

Et il prit la fuite, aussi simplement que ça. Il ne put même pas entendre la question interloquée de Danny.

\- Il a défait un Direwolf avec une lame de Guérisseuse ?! Mais c'est qui ce type ?!

Ah... Si seulement ils savaient.

.*.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, Lydia était une jeune Viking plus intelligente que la moyenne. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, c'était un fait. Elle avait une vision du monde qui semblait ne convenir qu'à elle, ou plutôt, elle voyait le monde à sa manière. Enfant, elle avait longtemps été impressionnée par la délicate beauté et la force tranquille de la femme du Chef, la Guérisseuse du village. C'était elle qui lui avait donné envie de se pencher sur la nature et ses bienfaits sur le corps, sur la beauté cachée de toute chose. Lydia n'était pas une guerrière au départ, mais elle savait se défendre. Elle n'était pas plus forte qu'un ou qu'une autre.

Mais elle savait pallier à ses faiblesses. Et elle était fière de se savoir être aussi bien Guerrière que Guérisseuse. Avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc, c'était parfait. Allison était forte elle, et elle lui avait gracieusement proposé de lui enseigner les bases pour devenir un bon Chasseur et de l'entraîner, la mettre au niveau des autres. Et Lydia était celle qui avait le plus de potentiel, très vite suivie par Jackson et Aiden, puis Ethan et Danny. Et officiellement loin derrière, trèèèèès loin derrière, le fils du Chef.

Officiellement. Parce que le bonhomme là ? C'était toujours Stiles, c'était toujours ce gamin chétif et maladroit qui ne réussissait pas à tenir les armes réglementaires, qui trébuchait sur ses propres pieds, qui se couvrait de ridicule à chaque instant.

Et pourtant.

C'était aussi ce même Stiles qui avait, par on ne savait quel miracle, réussit à faire reculer un Bêta et le forcer à retourner dans la montagne de la Fosse, direction sa cage.

C'était ce même Stiles qui avait fait danser Jackson lors d'un entraînement, et Lydia était sûre que si Kate ne l'avait pas déconcentré avec une de ses piques habituels, le fils du Chef aurait continué d'éviter habillement Jackson.

C'était ce même Stiles qui avait mis à terre un autre Bêta encore plus sauvage pour leur permettre de le mettre dans la Fosse avec les autres. Le tout avec un vulgaire canif de Guérisseuse ! Et en tant qu'Apprentie Guérisseuse de Mélissa, Lydia savait combien ces lames étaient pratiques pour les plantes et la viande crue, mais tellement peu menaçantes.

C'était ce même Stiles qui, au final, était plus musclé que Lydia ne s'y attendait.

C'était ce même Stiles auquel les gens du village avaient arrêté de faire attention avec le temps...À tort, apparemment.

Lydia était intelligente. Sa soif de connaissance n'avait aucune limite, et Stiles se révélait être un mystère à part entière que la jeune femme était bien décidée à percer.

.*.

C'était incompréhensible.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière attaque des Direwolves sur le village. Il n'y avait pas eu de pertes humaines, seulement des pertes matérielles. Et depuis cinq jours, Kate avait redoublé d'efforts pour les faire suer. Entraînements, lancers de frondes, combats à l'épée, endurance, face à face avec des Bêtas agressifs...

Dont un que Stiles avait fait tomber au sol par un procédé étrange qui ne comportait strictement aucune arme. Et quand Lydia disait aucune, c'était AU-CUNE. Pas même un bouclier.

Un autre qu'il avait fait fuir avec l'eau de sa gourde.

Un autre encore qu'il avait défait en lui soufflant quelque chose au museau, et Lydia était presque sûre d'avoir entre-aperçut de la poudre de baie de piperaceae*.

Quelle était donc cette sorcellerie ?! Comment faisait-il ?

\- Toi qui connaît Stiles depuis plus longtemps que moi, il a toujours été comme ça ? Demanda Lydia en arrachant sa hache du tronc d'arbre contre lequel elle venait de la lancer.

\- Incapable de suivre la cadence ? Naaan, je me souviens d'une époque où le Chef croyait dur comme fer qu'il était atteint de ce mal étrange, tu sais, celui où ton corps est rempli de vers et de serpents. Lui répondit Allison en polissant les lames qu'elles allaient utiliser plus tard.

Lydia grimaça en se rappelant la seule fois où elle avait eu à soigner un homme qui avait ces étranges démangeaisons dans le postérieur et cette douleur au ventre qui l'affamait tout le temps. Il était malheureusement mort de ce mal étrange.

\- Non... je ne pensais pas à ça.

Oui, vraiment, elle aurait bien aimé éviter d'avoir cette image en tête.

\- Je voulais plutôt dire... Je ne sais pas, futé. Dit elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Allison releva la tête et regarda son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Stiles ? Eh bien... Il avait une très grande imagination. Il a toujours eu des idées bizarres pour s'amuser... Qui fonctionnaient d'ailleurs. Alors oui, je pense qu'il a toujours été futé. Pourquoi ?

Lydia fixa la Chasseuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin, est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Comment il se comporte avec les Bêtes ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça, même toi ou Kate vous ne vous en sortez pas aussi bien !

Allison fit la moue un instant, visiblement peu contente de cet état de fait. Mais...

\- Oui. Tu as raison.

Elles se fixèrent un instant et Lydia soupira.

\- Tu crois qu'une personne peut changer autant en si peu de temps ?

Allison pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Parce que tu connaissais le Stiles d'avant, peut-être ?

Lydia haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait Stiles ! C'était le fils du Chef après tout !

\- Tu lui as déjà parlé peut-être, sourit Allison.

Sourire aussi vrai que les histoires de Magie que l'on racontait aux enfants du village. La jeune rousse ne dit rien, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je te ferais dire d'abord, que-

Elle ne pût continuer puisqu'un car un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière les bosquets dans le dos de la jeune femme. Attrapant leurs armes, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent doucement des feuillages pour essayer de voir au travers. Elles n'allaient pas se jeter dans la gueule du Direwolf non plus.

\- Espèce d'abruti de père en fils va !

Allison et Lydia se regardèrent, étonnées, alors que Stiles se redressait et retirait des feuilles de ses vêtements.

\- Quoi que non. Le père de Jackson est sympa. Commenta-t-il durant le processus. Enfin, sympa... Aussi sympa que tout le village peut être avec moi. Autant dire, pas grand-chose ...

Il se frotta le menton en se tournant dans la direction du village, fronçant les sourcils. Lydia et Allison eurent alors une magnifique vue sur le bleu qui commençait à apparaître au coin droit de sa mâchoire.

\- Mais lui au moins ne s'amuse pas à coincer quelqu'un dans une ruelle sombre pour s'entraîner au corps à corps ! Grogna-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Puis il se tut et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux et arborant un air triste et vague.

\- Faut que je me casse d'ici et trouver un autre village... Soupira-t-il si bas que les deux jeunes femmes peinèrent à l'entendre.

Puis le jeune Viking secoua la tête et se remit à marcher, disparaissant rapidement dans les sous-bois.

\- Comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un de toute façon.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent quelques longs instants afin d'être sûres qu'elles étaient de nouveau seules.

Allison tourna un regard paniqué vers Lydia, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Mais c'était quoi ça ? Couina-t-elle presque, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Lydia secoua la tête en réponse, tout aussi ignorante.

Mais peut-être que Jackson savait, lui. Et Lydia allait lui tirer des réponses. Par la force s'il le fallait... ou juste pour le plaisir.

* * *

* … Du poivre en fait, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas xD *aime utiliser des mots compliqués*

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Le Visiteur** : Héhéhé, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, tiens ! :D Oui ! Un Stiles qui s'assume en tant que "non" Vikings - en tout cas, pas comme celui que son père voudrait. Ouais enfin les fleurs, on va éviter, avec ce qui s'est passé avec la dernière fleur qu'il a trouvé... x)

* * *

 _Vous vous rendez vompte ? J'ai presque terminé d'écrire cette histoire ! Et je suis ULTRA contente de ce que ça donne \O_

 _Que dites vous de ce chapitre, hm ? ;) En fait, cette histoire est carrement plus angst que le film... Et dramatique aussi. Mais je l'aime. Je vous donne rendez-vous le 11 Mai !_

 _Licorne, panda et Direwolves,_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	10. Chapter 10

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** est toujorus au rendez-vous et je la submerge de boulot la pauvre x)

 **NOTE** : • Raiting T+

• Angst. Que du angst. ON RENTRE DANS LE FEU DE L'ACTION PUTAIN \O/

* * *

 **-** **How to train your Direwolf – 10 -**

Stiles souffla en se frottant la nuque, massant ses muscles douloureux. Il boitilla à moitié en cherchant à quitter le plus rapidement possible la Fosse, tout le public qui commençait à s'amonceler derrière les énormes grillages protecteurs et les regards des jeunes dans son dos.

Il était teeeeellement mal barré... Mais tellement !

Cela faisait sept longs jours depuis qu'il avait émis la pensée de quitter le village pour la première fois. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il y pensait sérieusement.

Un peu moins d'une une trentaine de jours plus tôt, il aurait tout donné pour être reconnu comme bon Chasseur par son village, par son père. Aujourd'hui ? Il aurait tout donné pour être de nouveau invisible. Parce que oui, il était devenu bon avec les Direwolves. Mais il ne se comportait pas comme les autres Apprentis... Au contraire.

Pour sa part, il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, et les Direwolves de la Fosse semblaient bien l'avoir remarqué. Déjà qu'il n'était pas menaçant, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose dans sa manière de bouger, sa manière d'être qui était différente de celles des autres. Et les Bêtas - mais étrangement un peu moins les Gammas - s'attaquaient plus aux autres Apprentis... Et s'ils l'approchaient, Stiles était toujours le plus détendu et le moins menaçant possible. Mais à chaque fois, Kate, ou Jackson, ou Lydia, ou Allison, tentaient d'assommer la bête quand l'attention du Direwolf était sur sa personne. Et Stiles trouvait toujours un moyen de le faire sans mal.

Casque-de-l'Étoile pour les faire reculer, eau sur le nez, gratter la peau sous le museau pour remonter derrière les oreilles, ce qui les rendait amorphes et... ronronnants. - Oui, ronronnants. Pour de vrai. -

Et récemment, il avait découvert, grâce à Sourwolf, une autre parade : le long de leur flanc, juste à la naissance de leur queue, il y avait ... Eh bien, l'os de la hanche - si on peut dire que les Direwolves ont des hanches, dooooonc... leur bassins ? - qui les faisait réagir... Étrangement, il fallait le dire. Stiles s'amusait à grattouiller Sourwolf qui grognait toujours mais se laissait faire - comme s'il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il adorait ça - et quand Stiles avait atteint cet os, Sourwolf avait sursauté, se débattant comme un beau diable en se mettant à courser pour se battre... Avec sa queue.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, sous les yeux étonnés d'une grande partie des vikings restés au village. C'était le Bêta brun foncé aux reflets roux – qui se révélaient être, à la lumière crue du soleil matinal, bien plus que des reflets mais de véritables zébrures qu'il avait sur son dos et ses flancs – auquel Stiles avait eu affaire le soir de la dernière attaque de Direwolves. Autant la dernière fois, il avait eu l'air d'être une boule de poil, autant aujourd'hui...

Lydia, Jackson et Aiden s'étaient acharnés sur le Bêta, essayant de l'assommer et Jackson avait même utilisé Stiles comme bouclier. Le jeune fils du Chef était tombé au sol alors que l'abruti de service partait se mettre en sécurité. Le Bêta lui avait alors sauté dessus, écrasant son torse de ses pattes avant et lui avait hurlé dessus. Stiles avait entendu Allison et peut-être même Lydia crier, mais le jeune homme était resté immobile et parfaitement calme. Le Bêta s'était détourné alors que Jackson le chargeait avec un cri de guerre. Et Stiles en avait profité. Il avait levé le bras, alors que le Direwolf était toujours sur lui, passant ses doigts dans ses poils, faisant frissonner la bête. Mais le Direwolf était trop occupé à grogner vers Jackson pour le faire reculer et Stiles glissa sa main jusqu'à sa croupe pour gratter cet os.

Le Bêta avait sursauté, les oreilles dressées sur son crâne, avant de sauter loin de Stiles, jappant dans sa direction. Puis il avait de nouveau sautillé en se tournant et se retournant sur lui-même, se mettant à poursuivre sa queue en jappant furieusement contre elle. Stiles avait esquissé un sourire en se redressant, attrapant une grande lance pour gifler la croupe du Direwolf et le faire reculer. Toujours en train de chasser sa queue, le Bêta avait bougé et s'était de lui-même dirigé vers la montagne. Et Stiles referma les lourdes portes derrière lui lorsqu'il fut sûr que les acolytes de Kate s'occuperaient de récupérer le Bêta pour le renfermer.

Le silence s'était installé dans la Fosse et Stiles avait senti sa jambe le lancer. Le Direwolf avait planté une de ses griffes dans son mollet. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça faisait tout de même mal. Kate avait murmuré la fin de l'entraînement et le fils du Chef s'était dépêché de quitter la Fosse.

Et nous y voilà...

Alors qu'il boitillait pour aller dans sa maisonnée avant de retourner auprès de Sourwolf, il fut brutalement poussé dans le renfoncement sombre d'une ruelle. L'arrière de sa tête cogna contre le mur de pierre et il grimaça de douleur.

\- Espèce de petite merde.

Stiles roula des yeux en entendant la voix énervée de Jackson. Vraiment ?

L'abruti l'attrapa par le col et son visage déformé par la colère se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son nez. Stiles grimaça.

\- Je me fous de savoir comment tu fais. Je me fous de savoir à quel dökkálfar* tu as vendu ton âme pour réussir à t'en sortir avec ces monstres. Mais sache une chose, petite merde : Lors du combat pour le Choix de l'épreuve Finale, tu te fais tout petit. Je serais le premier de cette promotion, tu te la fermes ou je ferais en sorte que tu ne sortes pas indemne de la Fosse la prochaine fois, c'est clair ?!

Stiles déglutit et hocha la tête. Comment était-il arrivé à craindre plus les humains que les Direwolves ? Jackson le poussa une dernière fois contre le mur de pierre, sa tête le percutant de nouveau, puis le petit abruti disparu en fanfaronnant. Le fils du Chef se laissa glisser sur le sol en passant une main sur son crâne et grimaça. Il se sentait égratigné et en effet, quand il ramena sa main devant ses yeux, ses doigts étaient parsemés de quelques tâches de sang.

Il se releva en titubant et en s'appuyant sur sa jambe la plus valide pour clopiner jusqu'à sa maisonnée. Il y entra avec un soupir de satisfaction - un peu gémi, il fallait le reconnaître - et faillit mourir de peur quand quelque chose bougea dans l'ombre.

\- Tu es un petit cachottier, hein fils ?

Posant une main sur son cœur qui semblait vouloir se faire la malle, Stiles prit de grandes inspirations pour contrôler sa respiration fuyante en se laissant tomber sur une assise non loin de là.

\- P-Papa ?! Mais... Vous... Vous n'étiez pas... Attends, quoi ?

Le cœur tambourinant de Stiles tomba dans sa poitrine lorsque la question du Chef du village fit sens. Cachottier ? Que... Non. Non ! Son père ne pouvait pas être au courant pour Sourwolf. Non non non, il ne pouvait pas, si ? Stiles... Allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Est-ce qu'il allait le chasser du village pour cet affront ? ... Pire ? Le faire disparaître ? Le prendre en exemple et le mettre à mort sur la place du village ... ?

John le Grand sortit de la pénombre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Stiles grimaça en voyant une nouvelle balafre au-dessus du sourcil droit de son père.

\- Vous êtes rentrés quand ?

\- Depuis assez longtemps pour te voir gérer la bestiole.

Le cœur de Stiles remonta dans sa gorge - son corps faisait vraiment des choses étranges aujourd'hui - et il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à déglutir.

\- Oh, ça...

John lui fit un grand sourire carnassier, celui qu'il utilisait pour parler avec ses meilleurs Chasseurs, et se laissa tomber sur une autre assise, faisant face à son fils.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avais tu jamais parlé de ton habilité et ta dextérité ?

\- Euh... Surprise ? Hésita Stiles.

John balança sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire. Son fils le suivit, un peu - bon, d'accord beaucoup - gêné.

\- Ah ça, pour une surprise ... ! Tu es bien mon fils, au final !

Stiles perdit son sourire.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Regarde-toi. Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, mais moi ? C'était difficile à croire jusqu'à maintenant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, faisant taire la douleur que cette déclaration provoquait en lui. Un vrai gouffre s'était ouvert dans son cœur et, par Odin, son père ne semblait même pas réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, de dire.

\- Tu doutais de maman ?

John secoua la tête en bougeant la main pour éviter la question. Puis il fixa son enfant et hocha la tête.

\- Je compte sur toi pour continuer comme ça ! Je suis fier de toi, fils.

Cette dernière phrase acheva Stiles qui ferma les yeux en détournant la tête. Son père était enfin fier de lui. Après tout ce que Stiles avait fait, après tous ses essais, c'était seulement quand il cessait de faire semblant qu'il était fier. Il ne réalisait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se rendait pas compte... Pas du tout... C'était n'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi. **« Fils de la Terre**... **»**

Il entendit son père bouger et passer à côté de lui, tapant l'épaule de son fils dans une bourrade bien virile. L'air quitta les poumons de Stiles qui se retourna pour voir son père ouvrir la porte et s'apprêter à sortir de la maisonnée.

\- Papa...

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, qu'il dissipe le malentendu, qu'il...

Mais le visage joyeux et enjoué de son père se retournant vers lui coupa toute son envie.

\- ... Et pour la Tanière ? Souffla-t-il enfin.

Son père se renfrogna et secoua la tête.

\- On a perdu Ben et Milly. Mais toujours rien.

Stiles grimaça et son père quitta la maison, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Le jeune Viking déglutit en fixant d'un air absent la porte en bois derrière laquelle John le Grand venait de disparaître. L'angoisse l'étreignit et il secoua la tête pour revenir au moment présent, s'ancrer dans la réalité. Il ne devait pas succomber à la panique, il ne le pouvait pas.

Aussi rapidement qu'il le put avec sa jambe et sa tête toujours douloureuses, il se redressa et quitta sa maisonnée, slalomant discrètement dans les ruelles pour quitter le village sans croiser âme qui vive. S'enfonçant dans la forêt, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait découvert Sourwolf... **« Par amour ... Par désir ... Équilibre tu t'approprieras... »**

.*.

Le lendemain, et malgré les mises en garde de Jackson qui voulait bien se faire voir maintenant que le village était au complet, Stiles réussit à repousser puis maîtriser un autre Bêta, un énorme mâle gris et brun, dont les babines étaient retroussées et baveuses. Le Direwolf, dès qu'il était apparu dans la Fosse, s'était plusieurs fois acharné sur le grillage, sautant pour claquer ses mâchoires furieusement devant une Kate hilare. Stiles était sûr que la Chasseuse lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant ce combat, sachant que tout le village allait être présent. Mais le jeune homme... Eh bien, quand le Bêta s'était jeté vers lui, hurlant et prêt à l'engloutir, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de laisser tomber sa pauvre arme défensive. Le Bêta s'était stoppé à moins de trois pieds de lui et Jackson avait profité de son arrêt surprise pour le charger en beuglant un cri de guerre.

Le Bêta avait tourné la tête vers lui en grognant, ses yeux jaunes lumineux comme le soleil et la bave gouttant de ses babines. Stiles avait alors réagi à l'instinct - qui, je crois que vous l'aurez compris depuis, lui faisait affreusement défaut - et avait levé les bras, encerclant le cou du Bêta légèrement et assez vite pour que les gens autour ne comprennent pas ce qu'il faisait. Il frotta ses doigts contre l'épiderme du cou du Direwolf, remontant derrière sa mâchoire pour atteindre l'arrière de son oreille. Le Bêta avait eu la réaction attendue ; tout comme Sourwolf, il s'était crispé, ses yeux s'écarquillant et ses oreilles se dressant, avant qu'il ne tombe soudainement sur le sol, les yeux clos et un bruit de feu ronronnant provenant de sa cage thoracique, et Stiles savait parfaitement qu'il vibrait.

Ce même silence de plomb qui arrivait à chaque fois que Stiles faisait ce genre de chose tomba un instant sur la Fosse avant que des cris de joie se fassent entendre, percés par l'exclamation de rage de Jackson. Stiles déglutit en voyant tout le village commencer à l'acclamer, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée. Il se sentait mal, si mal sous ces ovations de joie et de fierté...

Il vit son père s'avancer en levant les bras pour apaiser la foule et sa voix rauque et profonde résonna dans la Fosse.

\- Il est temps de faire le choix pour l'Épreuve Finale !

Jackson hurla encore plus fort, de même que Aiden, leurs cris se noyant dans les nouvelles acclamations de la foule. Stiles entendit quelque chose comme " _Mais pourquoi ?!_ " provenir d'un des Apprentis.

Ce fut Kate qui réussit à faire taire les bruits de la Fosse pour pouvoir parler.

\- J'ignorais que c'était le combat du Choix, Chef, s'enquit-elle avec un sourire... faux.

\- Ça ne l'était pas ! Mais quel combat ! S'exclama le Chef, repris par les foules. Je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord pour nous mettre d'accord sur le ou la prochaine choisi, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père avait un tel sens du jeu et de ce qui plaisait aux foules. Stiles déglutit et commença à se faire tout petit, s'écartant alors que les Chasseurs qui étaient revenus de la quête à la Tanière s'avançaient afin de ligoter et emporter le Bêta toujours ronronnant au sol. Doucement, toooout doucement, il commença à marcher en arrière, espérant vainement quitter la Fosse avant qu'on ne le remarque. Malheureusement, le bras droit du Chef l'attrapa avant même qu'il n'ait quitté le centre de la Fosse. Stiles se crispa et leva les yeux, souriant d'un air gêné.

\- Chriiis, salua-t-il. Chris, Chris, Chris. Ça va, tu vas bien ? Alors, cette chasse à la Tanière, hein ?

\- Ça gamin, c'était du spectacle ! Lui glissa le père d'Allison à son oreille. Bravo ! Mais tu n'allais tout de même pas partir au meilleur moment, non ?

\- Euh... Meilleur moment ?

\- On va choisir qui va faire le combat final !

Le sourire de Chris était éblouissant et Stiles se sentit encore plus mal si c'était possible.

Les Apprentis se mirent en ligne face à la foule. Chris commença par présenter Danny, qui fut acclamé avec enthousiasme. Aiden et Ethan reçurent des exclamations un peu plus partagées. Jackson et Lydia eurent une ovation spectaculaire. Mais quand Chris désigna Stiles... La foule explosa.

Le fils du Chef blêmit alors que ceux qui l'avaient hué dans le pire des cas, ignoré dans le meilleur des cas, et ceux depuis qu'il était en âge de parler, se mirent à clamer son nom en frappant les grilles en rythme.

Le rire de John le Grand résonna dans la Fosse.

\- Le choix est fait, je crois !

Stiles sentit le regard noir de Jackson lui brûler le profil alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté. Oh là là...

La foule aurait continué de "fêter" l'événement si Kate n'avait pas demandé le silence.

\- Fort bien, je pense que le combat sera... Spectaculaire, déclara-t-elle en souriant largement.

\- En effet ! Je suis impatient d'être à demain ! S'exclama John en riant de nouveau, le village le suivant dans son hilarité.

\- Mais, et bien que le Combat Final se fera avec le Bêta femelle habituelle...

Le ventre de Stiles se contracta.

\- ... Les Direwolves de la montagne se font de plus en plus violents, vous êtes d'accord Chef ?

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça celui-ci.

\- Bien que votre fils est assez incroyable quant à leur dressage, ce n'est pas ces petits tours de passe-passe qui vont nous aider. Il faut être plus ferme cette fois-ci !

La foule l'acclama à son tour et John sourit largement.

\- Une mise à mort, alors ?

\- Une mise à mort, confirma Kate, toujours souriante.

Stiles crut sentir son cœur cesser de battre un instant. Par Odin.

\- Demain sera un grand jour !

Le Village acclama son chef à renfort de grands cris et de coups de masse joyeux sur les grilles de protection. Chris attrapa Stiles et le souleva pour le présenter à la foule vibrante de plaisir. **« Cadet de la Faune**... **»** Le jeune Viking eu un sourire tremblant, le cœur battant et paniqué.

\- Ouaiiis... marmonna-t-il. Je suis teeeeellement...

.*.

\- ... sur le départ.

Stiles soupira en laissant tomber son baluchon sur le sol, baluchon qui comportait ses maigres possessions. Surtout des affaires ayant appartenu à sa mère, ainsi que son Grimoire de Guérisseuse. Il savait très bien que Mélissa allait vouloir le consulter maintenant qu'elle était de retour de la chasse à la Tanière, mais d'ici qu'elle et son père réalisent sa disparition, il serait bien loin.

\- Allez mon grand, s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. On prend nos cliques et nos claques et on part en vacances... Pour la vie.

Le Viking releva les yeux et son cœur fit des sauts incontrôlables dans sa poitrine en apercevant les abords du lac.

\- Bonjour Stiles.

Là, sur l'énorme incroyable souche de plus en plus verdoyante de leur petite vallée, dans son Secret le plus précieusement gardé, se trouvait Lydia, dans toute sa royale beauté. Ses jambes musclées et interminables étaient croisées devant elle alors qu'elle tenait dans sa main sa hache préférée, qu'elle aiguisait à l'aide de sa pierre. Sur son visage se trouvait toujours son mélange de peintures de Guerre et de Guérisseuse qu'elle avait arboré durant le combat du Choix de ce matin même.

\- L-Lydia... Lydia Lydia Lydia, qu'est-ce que... Euh... Tu fais ici ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une petite voix, la gorge serrée.

La jeune Viking lui fit un sourire lumineux qui quelque temps auparavant, aurait rendu Stiles tout rougissant, incapable de parler et aurait rendu ses jambes flageolantes, mais qui aujourd'hui était aussi terrifiant que l'était l'idée que son père puisse être au courant pour Sourwolf. Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, revenait au même.

\- Allison et moi, nous nous inquiétons pour toi, déclara la jeune femme en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Stiles déglutit et lui fit un petit sourire tremblant, cherchant discrètement des yeux où était Sourwolf, mais Lydia se mit dans sa ligne de mire, monopolisant son attention.

\- Je... Ne t'en fais pas, déclara rapidement le jeune homme. Demain, je parlerais à mon père pour que ce soit Jackson ou toi qui combattiez le Direwolf demain, hein. On le sait tous, vous-vous ... vous êtes ceux qui doivent vous battre, je-je mérite rien moi, hein, ricana-t-il enfin.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en posant une main sur sa hanche, son autre main portant sa hache à son épaule pour l'y déposer.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Le fait est que, oui, tu es devenu très agile, très intelligent -

\- Ouais, seulement devenu, ouais, marmonna le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

Sympa pour lui.

\- - mais le problème, c'est ça.

Elle pointa sa hache vers son baluchon et fit la moue.

\- Tu comptes quitter le village ? Maintenant ? Alors que ton heure de gloire arrive à grands pas ?

\- C'est... Plus compliqué que ça...

\- Stiles. Si tu me mens, je le saurais. Et je te le ferais payer. Très cher.

Son sourire était terrifiant. Elle était terrifiante.

\- Moi ? Mentir ? Noooon, j'ai beau être devenu "intelligent", je n'oserais jamaiiiis, railla le jeune homme.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et s'avança, menaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Hein ?

Elle leva sa hache juste sous son visage et Stiles recula doucement en levant les mains devant lui, espérant la calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Un grondement sourd interrompit la jeune femme et Stiles ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai... Soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

Ça allait devenir trèèèès compliqué. Vraiment.

Lydia raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes - bien sûr qu'elle avait reconnu un grognement de Direwolf, elle n'était pas une des meilleures élèves de Kate pour rien non plus - et se retourna vers l'origine du bruit, ses mains tenant fermement sa hache, prête à les défendre. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut la masse sombre ramassée sur elle-même, prête à bondir, où brillaient deux billes lumineuses comme une pleine lune une nuit sans nuages.

Le grondement se fit plus fort, se transformant en hurlement alors que Sourwolf courait vers eux. Lydia se retourna en criant qu'il devait se mettre à terre, le percutant en les faisant tous les deux tomber. Sourwolf leur passa au dessus - pensant sûrement qu'il allait percuter la jeune femme. Lydia sauta sur ses pieds, levant la hache en criant, prête à l'abattre sur Sourwolf qui allait de nouveau bondir sur sa personne, mais Stiles fut - pour une fois - plus rapide qu'elle. En se relevant, il arracha la hache des mains de la jeune femme en la suppliant d'arrêter. Sourwolf grogna en faisant claquer ses mâchoires pour sauter sur une Lydia désormais à terre et désarmée, mais Stiles l'en empêcha en se mettant devant lui, écartant les bras.

\- Stop !

Sourwolf grogna en se ramassant sur lui-même et Lydia brailla. Le jeune Viking se mit entre eux deux, levant les mains devant l'Oméga pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Stop, arrête-toi, calme-toi, c'est une amie !

Le Direwolf se redressa mais ne se détendit pas pour autant, Stiles voyait parfaitement ses muscles bandés, prêts à réagir à la moindre menace. Ses yeux bleus braqués sur Lydia, il n'attendait qu'un geste d'elle pour faire sauter sa tête de ses épaules. La jeune femme haletait, crispée, et rampa en arrière sur le sol, s'éloignant de Sourwolf. Tremblante, elle se remit sur ses pieds et Stiles tourna la tête vers elle, vérifiant que la hache était encore assez loin d'elle pour éviter un geste malencontreux.

\- Tu lui as fait peur, il est pas du genre à aimer les armes, lui dit-il en se tournant définitivement vers elle.

La jeune femme le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et la poitrine se soulevant rapidement.

\- Il... Il... Quoi, tu ... AH !

Sourwolf s'était rapproché de Stiles en grognant toujours, pressant son museau dans ses flancs, menaçant. Le jeune homme, habitué à ce genre de traitement, passa un bras dans son encolure, flattant son flanc pour le calmer et posa son autre main sur son museau.

\- Calme-toi mon grand, tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il gentiment.

Une langue râpeuse passa sur la pulpe de ses doigts, lui arrachant un sourire.

Face à eux, Lydia se redressait, tremblante et les regarda interagir.

\- C'est un... un... Un Oméga... Souffla-t-elle, mi-surprise, mi-terrifiée.

Le fils du Chef reporta son attention sur elle et lui offrit un petit sourire gêné.

\- Je... Je vous l'avais dit, je crois. Lydia, Sourwolf, le présenta-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise.

\- Sourwolf... Lydia.

Il avait anticipé sa réaction, mais grimaça tout de même au hurlement que Sourwolf poussa vers la jeune femme. Son hurlement fut si puissant qu'il fit fuir tous les animaux et les oiseaux alentour, rendant la clairière plus silencieuse que jamais.

Le silence s'étira pendant de longues secondes avant que Lydia ne secoue la tête.

\- T'es complètement malade, cracha-t-elle.

Puis, elle se détourna et quitta la clairière aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Stiles cligna des yeux en soupirant longuement.

\- Tatadaaaam~ On est foutus.

Il entendit un grondement dans son dos - et depuis le temps, Stiles savait que c'était un rire - et il fusilla Sourwolf du regard. Le Direwolf était désormais sagement assit sur le sol, les yeux redevenus normaux et la queue fouettant furieusement l'air derrière lui.

\- T'es fier de toi ?!

Le Direwolf secoua la tête en dressant les oreilles sur sa tête, l'air dédaigneux, et commença à s'éloigner. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et leva les bras au ciel.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, toi ?!

Un grognement amusé lui répondit.

\- Reviens là, stupide boule de poils !

« **… Aîné de la Flore...** »

* * *

Dökkálfar* Des elfes sombres de la mythologie nordique qui peuplent le royaume en dessous de celui des hommes.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Le Visiteur** : Héhéhé. Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ;D Et celui-là ? *sifflote mine de rien*

* * *

 _Moi ? Faire des cliffhangers ? Mais nan, mais trop pas ! C'est pas mon genre, vous le savez très bien~_

 _Licorne, panda et Direwolves,_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	11. Chapter 11

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** a corrigé jusqu'au chapitre 12, puisqu'elle est en période de révision. J'espère juste qu'elle pourra corriger le 13 quand il sera le moment de le poster... !

 **NOTE** : • Raiting M - pour la violence

• Angst. Et humour un peu.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf** **– 11 -**

Stiles avait réussi à rattraper cet ABRUTI de Sourwolf pour grimper sur son dos afin de rattraper Lydia. Il fallait qu'ils la rattrapent ! Elle ne pouvait partir comme ça, parce qu'elle allait tout raconter aux gens du village et Stiles devait à tout prix lui expliquer la situation. Elle devait comprendre ! Stiles ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas perdre la paix qu'il venait tout juste de trouver.

Sourwolf sauta habilement sur les rochers et sortit de la clairière cachée, le nez en l'air pour renifler autour de lui. Puis il bondit, Stiles bien campé sur son dos. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey mon grand, le village est de l'autre côté !

L'Oméga lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, semblant dire " Je sais ce que je fais ! " et accéléra la cadence. Très vite, ils quittèrent la douceur et la verdure des abords de la clairière cachée, pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les Terres Pauvres. Le cœur de Stiles tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la vitesse le grisait, c'était extraordinaire ! Et malgré le fait qu'ils couraient aussi rapidement pour rattraper Lydia et la catastrophe qui se profilait à l'horizon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir euphorique, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines comme un feu bouillant.

Sourwolf sauta sur une carcasse d'arbre mort éventré sur le sol, surplombant une pente glissante, et le jeune homme se redressa sur son dos pour regarder autour d'eux. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt, et à en juger par l'évidente dangerosité de l'endroit, personne ne s'y était aventurée depuis bien longtemps. La terre du sol était mise à nue, noire, sèche et craquelée de partout, et à certains endroits, c'était de véritables crevasses qui serpentaient jusqu'en bas. Un craquement dans les arbres morts attira l'attention du Viking et fit dresser les oreilles de Sourwolf sur sa tête. Stiles se pencha en avant, montrant en contrebas la silhouette de Lydia qui se débattait contre des branches particulièrement féroces prises dans ses vêtements.

Stiles tapota le flanc de Sourwolf et le Direwolf s'élança, bondissant d'arbre en arbre, rejoignant rapidement la jeune femme. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réussit à se défaire des branchages et se remit à courir. Stiles l'appela mais Lydia accéléra. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Voulant fuir le jeune Viking et son Direwolf, elle ne fit pas assez attention à ce qui l'entourait et elle trébucha, plongeant dans une crevasse - ou plutôt un ravin au vu de la taille.

Le jeune home cria et Sourwolf bondit pour rejoindre la crevasse.

Lydia s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à des racines jaillissant de la paroi de cette crevasse profonde de près d'une quinzaine de pieds. Le soulagement traversa le jeune homme et il se pencha en avant pour tendre le bras vers elle.

\- Lyd's, attrape ma main !

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, le regard noir.

\- Tu es complètement fou ! Hurla-t-elle en jetant un regard terrifié à Sourwolf.

\- Lydia, arrête de tergiverser, attrape ma main ! Paniqua le jeune homme.

Mais Lydia s'entêta en resserrant sa prise sur la racine, tremblante. Stiles voulut se pencher un peu plus mais raffermit plutôt sa prise sur les flancs du Direwolf quand celui-ci s'avança au bord de la crevasse pour tendre le cou vers elle. La jeune femme haleta de peur alors qu'il refermait doucement ses mâchoires sur le col de sa veste.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Stiles ! Fais-le partir, fais-le partir !

\- Il ne te fera pas de mal Lydia, je te promets ! Il veut te remonter, donne-moi ta main ! Plaida de nouveau le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle, ayant une totale confiance en Sourwolf pour les empêcher de basculer en avant.

Lydia se débattit, cherchant à donner des coups d'épaules dans le museau de la bête pour le faire lâcher sa veste, et leva les yeux vers lui pour lui lancer un regard assassin.

\- Plutôt mourir.

Et comme ça, jute comme ça, elle lâcha sa prise. Le soudain poids rajouté emporta Sourwolf en avant, qui planta ses griffes dans la terre sèche pour éviter de basculer dans la crevasse. Mais Lydia se débattit de nouveau pour retirer sa veste de ses épaules et tomba, le tissu restant entre les mâchoires du Direwolf.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, le cœur ratant un battement avant qu'un cri de douleur ne perce le silence de cette forêt morte. Le jeune Viking haleta de peur, appelant la jeune femme qui venait de crier. Il la voyait allongée sur le sol au fond de la crevasse sombre, immobile. Il resserra ses jambes autour des flancs du Direwolf, lui arrachant la veste de Lydia des crocs, et Sourwolf s'élança. Il trouva en quelques secondes un sillon suffisamment creusée par le temps pour lui permettre de descendre, bondissant de pierres en amoncellements de terre pour rejoindre l'endroit où était tombée la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se redressa en gémissant lamentablement alors que Stiles descendait de Sourwolf pour sauter auprès d'elle. La jeune femme était en vie mais même si elle était sonnée, elle était assez lucide pour crier à Stiles de ne pas s'approcher, se redressant en cherchant à ramper loin de lui. Ses mouvements lui arrachèrent une grimace alors qu'elle se redressait un peu plus et saisit sa jambe gauche sanguinolente avec un gémissement.

\- Lydia, calme-toi par Odin ! Laisse-moi voir ta j- commença-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Ne m'aproCHE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau, faisant grogner Sourwolf derrière Stiles.

\- LYDIA ! Cria-t-il à son tour.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et fixa Stiles comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Eh oui ! Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, n'avait jamais haussé la voix, ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé directement, mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles !

\- Tu vas vraiment te laisser crever là juste parce que tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi ? Par Thor, que je déteste la fierté Viking ! Alors tu vas te taire et me laisser regarder ta jambe et faire ce que je peux pour la soigner ! Tu veux qu'on soit obligé de te la couper ?! Tu veux mourir de plaies noires ?!

\- Je suis Guérisseuse, je sais que je risque la pourriture mais-

\- Apprentie Guérisseuse, Lydia ! Seulement une Apprentie ! Laisse-moi faire !

\- Parce que tu sais mieux que moi, peut-être ?! S'exclama la jeune femme, le regard noir.

\- Oui !

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, interdite et perdue.

\- Oui, parce que ma mère était une Guérisseuse, elle ! Et tandis que le Chef du village, mon père je te rappelle, considérait que je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'être un Guerrier, un chasseur digne de ce nom et qu'il passait son temps à jouer/entraîner de vrais futurs petits Vikings tel que Jackson ou Aiden, ma mère prenait son temps pour m'apprendre, me montrer, m'emmener avec elle soigner les gens ! Alors tu ranges ton égo dans ta poche et tu me laisses faire la seule chose que je sache faire de bien ! Termina-t-il en criant.

Le silence retomba dans la vallée, dans la crevasse. Stiles haleta un instant, lui-même surpris de son éclat de voix. Il passa une main sur son visage en fermant les yeux, cherchant à se calmer. Ce fut la pression de la truffe de Sourwolf sur sa nuque qui le détendit, mais il roula des yeux au gémissement de peur que poussa Lydia.

\- Arrête de couiner, il ne te fera pas de mal, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Ok, peut-être qu'il était énervé. Sourwolf grogna et Stiles tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Ouais, il te fera rien si tu ne lui fais rien.

Il reporta son attention sur Lydia, le regard sévère.

\- Tu ne lui feras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Incapable de parler, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Bien. On s'est compris je crois.

Sûr de lui, le jeune homme se rapprocha de la jambe de Lydia, posant doucement ses mains dessus. Elle tressaillit de douleur quand Stiles chercha à écarter son pantalon pour observer la plaie. Il réussit à relever le tissu jusqu'à son genou et grimaça. L'os de sa jambe était brisé et sortait, pointant vers lui à travers la chair sanguinolente et déchiquetée.

Elle était foutue. En tout cas, sa jambe. Stiles leva le nez vers le haut de la crevasse, grimaçant en voyant le chemin à faire.

\- C'est mauvais, hein ? Demanda Lydia d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oh Lydia... Soupira-t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Il l'entendit sangloter et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- L'os est brisé, c'est ressortit et... La douleur n'est pas encore insoutenable, mais ça ne devrait tarder...

La jeune femme haleta et Stiles la regarda.

\- Je peux rien faire...

Il déglutit en voyant les larmes emplir les yeux de Lydia et sursauta quand Sourwolf se rapprocha pour mordiller son bras. Le jeune homme le repoussa en marmonnant que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer. Mais le Direwolf se fit insistant, poussant son museau dans le mollet de la jeune femme, qui cria.

\- Ne le laisse pas me manger... Supplia-t-elle en pleurant.

Disparue la fière et forte femme, ne restait que la jeune adulte submergée par la douleur qui savait parfaitement que la seule solution possible dans cette situation, c'était qu'ils réussissent à remettre l'os dans la jambe sans qu'elle ne meure de douleur. Ou alors, il faudrait couper la jambe au dessus du genou.

Stiles posa sa main sur son autre mollet et le serra doucement.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien, ne t'en fait pas. Lydia, calme-toi...

Malheureusement, la jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes, persuadée que l'Oméga n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. Sourwolf se pressa contre Stiles, léchant sa main droite. Le jeune homme grimaça en tenta de le repousser de nouveau.

\- Vraiment Sourwolf, c'est pas le moment !

Mais le Direwolf grogna pour l'interrompre, plongeant son regard dans celui-du jeune homme. Puis il baissa la tête pour appuyer sa truffe contre la jambe de Stiles, avant de se redresser et de faire la même chose contre la cheville nue de Lydia qui sursauta. Il releva ensuite les yeux et fixa le Viking. Celui-ci secoua un peu la tête, incrédule.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de fa...

Il se tut, fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose se pressait à la limite de sa conscience, mais comme un songe qui s'effacerait au petit matin, ça lui échappait. « **...que ton esprit se souvienne ... que ton âme reconnaisse...** » Sourwolf réitéra son mouvement, pressant un peu plus son museau contre la cheville de la jeune femme. Stiles baissa les yeux sur sa cuisse. Sa cuisse droite. Cette même cuisse qu'il s'était égratigné quand il était enfant. Cette même cuisse que Sourwolf avait soignée.

Alors Stiles releva précipitamment la tête, fixant le Direwolf en clignant des yeux.

\- Tu veux la soigner...

Sourwolf hocha doucement la tête alors que les pleurs de Lydia se tarissaient.

\- Pourquoi il est aussi près ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Pourquoi tu lui parles ? Pourquoi... je...

Elle paniquait totalement. Stiles se déplaça à côté d'elle et pressa doucement son épaule.

\- Lydia, calme-toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, pas maintenant, mais il va falloir que tu sois forte et que tu nous laisses faire.

\- Vous ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, par Odin ?! Stiles !

Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour éviter de l'assommer - et c'était très dur de ne pas le faire, vraiment - et la prit par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Il lui parla alors d'une voix douce et posée, lui demandant le plus gentiment possible de bien vouloir se calmer, de respirer un grand coup, que la douleur allait partir. Il eut l'impression de parler à une enfant, mais cela fonctionna : Malgré sa respiration haletante, elle cessa de se débattre, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Sans la quitter du regard, il vit du coin de l'œil Sourwolf s'approcher et poser sa patte contre le mollet blessé de la jeune femme. La plaie béante brilla un instant avant de s'illuminer d'une douce lueur bleutée, de petites poussières scintillantes qui voletaient doucement de sa plaie à la patte de Sourwolf pressée contre sa peau.

Stiles bougea doucement et posa sa main sur le mollet blessé de la jeune femme, retenant sa jambe pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement alors qu'il voyait l'os bouger sous sa peau. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur tandis que son membre était traversé de soubresauts, sa peau bougeait comme traversée par de petits insectes. Et l'os retourna dans sa jambe dans un craquement perçant. Lydia sanglota de douleur et Stiles la serra contre lui, ne sachant que faire pour soulager la douleur. Sourwolf posa enfin son museau contre la peau sanglante où avait disparu l'os et la plaie brilla de plus belle. Puis plus rien.

Lydia haleta, accrochée au bras de Stiles, son dos reposant contre son torse. Le jeune homme passa une main bleutée dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser un peu.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, pleurant désormais silencieusement. Il la berça contre lui pendant un moment, alors que Sourwolf passait doucement sa langue sur la plaie à vif. Lydia se crispa dans les bras de Stiles mais au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle soupira d'aise et se détendit.

Au delà des traces de sang, la jambe de Lydia se retrouva intacte, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Sourwolf renifla la peau puis s'assit, fixant les deux Vikings et pencha la tête sur le côté. La jeune femme se redressa en fixant sa jambe avec de grands yeux écarquillés et Stiles se releva pour caresser la tête de l'Oméga qui ferma les paupières sous la caresse.

\- Merci, mon grand, lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Sourwolf le regarda et enfouit son museau dans son torse en faisant un bruit de contentement. Le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de son encolure et soupira.

Il était lessivé.

\- Stiles...

Le Viking lâcha l'Omega et se retourna. Lydia s'était remise sur pied et regardait toujours sa jambe désormais guérie. Elle releva lentement la tête vers le jeune homme, l'air perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle secoua la tête, ouvrant et fermant la bouche avant que son regard ne dérive vers le Direwolf. Elle déglutit doucement alors que Stiles tenait toujours Sourwolf contre lui.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement alors que Sourwolf grognait tout contre son cœur.

\- Dangereux ? Bien sûr que si.

Elle eu un mouvement de recul quand Stiles tendit la main vers elle. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire. Doucement, il lui attrapa la main et l'attira. Les yeux dans les siens, Lydia se laissa faire et le jeune homme posa doucement la main de la jeune Viking sur la tête de Sourwolf, juste entre ses deux oreilles.

\- Détends-toi, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle détacha son regard paniqué de Stiles pour le braquer sur Sourwolf qui la fixa et... qui grogna. Lydia sursauta et se crispa, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Et toi aussi, tu te détends ! Pesta-t-il contre l'Oméga.

Sourwolf s'ébroua.

\- Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! S'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Le Direwolf bougea pour se défaire de la main de Lydia et referma ses mâchoires sur le doigt de Stiles. La jeune femme cria et fit un bond en arrière.

\- Non mais ça c'est mon doigt, mon grand ! Il est à moi, je te le prête pas, alors tu me le rends ! Continua Stiles sans même réaliser la réaction de la rousse.

Sourwolf lâcha son doigt et se rapprocha pour sauter à moitié sur le jeune homme, passant sa langue de son menton jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- URK, par Loki, Sourwolf ! Bondit Stiles en s'essuyant le visage avec son haut en lin. Dégueu, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Le son que lâcha le Direwolf fut un rire à moitié grogné et Stiles le fusilla du regard, s'avançant pour l'embêter. Sourwolf s'affaissa sur le sol, l'arrière-train redressé et la queue fouettant l'air derrière lui. Le jeune homme chercha à l'attraper mais la Bête bondit sur le côté en jappant pour l'éviter habilement.

\- Espèce de petit...

Il le rata de nouveau et le Direwolf alla se cacher derrière les jambes d'une Lydia immobile sous la surprise. Stiles leva les bras et les yeux au ciel et soupira théâtralement.

\- Ok, très bien, j'abandonne. Sortons d'ici.

Sourwolf gambada jusqu'à lui et Stiles sauta sur son dos. D'un même mouvement, le Viking et le Direwolf tournèrent la tête vers Lydia.

\- Tu viens ? L'invita-t-il avec un sourire doux.

La jeune femme les regarda tous deux et secoua lentement la tête. Le sourire de Stiles se fana.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer... te montrer... S'il-te-plaît.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et ses yeux glissèrent vers la main de Stiles tendue vers elle. Son regard se posa sur l'Oméga, calme et attentif. La jeune femme inspira alors doucement pour se donner du courage et attrapa la main du Viking. Elle grimpa derrière lui avec un peu d'hésitation et posa des mains légères sur les hanches du jeune homme.

\- Tu devrais t'accrocher.

\- Même pas en rêve, renifla la rousse.

Stiles roula des yeux - voilà, la Guerrière était de retour.

\- C'est toi qui vois, conclut Stiles.

Il se pencha en avant.

\- Vas-y en douceur, mon grand.

Le Direwolf s'ébroua et roula des épaules en grognant.

Stiles aurait dû s'y attendre, hm. Il le connaissait depuis le temps et il aurait VRAIMENT dû s'y attendre. Sauf qu'il réussit à être surpris quand Sourwolf se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit pour sortir de la crevasse en deux sauts gigantesques. Lydia couina - ce qu'elle niera à tout jamais - et enroula fermement ses bras autour du ventre de Stiles pour se blottir contre son dos. Le jeune homme agrippa de pleines poignées de poils de l'Oméga et se crispa un peu plus quand Lydia cria de nouveau au moment où Sourwolf se mit à courir au travers des Terres pauvres.

\- Sourwolf ! J'avais dit en douceur, stupide bestiole !

Le Direwolf hurla de contentement et accéléra encore un peu plus si possible. Et Stiles oublia tout, si ce n'était la vitesse et le vent qui giflaient son visage, son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et sa tête qui se remplissait d'étoiles et de douceur. Il ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément, euphorique et joyeux. Tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés, tous ses soucis avaient disparu.

Une pression un peu plus forte lui coupa le souffle et il tourna la tête.

\- Lydia, ouvre les yeux ! Cria-t-il au vent.

Il sentit la tête de la jeune femme faire non entre ses deux omoplates.

\- Lydia, crois-moi, ça vaut le détour.

La prise de Lydia se fit un tout petit peu plus forte mais elle détacha tout de même sa tête de son dos. Le rire qu'il entendit lui arracha un sourire. « **… Écoute le chant de l'énergie et ressent nos besoins...** »

Sourwolf jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme par dessus son épaule. Il les sortit des Terres Pauvres, passant par de jolis endroits tels que le bord des falaises qui donnaient sur la mer. Il les conduisit ensuite à l'endroit où Stiles avait été approché par les deux Direwolves quelques jours avant la dernière attaque sur le village.

Il se stoppa en douceur et Lydia descendit de son dos en riant. Stiles la regarda, tout sourire. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Quelques larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle se tournait vers les deux amis.

\- C'était... C'était...

Elle rit de nouveau en portant une main à sa bouche pour taire un mélange de sanglot et d'éclat de rire. Stiles allait lui répondre quand Sourwolf se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, s'allongeant de tout son long alors que le jeune homme était toujours assis sur son dos. Le Viking ouvrit une bouche outrée et regarda le traître.

\- Comme si tu étais fatigué ! Petit vieux va !

Le Direwolf soupira en grognant à moitié, posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant et ferma les yeux.

\- Espèce de petit...

\- Il est incroyable.

Stiles se tourna vers Lydia et sourit de nouveau. Il quitta le dos de Sourwolf, passant une main sur sa tête.

\- Oui, il l'est.

Il inspira doucement, bien plus calme que tout à l'heure. Lydia était au courant... Et alors ? Il allait partir, de toute manière. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser au sol et s'adossa au poitrail du Direwolf, comme il l'avait si souvent fait, afin d'observer le paysage. Sourwolf se recroquevilla autour de lui et pressa son museau contre sa cuisse en grognant doucement.

La jeune femme les regarda en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est l'Oméga... Chuchota-t-elle comme si c'était un secret - et dans un sens, c'était le cas.

Stiles hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre Sourwolf.

\- C'est lui. Le seul et l'unique.

\- Et... Il ne t'attaque pas... C'est incroyable.

Le jeune homme leva un doigt devant lui puis gratta l'arrière de l'oreille droite du Direwolf. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et se transforma en une boule de poil vibrante et gémissante de plaisir qui se laissait aller sur le sol comme... Eh bien, un tapis. Lydia ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

\- Il n'est pas méchant, sourit tristement le jeune homme. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'est, quand on prend le temps de les comprendre.

\- De les comprendre ?!

Ok, ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire. Il secoua la tête tristement et reporta son attention sur le paysage.

\- J'ai rien dit, oublie.

Le silence s'installa, un silence qui était agréable et habituel pour Stiles qui passait tout son temps libre avec le Direwolf mais qui semblait gêné Lydia. Elle se rapprocha timidement et s'assit en tailleur face à eux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux partir ? Lui demanda-t-elle - ou constata-t-elle.

Stiles lui jeta un regard alors que Sourwolf relevait la tête, intéressé.

\- Pour ça quoi ?

\- Le fait que tu sois aussi fort avec les Direwolves... C'est parce que tu les connais mieux que nous.

\- Et tu me vois en tuer un maintenant ?

Sourwolf grogna, Lydia sursauta et Stiles lui frappa le crâne.

\- Je vais pas le faire, abruti.

Le Direwolf lui attrapa la main dans ses mâchoires et la mordilla un peu.

\- Comme le doigt, c'est ma main. Rends-la-moi.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant que l'Oméga n'accède à sa requête, le relâchant avec un jappement mécontent.

\- Comment tu fais... S'étonna la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Stiles la regarda et chercha à lui répondre, mais il ne put que soupirer en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est... C'est comme ça.

\- Comment tu as pu l'approcher sans te faire tuer ?

Le jeune homme se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs et eut un sourire amusé.

\- Il a bien failli. Mais moi-même, je l'ai presque tuer en premier, alors on est quittes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en tournant la tête vers le Direwolf, qui frottait sa tête contre Stiles.

\- Et... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Stiles la fixa intensément en réfléchissant profondément.

\- Je n'en sais rien, conclut-il, la gorge serrée. C'est comme ça. J'ai pas l'étoffe d'être un chasseur. D'être un Viking.

\- Mais non ! Tu as gagné le combat du Choix à l'amiable, le village entier t'adore !

Le jeune homme explosa de rire et Lydia grimaça, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait dit de si marrant.

\- Ce ne sont que des tours, Lydia. Si j'arrive à les gérer, c'est parce que je ne veux pas leur faire de mal, à aucun moment contrairement à vous. Tu sais comment j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Direwolf du combat du Choix ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête mais l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Je me suis désarmé.

Elle hoqueta et Stiles sourit d'un air canaille.

\- J'ai laissé tomber la petite massue que je tenais. Et le Bêta a cessé de courir vers moi et de vouloir m'engloutir. Je suis devenu inoffensif à ce moment là et il l'a bien senti.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément.

\- Alors ouais, le village trouve soudainement que je mérite de faire partie de vous parce que j'arrive à m'occuper des Direwolves. Mais la vérité c'est que... Je veux plus en faire partie, pas avec ce qu'on me demande de faire, de devenir.

Il baissa la tête et se frotta les mains, souriant un peu quand Sourwolf pressa son museau contre son torse.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un, je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un.

\- Ce sont des animaux, des...

\- Non, non... Sourwolf est...

L'Oméga le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté et Stiles lui caressa le museau.

\- C'est mon seul ami.

\- Et nous, on est pas tes amis, peut-être ?! S'exclama la jeune femme, outrée.

\- Non Lydia ! Bien sûr que non !

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Maman, Talia, Melissa, Scott, Malia, ce sont les seuls qui m'acceptaient tel que je suis. Maintenant, ils sont tous morts et il ne me reste que Melissa. Sauf que Jackson a raison, si le fils de Melissa est mort, c'est de ma faute, même elle ne doit me supporter que parce qu'elle était l'amie de ma mère.

\- Alors tu préfères passer ton temps avec de vulgaires animaux plutôt qu'avec des humains ?! Demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Stiles, énervé, allait lui crier que c'était le cas, qu'il préférait mille fois rester dans cette forêt avec Sourwolf plutôt que de passer une heure à faire le beau devant le village tout entier. « **...orphelin maternel te brisera...** » Mais il sentit l'Oméga se crisper dans son dos et avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, le Direwolf hurla vers Lydia, la faisant reculer précipitamment. Stiles referma ses bras autour de son museau pour le serrer très fort contre lui.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, chut... Lui murmura-t-il.

Sourwolf continua de grogner profondément mais ne bougea pas, écoutant le jeune Viking. Celui-ci se calma aussi. Voir l'Oméga le défendre lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

\- Lydia, il faut que tu comprennes... Je ne fais pas partie de ce village. On ne m'en a jamais laissé l'occasion, j'ai pas la tête, le corps, l'étoffe. Et Sourwolf, il est comme moi. Il passe son temps avec moi et n'a pas participé à la dernière attaque. Il ne fait pas partie de la meute.

Le Direwolf cessa de grogner et le regarda, clignant des yeux. Stiles continua en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Alors ouais, Sourwolf et moi, on est pareil et on va partir. On va partir loin d'ici, tous les deux, termina-t-il en chuchotant presque.

Sourwolf sauta si rapidement et brutalement sur ses pieds que le jeune Viking faillit tomber à la renverse. Le jeune homme grogna et le fusilla du regard alors que Sourwolf se mettait à aboyer frénétiquement sous le regard perdu des deux Vikings. Stiles se remit sur pieds.

\- Mais quoi, mon grand ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Sourwolf jappa de nouveau, incapable de tenir en place.

\- Peut-être que lui a envie de rester, railla Lydia, moqueuse.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir mais pâlit quand Sourwolf cessa ses bonds de droite à gauche pour se tourner vers elle et lâcher un bruit qui ressemblait vraiment à une affirmation. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Attend... Tu veux vraiment rester ici ?

Sourwolf tourna son énorme tête noire vers lui et le regarda quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Le Viking souffla d'exaspération.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire un caprice pour rester, quand même ?!

Le Direwolf hocha la tête.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Lui cria Stiles en écartant les bras. Il n'y a rien qui nous retient ici, ni toi, ni moi ; pourquoi on resterait ? Parce que t'en a as envie ?!

Il secoua la tête et les bras de Stiles retombèrent le long de ses flancs.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de rester ici, mais tu veux tout de même le faire.

Le Direwolf roula des yeux.

\- ... Tu ... DOIS ... rester alors ? Tenta Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Sourwolf jappa et le Viking ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

\- ... Tu dois donc rester ici...

Lydia explosa de rire d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu fais comme s'il comprenait ce que tu disais, c'est totalement fou. Tu es totalement fou Stiles, c'est un animal, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Le jeune homme allait rétorquer quelque chose - n'importe quoi - mais Sourwolf l'en empêcha en se mettant à grogner. Stiles sourit narquoisement.

\- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop comment tu me parles.

\- Il ne comprend rien, c'est un A-NI-MAL ! S'énerva très vite la jeune femme.

Sourwolf fit deux pas vers elle et lui aboya dessus, les yeux brillants de ce bleu lumineux surnaturel. Lydia se tassa sur elle-même, les yeux écarquillés et de nouveau paniquée. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois bien qu'il n'aime pas que tu l'appelles "animal"... constata-t-il à voix basse.

L'Oméga se remit à s'agiter un peu partout, gémissant un peu avant de tourner autour de Stiles, s'affaissant sur le sol en le regardant fixement. Le jeune homme l'observa et glissa doucement sa main sur son dos. Derrière lui, Lydia se releva.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-elle.

Sourwolf attrapa la manche de Stiles entre ses mâchoires et le tira vers lui avant de montrer son dos du bout du museau. Le jeune homme inspira doucement et grimpa sur lui.

\- Je crois qu'il veut me montrer quelque chose, déclara-t-il en caressant l'encolure de l'Oméga.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu viens ?

Lydia les regarda tous deux avant de se tourner vers le paysage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et offrit un sourire hésitant au jeune homme en hochant la tête.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Le Visiteur** : Moi ? Une sadique ? Naaaamého, est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles là, hein ? HEIN ?!

* * *

 _Alors non ! Je ne suis pas sadique ! ... Pas beaucoup... Pas trop. De temps en temps. *tire la langue*_

 _Booon, comme vous avez dû le remarqué, je n'ai répondu à aucune reviews. Pas encore, malheureusement. A cause de la MAJ de , je n'ai pas eu accès aux reviews postées depuis jeudi matin ; autant dire, j'ai du retard. Mais promit, je vais le rattraper ;D_

 _Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai plus que le chapitre 17 à écrire et j'ai terminé cette histoire. Ça me fait tout bizarre - encore - parce que merde, je me suis trop attaché à eux. Et le chapitre 16 ..._ Holly shit, _j'adoooore ce chapitre 16. Vous allez kiffer votre race, je vous jure._

 _Bon allez. Licorne, panda et Direwolves, j'vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite !_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	12. Chapter 12

**BÊTA** : C'est le dernier chapitre que **Blitzz** a corrigé en avance \o

 **NOTE** : • Raiting M

• Angst.

 _•_ J'ai toujours plaisir à lire vos suppositions pour cette histoire. Il est l'heure des révélations, je pense~

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **\- How to train your Direwolf – 12 -**

Sourwolf avait longé le rivage et laissé derrière eux les pentes escarpées, pour courir sur le sable fin de la plage jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel et qu'il frappe durement sur les têtes et les épaules des deux Vikings. Mais avant même que cette chaleur ne devienne insupportable, l'Oméga braqua brutalement et retourna dans la forêt, longeant le long court d'eau qui se jetait dans la mer. La fraîcheur du couvert des arbres soulagea les deux jeunes gens et ils observèrent autour d'eux pour essayer de deviner où ils étaient. Pendant encore de longues minutes, le Direwolf ne ralentit pas l'allure, s'éloignant toujours plus de l'endroit où la terre rencontrait la plénitude de l'eau. Il suivait le fleuve, jusqu'à ce que le cours d'eau ne se scinde en deux. Regardant rapidement autour d'eux, Stiles réalisa que cette rivière à leur droite était celle qui prenait racine dans la montagne où était creusée la Fosse, la rivière qui alimentait le village. L'autre... Eh bien, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et c'est cette dernière que Sourwolf décida de suivre.

Avec un bond puissant, il changea de rive et recommença à longer la rivière jusqu'à sortir de l'épaisse forêt, là où les arbres fagaceae laissaient place à de hauts conifères qui grimpaient doucement sur le flanc de la montagne. Sourwolf ralentit pour commencer à slalomer agilement entre les arbres arpentant la pente douce qui s'accentuait plus on grimpait. Il ne fit mine de vouloir s'arrêter que lorsque, en se retournant, Lydia soupire de plaisir en observant la vaste verdure suivie d'une étendue d'eau. Sourwolf se rapprocha du ruisseau- qu'il avait continué de suivre jusque là - et but quelques lampées de cette eau claire. Stiles et Lydia descendirent tous deux de son dos pour l'imiter. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

\- Où est-ce qu'il nous emmène ? Le soleil tourne rapidement, s'inquiéta-t-elle se frottant ses jambes douloureuses d'avoir chevauchées le Direwolf à nu.

Stiles regarda autour de lui en soupirant.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-il avant de se pencher pour prendre un peu d'eau.

C'était la plus pure qu'il n'eût jamais goûtée jusqu'alors. Il soupira d'aise avant que Sourwolf ne touche son genou de sa truffe, l'invitant à remonter sur son dos pour reprendre la route. Stiles aida Lydia à se réinstaller derrière lui et ils repartirent.

Rapidement, les arbres se firent de plus en plus rares et la pente plus rude, mais l'Oméga sautait de pierre en pierre sans avoir l'air gêné. Il grimpa un peu plus et arriva sur un renfoncement dans la montagne qui créait un chemin tout tracé, à peine plus large que lui. Stiles sentit Lydia se serrer contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son dos pour éviter de regarder à sa gauche, où le vide s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de pieds. Ils passèrent sous une petite cascade et Stiles se demanda un instant si Sourwolf voulait leur montrer la source. Ce dernier continuait d'avancer, plus lentement et soucieux de regarder où il mettait les pattes. La montagne se creusa un peu plus, s'ouvrant sur une crevasse que Sourwolf emprunta.

Le chemin dans la montagne s'élargit soudainement et ils débouchèrent dans une cavité ouverte. D'une des parois dégoulinait l'eau de la source, créant une large flaque. Le sol de ce gouffre était relativement plat, un peu plus grand que la Fosse, et le soleil tapait fort au-dessus de leur tête. Sourwolf se s'arrêta mais quand le jeune Viking fit mine de vouloir descendre de son dos, il grogna et se remit en marche. Quelque chose en Stiles s'agitait, le tiraillait, lui intimait de se taire, d'être le plus silencieux possible pour éviter de se faire remarquer et il informa silencieusement la jeune femme de l'imiter. **« Fils de la Terre, entends notre appel ... »**

Devant eux, dans la montagne, un énorme trou béant. Stiles espérait vraiment que l'Oméga n'allait pas s'y engager.

Oui, il était quelqu'un d'optimiste.

\- Stiles... Murmura Lydia d'une petite voix tout contre son oreille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Sourwolf, vraiment, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la source du courant que le Direwolf voulait lui montrer, oh non. Et il savait... bien sûr qu'il savait quelle chose gigantesque et extraordinaire voulait leur montrer l'Oméga, bien sûr qu'il avait compris où le Direwolf les menait de la sorte. Mais une petite partie de lui espérait tout de même qu'il se trompât parce que, sérieusement ? Deux Vikings dans la Tanière si recherchée des Direwolves ? Ils allaient être le plat principal d'un banquet surprise. Stiles n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer autant de bêtes en même temps.

Lydia se serra un peu plus contre lui et Stiles sut que si elle n'avait pas une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, elle se serait mise à trembler alors que Sourwolf pénétrait dans la grotte sombre. Des grognements leur parvinrent et le cœur battant du jeune homme atterrit au fond de son estomac. À la lumière des torches, il aperçut enfin quelques Bêtas qui se battaient - ou jouaient suivant le point de vue - avec des Gammas alors que Sourwolf, le plus silencieusement possible, longea une paroi sans se faire remarquer. Le nombre impressionnant de Direwolves dans la Tanière estimé par Kate et Chris tournait dans sa tête, encore et encore ; plus d'une cinquantaine de Gammas, plus d'une vingtaine de Bêtas, et seul Loki savait s'il y avait d'autres Omégas comme Sourwolf.

Stiles écarquilla soudainement les yeux en tournant presque trop rapidement la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi ça n'avait pas fait tilt dès le début ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué tout de suite ? Des... Des torches ?! Comment ça, il y avait des torches ?

\- Où est-ce qu'on... Commença Lydia mais il se retourna vers elle pour la bâillonner en secouant la tête.

Il lui montra les parois décorées de torches d'un signe de tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le signe évident d'une présence humaine. Mais où étaient-ils tombés encore ?

Le chemin s'élargit soudainement tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours silencieusement dans la grotte et Sourwolf sauta à gauche pour grimper dans une cavité, se dissimulant dans l'ombre d'une énorme pierre. Il y avait des Direwolves partout à leurs côtés, sur d'autres avancées de pierre, en contrebas dans cette grotte gigantesque. Des Bêtas, des Gammas, pas de Direwolves aussi gros et imposants que Sourwolf, mais tous en grand nombre... Trop grand nombre. Mais surtout, des torches, partout sur les parois, ainsi qu'un énorme foyer brûlant dans une cuve en fonte. Il ressemblait à ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment principal du Village, là où les Vikings prenaient leur repas quand ils voulaient être ensemble et où John le Grand faisait ses discours et gérait les problèmes du village. Et plus important encore. Il y avait un homme au milieu de ces Direwolfs, trônant comme un seigneur tout près du foyer. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa, il ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était-il ? Était il fou, à être ici ? Même Stiles - qui n'avait plus trop peur des Direwolves - ne s'aventurerait pas à s'exposer ainsi en plein milieu de la grotte, en plein milieu de la Tanière.

Un mouvement à leur droite lui arracha un sursaut et le détourna de l'homme. Il y avait le Bêta femelle couleur sable qui s'approchait d'eux et Lydia resserra un peu plus ses mains sur le tissu des vêtements du Viking. Mais celui-ci, ainsi que Sourwolf, la laissa approcher et Stiles passa même sa main sur son museau, récolta un coup de langue sur ses doigts.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, ma belle, chuchota-t-il très bas. Mais rejoins ton Mâle, personne ne doit nous voir.

Le Bêta se frotta un instant contre ses jambes alors que Sourwolf pressait son museau contre le cou du Direwolf clair. La femelle sauta en contrebas, évita habillement l'homme au centre de la grotte et rejoignit le Bêta sombre, qui la renifla avant de lever les yeux vers eux. Puis il s'allongea sur le sol, sa femelle se blottissant contre son flanc.

\- Mais tu les connais tous, ou quoi ? S'enquit Lydia d'une voix presque furieuse.

Stiles secoua la tête mais préféra garder les explications pour plus tard, puisque les Direwolves autour d'eux commençaient à s'agiter. Jusque là, Stiles n'avait pas remarqué, mais il y avait deux entrées pour cette grotte. Celle qui donnait sur le flanc de la montagne, par là où ils étaient arrivés, et une autre, un chemin sinueux qui semblait s'enfoncer dans la pierre, à l'opposé de leur position. Les Direwolves se mirent à grogner quand surgit de cette entrée une femme tenant une torche.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et la femme sourit. De là où il était, le jeune homme ne pouvait que constater à quel point elle était belle. Des cheveux bruns qui tombaient en ondulant doucement sur son corset, un pantalon qui semblait être fait en cuir et une peau claire et douce. Mais quelque chose en elle rebutait Stiles. Elle le dérangeait et pourtant sa beauté pouvait être envoûtante. Mais plus il la fixait, bien à l'abri dans l'ombre, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de cendre, un goût de fer et de sang, un goût de mort dans sa bouche. **« ...Toi qui es pur d'âme... »** Il grimaça.

\- J'ai failli attendre.

La voix de l'homme claqua dans la grotte, arrachant un frisson glacial aux deux Vikings. C'était une voix rauque, profonde et menaçante, qui promettait mille et une tortures. La femme soupira et accrocha sa torche au mur, époussetant son haut un instant.

\- Le rituel est long et fastidieux, je t'avais dit que cela ne se faisait pas en quelques minutes, lui répondit-elle d'une voix claire.

\- J'ai assez attendu, Jennyfer ! Clama l'homme, clairement énervé.

Ladite Jennyfer leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha.

\- Cela fait treize ans que tu attends et il faudra encore attendre jusqu'à la prochaine pleine Lune avant d'attaquer, alors un jour de plus ou un jour de moins, cela ne va pas te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Exposa-t-elle en souriant, amusée.

L'homme se rapprocha rapidement et l'attrapa par le cou, la soulevant de quelques pouces du sol. La femme suffoqua.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout le ton que tu emploies pour me parler, Darach... Siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Les Direwolves autour de lui se mirent à gémir et même Sourwolf se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Mais avant même que Stiles n'ait le temps de se dire qu'il allait la tuer, à la tenir de la sorte, la femme leva la main droite face à elle et réussit à crachoter quelques mots dans une langue qu'il ne reconnu pas. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa paume ouverte et percuta le torse de l'homme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors qu'il la lâchait pour s'écrouler au sol, le visage tordu en une grimace douloureuse. La fameuse Jennyfer se frotta le cou en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Que ce soit clair, Deucalion. N'oublie jamais à qui tu parles. N'oublie jamais que tu es là grâce à moi.

Elle se pencha et attrapa un imposant médaillon autour du cou du dénommé Deucalion, le faisant lever la tête vers elle.

\- N'oublie jamais qu'il me suffirait simplement de détruite cette amulette que je t'ai faite, avec quelques mots ou juste en la brisant sur le sol. Et tu perdrais tout : ces treize dernières années à nourrir du sang des innocents ces terres sacrées, la possibilité d'accroître ton pouvoir grâce au Yggdrasil, même ta joyeuse petite meute, dont chaque membre reprendrait forme pour venger toutes ces années de servitude... Et d'après toi, comment pourraient réagir les Hale encore vivants face à ta trahison, hm ? Que ce soit les survivants de la meute originelle ou ceux que tu as toi-même choisis, tous rejoindraient Derek pour être ta perte.

\- Oh, on parle de mon chéri à ce que j'entends.

Lydia s'étrangla derrière Stiles, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

De par la même entrée que celle qu'avait empruntée Jennyfer, une autre femme venait d'arriver. Blonde, puissante et sûre d'elle, elle posait sur les deux en train de se battre un regard supérieur.

\- Jennyfer, salua-t-elle d'une voix sirupeuse.

\- Kate.

La Chasseuse.

 **« ... l'ennemi te piégera ... »**

Il y avait la Chasseuse dans la Tanière. Stiles se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas fou, et au regard mi-perdu, mi-paniqué que Lydia lui lança, il ne l'était définitivement pas.

\- Et si tu lâchais Deucalion pour voir ? Après tout, nous avons un but commun, déclara Kate en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jennyfer renifla dédaigneusement mais lâcha tout de même le médaillon et Deucalion se redressa. Les trois se jugèrent du regard un court instant avant que Deucalion ne se tourne vers Jennyfer, le visage tordu dans une grimace, montrant ses dents.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre.

Jennyfer passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je t'avais dit d'attendre après avoir tué l'Alpha Hale et son époux. Je te l'avais dit, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu t'es précipité et vous avez tué l'Émissaire, scellant le Yggdrasil. Et le déceler prend du temps, Deucalion. Même s'il y a peu de temps, le sang coulé de son enfant l'a réveillé, c'est lui qui a la main mise sur sa puissance et ses pouvoirs, sans même le savoir. C'est l'Émissaire latent le plus puissant que je connaissance, il arrive à repousser toutes mes intrusions, inconsciemment. Alors oui. Ça prend du temps.

 **« ... tu devras souiller ton corps et ton esprit ... »**

\- Treize ans ? Ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ? Railla Kate.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- À qui la faute, si le village est protégé ? Pesta la brune.

Kate écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ?! Mais qui a eu la brillante idée de jeter le sort de transformation complète avant que je puisse m'occuper des Hale, hein ?!

\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant ! Après tout, le petit Derek avait une totale confiance en toi, il aurait dû être le premier à être hors d'état de nuire ! Maintenant, il défend le village corps et âme, protégeant le plus d'humains possible de mes Bêtas ! Grogna Deucalion.

\- Vous êtes mignons, vous ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de profiter de son corps avant que vous décidiez de jeter le sort ! Vous savez ce que ça fait que de se retrouver nue dans un lit avec un Direwolf surprit et énervé ? Non ! Alors vous n'avez pas le droit de me le reprocher. Ça a été assez compliqué comme ça que de réussir à attraper les Direwolves qui ne sont pas sous ton influence et que tu ne peux pas contrôler !

\- Ce n'est pas un Direwolf solitaire qui va m'éloigner de mon but ! Kate, il faut que tu le retrouves et que tu le tues avant la prochaine attaque, pesta Deucalion.

La Chasseuse éclata de rire.

\- Je sais, j'ai prévu le coup. Demain se déroule le Combat Final, et Derek ne pourra résister à l'appel désespéré de sa sœur que j'ai ordonné de mettre à mort à l'issue du combat.

Sous lui, Stiles sentit Sourwolf se crisper et se mettre à grogner. Comme en réponse, les Direwolves de la Tanière s'agitèrent eux aussi, les Bêtas firent claquer leurs puissantes mâchoires autour d'eux et les Gammas jappèrent de colère. Deucalion fit volte-face et, sous les yeux écarquillés de Stiles, son visage se mit à changer, ses yeux devenant rouges et ses dents se transformant en crocs aiguisés.

\- SILENCE ! Hurla-t-il, ses yeux luisant dans le noir tout comme le centre de son médaillon.

Le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra dans une course effrénée alors que tous les Direwolves de la grotte se ratatinaient sur le sol en gémissant pitoyablement. Tous, sauf Sourwolf. D'une main tremblante, Stiles tapota le flanc de l'Oméga.

\- Ok mon grand, murmura-t-il. On en a assez vu, partons d'ici.

Le jeune homme et Lydia se tassèrent sur le dos de Sourwolf pour se faire tout petits alors que Deucalion, le visage toujours mi-humain mi-... autre chose, levait les yeux vers eux en grognant.

\- Toi ! Cria-t-il.

Stiles ne le voyait pas mais il était sûr que l'Oméga avait ses yeux bleus lumineux.

\- Sourwolf, on s'en va, maintenant ! Pressa-t-il, toujours à voix basse.

\- Attrapez-le moi ! Hurla Deucalion. Attrapez-moi cet Oméga !

Les Bêtas tournèrent la tête vers eux et Sourwolf grogna un peu plus fort. Mais le Direwolf couleur sable, la femelle, sauta à leur hauteur, se mettant dos à l'Oméga pour grogner contre ses congénères, laissant le temps à Sourwolf de sauter au sol et de disparaître rapidement par là où ils s'étaient faufilés. Stiles et Lydia resserrèrent tous deux leur prise sur les flancs du Direwolf alors que celui-ci quittait rapidement la grotte, courant et dérapant sur le sol de pierres pour reprendre le chemin tortueux qui descendait de la montagne. Un cri leur parvint et en jetant un regard en arrière, Stiles vit un Gamma tomber de la falaise, sûrement trop empressé de les rattraper pour gérer correctement sa vitesse. Son cœur tressauta.

\- Allez mon grand, il faut se dépêcher, là ! Cria-t-il à Sourwolf.

Celui-ci grogna et accéléra la cadence tandis que des Bêtas et quelques Gammas se précipitaient pour les attraper, comme le dénommé Deucalion le leur avait ordonné. Penché sur Sourwolf, Stiles réalisait à peine ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il n'aurait jamais cru à la scène énorme et incroyable qui venait de se dérouler s'il n'en avait pas lui-même été témoin : L'homme ne faisait pas seulement que jouer avec les Direwolves comme le jeune Viking savait le faire, non. Cet homme là, il les contrôlait totalement. Cet homme... Du moins, en était-il véritablement un ?

Sourwolf sauta brutalement pour éviter un Gamma, atterrissant plusieurs pieds en contrebas. Il bondit de nouveau, descendant plus vite qu'ils n'étaient montés. La pente se fit plus douce et il cessa de bondir pour tirer sur ses muscles et augmenter sa vitesse, filant comme une flèche portée par le vent au travers des arbres.

Un Bêta hurla, prêt à leur sauter dessus, mais il se fit percuter par le Direwolf couleur sable, la petite Blondie, qui le fit rouler au loin. Lydia cria quand un autre Bêta se mit à courir à leur côté, peinant à suivre leur allure. Mais Stiles reconnut le Mâle de celle qui venait de les préserver d'une bataille avec un Bêta remonté, alors il serra doucement la main de la jeune femme pour la calmer. Noiraud les regarda un instant avant de s'arrêter brutalement, stoppant quelques Direwolves dans leurs courses en les percutant. Sourwolf en profita alors et en se retournant, Stiles put apercevoir le couple de Bêtas empêcher leurs congénères de les rejoindre.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la clairière cachée, le soleil avait disparu derrière le couvert des arbres qui formait le dôme protecteur. Lydia se laissa tomber au sol, les mains enfoncées dans la terre face à elle, le regard vide et la respiration fuyante. Stiles sauta sur ses pieds en prenant une grande inspiration et passa encore et encore ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh par Thor...

\- Stiles... Souffla Lydia.

\- Oh par Odin...

\- Stiles.

\- Oh par Loki et tous les Dökkálfars !

\- STILES !

Le cri de la jeune femme ramena le Viking sur le plancher des vaches. Il la regarda, un peu perdue et toujours affalée sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés de panique, d'incrédulité et de tant d'autre choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-elle en haletant. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? C'était quoi, ÇA ?! Termina-t-elle presque en couinant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui répondre - ou à essayer de trouver n'importe quoi pour cacher sa propre panique grandissante - mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un hurlement de Direwolf perça l'épaisse forêt, doux et discret. Sourwolf leva le museau vers le ciel, puis il s'assit sur son arrière-train et, la truffe toujours en l'air, hurla à son tour. Il fit sursauter Lydia qui, les nerfs déjà à vif, se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra un peu en la voyant ainsi et il se rapprocha pour s'accroupir face à elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de la calmer. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet avant que deux bruits discrets ne fassent se retourner Stiles. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main avant de crier de nouveau quand deux Direwolves se précipitèrent vers eux en de grandes foulées. Stiles se redressa, ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque les deux bêtes lui sautèrent dessus en gémissant. Il tomba sur le dos et poussa un petit cri de douleur avant de rire quand le Bêta sombre et sa femelle se mirent à se serrer contre ses côtes, léchant quelques fois son visage. Il essaya de les repousser.

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, je vais bien, je vais bien ! Lâchez-moi, maintenant ! Réussit-il à hoqueter. Noiraud, Blondie, ça suffit !

Le mâle se redressa mais la femelle se laissa tomber sur lui, se blottissant tout contre son corps. Il réussit tout de même à se redresser, une main dans les poils sable de son encolure pour voir Sourwolf paisiblement assit en train de le fixer. Le Direwolf sombre était caché derrière lui et grimaçait en regardant Lydia d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est une amie, lui apprit-il.

Le Bêta le regarda, penchant la tête sur le côté, avant d'avancer vers elle pour la renifler. La jeune femme le regarda faire sans bouger, un peu plus en confiance après les avoir vus se comporter avec Stiles. Ce fut pourtant Sourwolf qui s'approcha totalement pour presser son museau contre sa tempe. Lydia écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais ne bougea pas d'un muscle, laissant l'Oméga sortir sa langue et se mettre à lécher ses larmes, comme il l'avait fait avec Stiles plusieurs jours auparavant. Elle sursauta et ferma les yeux de surprise sous la caresse inattendue et inhabituelle. Le jeune homme la vit trembler et décida de se remettre sur pieds - malgré les protestations de la femelle tout contre lui - et se rapprocha pour s'asseoir face à ... Oui, face à son amie, Lydia était son amie. Il lui caressa doucement le bras alors que Sourwolf cessait ses caresses pour se coller à lui, glissant son museau dans son cou pour se blottir dans son dos.

Lydia rouvrit les yeux et regarda Stiles un instant avant de se remettre rapidement sur ses pieds afin de s'éloigner des trois Direwolves et du Viking. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en la voyant se retourner. Il se leva à son tour et se rapprocha.

\- Lydia ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et lui asséna la gifle la plus douloureuse de sa vie, assez forte pour presque faire sauter sa tête de ses épaules. Sa violence provoqua les grognements de colère des trois bêtes dans son dos. Il porta sa main à sa joue et grimaça.

\- Mais aïïïïïïeuh !

\- Ça ! Ça, c'est pour avoir failli me faire tuer aujourd'hui !

Elle lui donna une nouvelle gifle.

\- Deux fois ! Et toi aussi, t'as failli y passer !

Stiles la regarda respirer d'une manière erratique avant qu'elle ne se jette à son cou - et ouais, Sourwolf semblait ne pas être très content de cet élan... Qu'importe. Son amie avait besoin de lui, alors il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre son torse, passant ses mains dans son dos pour la calmer.

\- Hey, Lyd'z...

Elle tremblait contre lui et il la serra un peu plus.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareil le, grogna-t-elle contre son épaule.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Ouais, il l'était vraiment.

Puis Lydia lâcha un rire quand Sourwolf glissa son museau entre eux deux. Elle se recula et passa sa main sur sa tête.

\- Tu as raison, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Je devrais plutôt te remercier toi pour nous avoir ramené vivants.

\- Hey ! S'indigna Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

Mais il préféra gratter l'oreille de l'Oméga pour lui arracher un ronronnement de plaisir.

\- C'était... incroyable, sourit la jeune femme, en repensant sûrement à la course, au fait que l'Oméga était là, à portée de main, et qu'il était présentement en train de quémander des caresses et des grattouilles à un Stiles plus qu'heureux de les lui offrir.

Puis elle perdit son sourire, déglutissant péniblement. Elle releva les yeux pour accrocher le regard de son ami.

\- Stiles... Vraiment, c'était quoi, ça ?

 **« Fils de la Terre... »**

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **22 :** Non, je ne compte pas faire les épisodes de la série, la trame était déjà écrite quand je me suis mise à regarder la série. Et j'ai en plus presque terminé ) écrire cette histoire :)

 **Derek Sales :** Je sais, je sais, je suis (pas) sadique~ La suite tous les mercredi :)

* * *

 _Eh oui, désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais jusque là, personne ne l'avait vu venir~ ( Bon, pour Kate, quelques personnes avaient émit des doutes en plus de l'animosité "normale" pour cette b*tch ) mais pour Jennyfer et Deucalion... Mouahaha, je suis fière de moi~_

 _A mercredi pour la suite des révélations~_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	13. Chapter 13

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** s'est très bien occupé de mon petit chapitre \o

 **NOTE** : • Raiting M

• Angst.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **-** **How to train your Direwolf – 13 -**

Stiles se détacha doucement de Lydia et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle haleta un peu, perdue.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop... Soupira-t-il. J'avoue ne pas tout suivre.

\- Qui était cet homme ? Commença-t-elle à demander. Et cette femme ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi Kate était là ? Et les Hale ?! Pourquoi ils se sont mis à parler des Hales ?

Stiles grimaça sous son débit de paroles et posa sa main sur son épaule. Tout de suite, la jeune femme soupira et se détendit. Le jeune homme se frotta les tempes.

\- Les Hale, on les connaît tous, soupira Lydia en se calmant.

Il hocha la tête. Les Hale. Talia, Alterio, Laura, Derek, Cora, Peter, Maureen et Malia. Une seule grande famille, un peu à l'écart du village dans une bicoque isolée, sous le couvert des arbres. Une famille gentille et investie dans le village, la première famille à avoir succombé sous les crocs des Direwolves, le tout premier soir de la toute première attaque. On avait retrouvé les corps mutilés de Talia, Alterio et Maureen, ainsi qu'une dose astronomique de sang. Kate et son frère Chris avaient réussi à attraper quatre Direwolves ce soir là, mais beaucoup d'humains avaient succombé (péri?), dont sa propre mère. Et beaucoup de disparus, dont les enfants de Talia, ainsi que son jeune frère et la fille de ce dernier. Tous les enfants nés depuis la première attaque avaient grandi, bercés par la triste histoire des Hale se faisant tuer par des Direwolves en pleine nuit, seuls dans la pénombre, leur créant une peur viscérale des forêts et de la profondeur des bois.

\- Il a dit qu'il les avait tués, mais ça n'a aucun sens, ce sont les Direwolves qui les ont tués ! Continua la jeune femme.

Stiles la regarda et il se sentit pâlir. Son esprit ne cessait de tourner, encore et encore, refusant l'évidence et pourtant, se dirigeant toujours vers cette dernière. **« Fils de la Terre... »**

\- Lyd'z... souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée. Il voulait dire quoi par "sort de transformation complète" ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en le regardant, incapable de répondre. Stiles écarquilla un peu plus les yeux alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide, trop d'idées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. **« ...Cadet de la Faune... »**

\- Stiles ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme

\- Et si c'était un Vlkodlak ?

Lydia le regarda avec incrédulité avant de prendre un visage blasé.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux cinq minutes ?

\- Mais je suis tout à fait sérieux ! S'exclama-t-il, outré.

\- Stiles, les changeurs de formes... Sérieusement, ce ne sont que des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants.

\- Et pourtant, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses !

Elle soupira, prête à sortir ses arguments mais il la coupa.

\- Lydia, il n'y a pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, Sourwolf a soigné ta jambe !

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit trouble alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'accepter ce fait. Stiles continua sur sa lancée :

\- Ma mère m'a toujours raconté que ces Terres avaient quelque chose de spécial, qu'elles étaient puissantes et protégées, que nos ancêtres s'étaient installés ici pour veiller sur l'Arbre monde.

\- Les histoires de familles ne nous aident pas vraim-

\- Elle me racontait aussi les histoires de ces hommes et femmes capables de danser avec la Nature et les animaux une fois la nuit tombée ! Elle m'a toujours dit de ne pas avoir peur des cris de Direwolves quand j'étais petit, que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour eux de communiquer ! Et si... Et si elle savait ? Et si elle savait que certaines personnes dans le village avaient la capacité de se transformer en Direwolves ? Ma mère adorait me raconter cette histoire, c'était sa préférée, les Direwolves courant au clair de Lune !

\- Justement Stiles, tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est une histoire ! Ce ne sont que des histoires !

\- Tu peux te mentir à toi-même autant que tu veux, mais tu as vu aussi bien que moi les yeux rouges et les crocs de ce Deucalion ! Tu as vu la Jennyfer le repousser avec de la lumière, rien qu'avec de la lumière, qui est partie de sa main !

Lydia déglutit et se mit à trembler le temps d'un instant avant de se reprendre.

\- A-Alors, quoi ?

\- Imagine... Imagine juste un instant qu'il soit leur chef. Le chef des Direwolves, disons... Bêta, Gamma, Oméga... Disons l'Alpha.

Lydia hocha la tête et Sourwolf grogna doucement.

\- Et que pour une raison ou une autre, une... Une... Cette Darach, cette... druide, ceux qui savent parler à la Nature et user de sa puissance, cette femme des Ombres l'aide depuis des années à attaquer le village. Avec les Direwolves.

\- Elle a parlé de nourrir les "terres sacrées" du sang des innocents...

\- Et de l'Yggdrasil !

\- L'Arbre Monde ? Mais... Il y a neuf royaumes supportés par l'Arbre-Monde, elle parlait duquel ?

Stiles inspira doucement et tourna la tête, clignant des paupières en fixant un point derrière la jeune femme. Elle le regarda.

\- Je crois... Je crois que c'était une façon de parler...

\- Quoi ?

Il s'avança et la dépassa, se rapprochant du petit lac dans la clairière, ainsi que...

\- C'est une sacrée souche... Ça devait être un arbre gigantesque, tu ne crois pas ? Souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur le bois clair.

 **« ...Aîné de la Flore... »** Il fronça les sourcils en passant ses doigts sur les nervures du temps qui marquaient la souche. La jeune femme se rapprocha pour regarder le bois.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est grosse, mais...

Stiles la vit hausser les épaules.

\- Ce n'est qu'une souche.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Non non non, Lyd'z. Tu vois pas ? Elle est énoooorme ! Et clair !

Elle haussa un sourcil en une question silencieuse et il agita la main au dessus de la souche.

\- Il n'y a pas une seule marque de hache, pas une seule marque prouvant que l'arbre s'est effondré. La souche est lisse, parfaite, comme si on l'avait coupée d'un seul coup. De plus, un arbre aussi gros, on l'aurait remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors il a dû être coupé il y a longtemps. Sauf que regarde ! Le bois est clair, il n'y a pas d'infiltration d'eaux, pas de plantes grimpantes, rien. Elle est... Parfaite.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

Lydia inspira profondément, le regard posé sur le bois face à elle.

\- ... Ok. D'accord, il y a des choses dans le monde qui nous sont inconnues, et oui, je reconnais que les Vannes et les Ases ont créé de nombreux mystères en ce monde. Et oui, d'accord. Il se peut que cet arbre ait quelque chose de mystique. Mais les changeurs de forme ? C'est beaucoup quand même.

\- Après tout ce qu'on vient de voir, tu as du mal à y croire ?!

\- Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe, d'accord Stiles ?!

Le jeune homme la regarda. Elle paraissait peut-être sûre d'elle jusque là, mais son éclat, la manière dont elle serrait les mains l'une contre l'autre, cela était désormais évident qu'elle ne tenait pas le choc.

Il se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Lydia, calme-toi. On va comprendre ensemble, ça ne sert a rien de s'énerver.

\- Il n'y a rien a comprendre, Stiles ! C'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop ! De la magie ? De la magie chez les dieux, d'accord. Chez les Ombres, pourquoi pas. Évidemment chez les Dökkálfars. Mais nous ? Nous ne sommes que des humains, des Vikings !

\- Des Vikings qui vivent sur une terre sacrée et gorgée de magie.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, l'air mauvais. Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Si on en croit les dires de cette Jennyfer et de ce Deucalion, d'accord ?

Elle inspira doucement et cligna lentement les yeux alors qu'il la sentait se détendre sous ses mains.

\- Alors quoi ?

Elle le regarda, presque suppliante. Stiles hocha doucement la tête.

\- Reprenons. Les Direwolves n'ont jamais été violents avant cette toute première attaque il y a treize ans, le soir où sont morts les Hale. Sauf que cette Jennyfer a dit que c'était Deucalion qui les avait tués. C'est donc un changeur de forme !

\- Stiles, je...

\- Juste !... Imagine. Fais comme si tu y croyais pendant quelques instants ! Il les a tués parce que... Parce que les Hale étaient eux aussi des changeurs de formes. Comme ma mère aimait en parler, des Lycans. Ils...

Il se stoppa, penchant la tête vers le sol pour se concentrer sur sa réflexion. **« ... que ton esprit se souvienne ... »**

\- Les Hale n'ont jamais été violents, ils n'ont jamais rien fait contre le village. Toujours gentils, serviables, qui savaient parfaitement se repérer en forêt et ils étaient d'incroyables chasseurs... Quand Chasseurs ne voulait pas dire défendre le village contre des bêtes assoiffées de sang. - Une pause - Cette Jennyfer a dit... elle a dit qu'il avait tué l'Alpha Hale et son époux ce soir là...

\- Tu crois que... Talia était un changeur... une Lycan, comme lui ? Demanda Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Donc c'est ça, continua-t-il, réfléchissant à voix haute. Ça colle avec les facilitées qu'ils avaient à se repérer dans les bois - je les ai accompagnés quelques fois quand j'étais petit avec ma mère. Talia connaissait les meilleurs endroits pour trouver les herbes que maman utilisait dans ses baumes. Ils étaient donc une meute, leur propre meute, et leur Tanière, c'était leur maison. Et Talia était le chef, l'Alpha.

Il hocha la tête. Cela faisait sens. Cette femme... Son père avait beau être le Chef du village, quand elle parlait, elle avait cette présence... C'était comme si la Nature elle-même s'arrêtait le temps de l'écouter, de se gorger de ses paroles et de ses conseils.

\- Et elle et sa famille, sa Meute, ils protégeaient tous le village... Et le Yggdrasil.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres en fixant la souche, comme si cette dernière pouvait lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Il frappa dans ses mains.

\- Tout comme on a des villages ennemis, eux avaient sûrement d'autres meutes ennemies.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont un moyen de se reconnaître entre eux ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et se tut un instant le temps de réfléchir.

\- Peut-être... que... ils ont des sens plus aiguisés que nous. Je veux dire, dans la Fosse, on nous apprend bien que les Direwolves peuvent entendre à une centaine de pieds quelqu'un qui respire un peu trop fort, alors sous leur forme humaine... Peut-être était-ce aussi le cas ? Une odeur ?

Il secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre le fil de sa réflexion.

\- Deucalion fait partie d'une meute ennemie. Ça, on peut dire qu'on en est sûr. Il a... tué la meute pour accéder à l'Arbre Monde. Et il a prit le contrôle des Direwolves de la région pour faire sa propre meute ! Ou... agrandir la sienne déjà existante... ? Proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord, admettons. Alors pourquoi il n'attaque pas tous les soirs ?

Stiles se frotta les tempes en essayant de se rappeler les exacts mots de Jennyfer et Deucalion dans la grotte.

\- Elle a dit quelque chose comme quoi il devait attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour attaquer et - Oh !

Ça lui sautait soudainement aux yeux ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer avant cela ?!

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Lydia en voyant son visage s'éclairer.

\- Les Pleines Lunes. Pourquoi on avait jamais remarqué ça ? Les Direwolves n'attaquent que les soirs de Pleine Lune !

Lydia réfléchit un instant avant d'entrouvrir la bouche.

\- Oh ! Et... Tu crois que c'est important ?

\- D'une certaine manière, sûrement... je n'en sais rien.

Il fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le pousser à attaquer que les soirs de Pleine Lune... Je veux dire, c'est un humain, il réfléchit comme nous, pourquoi ne lance-t-il pas une attaque pour...

Ses sourcils étaient presque douloureux de les froncer de la sorte puis il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. **« ... que ton âme reconnaisse ... »**

\- Il a besoin de trouver des gens pour sa meute, murmura-t-il.

Lydia haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

Stiles releva les yeux vers elle.

\- Jusqu'à il y a 13 ans, on avait seulement vu des Gammas autour du village, jusqu'à la première attaque, où on a du faire face à des Bêtas pour la première fois.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

\- J'ai vu le registre que les Vikings tiennent sur les Direwolves depuis ce soir là. Le nombre des Bêtas ? Il augmente toujours.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Est-ce qu'une seule fois, dans la Tanière, tu as vu des petits ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Non... Enfin si, il y en avait deux je crois.

\- Des Gammas, j'ai vu leurs yeux gris. Mais aucun Bêta.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire sans le dire clairement ? Soupira la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux.

Il la prit par les épaules.

\- Et s'il attaquait les soirs de Pleine Lune parce que ce Deucalion se sert des Vikings qu'ils enlèvent non pas pour les tuer, mais pour les transformer ? Et s'il était capable de transformer un humain en Lycan, et donc en Direwolf ? En Bêta ?!

Lydia eut un rire nerveux.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, Stiles. Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Transformer quelqu'un en Direwolf ? Même les dieux n'en sont pas capables !

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils le peuvent. Et là n'est pas la question, tout concorde et-

\- Non. Non ! Là, ça va trop loin ! Je suis sûre que la Pleine Lune, c'est juste parce que ça les rend plus agressifs, c'est tout !

Stiles soupira.

\- J'ai rencontré Sourwolf une nuit de Pleine Lune, et je suis encore en vie, hein.

Lydia fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais blessé, déclara-t-elle, perdue.

\- Je...

Il se tut, le regard perdu.

\- Stiles ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Lydia.

\- ... Par Odin...

Le jeune homme s'écarta et se mit à marmonner, concentré sur sa réflexion.

\- La première fois. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais enfant. Je voulais voir les Direwolves de plus près et je me suis perdu en pleine nuit dans la forêt...

\- Oh, je m'en souviens de ça ! Tout le village t'a cherché au petit matin, ta mère était folle d'inquiétude...

\- Elle m'a retrouvé derrière la maison des Hale. Mais cette nuit là, j'étais perdu, blessé. Et cette boule de poils à peine plus grosse que moi à l'époque m'a trouvé, soigné et a passé la nuit avec moi... marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même en montrant Sourwolf d'un signe de main.

Puis il cessa de marcher, restant un long moment immobile.

\- ... Stiles ? S'inquiéta Lydia en se rapprochant, posant une main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder fixement Sourwolf en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En quoi Sourwolf est-il différent ? Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Le Direwolf était allongé sur le sol, sa tête sur ses pattes avant alors que les deux Bêtas s'étaient blottis contre son flanc, le mâle léchant de temps en temps le museau de sa femelle d'un geste tendre. Quand il sentit - entendit serait plus précis - qu'on parlait de lui, Sourwolf releva la tête et braqua ses yeux bleus sur les deux Vikings. Lydia suivit le regard de Stiles et regarda le Direwolf.

\- C'est... un Oméga ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Il ne fait pas partie de la meute, souffla Stiles. Il n'en fait pas partie, et c'est le seul Oméga qui existe. Par Odin, faites que je me trompe...

Sa respiration se fit rare alors que son esprit se faisait submerger d'images, de sons, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant soudainement devant lui. Et ce fut presque trop.

\- ... C'est pas vrai...Lydia...

\- Mais quoi ? Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! S'inquiéta la jeune femme en le forçant à la regarder.

\- Lydia... Quand j'ai blessé Sourwolf le soir où j'ai fait tomber la tourelle, il était en train de se battre...

\- Je... Je croyais qu'il ne participait pas aux attaques ?

Il attrapa ses mains et ne réalisa pas que les siennes tremblaient.

\- Il ne se battait pas avec n'importe qui. Il se battait contre un autre Direwolf.

Lydia fronça les yeux sourcils et ouvrit un peu la bouche, incrédule. Il serra un peu plus fort ses mains.

\- On nous a dit qu'on ne pouvait donner de description de l'Oméga parce que personne n'a survécu à son attaque. Mais c'est parce qu'il n'attaque pas les humains.

Il déglutit et tourna la tête pour voir du coin de l'œil Sourwolf le fixer intensément.

\- Il les protège... murmura-t-il.

\- ... Quoi ?

Il la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle, avançant lentement vers l'Oméga. Celui-ci se redressa totalement, s'asseyant sur le sol et Stiles ne pu que constater une nouvelle fois à quel point il était imposant. Assis de la sorte, Sourwolf était presque aussi grand que lui, de telle façon qu'il n'eut qu'à lever un tout petit peu le museau pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Viking. Le jeune homme leva des mains tremblantes et les glissa le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Le Direwolf solitaire, hein... Souffla-t-il.

Sourwolf ne bougea pas

\- Celui qui protège le village...

Sa gorge se serra alors que dans les yeux de Sourwolf brillaient un espoir sans limite.

\- ... Derek ? Murmura-t-il enfin, mettant la dernière pièce du puzzle en place.

L'Oméga ouvrit la gueule et poussa le gémissement le plus douloureux que Stiles n'ait jamais entendu et alors que le jeune homme écarquillait les yeux, le Direwolf - le Lycan ! - s'avança pour enfouir son museau dans son cou. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa.

Derek.

Sourwolf, c'était Derek Hale !

Un des enfants Hale, ceux dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé les dépouilles.

\- Oh par tous les dieux... Haleta-t-il en serrant Sourwo- Derek contre lui.

Lydia se rapprocha pour le regarder serrer un Oméga gémissant contre lui, n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- Stiles... Murmura-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans l'encolure de la Bête... du Lycan... De Derek.

\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai eu sept ans ? Commença-t-il, la voix étouffée contre le Direwolf. Mon père devait signer le traité de paix avec les villages des contrées du Nord. Maman était partie avec lui, tes parents, Chris et Peter. On s'était retrouvé à être surveillés par Laura, qui avait quatorze ans, pendant plusieurs jours. C'était la première fois que Scotty parlait à Allison, qui était obligée de restée avec nous puisque son père était lui aussi absent. Le coup de foudre au premier regard, à sept ans. C'était adorable. Sauf que comme il était occupé à jouer avec elle, il n'a pas remarqué que je n'étais pas sorti de ma cachette de la partie de cache-cache qu'on avait fait, et comme Malia et Cora passaient leur temps ensemble, personne n'a remarqué que j'avais disparu. Excepté toi. Tu m'as cherché, trouvé et on a passé la journée ensemble.

Derek poussa sa tête contre lui. **« ... le loup te sentira ... »**

\- On en revient toujours au même, toi et moi, hein ? Rit-il doucement.

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme. Celle-ci le fixait, inquiète.

\- Je... Mes parents n'ont jamais accompagné les tiens quelque part, et je n'ai jamais passé du temps avec toi ou Scott... C'est à peine si je parlais avec Malia.

Il entrouvrit la bouche et souffla un rire.

\- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi...

Lydia fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Stiles sourit doucement et Sourwolf releva la tête - Oui, d'accord, Derek, mais il était toujours Sourwolf pour Stiles, c'était son Oméga, rien qu'à lui ! ... Sauf que d'un autre côté, il était aussi un humain, un humain bloqué dans le corps d'un Direwolf depuis... depuis... Treize longues années. L'Oméga fixa Lydia en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté et soudainement, le visage d'un Derek de 16 ans haussant un sourcil se superposa à la grimace que Sourwolf faisait et Stiles rit. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le lien, maintenant qu'il savait... Il se trouvait idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il vit la jeune femme les regarder tous deux sans comprendre avant que Stiles ne fasse un petit signe de tête vers Sourwolf. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre elle-même et elle se retrouva à ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans réussir à prononcer un seul mot.

\- Je te présente - représente - Derek Hale, dit-il en hochant lentement la tête.

Lydia se laissa tomber au sol, s'assit en tailleur et se frotta le visage, étalant sans le réaliser ses peintures.

\- Oh par tous les Dieux.

\- Ouais, tu peux le dire, oui.

La jeune femme leur lança un regard un peu paniqué.

\- Stiles...

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira lentement.

\- C'est énorme...

Puis il rouvrit les yeux, regarda Sourwolf - aka Derek - et lui sourit timidement.

\- Wha...souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers Stiles. Les Hale... sont en vie.

Il sourit à son tour. Les Hale disparus étaient en vie. Presque toute la famille était en vie, ils étaient juste... Bloqués sous une forme...

Son sourire se fana.

\- Les Bêtas dans la Fosse sont les Hale, souffla Stiles.

Contre lui, Derek gémit - Non, Sourwolf gémit, il n'avait pas un comportement humain pour l'instant - et Stiles baissa les yeux vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre. Lydia inspira profondément et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, ça expliquerait pourquoi Kate a dit qu'elle s'était occupée d'eux. Ce qui nous fait Laura, Cora, Malia et Peter.

Elle se tut soudainement.

\- Stiles, il y a six Direwolf dans la Fosse, comment on sait lequel est qui ?

Le jeune homme passa une main sur la tête de Sourwolf.

\- Lydia... Chaque Bêta ... Ce sont des humains.

Stiles tourna la tête pour observer Blondie au dessus de son mâle mordiller son oreille.

\- Ou tout du moins, l'étaient-ils avant que Deucalion ne les transforme.

La jeune femme haleta.

\- Stiles... On en a tué des Bêtas depuis le temps... dit-elle d'une petite voix étranglée.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur le fait que chaque personne supposée morte les soirs d'attaques, mais dont on a pas retrouvé de dépouilles, sont peut-être en vie.

Il la regarda.

\- Ton père pourrait être de ceux-là, murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et porta la main à sa bouche, la douleur sourde de l'espoir vain se peignant sur ses traits.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi Kate fait-elle ça ? Haleta-t-elle.

Elle se reprit, le regard dur.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Les deux autres, d'accord, une histoire de pouvoir, de m...magie, de territoire, ok. Mais... Kate... Elle est humaine, pourquoi...

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Sourwolf. Enfin, Derek - Sourek ? -

\- Rassures-moi, elle est bien humaine ?

L'Oméga sembla lever les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête. Lydia et Stiles soupirèrent de concert, soulagés. La jeune femme eut même un gloussement nerveux puis grimaça.

\- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle...

Stiles hocha la tête, soucieux.

\- Hm... Je pense qu'elle a les mêmes motivations qu'eux.

Lydia le regarda et Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Le pouvoir. Je veux dire... Elle est ambitieuse. Elle est forte. Et elle est une des premières à remettre toujours en cause les décisions du Chef.

Il grimaça.

\- Elle est jalouse aussi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle veuille augmenter son rang. Alors si Deucalion l'a approchée avec... Je sais pas, la garantie que si elle les aidait, il lui donnerait une place spéciale dans sa meute ? Là où elle aurait du pouvoir...

 **« ... l'ennemi te piégera ... »**

\- Elle s'est rapprochée des Hale en se servant de...

Il baissa les yeux vers Sourek qui grogna. Ouais... C'était une salope en fait. Et c'était tout à fait son genre.

\- ... et a permis à Deucalion d'entrer chez eux pour qu'il... S'occupe d'eux. Et puis bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle risquait grand chose. Elle n'a pas d'enfants, pas de relation, c'est à peine si elle supporte sa propre famille, sa propre nièce... La seule personne qu'elle n'ait jamais apprécié, il- Oh.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit Lydia.

\- La Vengeance. Bien sûr la vengeance !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et Stiles haussa les siens d'un air entendu.

\- La seule personne à qui elle ne s'est jamais intéressée ? Chris s'est mis avec quand Maureen a quitté le village pour devenir marchande.

Cette dernière avait fait ce choix trois ans avant les attaques de partir sur les routes et revenait une semaine tous les ans, parce que Beacon Île restait tout de même son village, ses racines. Quelle ironie d'ailleurs qu'elle soit revenue de son périple trois jours à peine avant la première attaque des Direwolves.

Lydia entrouvrit la bouche.

\- Oh. Ah. Hé !

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Peter... Bien sûr... Oh. C'est mesquin.

Elle grimaça.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'elle a donc enfermé celui à qui elle voue quasiment un culte dans une cellule, dans un endroit qu'elle est pratiquement la seule à visiter ? C'est ...

\- Malsain, termina Stiles.

Les deux se regardèrent en grimaçant. Lydia soupira en levant le nez vers le ciel qui commençait à se teinter de rose en cette fin d'après-midi.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises ce à quoi on vient d'assister ?

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Réaliser ? Non, pas vraiment non. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, je vais me mettre à paniquer.

La jeune femme eut un sourire un peu complice. Contrairement à lui, elle avait déjà eu sa crise et elle était prête à faire face à ce qui allait leur tomber sur le coin du nez. A faire face à ce qui VENAIT de leur tomber sur le coin du nez.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme la regarda.

\- Je veux bien, mais... Qui va nous croire ?

\- Il faut que tu en parles à ton père.

Stiles cligna des yeux. Était-elle sérieuse ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement que son père - SON PERE, par Odin ! - allait l'écouter ? Mais le regard de Lydia était sérieux, déterminé. **« ... Équilibre tu t'approprieras ... »**

\- Stiles, tu dois faire quelque chose, dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en pensant au lendemain, le cœur serré. **« ... Chaos t'échappera ... »**

Ça allait être la Guerre.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Le Visiteur :** Eh oui, douce révélations~ Je suis contente que cela te plaise ;) J'espère que ce chapitre était bien aussi

 **Mimine :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Guest :** :D Merci~ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi :)

* * *

 _J'avais oublié qu'on était mercredi. Et en plus, ma connexion plante. C'est pas vraiment la joie :/ [ EDIT : Si j'ai oublié de posté le chapitre, c'est peut-être parce qu'on est mardi. Mon téléphone, ma radio et même ma tablette m'inscrive mer. Je comprend pas. Mais, maintenant que je l'ai posté, je ne vais pas le retirer. ]_

 _A mercredi pour de l'action en masse._

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	14. Chapter 14

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** s'est très bien occupé de mon petit chapitre \o

 **NOTE** : • Raiting M

• Action, Angst, presque Drama.

• Et on arrive aux chapitres d'action, ATTENTION ça pète de partout.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **-** **How to train your Direwolf – 14 -**

Stiles inspira doucement et ferma les yeux pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur alors que le vent caressait doucement son visage. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait fébrile. Il essayait vraiment de garder son calme, de ne pas céder à la panique mais, par Odin que c'était difficile.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

Le jeune homme sursauta sur l'établi de la forge sur lequel il était installé et son cri n'avait rien du Fort, Fier et Viril Viking qu'il devait être pour faire bonne figure face au village tout entier. Il se retourna et lança à Lydia son regard le plus noir.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas, de me faire une frayeur pareille ? J'aurais pu mourir de peur !  
\- Venant de celui qui court avec Loups, je trouve ça plutôt cocasse, sourit la jeune femme en se rapprochant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le Viking ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander avant de saisir le sens de sa phrase. Il fronça les sourcils et la fixa, un peu perdu.

\- Celui qui... court avec les Loups ? S'étonna Stiles.

Lydia sourit en haussant les épaules et se rapprocha.

\- Je sais pas, je trouve que ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Stiles sourit et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Et après c'est moi qui pars trop loin...

Il sentit Lydia se hisser à ses côtés et poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Alors ? Tu as parlé à ton père ?

Le jeune homme roula des yeux et la regarda, blasé.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et il soupira.

\- Oh par Loki, oui tu es sérieuse. Eh bien comme d'habitude : il ne m'a pas écouté.  
\- Mais tu as essayé, tout de même ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr. Mais on parle de mon père, qui ne m'a jamais écouté, jamais laissé le temps d'en placer une. En me levant, c'est la première chose que j'ai essayé de faire. Sauf que comme d'habitude... Enfin, c'est de mon père dont on parle. Il n'écoute que lui, les anciens et quelques fois, Chris. Et Kate.

Il se frotta le visage.

\- Et puis bon, je lui aurais dit quoi ? " Hey papa. Tu sais, les Direwolves ? Bah en fait, faut pas les tuer. Parce qu'en fait, les Bêtas sont de pauvres hères de notre propre village. Ils sont tous contrôlés par un Lycan pour nous attaquer, histoire de tous nous tuer pour pouvoir acquérir les pouvoirs magiques d'une souche millénaire. Ah, et au fait, Kate est une traîtresse. Tu veux de l'hydromel avec ton œuf du petit déjeuner ? "

Lydia entrouvrit la bouche avant de réfléchir et de soupirer.

\- Oui, c'est sûr que vu comme ça...

Elle tourna la tête vers le côté du village où se trouvait la Fosse.

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Je-

Stiles fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son père qui passa sa tête dans la forge et sourit en le voyant.

\- Ah, mon garçon ! N'oublie pas de ne pas être en ret-

Le Chef du village s'arrêta et n'osa pas rentrer alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller en regardant les deux jeunes gens.

\- Oh pardon, je dérange, je pense.  
\- Non non, tu ne déranges pas. D'ailleurs, je voulais te parler papa, commença Stiles sans réaliser le regard changeant de son père.  
\- Ah non, on parlera quand tu auras abattu ce Direwolf !  
\- A propos de ça-  
\- Puisque bon, tu es occupé là non. Ahaha, tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je—attends, quoi ?  
\- C'est Jackson qui va t'en vouloir un peu. Mais bon, tu as bien mérité l'honneur de courtiser la femme la plus belle du village après tout ! Rit son père, les mains sur les hanches.

Stiles cligna des paupières et lança un regard interloqué à Lydia, qui fixait le Chef de la même manière.

\- Ah non mais Papa, Lydia et moi, c'est pas ça, c'est juste-  
\- Je me souviens que j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi que toi quand j'ai courtisé Claudia. Aaaaah, les plus belles années de ma vie !

Son père secoua la tête en se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait emmené à Claudia un crâne évidé rempli des plus belles fleurs qu'il avait pu trouver à l'orée de la forêt. Claudia était une femme qui aimait les fleurs. John le Grand se secoua la tête pour s'extraire de ses souvenirs.

\- Mais bon, avec le dépeçage de Bêta, je suis sûr que c'est dans la poche ! Ricana-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

... Comme si Lydia n'était pas là d'ailleurs. La jeune femme lança un regard dur à Stiles, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Papa... !  
\- Bon, fils, nous t'attendons dans la Fosse. Ne sois pas en retard surtout ! Quel spectacle ça va être !

Il ricana en secouant la tête et se retourna pour partir directement en direction de la Fosse. Stiles le regarda partir, la bouche ouverte et complètement paumé. Puis il sentit l'exaspération fleurir dans son cœur et il serra les poings.

\- Tu vois ?! Tu vois, quand je te dis qu'il n'écoute pas ! S'énerva-t-il en se tournant vers Lydia, pointant l'endroit où venait de disparaître son père.

La Viking déglutit et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Oui... En effet, je vois ça...

Ils descendirent de l'établi sur lequel ils étaient assis et sortirent de la forge pour se diriger vers la Fosse, le cœur de Stiles tombant au fond de son ventre. Puis un sourire éclaira les traits de Lydia alors qu'elle repensait à ce que le Chef avait sous-entendu en les voyant tous deux.

\- Cela dit, si ça pouvait permettre de faire lever le pied à Aiden et Jackson... Dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Stiles ricana à son tour en pensant à la tête que les deux aspirants de Lydia pouvaient arborer en apprenant cette fausse nouvelle. Si son père se mettait à répandre la rumeur...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, du coup ? S'enquit la jeune femme, le ramenant à la situation initiale qui était plus que précaire.

Le jeune homme réfléchit et soupira.

\- Je pense que je vais improviser, je suis très doué à ça. Et puis mon père dit toujours : " _Le Viking agit, parlemente ensuite._ "

Lydia le regarda de travers.

\- Pardon ?

Il haussa les épaules en regardant au loin.

\- Je vais leur montrer.  
\- Fais attention à toi quand même, s'inquiéta Lydia en serrant son avant bras.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me connais, lui dit-il en lui offrant un sourire canaille.

Ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Justement, mon petit bonhomme. Tu montes un Oméga quand même.  
\- C'est Derek. Il n'est pas dangereux, soupira Stiles en roulant des yeux.

Lydia se stoppa et croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tu étais au courant la première fois que tu l'as approché ?

Le jeune homme cligna les yeux et soupira.

\- Mouais, vu comme ça... Mais là, ça va être Laura ou Cora, tout va bien se passer. Et puis j'ai bien précisé à Derek de ne pas intervenir, que je ne leur ferais rien. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.  
\- Moi, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Et je ne m'inquiète pas non plus pour Laura ou Cora, c'est de Kate en qui je n'ai pas confiance.

Stiles médita sur ses paroles.

\- Oui, c'est sûr...

Lydia se rapprocha et passa son bras sous le sien.

\- Fais VRAIMENT attention. Ou sinon tu auras affaire à moi, le menaça-t-elle avec un regard noir - mais tout de même d'une voix inquiète.

Il lui sourit, et ce fut collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils arrivèrent à la Fosse. Le Village était déjà présent, clamant son prénom en frappant sur les grilles. Stiles grimaça en pensant tout de suite qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour énerver les Direwolves. Son père était en train de discourir sur le fait que son fils allait enfin devenir un des leurs aujourd'hui, et ce fut comme une dague chauffée à blanc plantée dans son flanc. Il ferma les yeux en s'arrêtant, ne pouvant continuer. Lydia se mit devant lui et serra ses bras un peu plus tout en en lui murmurant que ça allait bien se passer.

\- Est-ce qu'il réalise à quel point ça peut être douloureux ? Souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme allait lui répondre mais Danny et Jackson les rejoignirent à cet instant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

\- Hey Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Lui ? Pesta Jackson en s'arrêtant devant eux.

La jeune Viking croisa les bras et se retourna pour le regarder de haut.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde que je sois avec mon ami ?

Stiles baissa la tête pour cacher le mince sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors que son cœur se gonflait d'allégresse. Ça lui faisait tellement étrange, tellement plaisir qu'elle le considère comme son ami. Bon, avec ce qui leur était arrivé la veille, ils avaient un peu forcé le destin, mais qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? Et par Odin que ça lui avait manqué qu'on le considère comme ça, après Scott et le p'tit gamin malade de Shipp le négociant d'il y a quelques années... Imaac ? Non, Isaac - gamin qui avait été tué lors d'une attaque de Direwolf... Enfin, à lui non plus on n'avait pas retrouvé sa dépouille, si ça se trouvait, lui aussi était désormais un Bêta, sous le joug de Deucalion.

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour revenir au présent. Lydia avait remercié Jackson avec un uppercut bien placé et Danny les regardait tous les deux.

\- Bon courage pour la Fosse, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête vers Stiles.

Puis il se mit à chercher son meilleur ami et son ego malmené. Le jeune homme le regarda partir en soupirant - Non, il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt en fait. Mais serait-il vraiment prêt un jour à remettre en cause la vision du monde de toute une race en moins de cinq minutes ?

Lydia le tira doucement vers la Fosse et ses grandes portes. Kate l'accueillit avec un sourire éclatant qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- On attendait plus que toi~ Fredonna-t-elle en lui donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule.

Aoutch, ça allait sûrement faire une marque demain.

Le jeune Viking déglutit et commença à passer les portes mais Lydia le retint au dernier moment, l'attirant à lui dans une étreinte possessive. Quelques temps plus tôt, Stiles se serait sûrement retrouvé à rougir, à être ainsi plaqué contre le corps voluptueux de la magnifique rousse... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Parce qu'en quelques heures de temps, elle était passée de fantasme d'adolescence à sœur d'armes. Ils avaient découvert la Tanière ensemble, avaient fait le lien avec les Hale ensemble... Ils allaient terminer cette histoire ensemble. Stiles ne pourrait le faire seul, enfin, en tant que seul humain sur deux jambes et pas à quatre pattes.

Il passa donc ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça étroitement.

\- Je garde un œil sur Kate, compte sur moi, lui murmura-t-elle très doucement à son oreille.

Stiles sourit contre ses cheveux. Ah, là c'était la Lydia qu'il reconnaissait, celle qui ne donnait pas d'étreintes sans raison.

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, promets moi de tout faire pour convaincre Sourwolf de fuir, lui répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

Elle se détacha et hocha la tête, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

\- Qu'Odin te garde, sourit-elle.  
\- Oh tu sais, vu ma chance, je pense que c'est plutôt Loki qui veille sur moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il réussit à la faire rire. Parfait.

Puis l'heure du combat sonna, et ce fut comme si la Déesse Hel* était remontée jusqu'au Midgard** pour lui ouvrir les bras et l'accueillir dans son royaume. Parce qu'il n'était pas un Viking, parce qu'il n'était pas un Guerrier, et qu'il ne méritait pas de dîner à la table d'Odin. Surtout pas avec ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour faire face à son père après ce qui allait se passer dans la Fosse, Stiles s'avança alors que Kate refermait les portes fortifiées derrière lui.

Il s'avança donc lentement dans l'arène, provoquant les vivats des Vikings. Près de la porte se trouvait même Allison, qui lui criait qu'elle croyait en lui et que Thor veillait sur sa personne. Oh oui, bien sûr ... Tout à fait ! On scandait son nom, on lui disait quelle technique utiliser pour achever le monstre qui allait le prendre pour cible. D'un pas qui se voulait calme, Stiles alla jusqu'au centre même de la Fosse et resta là quelques instants. À sa droite, un large établi où étaient entreposées toutes les armes différentes que les Vikings avaient pu forger, ainsi que quatre boucliers différents. Le jeune homme inspira et ferma les yeux avant de détacher le coutelas de sa mère de sa ceinture et de le brandir, la tête basse. Un silence interloqué s'installa dans la Fosse avant que des réactions de toutes sortes ne se fassent entendre. Des "Quel courage !", des "Mais il est fou !" ou encore des "Comment va-t-il y arriver ?".

Stiles n'y fit pas attention. Il préféra se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux pour relever la tête et chercher Lydia dans la foule. Il la trouva et la fixa. Elle lui sourit d'une manière encourageante et le jeune homme hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était prêt.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les barres en fonte coulisser le long du bois pour déverrouiller le battant de la montagne. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sous un bruit de tonnerre et et que le bois ne gémisse en percutant les parois de pierres. Stiles se campa sur ses pieds, bien droit, alors qu'un énorme Bêta bondissait dans l'arène, atterrissant à plusieurs pieds devant lui. Elle était énorme, bien plus que les Bêtas ordinaires mais un peu moins imposante que Sourwolf. Ses griffes plantées dans la terre sèche, ses crocs luisants et ses babines retroussées... OK, elle faisait un peu peur. Ses pupilles d'or étaient braquées sur lui et ne le quittaient pas un seul instant alors qu'elle se ramassait sur elle-même, les oreilles dressées sur sa tête. Son pelage était presque aussi noir que celui de son frère, si ce n'était son museau et son ventre d'un blanc aussi immaculé que les premières neiges.

La Direwolf se serait jetée sur lui si les Vikings ne s'étaient pas mis à cogner en rythme contre les grilles de protection. Elle se détourna de Stiles pour sauter vers eux, passant une patte au travers des barreaux et l'agitant pour tenter d'attraper un des hommes et peut-être en croquer un bout. Ils la repoussèrent mais elle n'abandonna pas le combat pour autant, sautant à un autre endroit pour réitérer l'opération infructueuse. Le jeune homme la suivait des yeux, tournant sur lui même pour ne pas la perdre du regard.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur lui. Stiles déglutit difficilement alors que les yeux de la Bêtas brillaient de mille feux. Il se cambra doucement, perdant de sa superbe pour les Vikings mais se rendant en fait moins imposant et moins menaçant pour le Direwolf. Il continua de la fixer et discrètement, il tourna son coutelas dans sa main pour tenir la lame, le manche tourné vers elle.

\- Hey... Je te veux aucun mal... dit-il à voix basse.

Il savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, malgré le brouhaha ambiant, les Direwolves avaient une ouïe incomparable. Elle continua de grogner vers lui.

\- Je sais ce qui se passe, continua-t-il. Et je sais qui tu es. Enfin, je crois.

Un mouvement d'oreille.

\- Cora, je-

Elle aboya et il eu un mouvement de recul, levant sa main libre face à lui.

\- OK, ok, Laura, désolé ! J'avais un choix sur deux, je me suis trompé, ça arrive !

C'eut pour effet de la faire cesser de grogner et même de perdre son air menaçant. Le brouhaha se calma un peu, sûrement sous la surprise. Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Deucalion prépare un truc mauvais pour le Village, et même si Derek s'occupe bien de le protéger, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit assez fort pour ce qui va arriver.

Le gémissement de douleur qu'elle poussa serra le cœur du jeune homme et il grimaça.

\- Oui, je sais, continua-t-il, toujours à voix basse. Je me doute bien que Derek doit te manquer. C'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider.

Il releva rapidement les yeux vers la foule avant de la regarder de nouveau.

\- Il faut qu'on leur montre à tous. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant un genou à terre ainsi que ses deux mains, lâchant le coutelas.

Elle le fixa en clignant des paupières et eut un petit mouvement de recul avant de se pencher en avant. Lentement, elle renifla dans sa direction avant de commencer à s'avancer vers lui, la queue fouettant l'air derrière elle mais ayant perdu tous ses attributs menaçants. Stiles entendit quelques hoquets de surprise autour de lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il resta là, le dos rond, la tête penchée un peu sur le côté pour présenter son cou comme il les avait vu faire plusieurs fois devant une figure d'autorité. Laura était l'aînée de la fratrie Hale, sans aucun doute la plus puissante, il lui devait le respect. Elle s'approcha encore plus et s'arrêta à six pieds de lui avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le sol. Elle pencha ensuite la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire " Et maintenant ? ". Stiles sourit en haletant, confiant.

Il allait lever la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher un peu plus quand une flèche se planta entre eux, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Tout de suite, Laura reprit une position d'attaque, fit claquer ses mâchoires et bondit derrière Stiles, s'accrochant au grillage pour tenter d'attraper celui qui avait failli la blesser. Le jeune homme tourna la tête, le cœur battant et grimaça. Kate, bien sûr Kate !

Les Vikings hurlaient de nouveau, réclamant du sang, et la Chasseuse accéda à leur requête. Alors que Laura tentait toujours de l'atteindre, elle rendit son arc à Allison et arracha une lance des mains d'un Viking à côté d'elle pour brutalement la planter dans le flanc du Bêta, qui hurla à la mort. Le cœur de Stiles partit dans une danse endiablée alors que les cris des Vikings lui vrillaient les tympans.

\- Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang !

 _Ils vont n'avoir que ça_ , pensa Stiles quand Laura se laissa tomber au sol, blessée. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, la femme enfermée dans une forme animale avait laissé place à la bête déchaînée et meurtrie. Le jeune homme sauta en arrière pour éviter que sa main ne se retrouve dans le gosier de Laura. Elle était blessée mais elle n'en était pas moins rapide et il hurla de peur en dérapant alors qu'elle se jetait de nouveau sur lui, se cognant au mur de pierre dans un grand bruit. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son prénom dans la foule mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était en train d'essayer de survivre, là ! Qu'ils prennent rendez-vous, y avait un Bêta affamé en haut de la liste !

Tout autour de lui, les Vikings criaient, réalisant seulement qu'il avait perdu son couteau en sautant en arrière - Du moins, le pensaient-ils puisqu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'alors qu'il n'avait plus son coutelas depuis un moment déjà.

Stiles roula très loin de Laura et se retourna pour ne pas la perdre du regard, apercevant du coin de l'œil Lydia qui essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les Vikings pour atteindre les portes et venir l'aider. Il n'évita pas assez rapidement la Bêta qui avait de nouveau chargé et il tomba dans la poussière, une douleur transperçant son épaule. Le jeune homme allait se remettre sur pied mais Laura était déjà sur lui, la gueule frémissante et les crocs prêts à l'emploi. Il lui hurla d'arrêter, de revenir, de se '' réveiller '' alors qu'il entendait parfaitement les coups sourds que l'on portait à la porte pour entrer dans la Fosse. Le jeune homme se dit que son père devait tenter tant bien que mal de venir l'aider, mais Stiles savait que c'était trop tard. Laura allait l'achever, Derek allait se retrouver seul et lors de la prochaine pleine lune, le village tout entier allait disparaître. Stiles ferma les yeux en haletant.

Il avait failli.

Il entendit la porte exploser, un hurlement puissant et soudainement, Laura fut projetée loin de lui. Malgré ses oreilles bourdonnantes, Stiles réussit pourtant à entendre distinctement le " _C'est l'Oméga, tous à couvert !_ " hurlé par Chris et son cœur s'emballa.

Ce n'était pas son père qui avait essayé de pénétrer la Fosse, mais bel et bien Sourwolf. Bien campé sur ses pattes, Derek dominait sa sœur en hurlant, ses yeux lumineux lançant presque des éclairs à la forme recroquevillée qu'était Laura. Mais cette dernière, sûrement trop aveuglée par la douleur, ne le reconnaissait pas et ne voyait en lui que celui qui se mettait entre elle et sa proie. Elle bondit et le combat s'engagea. Elle chercha à le mordre à la gorge, au ventre, mais il l'évitait habilement. Énervée, elle chercha donc plutôt à a atteindre Stiles mais il l'en empêcha en se mettant devant lui, grognant et hurlant. Elle se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir, aveuglée par la rage. Il l'évita et la mit à terre, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il la forçait à lui présenter son ventre et son cou. Elle hurla de nouveau mais son grognement à lui était plus fort, plus chargé de puissance. Il lui donna un coup de patte dans le museau et le plaqua brutalement sur le sol, sa truffe à quelques pouces de sa gorge. Laura gémit.

Elle avait perdu.

Sourwolf grogna un peu plus fort et fut percuté par un Viking que Stiles n'avait pas vu arriver. Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme vit donc son père lever sa lourde hache pour l'abattre sur Sourwolf, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Tandis que Laura se redressait et boitillait pour se réfugier dans les cages de la montagne, Derek bondit sur le Chef du Village, faisant voltiger sa hache très loin. John le Grand se retrouva désarmé, sur le dos, à la merci d'un Oméga énervé d'avoir été ainsi attaqué en traître. Le cœur de Stiles eut un sursaut alors que Derek retroussait ses babines en grognant.

\- Non, arrête !

Derek cessa de grogner et tourna la tête vers lui en gémissant. Ses yeux cessèrent de luire et il délaissa John pour bondir dans direction, léchant ses doigts en se collant à lui pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Stiles essayait de se repousser alors que les Vikings accouraient.

\- Vas-t-en maintenant, Der' ! Il faut que tu y ailles ! Lui murmura hâtivement le jeune homme.

Mais Derek semblait ne plus vouloir l'abandonner et ronronna un peu plus fort en l'entourant, son museau enfoui dans ses côtes.

\- Derek... Gémit Stiles, désespéré.

C'était trop tard. Chris l'attrapait déjà par le col pour le dégager rapidement et les Vikings se jetèrent sur l'Oméga, l'immobilisant sur le sol.

\- Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, il ne va rien faire, cria Stiles.

Lydia l'attrapa et le dégagea, lui murmurant précipitamment qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et en effet, Stiles ne put qu'observer Derek se faire enchaîner sur le sol, gémissant en se laissant faire. Le cœur de Stiles battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et son père le fixa avec un regard noir, alors qu'il ordonnait qu'on enferme ce nouveau Direwolf dans une cage. Son père avait vu et pensait avoir compris. Mais il était si loin du compte, si loin...

.*.

John le Grand poussa brutalement Stiles dans la Grande Salle, le faisant trébucher et il tomba presque sur le sol.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Rugit son père en serrant les poings. J'aurais dû voir les signes ! On ne change pas du jour au lendemain, on ne devient jamais ce qu'on était pas sans quelque chose ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça, au village tout entier !  
\- Je sais, je sais papa, mais ça, c-c'était avant ! C'est juste... Tellement compliqué... Plaida Stiles, sentant la situation lui échapper de plus en plus.  
\- Alors ce que tu faisais dans la Fosse... Un truc ?! Un mensonge !  
\- Je sais, je sais, c'était pas très malin, c'était une bêtise, j'aurais dû essayer de te faire m'écouter, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais, alors il fallait que je vous montre ! Écoute, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, me gronder, me frapper, me punir, je m'en fiche, mais ne fais rien à Sourwolf.  
\- Le Direwolf ?! C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Aucune considération pour les gens que tu as failli tuer dans là-bas ?!  
\- Il voulait me protéger papa ! Et protéger sa sœur, il est inoffensif !  
\- Depuis treize ans, ils ont tué des centaines des nôtres !  
\- Et on leur a bien rendu la pareille ! Ils se défendent, c'est tout. Ils y sont obligés ! Ils n'ont pas le choix, ils ne se contrôlent pas !  
\- Justement !  
\- Non, non, non papa, tu ne comprends pas, quelqu'un d'autre les contrôle. D'ailleurs, il faut que je t'en parle, dans leur Tanière, il y a un-  
\- Attend attend, leur Tanière ?! Tu as trouvé leur Tanière ?! Cria-t-il en lui attrapant les épaules pour les serrer fermement.

Stiles grimaça, de douleur et de gène.

\- Hum, j'ai dit Tanière ... ? Je voulais plutôt dire grotte, renfoncement dans le flanc de la montagne et-  
\- Comment as-tu fait ?!  
\- Non non, je n'ai rien trouvé, c'est... S-Sourwolf qui m'y a mené de lui-même.

Son père le bouscula pour se diriger vers les grandes portes, prêt à repartir dans le village.

\- Attend papa ! Le héla le jeune homme. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Mais son père étant son père, et son fils étant ce qu'il était, il ne lui accorda aucune attention en se dirigeant toujours vers la sortie.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il y a là haut, tu ne gagneras pas cette fois-ci !

Stiles bondit et attrapa son bras.

\- Est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais m'écouter ?! Arrête s'il te plaît !

John le Grand le repoussa et le jeune homme tomba sur le sol avec une plainte de douleur - enfin, plus de surprise.

\- Tu as fait alliance avec ces bêtes, grogna son père en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu n'es pas un Viking. Tu n'es pas mon fils.

La sentence tomba et le cœur de Stiles fut transpercé d'un millier de flèches empoisonnées.

\- En l'honneur de Claudia, en l'honneur de ta mère qui a été une de leur VICTIME ! Lui hurla-t-il au visage, je te laisse partir de toi-même. Si d'ici une heure, tu es toujours au village, je te bannirais moi-même.

Et qui dit bannissement dit abandon à mille lieues des côtes, dans une barque sans aucune rame, eau ou nourriture. Pas même un poignard.

\- Papa... souffla le jeune homme, le cœur et l'âme en miettes.

Son père - ou plutôt le Chef, il n'était plus son père en cet instant - se rapprocha de lui et attrapa brutalement son bras pour le remettre sur pied et en quelques pas, il le jeta hors de la Grande Salle. Puis il lui lança un dernier regard noir et ferma les lourdes portes.

À genoux au sol, Stiles ferma les yeux pour faire taire la douleur sourde qui parcourait tout son corps, toute son âme. Tremblant, les membres ankylosés, il réussit à se redresser au terme de douloureux efforts. On le bouscula avec un ricanement perçant et il se retourna pour voir Kate le regarder fièrement, la main posée sur la porte de bois.

\- Bravo la crevette. C'était magnifique, ton petit tour dans la Fosse.

Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il savait, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants. Puis elle rit un peu plus fort avant d'ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle et de disparaître dans cette dernière. Stiles s'y précipita, pour faire quelque chose, prévenir son père, pour...

Il coupa brutalement sa course, les épaules tombantes. Pas son père, John le Grand. John Stilinski le Grand, Chef du village du Sud de Beacon Île. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Ça ne servait à rien. Il se mordilla la lèvre et rouvrit les paupières, une lueur déterminée brûlante dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas de Viking dans le coin, alors Stiles en profita. Aussi discrètement que possible, il contourna l'énorme battisse et comme lorsqu'il était petit, il grimpa le long du mur pour aller sur le toit. Là, et très discrètement, il défit les tuiles qu'il savait brinquebalantes et la tôle que personne n'avait jugée bon de souder totalement avec le toit. Puis il soupira en remerciant silencieusement Thor pour sa constitution fine qui lui permit de se glisser sur la poutre qui était juste en dessous et il remit discrètement la tôle pour cacher le trou. Avec une souplesse qu'il ne se connaissait plus depuis son enfance, il se glissa jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait repéré Kate et John en train de parler.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda John d'une voix bourrue.

Kate croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de confiance, Chef, pas comme votre fils.

Stiles grimaça et roula des yeux du haut de son perchoir.

\- Je vais pouvoir nous conduire jusqu'à la Tanière grâce aux réactions qu'aura l'Oméga. Je connais très bien les Direwolves depuis le temps, Chef. Faîtes-moi confiance.

John la regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Préviens ton frère qu'il reste là avec les jeunes ; le reste du Village, qu'il se prépare à partir trouver la Tanière. Après, tu trouveras le moyen de transporter l'Oméga sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna pour quitter la Grande Salle, d'un pas fier et conquérant. Stiles la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les battants de bois. Il allait repartir par où il était venu mais il fut arrêté par la vision la plus étrange qu'il lui fut donné de voir : Son père, qui se laissait tomber sur un des sièges de la salle, les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillants de larmes. Stiles n'avait vu qu'une fois son père pleurer. Et encore, il n'avait fait que le surprendre alors qu'il pensait être seul, le soir du funeste anniversaire de la première année sans Claudia.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants comme ça, à regarder son père verser quelques larmes silencieuses. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, partir ou descendre lui parler... Mais vu ce qui venait de se passer entre eux ? C'était une très mauvaise idée. Il jeta donc un dernier regard à John le Grand et repartit par le trou dans le toit, replaçant la tôle et les tuiles, le cœur lourd. Il se permit quelques minutes pour calmer son esprit et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Cela dit, il n'avait pas trop le choix : Son père l'avait banni, Kate allait emmener tout le Village droit vers la Tanière, Derek était enfermé... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Stiles inspira un grand coup et retourna au sol. Avisant les alentours, il resta dans l'ombre des maisonnées pour quitter le village et le contourner par les sous-bois, passant par les roches pour aller à la Fosse.

Les Vikings étaient tous, sans exception, en train de se préparer pour aller à la Tanière et les abords de l'arène étaient totalement déserts. Le jeune homme pénétra donc dans la large place ouverte et se précipita pour rentrer dans la montagne. Il laissa une des portes ouvertes derrière lui, espérant pouvoir libérer Derek et qui sait, peut-être tous les Direwolves de la Fosse. Il dépassa les établis d'armes qui servaient aux entraînements et remarqua que plusieurs étaient vides. Les Vikings devaient sûrement être passés par là pour être les plus armés possible pour l'assaut sur la Tanière. Le cœur battant sourdement à ses oreilles, Stiles ralentit l'allure quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul ici. Kate était là, ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il se glissa donc dans l'ombre, s'accroupissant derrière un établi pour observer la Chasseuse.

Elle avait enfermé Derek dans une cage aux épais barreaux de fer et plusieurs chaînes enroulées autour de son cou étaient fixées sur un tréteau en bois monté sur roulettes. La cage était bien trop petite pour lui, c'était à peine s'il pouvait tenir debout là-dedans, il ne pouvait même pas s'allonger. Ses pattes étaient elles aussi enchaînées et attachées sur le sol tandis qu'une muselière de cuir et de fer l'empêchait d'ouvrir la gueule. Derek était dans la totale incapacité de bouger et Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi idiot, mon cher.

Le jeune homme crut un instant que la Chasseuse l'avait repéré, mais elle se tenait face à Sourwolf, les mains sur les hanches, conquérante.

\- Treize ans. Treize longues années que tu m'échappes, et il a fallu que tu t'entiches d'un gamin inutile pour que je puisse enfin t'attraper. Tu me déçois, Derek. Avoir les mêmes penchants que ton oncle... Vous me faites tous les deux exactement le même coup, je suis déçue.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors que Sourwolf braquait ses pupilles vers lui un court instant avant de grogner de plus belle vers Kate. Bien sûr que Derek avait remarqué qu'il était là, Stiles était même sûr que tous les Direwolves de la Fosse savaient qu'il était présent. Mais Kate était heureusement humaine. Cette dernière sourit en l'entendant grogner et en le voyant tenter de bouger, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

\- Oh, mon pauvre Derek... Ne t'attend pas à voir débarquer ton amoureux, son père l'a mis à la porte. Grâce à toi, d'ailleurs. Au final, vous allez bien ensemble, vous êtes la perte de l'autre.

Elle sourit en s'accroupissant face à lui.

\- Et grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir conduire tout ce petit monde au pied de Deucalion, qui ne fera qu'une bouchée d'eux, ils ne verront rien venir. La moitié sera sacrifiée pour que cette Jennyfer inutile puisse faire son petit tour, et l'autre moitié sera transformée pour rejoindre les rangs. Le Yggdrasil nous donnera ensuite sa puissance et nous serons imbattables. Et moi, Moi ! Je serais la femme de Deucalion, sa Compagne. Nous serons le couple d'Alphas de la Meute la plus puissante de l'Archipel. On assiégera Merdir, puis Beurk. On ferra plier Mastik le Rude et Stoïck l'Immense. Et nous aurons ensuite main mise sur l'Archipel toute entière... Ça va être magnifique.

Elle sourit un instant puis ricana.

\- Mais avant cela, on reviendra ici avec la Meute. Les jeunes seront sûrement transformés et les anciens sûrement dévorés, mais qu'importe ! Et Chris... Je m'assurerai qu'il comprenne bien que celui qu'il aime, celui qu'il m'a VOLÉ n'a jamais été mort et qu'il était là, juste sous son nez depuis des années. Et quand enfin il l'aura compris, Deucalion se fera une joie d'égorger Peter et je prendrai plaisir à envoyer Chris à la table d'Odin, juste sous les yeux de sa fille. Ça va être grandiose ! Dommage que tu ne seras pas là pour le voir.

Stiles devait l'arrêter. Il le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il avait essayé discrètement de retirer une masse de l'établi derrière lequel il était caché. Malheureusement, elle était lourde et malgré toutes ses précautions, il fit du bruit. Juste un froissement de tissu un peu trop fort mais il avait beau détester Kate de toute son âme, elle restait la Viking la plus entraînée. Elle se retourna et l'aperçut. Sans tergiverser, elle se jeta sur lui pour le désarmer mais Stiles utilisa son propre poids pour la faire passer au dessus de lui, l'envoyer au tapis. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour abattre violemment la masse droit vers la tête de Kate. Mais cette dernière roula à sa droite, agrippant une lance sans pointe sur l'établi et la masse de Stiles percuta brutalement le sol.

Le choc fut si rude qu'il sentit bras se tordre et il hurla de douleur, ayant l'impression que les vibrations causées brisaient tous ses os. Derrière lui, les grognements et les cliquetis des chaînes de Sourwolf/Derek en train de se débattre pour venir l'aider le déconcentrèrent et Kate en profita. Elle pivota sur ses pieds, abattant la lance brutalement sur le côté de sa tête, l'envoyant au tapis. Les bras et la tête tous trois douloureux au possible, il vit à peine Kate s'approcher à travers sa vision floue, riant en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Par contre, j'espère bien que tu seras toujours là quand je reviendrai, parce que je saurais m'occuper de toi.

Stiles sombra dans l'inconscience sous les gémissements de Derek.

* * *

*La Déesse Hel : Fille de Loki, elle est une déesse guerrière, gardienne du monde des morts du dessous, de Helheim, le dernier monde de l'Arbre-Monde. Tandis que Freya et les valkyries viennent sur les champs de bataille pour prendre l'âme des guerriers morts au combat, Hel prend l'âme de ceux qui sont morts naturellement, de maladie ou de vieillesse, ainsi que tous ceux qui ne sont pas « dignes » d'être pris par Freya et les valkyries.

**Midgrad : Monde des hommes.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Le Visiteur :** Ehéhéhé, je suis bien contente que cela te plaise ;) J'espère que cette suite te convient 8D

 **Love Wolf :** Coucooou ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que cette suite te convient ;)

* * *

 _Pour les Whovians, osez allez faire une recherche google image « Hel Goddess statue » vous allez comprendre que Loki aurait VRAIMENT dû la garder dans son pantalon. Genre mi ange pleureur, mi vashta narada. Dammit Moffat/Loki._

 _Bon, voilà, cette fois-ci on est bien mercredi, et pas mardi ;) Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce chapitre ? Hein ? C'était un passage obligatoire, mes loutins._

 _A mercredi pour encore plus d'action !_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	15. Chapter 15

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** a aimé le chapitre il me semble.

 **NOTE** : • Raiting M

• Angst, un peu de Drama.

• On relâche un peu la pression de l'action pure pour beaucoup de révélations...

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **-** **How to train your Direwolf – 15 -**

Ce fut une gifle qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se redressa. Le souffle court, il haleta en regardant tout autour de lui. Ses deux joues le brûlaient et, à en croire le regard peiné que Lydia lui lança, elle en était la cause directe.

\- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche, est ce que ça va ? Souffla t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Le jeune homme porta une main à son crâne en gémissant. C'était le trou noir, ses souvenirs lui faisaient défaut.

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- J'en sais rien. Ton père t'a embarqué pour te parler dans la Grande Salle après le... Le fiasco de la Fosse. Après, il est arrivé sur la place du village pour nous annoncer que tout le monde devait se préparer pour aller à la recherche de la Tanière. Kate est ensuite arrivée avec Derek enfermé dans une cage sur roulettes et en une heure, ils étaient tous partis ! J'ai essayé de savoir où tu étais, j'ai réussi à rattraper ton père avant qu'ils s'en aillent tous, et... Et il m'a dit que tu étais parti. J'y ai vraiment cru, tu sais.

La jeune femme l'aida à se relever avec un sourire.

\- Tout va bien ?

Stiles plissa des yeux alors que la mémoire lui revenait peu à peu. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

\- C'était il y a combien de temps ?! Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?!

\- J'en sais rien. C'est... C'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, grimaça-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'écarta et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Elle va les piéger ! Elle... elle va piéger le village !

\- Kate ?

\- Oui ! Elle a fait croire à mon père qu'avec l'Oméga, il lui serait possible de deviner où est la Tanière grâce à ses réactions sur le chemin ! Sauf que je l'ai surprise en train de parler à Derek, fanfaronner qu'elle allait se débarrasser plus facilement d'eux comme ça, elle les mène directement dans un piège. Si elle les fait passer par là où on est passé, il n'y aura pas assez de place pour se battre, ils tomberont un a un de la montagne.

Lydia pâlit.

\- Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas être une simple traque inutile comme d'habitude, grinça-t-elle des dents. Il faut faire quelque chose !

Stiles la fusilla du regard.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis venu ici pour préparer mes nouvelles vacances ?!

Outrée, la jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils, prête à répliquer. Mais Stiles refusa de l'écouter, se détournant pour détacher brutalement une torche sur le mur. Enfin, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la montagne creusée.

\- Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ?! Il faut empêcher le village de faire n'importe quoi, et c'est de l'autre côté que ça se passe !

\- Je vais faire quelque chose de dingue pour changer ! Lui cria-t-il en lui échappant un peu plus.

Sans chercher à savoir si elle le suivait ou sans même l'attendre, il arriva aux cages. Dedans, les Bêtas et les Gammas, enfermés et silencieux. Mais en le voyant arriver, quelques Bêtas grognèrent furieusement en se jetant contre leurs barreaux.

\- Quoique tu penses vouloir faire, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla Lydia derrière lui.

Au final, elle l'avait suivi. Il décrocha les grosses clés en fer du mur et se rapprocha des cages. Laura le fixait, recroquevillée sur elle-même en grondant agressivement. Un autre Bêta, brun et noir, se mit devant elle en hurlant contre lui, le troisième de la cage le fixait attentivement et Stiles soupira doucement.

\- Hey Laura.

Un éclair de surprise et de compréhension illumina les prunelles dorées de la Bêta allongée qui se redressa doucement, et Stiles grimaça en voyant son flanc qui saignait toujours. Il se rapprocha et ne fit pas attention aux deux autres Bêta de la cage.

\- Je suis désolé. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

L'autre Bêta, couleur sable et brun clair, se jeta sur lui, refermant ses mâchoires contre les barreaux de fer et cette fois-ci oui, Stiles eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Hey ! Cria-t-il. Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

Oui, certes, avec ce qui c'était passé plus tôt, c'était peut-être difficile à croire.

\- Je suis là pour vous aider !

Il tourna la tête, regardant la deuxième cage de Bêta, dans laquelle se tassait le dernier Direwolf enfermé, celui que le village avait attrapé par sa faute, ainsi que deux autres, un visiblement plus vieux, gris et brun, et un autre, plus clair, un mélange de sable et de cendre. Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant les six Bêta séparés tour à tour.

\- ... Trois mâles, trois femelles, souffla-t-il.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre.

\- Écoutez, je suis là pour vous aider, répéta-t-il. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de votre aide.

Mais les Direwolves ne l'écoutaient pas. Les deux Bêtas dans la cage de Laura se pressèrent contre les barreaux, et les deux autres dans la cage du Direwolf roux en firent de même. Il fronça les sourcils et inspira, exaspéré.

\- Stop ! Hurla-t-il.

Les Bêtas se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes.

\- Par Odin, vous êtes pires que les Vikings qui sont partis chercher la Tanière, bordel ! Kate est une traître, je le sais ! Et je sais qui vous êtes ! Laura...

Il la pointa du doigt.

\- Cora...

Il pointa ensuite la Bêta brune et noire, qui était un peu moins imposante que sa grande sœur.

\- Malia...

La dernière Bêta de la cage, la plus claire et la plus petite, la toute première Bêta à laquelle il avait eu affaire dans la Fosse, pencha la tête sur le côté, manifestement surprise.

\- Et Peter.

Il se tourna enfin vers le Bêta mâle gris et brun.

Le silence s'était fait dans les cages, même les Gammas s'étaient tus. Il regarda les deux derniers Bêtas et eut une petite grimace.

\- Vous par contre les garçons, j'en ai aucune idée, désolé. Mais sinon... Je sais qui vous êtes, d'accord ? Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, et à cause de qui ! Et je veux vous sortir de là. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de votre aide pour aider le Village. Kate aide Deucalion depuis des années, et aujourd'hui elle les conduit directement vers l-

Un hurlement le coupa, poussé par le clair qu'il n'avait su identifier. Très vite, les autres Bêtas en firent de même et il dut lâcher sa torche qui tomba au sol pour porter ses mains à ses oreilles.

\- Stop ! Stop ! Plaida-t-il avant de hurler définitivement.

Les grondements se firent plus supportables et il les fusilla du regard en tapant du pied sur le sol.

\- Vous n'aidez vraiment pas ! Ça ne vous plaît peut-être pas que je vous le rappelle, mais vous êtes encore des Vikings, vous faîtes encore partie de ce Village ! Alors vous savez quoi ? Faîtes ce que vous voulez ! Que vous décidiez de rester là, à attendre que Kate revienne avec Deucalion pour vous tuer tous, que vous m'aidiez à rejoindre la Tanière avant le Village ou que vous fuyez quand j'aurais ouvert les portes, j'en ai plus rien à faire ! Moi, je vais y aller pour sauver le plus de personnes possible, Humains comme Lycans !

Exaspéré par cette histoire et leur comportement juvénile qui ne se prêtait pas du tout à la situation, il ouvrit les verrous un à un, les deux cages des Gammas puis les deux cages des Bêtas. Il fixa Laura dans les yeux.

\- Et je vais aussi faire en sorte que ton frère ne se fasse pas couper en deux.

Il se retourna enfin et dépassa Lydia pour sortir de cet enfer.

La jeune femme le rattrapa.

\- Stiles, pourquoi tu as ouvert les cages sans être sûr qu'ils t'aideront ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Parce que, qu'importe ce qu'il se passera tout à l'heure, qu'ils m'aident ou qu'ils préfèrent fuir : Aucun d'eux ne mérite de mourir ici, répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

Sa réponse sembla tant surprendre Lydia qu'elle cessa de marcher. Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui de sa vie. La jeune femme le rattrapa alors qu'il passait les lourdes portes de bois pour arriver dans la Fosse.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le jeune homme se stoppa et se tourna vers elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je vais y aller, et-

\- Lydia, tu es là, on t'a cherché partout et- Oh, il est encore là, lui ?

Stiles ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver...

\- Jackson, grinça-t-il des dents.

Il se tourna vers Lydia, les dents et les poings serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! Marmonna-t-il d'un ton amer.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Je... J'ai peut-être faussé compagnie à Chris pour te retrouver ? Dit-elle en jouant avec ses doigts, gênée.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Chris ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ?

\- J'ai demandé à rester ici pour surveiller le village. Mais te connaissant, c'était plus pour te retrouver et t'éviter de faire des bêtises !

Le fils du Chef ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se frotta les tempes et se tourna vers Chris qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la Fosse, suivi par Allison, Ethan, Aiden et Danny. Bien, toute la clique était présente, géniale. Quelle bonne idée.

\- Moi, faire des bêtises ? Mais non, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Lydia. La jeune femme devait les éloigner d'ici, les détourner le temps qu'il puisse partir. Mais Chris se campa sur ses pieds en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que l'idée de te désarmer dans la Fosse n'était pas une bêtise, peut-être ?

\- Ouais enfin, si ta sœur n'était pas intervenue, tout se serait passé comme prévu ! Pesta-t-il.

Chris fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

\- Excuse-moi, jeune homme ? Comment me parles-tu ?

\- Je te parles comme je veux, Chris ! Si elle n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais pu vous montrer, vous expliquer, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'elle s'en mêle, qu'elle la blesse et Sourwolf s'est fait prendre ! Maintenant, le village tout entier court à sa perte et personne ne semble s'en soucier ! Termina-t-il en criant, les bras en l'air.

Jackson explosa de rire.

\- C'est qu'il sort les crocs, le p'tit Stil'kiki !

\- Jackson ! Ferme la ! Cria Stiles en se tournant vers lui.

Cela eut pour effet de lui couper la chique, à cet abruti ! Sauf que, en même temps, Allison, Ethan et Danny eurent un mouvement de recul. C'était nouveau ça.

\- Stiles ? S'inquiéta Lydia.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Stiles en se tournant vers elle.

La colère grimpait sous sa peau, son cœur battait la chamade et il n'avait qu'une envie, aller dépecer Jackson avec une petite cuillère. Lydia écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Tes yeux...

Il n'eu seulement pas le temps de comprendre ce qui en retournait puisqu'un bruit de tonnerre leur parvint. Enfin, un bruit de tonnerre... Plutôt un bruit de course effrénée. Lydia se retourna à temps pour se baisser, évitant d'être percutée par un Gamma lancé à pleine vitesse. Stiles resta immobile alors que les autres Vikings criaient en bondissant sur le côté afin d'éviter les cinq Gammas qui étaient précédemment enfermés dans la Fosse et qui désormais n'aspiraient qu'à retrouver leur liberté. Les Direwolves quittèrent l'arène sans demander leur reste et Stiles était sûr qu'en quelques minutes seulement, ils avaient quitté le village. Il regarda la porte par où ils s'étaient enfuis et se demanda s'il avait le temps de faire la même chose avant qu'il ne se fasse retenir. Malheureusement...

\- Tu as libéré les Gammas ?! Cria Chris.

Stiles cligna des yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Pas seulement les Gammas, répondit-il froidement.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, un grondement sourd et féroce résonna dans les profondeurs de la montagne et trois paires d'yeux dorés luisirent dans la pénombre. Les Vikings eurent un mouvement de recul. Allison dégaina l'arc qui était accroché dans son dos, tâtant son flanc pour trouver une flèche, et les autres paniquèrent un peu en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas accès aux armes les plus proches, puisqu'elles étaient entreposées juste derrière les portes de bois.

Seule Lydia tenta de rester calme alors qu'elle se tournait vers eux. Elle se pencha vers Stiles.

\- Ils ont l'air vachement énervé quand même.

\- L'une des leurs est blessée et on leur barre la route. Crois moi, dans cette même situation, tu ne réagirais pas autrement.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et se força a rester le plus calme possible alors que les deux femelles sortaient d'abord en premières, puis une Laura boitillante, aidée par les deux mâles inconnus. Peter fermait la procession. Malia et Cora grognaient très fort vers les Vikings derrière Stiles, mais ce dernier parla d'une voix calme, reportant leur attention sur lui et Lydia.

\- Laura... Avant que tu t'en ailles, laisses-moi voir ta blessure, supplia-t-il à voix basse.

Même si elle ne les aidait pas, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face pour l'avoir laissé partir avec une blessure au flanc aussi mauvaise que celle que Sourwolf avait eu à la patte. Derek. Qu'importe.

\- Stiles mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais, tu es fou ?! Cria Chris.

\- Stiles, Lydia, allez vous en, sauvez-vous, vite ! Supplia Allison.

Stiles roula des yeux et soupira. Il se tourna vers Lydia.

\- Occupe-t-en, tu veux ?

\- Moi ?! Et je suis supposée faire ça comment ?!

\- Je sais pas, improvise !

Il se détourna d'elle pour plonger son regard dans celui de Laura.

\- S'il-te-plaît, souffla-t-il.

Ce fut Cora qui sauta face a lui pour se mettre entre sa sœur et lui, ramassée sur elle même, prête a bondir. Stiles jura avoir entendu Jackson couiner dans son dos. Le jeune homme leva les mains devant lui et fit un pas en avant.

\- Cora, s'il-te-plaît, répéta-t-il. Sa blessure n'est pas belle a voir. Et tu sais que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, affirma-t-il.

La Bêta le fixa mais son grondement se fit moins fort. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, prêt à lui toucher le museau quand le mâle rouquin la bouscula pour lui sauter dessus. Il tomba sur les fesses sous les halètements horrifiés de tous les Vikings présents dans la fosse, sauf Lydia. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire quand le Direwolf passa sa langue sur son visage et il le repoussa gentiment.

\- Pourquoi tous les Direwolves se sentent obligés de m'enduire de bave !

Il réussit a se redresser mais dut repousser un peu plus fermement le Bêta, qui se mettait joyeusement à sauter autour de lui.

\- Sérieusement mon pote, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire peiné.

Le Bêta gémit et s'allongea sur le sol, ses oreilles ramenées sur son crâne et la gueule posée sur ses pattes avant.

\- C'est une manie chez vu, cette position de " _Regarde moi comment je suis mignon, donne moi des papouilles_ ", hein ? S'étonna Stiles avec un sourire plus grand.

Le Direwolf jappa et roula sur son dos pour lui présenter son ventre, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Pas. Maintenant !

Il reporta son attention sur les autres Direwolves ... Qui avaient tous cessé de grogner et le regardaient, intrigués. Et pour Cora, assise sur son arrière train et la tête penchée, c'était même un regard hilare qui passait de lui au Bêta se tortillant sur le sol. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

Cora eut un geste du museau et... Oui, elle roulait des yeux.

\- Par Thor, tu es tellement sa sœur, soupira-t-il avec presque découragement.

Il fit donc les derniers pieds qui le séparaient de Cora et la laissa poser son museau contre sa paume.

\- Tu me permets ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et Stiles se laissa tomber près de Laura. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de passer sa main sur sa tête, souriant faiblement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et soupira doucement, pressant sa truffe contre sa pommette. En douceur, il porta sa main à son flanc et écarta tout aussi doucement les poils qui s'y trouvaient. Le sang avait commencé à coaguler et les poils étaient collés entre eux. Cependant il réussit à ne pas rendre l'exercice douloureux. Il se pencha pour observer la plaie et grimaça.

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu ais mal, un bout de lance est resté coincé dans la plaie.

Il tint les poils pour libérer la plaie et l'observa d'un peu plus près.

\- A tous les coups, tu as essayé de l'enlever par toi-même, hein ?

Un gémissement lui répondit.

\- Tu n'as sans aucun doute que réussi à l'enfoncer un peu plus, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Lydia ! Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide sur ce coup là !

Il tourna la tête en l'entendant se rapprocher.

\- Je ne peux pas dégager la plaie et retirer le bout de métal, si tu pouvais exploiter tes compétences de Guérisseuse...

Lydia regarda Cora et inspira doucement.

\- Je peux y aller ?

Elle grogna mais ne fit rien de plus, alors elle se glissa auprès de Laura.

\- Hey Laura... Non, vraiment, je crois que je vais pas m'y faire, gémit elle.

\- Mais si, mais si. Avec le temps, on se fait à tout. Regarde, c'est là...

\- Hm... Laura, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais ça va faire mal.

La Bêta bougea pour s'allonger sur le sol, leur présentant son flanc. Stiles eu la mauvaise impression de revivre le moment où il avait été à deux doigts d'abattre Sourwolf il y a ce qui lui semblait être des années. Lydia inspira doucement et récupéra sa dague de guérisseuse, murmura qu'elle allait y aller et commença a fouiller la blessure.

Laura hurla avant de gémir de douleur, restant pourtant bien immobile alors que Cora, Peter et Malia se pressaient contre elle, et Stiles pu voir des stigmates noirs zébrer l'épiderme du Direwolf, pulsant vers les trois autres. Laura soupira et se laissa aller sur le sol. Le jeune homme fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose que lorsque Derek l'avait soignée, mais ça y ressemblait. Ils étaient en train de la soulager, de lui prendre sa douleur.

Avec une grimace, Lydia pressa un peu plus sa dague dans la plaie, arrachant un gémissement à Laura ainsi qu'aux Direwolves de sa famille.

\- Encore un peu.. Souffla-t-elle. Encore un peu... Ça y est !

Elle ouvrit la main où reposait le bout de la lance qui s'était logé dans le flanc de la Bêta et sourit malgré le sang qui tachait ses doigts.

\- J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un rire.

Elle passa sa main la moins sale dans les poils de Laura et lui sourit doucement.

\- Ça va mieux ?

La Bêta releva la tête et poussa son museau contre son bras. Stiles sourit doucement lui aussi et caressa le dos de la Bêta. Lydia haleta.

\- Stiles... Ta main...

Le jeune homme sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Sa main luisait de cette même lueur bleutée que Derek quand il l'avait soigné. C'était cette même lueur qui avait soigné Lydia... Et soudainement, ça lui revint. Quand Lydia s'était brisé la jambe, quand Sourwolf avait pressé son museau près de sa plaie, sa main avait lui de la même manière. Et là, sous leurs yeux ébahis, la plaie se referma doucement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une fine cicatrice rosâtre qui s'atténua doucement. Surpris, Stiles retira vivement sa main et jeta un regard paniqué a la jeune femme, alors qu'il sentait quelque chose en lui se tordre, bouger, une sensation de bien-être mêlée à une grande lassitude l'enveloppant. Lydia entrouvrit la bouche et leva la main pour toucher sa pommette.

\- Tes yeux...

\- ... Quoi mes z'ieux ? Couina Stiles, la gorge serrée.

\- Ils sont verts... Comme tout à l'heure, comme les Direwolves, souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer brutalement tout en tremblant, le torse soulevé par des halètements de peur. Son cœur battait sourdement à ses oreilles, il inspira profondément alors qu'un museau se glissait son cou, l'aidant étrangement à se calmer. Il rouvrit doucement les paupières en soupirant et Lydia hocha doucement la tête.

\- C'est bon, c'est parti, sourit-elle.

Il soupira et porta sa main au museau de Laura qui se pressait dans son cou.

\- Merci, ma belle...

\- Stiles, c'était quoi, ça ? S'enquit Lydia avec une grimace. Non pas que c'est pas génial, mais quand même...

\- ... Pas le temps pour ça, déclara Stiles en se redressant.

Il se retourna et sursauta en voyant tous les Vikings le fixer, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte pour certains, tous figés dans l'incompréhension pour d'autres. Stiles plissa des lèvres et se retourna vers Lydia qui se redressait.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en étais occupée ?! Pesta-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et essuya le sang de Laura de ses mains sur son pantalon.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je leur ai dit de se taire et d'observer.

Elle lui sourit et les montra du pouce.

\- Et ça marche.

Stiles grogna d'exaspération en levant les bras.

\- Rhaaaaa !

Il se frotta les tempes en soupirant.

\- Non mais c'est pas vraiiii ! On a pas le temps pour les explications !

\- Eh bien tu vas le trouver le temps pour les explications, mon garçon !

Stiles soupira et se tourna vers Chris qui désignait les Bêtas, les deux mâles inconnus calmement allongés sur le sol l'un à côté de l'autre et la famille Hale qui câlinait Laura, visiblement heureuse qu'elle aille mieux.

Suuuuper... Il était foutus. ILS étaient foutus.

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira en se frottant la nuque. Par Odin. Par Thor. Par Toutatis. Par exemple.

\- Euuuuh...

Laura se remit sur ses pattes et se colla à Stiles, fermant ses grands yeux mordorés pour se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant, le remerciant. Il glissa sa main sur sa tête et sourit.

\- Je suis content que tu t'en remettes. Derek m'en aurait voulu autrement, lui dit-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et jappa, puis elle s'assit à ses côtés et fixa les Vikings. Stiles fronça les sourcils et eu un petit sourire de contentement.

\- Vous allez nous aider, hein ?

\- Stiles ! Cria Allison pour attirer son attention.

Le jeune homme soupira et claqua doucement ses mains entre elles.

\- Alooors... Les Direwolves... Ne sont pas du tout comme on le croit, en fait... Quoique pour les Gammas, j'en sais pas tout à fait sûr. Mais pour les Bêtas, ça c'est sûr.

\- Ce sont des monstres sanguinaires qui...

Allison se tut en voyant Laura se frotter à la main de Stiles en ronronnant. Elle cligna quelques instants des paupières et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il sourit, gêné, et gratta derrière l'oreille de Laura, la faisant ouvrir de grands yeux et elle ronronna de plus en plus fort, tournant la tête sur le côté pour lui présenter son cou en gémissant de plaisir. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil alors que Lydia ricanait.

\- Ça c'est sûr. De vrais meurtriers assoiffés de sang.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas du tout, Lyd'z, soupira le jeune homme.

Il se frotta le front et déglutit.

\- Il se trouve que les Direwolves ne nous attaquent pas par hasard, ils sont contrôlés par... Eh bien, par un méchant pour faire simple, il s'appelle Deucalion.

À ce nom, les Hale se mirent à grogner profondément, créant un mouvement de recul chez les Vikings.

\- Mouais, moi non plus je l'aime pas, grogna Stiles. Enfin. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle personne... C'est un Lycan. Un Alpha. Le big Boss quoi.

Un petit moment de silence avant que Jackson n'explose de rire, arrachant un soupire au jeune homme. Il le faisait exprès, hein ?

\- Des Lycans ! Stil'kiki, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de croire aux histoires pour enfants.

Stiles le fusilla du regard.

\- Je suis pourtant très sérieux. C'est un changeur de forme qui, il a treize ans de cela, a tué l'Alpha de la meute locale qui nous protégeait en secret. Il a piégé les autres membres de cette meute sous leur forme de Direwolves et depuis, il se sert du village comme buffet de hors-d'œuvre pour augmenter les membres de sa meute. En d'autres termes, les Bêtas sont tous des humains enfermés, et Kate avait mis dans la Fosse les derniers Hale en vie.

Il ferma la bouche, resta immobile un instant et se tourna ensuite vers Lydia en grimaçant.

\- Aoutch, c'est sorti un peu trop cash, je crois... dit-elle en apercevant les Vikings loucher en le fixant.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais dans la dentelle habituellement, ricana la jeune femme.

Cora s'allongea à côté d'elle en grognant, visiblement blasée de la situation. Peter trottinait autour d'eux en se dandinant - ce qui, il fallait le reconnaître, était très cocasse et assez marrant - et les deux autres mâles le regardaient en clignant des paupières. Quant à la dernière Bêta...

\- Malia ! Laisse ce papillon tranquille et descend de là !

La Bêta clair rentra la tête dans les épaules, étant sûre que Stiles ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais un Direwolf blond gros de plusieurs pieds qui mordillait les barres de sécurité en agitant la patte au travers pour attraper un pauvre papillon, il faut dire que ce n'était pas très discret. Voire même... pas du tout. Les pattes arrière dans le vide, la Bêta tourna la tête vers lui et gémit. Stiles pointa le sol du doigt.

\- Descend de là, je t'ai dit !

Elle montra les dents sans pour autant être menaçante. Elle était plus dans la provocation, fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux en continuant méthodiquement de bouger la patte pour attraper ledit papillon.

\- Malia... Une fois... menaça-t-il

Un grognement.

\- Deuuuux fois...

Un autre grognement plus fort.

\- Deux fois et demie...

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol en grognant vers lui. Puis elle s'allongea et... Eh bien, elle se mit à bouder. Totalement et définitivement. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Malia était déjà une Diva quand elle avait 10 ans, et apparemment, elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, c'était bien sa veine tient.

\- Malia ?

Stiles jeta un regard à Chris, qui était tout pâle.

\- Malia comme... Malia Hale ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien puisque Peter, le Bêta Peter, renifla d'un air amusé et poussa le jeune homme d'un coup d'épaule. Il gambada ensuite vers les Viking, droit vers Chris. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en reculant alors que les jeunes s'écartaient puisqu'ils étaient toujours désarmés. Stiles eut un sourire un peu triste en le voyant faire.

\- Comme Malia Hale, oui. Exceptés ces deux là - déclara-t-il en montrant les deux Bêtas allongés sur le sol - ce sont tous les Hale dont on n'a pas retrouvé les corps.

\- T'es complètement dingue, Stilinski ! S'exclama Aiden, qui essayait de faire bonne figure face au Bêta qui se rapprochait toujours un peu plus.

Mais Peter n'en avait que faire, il s'approcha un peu plus de Chris en gambadant toujours, le retranchant contre un mur avant de grogner. Puis il se redressa et posa ses deux pattes avant sur son torse pour le coller définitivement à la paroi. Chris eut un gémissement de peur et sursauta quand le Bêta se mit à lui lécher le visage. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre mais ne résista pas plus longtemps et explosa de rire, suivi par Lydia, plus discrète. Les jeunes Vikings regardaient successivement Chris et le Bêta, puis les deux hilares. Même Malia sortit de sa bouderie pour sautiller jusqu'à son père et se frotter aux jambes de Chris. Ce dernier jeta un regard paniqué vers Stiles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foooont ?!

Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque en souriant, amusé.

\- Disons que... Je pense que Peter est content de te voir quand tu n'essayes pas de le tuer.

Cora soupira en grognant et Laura eut le même rire que Derek, ce grognement soufflé et amusé.

Allison lui lança son regard le plus noir.

\- C'est cruel de parler de Peter, même pour toi !

Le jeune homme soupira et se frotta les tempes.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'oserais rigoler avec ça ? Tu me penses vraiment assez bête ?! Mais enfin, je

\- Stiles, calmes toi ! Intervint Lydia.

Laura fixait le jeune homme, triste pour lui et un des bêtas inconnus, le plus foncé des deux, se détacha même de son comparse toujours allongé sur le sol pour le rejoindre et se frotter doucement à ses jambes en ronronnant pour l'aider a calmer la colère qui gonflait en lui. Malia gémit et s'éloigna de son beau père pour aller embêter sa demie sœur, poussant sa jambe de son museau. La Viking écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa totalement, les mains levées devant elle comme pour dresser une protection quelque peu inutile.

\- Je fais quoi moi ?! Chuchota-t-elle, au bord de la panique.

Le Direwolf qui se frottait à Stiles trottina jusqu'au deux femmes - enfin, la Bêta femelle et la jeune femme - pour attraper la queue de Malia dans sa gueule et la tirer loin d'Allison. La Bêta claire se tourna vers en lui pour gronder et elle lui bondit dessus. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur le sol et Stiles crut un instant qu'ils étaient réellement en train de se battre mais ils ne faisaient que grogner, se repousser sans les griffes et se mordiller un peu partout pour jouer, comme des mômes.

Puis le Bêta se détourna de Malia pour se tourner vers Allison, toujours sur ses gardes. Il hésita à la rejoindre, s'avançant d'un pas pour en reculer de deux avant de prendre une décision. Il s'allongea sur le sol pour ramper gauchement vers elle, ses oreilles plaquées sur sa tête. Une fois à ses pieds, il leva vers elle ses grands yeux dorés en gémissant lamentablement. Il roula ensuite sur le côté, agitant mollement la patte vers elle. Stiles sourit en la voyant hésiter quant à la marche à suivre et ne put être plus fier en la regardant s'accroupir doucement et poser lentement sa main sur son flanc. Le Bêta se mit a ronronner très fort et tordit un instant le cou pour lui lécher les doigts. Allison rit.

Lydia s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Vous ne voulez pas croire Stiles ?

Les Vikings se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Fort bien. Alors croyez moi. J'étais avec Stiles quand l'Oméga l'a conduit à la Tanière. Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai. Ce qu'il y a là haut... Le Village ne s'attend pas à ce qui va leur tomber dessus. Ils ne sont pas prêts personne ne l'est.

\- Oh, douce Freya...

Stiles fronça les sourcils en fixant Chris. Peter avait cessé de le plaquer contre le mur et restait là, sagement assis devant lui. Le Bêta gémit alors que Chris, les yeux fermement clos, l'attrapait par le cou, plus pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler que pour lui faire de mal d'ailleurs. Peter tourna la tête vers Stiles pour japper et le jeune homme comprit : ses yeux avaient cessé de briller, désormais redevenus totalement humains. Chris laissa le Direwolf approcher un peu plus pour qu'il pose sa tête contre son torse et le serra même un instant contre lui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il braqua sur Stiles un regard déterminé.

\- Les Bêtas sont des humains transformés.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, l'espoir de recevoir un peu plus d'aide naissant en son sein.

\- Ils sont... Contrôlés par quelqu'un et ceux là sont les Hale.

Stiles déglutit et hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Les Hale sont seulement contrôlés par leur instinct de survie, Deucalion n'a pas d'emprise sur eux. Il reçoit l'aide d'une druide sombre pour empêcher tous les Lycans de la région de retrouver leur forme humaine. Et, Chris... Je suis désolé, mais Kate l'aide aussi, c'est pour ça que les Hale sont là sauf l'Oméga.

Le Forgeron haleta et ferma les yeux et une grimace douloureuse déforma ses traits.

\- Depuis des années, l'Oméga protège le Village, puisque Deucalion ne peut le contrôler. Il se bat contre les siens pour les empêcher d'accomplir ses ordres, soit de nous tuer ou de nous enlever pour augmenter sa meute. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, à cause de moi, il a été attrapé. Et toujours à cause de moi, Kate a eu une bonne excuse pour mener le Village tout droit dans un piège. La Tanière n'est pas facile d'accès et les Vikings risquent de tomber de la montagne et le terrain n'est pas propice à un combat.

Laura se colla à lui et il passa une main sur sa tête.

Ce fut Danny qui s'avança.

\- OK, t'as prévu quoi alors ?

En voyant les visages déterminés des Vikings et les yeux lumineux de chaque Bêta se poser sur lui, attendant ses ordres, Stiles ne put que soupirer de soulagement.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Le Visiteur :** Eh bah si ça te conviens, TANT MIEUX ! ( Et c'est toujours le cas sinon ? ;D ) Aha ! Pour ça... Eh bien, tu verras ça, hein.

 **Guest :** La voici ! La voici ! La voici ! Merciiii :coeur:

 **Hachi Osaki :** Urk, ça s'est arrangé ? X_x Huhuhu, NON ! Ne meurs pas d'angoisse ! Pitié ! Reste avec moi ! Y A-T-IL UN MEDECIN DANS LES LECTEURS QUI... Oh, wait...

Eh bien oui, il le fera. En fait, il a bien titlé, c'est un dans un coins de son esprit. Mais comme Stiles le dit dans ce chapitre : "On a pas le temps !" - J'avoue que des fois, j'ai peur que je sois la seule - avec Stiles - à "comprendre" Derek. Mais aparement, c'est bon \o POUTOUX !

* * *

 _Eh bah cette fois-ci, on est Mardi, je le sais, je suis au courant xD Parce que demain, je poste un nouveau truuuuc ;D J'espère vous y retrouver si le fandom vous plait ( ouais, j'essaye de garder le suspense jusqu'au bout ;D ) Bref._ _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

 _Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai mit le point final à cette histoire hier. Il y aura donc 18 chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _A mercredi pour the FUCKING chapter 16 !_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	16. Chapter 16

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** a craqué son slip ;D ET MOI AUSSI ! \O/

 **NOTE** : • Raiting M. BEAUCOUP

• Angst, sanglant, z'allez kiffer.

• BEAUCOUP D'ACTION ! Accrochez-vous, c'est partit.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **-** **How to train your Direwolf – 16 -**

Laura avait accepté que Lydia et lui grimpent sur son dos. Peter n'avait laissé le choix à personne et avait d'office placé Chris sur sa croupe en passant entre ses jambes - apparemment, il était hors de question qu'un autre Bêta soit monté par SON humain. Allison n'avait hésité qu'un seul instant avant de se glisser gracieusement sur le dos que lui présentait le Bêta ronronnant à ses pieds, et le Bêta clair inconnu s'était laissé approcher et monter par Danny. Par contre, les jumeaux et Jackson furent les plus durs à calmer et à mettre en confiance. Mais Cora avait fait les gros yeux, et n'avait pas laissé Ethan et Aiden le temps de tergiverser qu'elle les avait déjà installés sur son dos. Ce qui avait laissé Jackson avec Malia. Ces deux là ne s'étaient jamais parlés en tant qu'humain, si ce n'était qu'un simple " _Bonjour le connard_ ", " _Salut la fadasse_ " de temps en temps. Elle et sa demie-sœur avaient pendant longtemps été les seules qui avaient tenu tête à cette tête brûlée de Jackson. Mais là, ils étaient obligés de faire équipe.

Ils avaient quitté le Village en quelques minutes et Stiles, penché sur Laura, lui avait dit où était la Tanière, au cas où elle l'ignorerait. Ils suivirent donc le cours d'eau rapidement - pas aussi rapidement que Derek, certes - mais ils arrivèrent très vite en haut d'une petite colline qui donnait sur le pied de la montagne, ainsi que sur le début du chemin qui grimpait jusqu'à la Tanière. Et Stiles avait eu raison - COMME TOUJOURS, il se tuait à leur dire - La Tanière n'était pas un endroit propice au combat, et Deucalion avait dû entendre le Village peu discret arriver à mille lieues de distance... Le piège s'était alors refermé sur eux, dans la clairière à l'aval de la montagne.

Les Vikings s'étaient faits encercler par deux douzaines de Gammas. Les Direwolves ne faisaient pas mine d'approcher, restant là à fixer les combattants en grognant. Mais il y avait déjà trois corps au sol et plusieurs blessés étaient soutenus par leurs congénères. Les Vikings faisaient front tous ensemble, leurs armes en mains et prêts à attaquer. Les deux camps se dévisageaient en chien de faïence, chacun attendant un geste de l'autre pour s'élancer. Cachés à l'orée des bois en haut d'une petite colline, les Vikings venus en renfort voulaient à tous prix descendre mais Stiles avait fait signe aux Direwolves de ne pas écouter les têtes brûlées sur leurs dos. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en fixant le tableau face à lui.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Stiles... Souffla Lydia en se penchant vers lui. Où sont ton père et Derek ?

Ah, voilà ce qui n'allait pas : Il n'y avait aucun Bêta et son père, Kate, ainsi que Derek manquaient à l'appel. Son mauvais pressentiment se renforça quand il aperçut un Viking lever sa hache au dessus de sa tête et s'élancer sous les cris des autres qui voulaient l'en empêcher. Il ne pu parcourir que quelques pieds avant de tomber raide mort sur le sol, du sang coulant de ses yeux, de ses oreilles, de son nez et de sa bouche sans qu'aucune des bêtes n'aient fait aucun mouvement. Stiles fronça un peu plus les sourcils, plissant les paupières alors que sa vision se troublait avant de changer, pour laisser apparaître des marques sombres sur le sol, des lignes courbes se rejoignant et s'écartant pour former un large dessin sous les pieds des guerriers et qui les gardait prisonniers : Les corps sans vie et sanguinolents devaient être les malheureux qui avaient tenté de s'échapper et qui bordaient désormais le sceau du Darach.

Il se tourna vers Lydia qui déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et comprit soudainement.

\- Mes yeux sont verts ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et il inspira profondément, submergé par des odeurs et des sons jusqu'alors imperceptibles pour l'oreille humaine. « **Fils de la Terre, entends notre appel.** » Tout lui apparaissait plus clair, plus lumineux, plus net. Il voyait désormais chaque nervure de Vie parcourir la Terre, les arbres, les roches. « **Cadet de la Faune, Aîné de la Flore ...** » Des volutes de couleurs chaudes et réconfortantes dansaient doucement autour et à l'intérieur de ses amis et la quiétude l'envahit.

Une puissance le traversa, le submergea, emplit sa tête pour combler ce qu'il ignorait être absent et son esprit, toujours à l'affût de la moindre déconcentration, trouva enfin le calme tant espéré. « **... que ton esprit se souvienne, que ton âme reconnaisse.** » Une douce présence réconfortante se logea près de son cœur, une voix apaisante se mit à chuchoter à son oreille. « **Écoute le chant de l'énergie et ressens nos besoins.** »

\- « **Toi qui es pur d'âme, tu devras souiller ton corps et ton esprit...** » murmura-t-il.

Il entendit distinctement les cœurs des Vikings autour de lui battre plus fort en entendant une voix claire et ancestrale faire écho à la sienne.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sa main se glissa dans le cou de Laura et il se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Descends, s'il-te-plaît.

La Lycan s'ébroua un instant et sauta au milieu de la colline pour rejoindre rapidement la clairière où Vikings et Gammas se faisaient face. Laura hurla vers les Direwolves, les faisant se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes en gémissant, peureux mais respectueux. Ils s'écartèrent et certains s'enfuirent même. Les Vikings eurent des mouvements de recul puis des cris de surprise en voyant les Bêtas descendre vers eux, surmontés des jeunes gens et de Chris. Quand ce dernier descendit de Peter pour s'approcher, il fut arrêté par les Vikings et par Stiles.

\- Il se se produit quelque chose quand tu marches ... là ! Lui apprit le Charpentier instructeur de Danny.

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et rejoignit Chris pour l'attraper par le bras et le faire reculer.

\- Le Darach les a enfermés, souffla-t-il.

Il ignorait comment il le savait... Mais il le savait. Il savait ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'il devait faire à son tour. Le jeune homme s'approcha jusqu'au bord du dessin qu'il avait aperçu quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Stiles !

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers la provenance du cri et son regard se posa sur une Mélissa paniquée.

\- Je t'en conjure, ne t'approche pas ! Supplia-t-elle.

Il s'accroupit au sol, Laura pressant son museau contre son dos pour le soutenir. Il fixa la Guérisseuse du Village avec un sourire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tout va bien, sourit-il.

Les Vikings le regardaient, lui et les autres jeunes perchés sur des Bêtas pour le moins dociles et calmes. Stiles inspira doucement et posa ses mains sur le sol, tout au bord de la rune. Autour de lui, il entendait les grondements doux des esprits sauvages des Gammas qui caressaient le sien, l'entourant comme une douce et chaude couverture. Son cœur se gonfla, ses yeux le piquèrent et sa vision changea de nouveau. Face à lui, aux pieds de Mélissa, les dessins damnés de la Darach. Il sentait le cœur de la Nature battre sous la pulpe de ses doigts et la Terre hurler de douleur sous le sceau mortel qui allait à son encontre. Au loin, il ressentait Sa présence, il entendait Sa voix. La respiration lente, il se focalisa sur ce Chant, le chant de l'Yggdrasil, cherchant à l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Le chant se fit plus fort, plus présent, jusqu'à résonner au creux de son oreille.

Fermant les yeux, il supplia la Conscience d'accéder à sa requête, de lui donner la force nécessaire pour sauver son Village, pour sauver les Bêtas, son père et Derek. Le chant se tut brusquement mais la Conscience resta et guida sa main. Ses doigts le piquèrent de millions d'aiguillons et rouvrant à demi les paupières, il vit ses mains luire doucement d'un bleu pur et clair qui brûla seulement les marques sombres du sceau invisible aux humains. Une puissance sans pareille le submergea et il déglutit sous toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient désormais à lui, le Yggdrasil le laissant puiser dans toute sa puissance ancestrale et celle de ses Terres.

Stiles referma les poings, détruisant définitivement l'œuvre du Darach et se redressa ensuite lentement, les yeux braqués sur ses mains. Si Jennyfer pouvait avoir accès à cette source inépuisable... Personne ne devrait posséder un tel pouvoir.

Il desserra lentement les poings. Cette puissance chaude et piquante, vivifiante, le parcourait toujours et la Présence était toujours là, près de son cœur, dans un coin de son esprit, prêt à le guider.

Stiles releva les yeux pour observer Mélissa. Il fit un pas vers elle, soucieux.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée.

Elle le regarda approcher et dépasser la limite des corps. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait rien et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Par Thor Stiles, si tu savais ... ! Sanglota-t-elle en le serrant contre lui.

Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement le dos.

\- Crois-moi, je sais, souffla-t-il, peiné.

Elle se détacha promptement, les yeux paniqués.

\- Kate... Il y avait cet homme et cette femme... Ils... ils ont prit ton père !

Stiles déglutit, se forçant à ne pas céder à la panique. Puis il se retourna, le regard dur.

\- Vous, vous restez ici. Lydia, aide Mélissa à soigner les blessés. Cora, tu regroupes les Gammas dociles et Malia et les garçons, vous dispersez ceux qui veulent se battre. Jackson, Aiden, Allison, essayez de voir s'il y a d'autres Bêtas dans le coin. Si c'est le cas, ne faîtes rien. Repérez-les, ne les abattez pas, c'est bien compris ?

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête. Un jappement dans les fourrés attira l'attention de Stiles qui braqua son regard sous le couvert des arbres. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur du sang lui parvenir en voyant deux orbes dorés se braquer sur lui. Il s'agenouilla et tendit la main. Dans les fourrés, Noiraud n'osa s'approcher. Les Vikings derrière lui se crispèrent et des cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre.

\- Baissez vos armes ! Clama Chris, au soulagement du jeune Viking.

\- Approche bonhomme, encouragea ce dernier.

Le Bêta hésita avant de retourner dans les fourrés et d'en ressortir en épaulant sa femelle, la petite Blondie qui était blessée. Rapidement, Stiles se redressa quand la Bêta claire tomba sur le sol, visiblement épuisée. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, caressant son flanc doucement en avisant sa patte et son épaule toutes deux sanguinolentes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour espérer une réponse.

Pourtant, la voix d'un des Veilleurs retentit.

\- Ces deux Bêtas se sont mis à se battre avec les Gammas, ils voulaient sûrement nous garder pour eux seuls pour dîner.

Stiles ne releva pas et caressa la Bêta.

\- Deux contre une vingtaine de Gammas, vous vous attendiez à quoi, hm ? Je suis d'accord pour que vous protégiez le Village, mais pas au prix de vos vies, d'accord ? Les Gammas sont beaucoup trop sauvages.

Les deux Bêtas le fixèrent et hochèrent doucement leurs têtes.

\- Tous les Bêtas sont dans la Tanière ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Bien.

Il plaça sa main au dessus de la blessure de Blondie et sentit l'énergie s'écouler hors de lui : En quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus rien. Faisant fi des visages interloqués des Vikings, tant à cause de sa réflexion sur des Direwolves protégeant un Village qu'à cause de sa seconde démonstration de Magie pure. Il se redressa et regarda les deux Bêtas.

\- Vous deux, avec moi.

Blondie se remit rapidement sur ses pattes, requinquée, et son Mâle se posta à côté d'elle. Laura attendait patiemment et se pencha pour que le jeune homme saute sur son dos. Lydia le fixa.

\- Fais attention à toi, en haut.

Il hocha doucement la tête, serein. La Conscience l'épaulait, il y arriverait. Alors qu'il allait dire à Laura d'y aller, il fut retenu par la main de Mélissa enserrant son avant-bras.

\- Stiles, il faut que tu sache. Kate, elle... elle nous a...

La douleur de la trahison ou la difficulté d'être si près d'un Direwolf l'empêcha de continuer. Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il doucement.

Les deux Bêtas, bien campés sur leurs pattes, attendaient ses ordres. Stiles resserra sa prise sur les flancs de Laura et glissa ses doigts dans ses poils.

\- Allons-y, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps, dit-il d'une voix forte et sûre.

Laura s'élança et commença donc à grimper la montagne par le même chemin que Derek avait emprunté la veille, talonnée par le couple de Bêtas. L'aînée de la fratrie Hale ralenti exactement au même endroit que son petit frère et se retourna pour fixer le chemin qui descendait.

\- Laura, la pressa le jeune homme, ne voulant perdre plus de temps.

Mais la Bêta ne bougea pas.

\- Stiles !

Le jeune Viking releva les yeux pour apercevoir Chris chevauchant Peter les rejoindre. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque l'oncle de la Bêta se rapprocha en quelques foulées pour lécher tendrement l'oreille de sa nièce.

\- Chris, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté en bas pour expliquer aux Vikings ? Entre les Gammas sauvages et les Bêtas de la Fosse, ça risque de chauffer !

\- Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser seul risquer ta vie ? Le réprimanda le Forgeron. De plus, on parle de mon meilleur ami qui est là-haut. Et j'ai une affaire à régler avec ma très chère sœur. Allison, Lydia et les autres ont pris les choses en main. Tu savais que leur salive soignait les égratignures ? S'enquit-il en montrant les Bêtas d'un geste de la main.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête en souriant puis redevint sérieux.

\- Là haut, ça va être plus que dangereux. Tous les Bêtas y sont, ils vont nous entendre arriver de loin. Il y aussi le sanguinaire qui les contrôle et la Druide sombre, ça ne va pas être simple.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale, cette... druide sombre ?

Stiles inspira doucement alors que de nouvelles connaissances fleurissaient dans son esprit, lui apportant les réponses.

\- Elle est puissante. Elle vole l'énergie, la Magie des Terres et la détruit pour faire ses sorts. Elle détruit la nature pour plus de pouvoirs.

Chris la fixa.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Stiles n'hésita qu'un instant.

\- Maman. Elle était la Druide du Village.

Chris s'étrangla. Le jeune homme ne se voyait pas d'expliquer au forgeron que l'Yggdrasil l'avait reconnu comme le Successeur, l'Héritier de la dernière Émissaire, de la dernière Protectrice.

\- Elle était l'émissaire de la meute Hale, une Druide liée à eux pour protéger les Terres, ainsi que l'Arbre-Monde.

Il cligna des paupières, sentant ses yeux le piquer. Il savait qu'ils flamboyaient de vert.

\- C'est à mon tour maintenant, souffla-t-il.

Stiles se détourna et une simple pression des genoux fit repartir Laura.

Il n'avait aucun plan. Il savait juste ce qu'il devait faire à tous prix : tuer le gouffre d'énergie qu'était le Darach, détruire l'amulette qu'elle avait fait à Deucalion pour libérer Derek et les autres Bêtas, le tout en empêchant son père de se faire tuer si ce n'était déjà fait. Libérer Derek, qu'il puisse enfin le voir et lui parler, parler à l'humain pour le remercier de vive voix pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Protéger le Village, le protéger lui, lui donner un but, une raison de rester et de se battre.

Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine en pensant à la possibilité d'étreindre le Derek Humain, le puissant et fort Oméga qui s'était battu pour sauvegarder un Village qui ne voulait rien d'autre que le détruire, lui et les siens.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'étendue de pierre à l'entrée de la grotte, ils ralentirent l'allure avant de pénétrer silencieusement dans la Tanière. Le plus discrètement possible, Laura, Peter, Blondie et Noiraud sautèrent au même endroit que Derek la veille pour se fondre dans les ombres. Mais la discrétion était inutile. Tous les Bêtas grognaient et gémissaient, la plupart incapables de tenir en place. Ils étaient tous autour du centre de la Grotte et Stiles réalisa qu'ils essayaient d'avancer sans y parvenir, retenus pas un autre sceau du Darach apposé au sol. Jennyfer se tenait en retrait, accroupie vers son œuvre pour l'alimenter, Deucalion faisait face à un John le Grand désarmé et blessé, et Kate observait la situation avec l'air d'un prédateur satisfait par un bon repas. Derek, quant à lui, était toujours enfermé dans sa cage et se débattait pour tenter de sortir et de protéger le Chef du Village.

La Conscience, l'Yggdrasil, lui murmura ce qu'il se passait : Les Bêtas étaient peut-être sous le contrôle de Deucalion, mais c'était leur Chef qui se trouvait devant eux, à la merci de l'Alpha. C'était le dernier lien avec leur conscience humaine qui s'apprêtait à être sacrifié par Jennyfer pour tenter d'accéder à l'Arbre Monde, et les Lycans s'en trouvaient tiraillés et perdus. L'Amulette les influençait toujours mais l'amour que le Village portait à son Chef faisait ressortir la partie humaine en eux et ils luttaient.

Jennyfer, en plus de s'enfermer elle et ses comparses dans un sceau qui repoussait les Direwolves, espérait pouvoir atteindre l'essence de l'Yggdrasil par le sang du Chef, ce même sang qu'il partageait avec son fils, le sang qui coulait dans les veines de l'Émissaire.

Stiles descendit de Laura et attira l'attention des quatre Direwolves. Il leur montra Deucalion et leur fit comprendre que Chris se chargerait de Kate. Quand ce fut fait, il sauta silencieusement sur le sol, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha tranquillement à la limite du sceau, confiant. Personne ne l'avait encore vu, si ce n'était les Bêtas et Derek. Chacun cessa de bouger et de gémir, plongeant la grotte dans un silence lourd et respectueux. Stiles observa le dessin sur le sol et la Conscience gloussa à son oreille.

\- Il manque une rune, là.

Jennyfer, Kate et même Deucalion sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et mécontents de ne pas l'avoir entendu approcher. Le jeune homme braqua son regard dans celui du Darach et lui offrit le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il avait en stock. Elle le fusilla du regard et Stiles perçut, plus qu'il ne vit, son père se redresser et murmurer son prénom d'une voix tremblante et choquée. Il n'y fit même pas attention.

\- Ce serait bête quand même de saigner John le Grand comme un porc et que le sort échoue parce qu'une rune manquait, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, gamin ? Tu ne connais rien au druidisme, tu n'as jamais été initié ! Ricana-t-elle.

Stiles le savait bien sûr. Mais il entendait surtout les murmures de la Terre dans les profondeurs de la roche sous ses pieds, Terre qui trouvait doucement son chemin jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux le brûlèrent un instant alors qu'un craquement résonnait dans la grotte, le sol s'ouvrant pour permettre à la racine d'un vieux chêne de venir s'entortiller autour de sa jambe. Il la caressa du bout des doigts en souriant doucement, l'esprit empli de murmures d'encouragements.

Il n'était pas seul, pas pour ce combat.

\- Avec l'Arbre Monde qui guide ma main ? Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin pour me débarrasser de toi.

Jennyfer pesta et ses yeux devinrent d'une blanc vitreux et malade, la pupille noire comme un insecte dans son regard. La main de Stiles fut parcourue d'une nouvelle vague de puissance et s'illumina de bleu. La roche s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser sortir d'autres racines, détruisant définitivement le sceau au sol. Le Darach poussa un cri de rage et le combat fut lancé.

Si les Bêtas de la Grotte n'osèrent intervenir, le couple de Bêtas et les deux Hale sautèrent devant Stiles pour bondir ensuite sur Deucalion en hurlant. Chris lança sa fronde aux pieds de sa sœur et ils commencèrent eux aussi à se battre.

Stiles resta parfaitement immobile face à Jennyfer, chacun attendant que l'autre n'engage l'affrontement. Le jeune homme, quelque part dans son esprit, se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de paniquer, que la femme face à lui avait des pouvoirs qu'elle savait contrôler à la perfection, qu'elle était dangereuse et qu'il n'était rien par rapport à elle, si ce n'était qu'une poussière sur son chemin, qu'un grain de sable dans son plan si bien huilé... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le chant de la Nature l'apaisait, les murmures de l'Yggdrasil l'encourageaient, il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur.

Le Darach poussa un cri de rage et alors qu'une racine passait un peu trop près d'elle, elle l'attrapa et la serra fort pour puiser toute son énergie. La racine devint noire et se ratatina avant de tomber en poussière sur le sol. Stiles grimaça en sentant le soudain vide qu'avait créé Jennyfer. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui et leva la main pour cracher quelques mots dans la langue semblable à celle qu'elle avait utilisée la veille pour faire reculer Deucalion.

Le corps du jeune homme bougea de lui-même et il bondit sur le côté pour éviter le sort. L'Énergie qu'elle venait de voler à la racine explosa à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, créant une crevasse fumante. Il grimaça de nouveau en sentant le gouffre définitif qu'elle avait ainsi créé dans l'Équilibre. La Conscience dans son esprit le submergea de sa tristesse. Le propre d'un druide était d'écouter attentivement la nature pour répondre à ses besoins, ayant aussi la capacité d'emprunter de l'énergie magique pour l'accomplissement d'un sort. Mais le druide n'était qu'un conducteur de cette Puissance, elle passait en lui dans un but bien précis avant de retourner à la Nature. Les Darach, quant à eux, cessaient progressivement d'écouter, refusant même d'entendre. Ils n'empruntaient pas l'Énergie, ils la volaient pour la canaliser et la détruire pour l'accomplissement de sorts normalement interdits, car allant à l'encontre du but même de la Nature : la Vie, l'Équilibre et la Sérénité. Toute énergie volée par un Darach était perdue à jamais.

La vision de Stiles changea et de nouveau, il fut capable de voir les nervures d'énergie et de puissance qui parcouraient chaque chose en ce monde. Les veines vertes qui couraient le long des racines, celles grises sous leurs pieds, ce bleu mêlé de vert, de jaune et de violet qu'il apercevait venant de Chris, ce bleu glacial et ce vert prairie de Peter et de Laura, ce rouge sombre de Deucalion. Et Jennyfer. Ce noir gluant, ce Néant strié de vert fade, de jaune malade, de rouge sinistre et de bleu terne. Et dans toute cette douleur, dans toute cette crasse, ce petit point blanc. L'origine même de ses pouvoirs druidiques, son Étincelle. Cette Étincelle submergée par trop de puissance et qui étouffait peu à peu mais qui ne pouvait s'éteindre, faisant partie intégrante de Jennyfer. Le jeune homme se concentra sur ce petit point blanc et, avec une caresse, il intima à toutes les racines présentes de se jeter sur le Darach.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, la Druide - qui n'en était plus une - détruisit un à un les bras de la nature en riant, se gorgeant de l'énergie qu'elle leur volait. Le noir qui la composait devint plus sombre encore, les veines de couleur se multipliant une à une, preuve de l'accumulation de puissance dans son corps. Elle écarta les bras en riant.

\- Regarde-toi gamin, petit idiot qui croit tout savoir. N'as-tu pas compris que la seule chose que tu es en train de faire est de m'aider à te détruire ?!

Stiles ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien, il savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle sature de puissance avant qu'elle ne lui jette un nouveau sort qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir éviter cette fois-ci. Pourtant, son visage se barra d'un sourire et alors qu'elle aspirait l'énergie de la dernière racine, il se déplaça, vite. Quand elle reporta à son attention sur lui, il était face à elle, les yeux flamboyants, les mains lumineuses.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et plaqua sa main sur son sein, là où était l'étincelle. Il se concentra et força ses doigts dans sa peau, forçant sa puissance dans son corps . Il se sentit passer et trouver son chemin, serpentant dans cette crasse pour atteindre l'étincelle. Face à cette douceur et cette pureté éteinte, il étouffa sa tristesse et sa douleur pour se concentrer et déverser la puissance que l'Yggdrasil lui prêtait. L'étincelle vacilla puis flamboya soudainement, stimulée par l'Émissaire.

Et il força.

Il força Jennyfer à entendre de nouveau, à écouter les pleurs de celle qui leur permettait de voir le monde différemment, de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Submergée, la jeune femme se mit à hurler, incapable de bouger, immobilisée par la douleur. L'Étincelle prit de l'ampleur, alimentée par Stiles qui tenait bon en sentant le pouvoir s'écouler de lui pour se déverser dans ce point blanc. Ce dernier grossit et grossit encore, brûlant la noirceur sur son passage alors que le pouvoir pur coulait de nouveau librement dans les veines de l'ancienne druide.

L'Étincelle et la Magie volée entrèrent alors en collision et le Darach implosa, terrassé par trop de puissance, détruite par sa propre avidité.

Stiles sursauta en reculant d'un pas, surpris par tant d'énergie soudainement libérée et par les cendres qui entraient dans sa bouche, seules choses qui restaient du Darach consumé. Il crachota sur le sol, dégoûté mais aussi soulagé en sentant l'Énergie libérée s'épanouir de nouveau dans la Nature, qui sembla soupirer de gratitude.

Un piaillement de douleur le ramena à l'instant présent et il reporta enfin son attention sur les différents combats qui s'étaient déroulés autour du Druide sombre et lui sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention.

Aucun de Chris ou de Kate ne semblaient avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Par contre, les quatre Bêtas avaient beaucoup de mal à tenir tête à Deucalion. À quelques pieds de l'affrontement était allongé Noiraud, immobile sur le sol, le flanc en sang et Stiles espérait vraiment de tout son cœur qu'il était seulement assommé et non mort. Sa femelle était entre lui et Deucalion, visiblement tiraillée entre son besoin de voir si il allait bien et son devoir d'occuper l'Alpha. Laura quant à elle, ne lâchait rien, sautant toujours plus sur ce dernier pour planter ses griffes dans sa chair malgré sa patte blessée. Mais Deucalion riait de ses efforts, la repoussant comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte. Peter suivait difficilement sa nièce et semblait commencer à fatiguer, moins puissant et moins imposant que Laura.

Quand Deucalion, follement amusé de ce qui devait être son nouveau jeu préféré - " _J'assoie ma domination d'Alpha en jouant avec toi avant de te découper en deux devant toute la meute_ " - se tourna vers l'affrontement entre Stiles et Jennyfer qu'il ignorait être terminé, il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le jeune homme toujours debout et aucune trace de la Darach. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge quand il réalisa que Stiles avait tué Jennyfer - il l'avait tué, par Odin ! Il avait retiré la vie à un être de la Nature !

Malgré la puissance et le soutien que le Yggdrasil lui offrait, le hurlement de Deucalion fit reculer Stiles de quelques pas. La colère de l'Alpha s'abattit sur lui comme une mer déchaînée sur le rivage et la peur s'insinua enfin en lui, le paralysant totalement. Plus que de la peur, il était tétanisé par une terreur sourde qui courait dans ses veines, rendant ses muscles crispés et ses membres trop lourds pour être bougés. Même la Conscience dans son esprit se tut, submergée par la puissance presque palpable que Deucalion déployait sur le jeune Viking.

Il était trop... Trop fort pour être encore humain. Il était trop puissant pour être un simple Alpha. Il avait trop... De statures. Trop de puissance Lycanne tirée de beaucoup d'autres Alphas, à qui il avait pris de force le pouvoir. Des images fugaces, comme des silhouettes faites de brumes, voilèrent sa vision. Le visage de Talia lui sourit, les yeux teintés d'un rouge ardent. Sa silhouette se troubla ensuite pour laisser apparaître celle de son défunt époux, les yeux d'un rouge plus pâle, mais tout autant chargé de puissance. Très vite, d'autres silhouettes se succédèrent, des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui étaient toutes sans conteste des Alphas. Des Alphas d'autres meutes qui étaient sans aucun doute décimées depuis longtemps.

Deucalion n'avait pas chômé avant de s'attaquer à son Village.

Le jeune homme sortit soudainement de cette transe étrange, les visages brumeux s'effaçant pour laisser apparaître le visage déformé de l'Alpha désormais totalement fou, ses yeux beaucoup trop rouges, beaucoup trop enfoncés dans son crâne. Stiles haleta en essayant de bouger mais son corps entier était comme plongé dans un bain d'eau glacée, les cheveux sur sa nuque gelant presque, piquant sa peau ; son cœur s'emballait pour ralentir les secondes d'après. La colère que Deucalion déployait contre lui était titanesque, étouffante et il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Tout s'effaçait autour de lui, il avait l'impression de se noyer et soudainement, il comprit que Jennyfer l'aidait peut-être pour son propre profit, mais Deucalion avait aussi la possibilité de la tuer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour éviter sa colère. L'Alpha utilisait sur lui... Quelque chose, peut-être la puissance qu'il avait en lui comme chaque être pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Stiles n'était peut-être pas un Lycan, mais la trop grande puissance qui courait dans le corps de l'Alpha pouvait faire plier n'importe qui. Et Stiles était à deux doigts de plier, la gorge offerte, la puissance de l'Yggdrasil vibrante dans ses veines sous la contrainte que voulait lui imposer Deucalion.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se soumettre. Un hurlement puissant résonna, sortant Stiles de cette transe imposée et le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour avoir un peu d'air. Il frissonna brutalement alors que les yeux de Deucalion quittaient les siens quand l'Alpha - qui avait profité de son égarement pour s'approcher et sans aucun doute tenter de le tuer - fut projeté loin de lui. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa lorsqu'il vit Derek se mettre entre lui et Deucalion qui avait roulé, brutalement projeté en arrière par un Oméga désormais libre et énervé. Ce dernier hurla de plus belle en réponse au mouvement que l'Alpha fit dans sa direction.

Stiles tourna précipitamment la tête vers la cage où il était enfermé jusque là, et son cœur se gonfla en voyant son père. John le Grand, ce Chef d'un Village de valeureux Vikings Chasseurs de Direwolves, tenait encore dans sa main la muselière et les chaînes qui entravaient Derek quelques instants plus tôt. Le Viking observait son fils avec un regard que celui-ci n'avait jamais vu sur son visage quand il se tournait habituellement vers lui : Un regard plein de fierté et de respect, du respect pour son enfant.

Laura, Derek et Blondie sautèrent tous trois sur Deucalion et Stiles en profita. Rapidement, il rejoignit Noiraud et se laissa tomber à ses côtés pour l'examiner. Sa blessure n'était pas belle mais il était conscient, son museau pressé contre son flanc et sa langue léchant paresseusement les profondes griffures que lui avait fait Deucalion. Le jeune émissaire posa sa main sur son dos et le caressa un instant en lui murmurant qu'il allait s'en sortir, que tout allait bien se passer. La Conscience avait recommencé à murmurer à son oreille, lui apprenant que les Lycans guérissaient rapidement - comme ça avait été le cas de la patte de Derek une fois tous les débris incrustés dans la plaie retirés - mais que pour les blessures faites par un Alpha, la guérison était bien plus longue. Alors le jeune homme se concentra et de nouveau, il le soigna. Noiraud le remercia avec une léchouille sur la joue.

Un cri de son père le précipita sur ses pieds mais il n'eut le temps de réagir. Kate se tenait au dessus de son frère, Chris, désarmé, levant sa hache au dessus de sa tête, prête à l'abattre sur lui sans que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, tous bien trop loin de leur combat. Tous, exceptée une personne qui avait un compte à régler avec elle. Kate était intelligente. Elle était forte. Mais elle fut laxiste.

Peter la percuta brutalement de côté, l'envoyant à terre, et il planta ses griffes dans son torse pour la maintenir au sol. Puis, il lui laissa seulement le temps de reconnaître son assaillant, de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de lui hurler dessus. Enfin, il ouvrit grand la gueule et sans une once de remord, sans une hésitation, lui fit payer toutes ses années de détention et ces dernières années de souffrances inutiles pour Chris en refermant brutalement sa mâchoire sur sa gorge. Le craquement de ses os résonna dans la grotte avec un bruit morbide alors que le cri qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de pousser se résuma à un faible gargouillis. Elle se vida de son sang en quelques secondes mais Peter se refusait à la lâcher. Il gronda plus fort, ses dents se refermant toujours plus sur sa nuque. Il secoua le corps sanguinolent et un dernier craquement résonna, suivit de bruit de chairs déchirées et la tête de Kate roula à plusieurs pieds de son corps.

Stiles eut un haut le cœur et détourna le regard. Noiraud se remit sur ses pattes à ses côtés et leva la tête en répondant au cri de victoire que Peter lança après avoir enfin lâché de corps de sa tortionnaire. John avait aidé Chris à se redresser et tous deux observaient attentivement Peter asseoir sa domination et fêter son triomphe. Le Direwolf s'ébroua au dessus du corps sans vie avant de gambader rapidement aux pieds de son amant, semant des gouttes de sang sur son passage. Stiles prit une profonde inspiration par la bouche pour éviter d'être submergé par l'odeur âcre du fer mêlée au désespoir de l'endroit. Noiraud disparu de ses côtés pour être remplacé par une masse chaude qui se pressa contre ses flancs.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux alors que Derek enfouissait son museau dans son cou et il glissa étroitement ses bras autour de son encolure. Il inspira son odeur musquée qui calma instantanément ses doutes, les angoisses qui tiraillaient son cœur, l'énergie qui chauffait ses veines. L'Oméga grogna doucement contre lui, le reniflant et léchant la peau du jeune homme qui se trouvait à portée de truffe.

\- Je vais bien, Der', je vais bien, souffla-t-il en lui caressant le cou.

\- Stiles !

Le jeune émissaire se redressa et regarda son père accourir vers lui, talonné par Chris et de Peter. Le Chef s'approcha et comme Derek quelques secondes plus tôt, se mit à chercher une trace, une quelconque blessure sur son fils. Le jeune homme le repoussa doucement, une main contre son père, l'autre contre le Direwolf pressé contre ses jambes.

\- Ok vous deux, je vais bien, d'accord ? Je vais bien, dit-il d'une voix un peu amusée.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé, je- commença son père.

Mais il fut coupé par un hurlement de colère. Non loin d'eux, Deucalion avait réussi à repousser les assauts de Laura, Noiraud et Blondie. Les trois Direwolves étaient sans conteste exténués, mais ils avaient réussir à mettre l'Alpha au tapis. Mais pas assez longtemps, malheureusement. Deucalion se redressait déjà, les ongles sauvagement plantés dans la roche face à lui, le regard rouge brûlant tourné vers eux. Stiles serra les poings avec quelques tremblements.

\- Pas maintenant papa, souffla-t-il.

Tout contre lui se mit à grogner Derek, son grognement reprit en même temps par sa sœur, son oncle et par le couple de Bêta. Tous grognaient sourdement vers l'Alpha dont le visage était déformé par une folie profonde. Son ventre ainsi que son dos avaient été lacérés, une coupure striait son visage en deux mais commençait déjà à se refermer à vu d'œil.

Le Lycan tout puissant se mit à rire alors qu'il rentrait la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Vous croyez faire le poids ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix profonde et rocailleuse.

Ses os craquèrent alors qu'il commençait à se transformer en ... quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui n'était ni Humain ni Lycan. De ses doigts percèrent des ongles acérés, de véritables griffes prêtes à l'emploi ; son visage se déforma un peu plus, ses pommettes et son front craquèrent alors que sa peau changeait peu à peu de couleur. Son dos se déforma, ses habits se déchirèrent et sa peau pela pour laisser apparaître de larges bandes de poils longs.

\- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir faire le poids contre MOI ! Hurla-t-il en riant, la tête levée vers le plafond de la grotte alors que la peau de son cou ondulait. Je suis l'Alpha !

Le regard de Stiles se verrouilla sur son collier. Cette Amulette, créée par le Darach, pendait vers le sol, luisant de la même couleur que les yeux de l'Alpha, cette Amulette qui contraignait tous les humains devenus ou étant nés Lycans à rester sous leur forme animale. Le jeune homme se pencha vers Derek en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Il nous faut son collier, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Derek bougea doucement la tête pour acquiescer, ramassé sur lui même.

\- Il faut qu'on agisse vite !

L'Oméga aboya, attirant le regard des Direwolves sur lui. Il grogna, semblant communiquer avec eux d'une certaine manière. Le couple de Bêta, Laura et Peter s'ébrouèrent et ne laissèrent pas le temps à Deucalion de se mettre sur les pieds : Ils sautèrent tous les quatre sur l'Alpha pour le coller au sol sous leur poids associé. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Stiles grimpa sur le dos de Derek et eux aussi s'élancèrent vers Deucalion. Malheureusement, celui-ci était vraiment trop fort et la puissance d'Alphas accumulée en lui, lui permit de se redresser même en supportant le poids de quatre Bêtas. Il envoya Noiraud et Blondie voler au loin d'un coup d'épaule, attrapa Laura par la peau de son cou avant de la jeter brutalement au sol et de briser le museau de Peter en le serrant dans son poing.

Redressé de toute sa hauteur, il était gigantesque et imposant. Un mélange monstrueux d'Homme et de Bête. Sa peau était grisâtre et profondément marquée, ses muscles ressortant et tirant sa peau déchirée là où son pelage grisâtre et poisseux de son sang sortait. À ses pieds luisaient ses dents humaines qui s'étaient déchaussées et étaient tombées pour laisser place à des crocs monstrueux qui l'empêchaient désormais de fermer la bouche. Il braqua son regard sanguinolent vers les deux encore debout et hurla vers Derek, voulant le faire plier. Mais Stiles était avec lui, la main dans son encolure luisait doucement de bleu alors qu'il lui communiquait sa force, sa puissance rencontrant celle de Derek pour s'y mêler, s'entrelacer dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante, une étreinte les rendant bien plus puissants à deux. Ni Derek ni Stiles ne furent bouleversés par la puissance de Deucalion et l'Oméga lui sauta dessus, puisant dans la force que l'Émissaire lui procurait pour le percuter brutalement et le faire basculer de nouveau au sol.

Derek referma ses mâchoires sur l'épaule de Deucalion alors que Stiles se penchait en avant pour tendre la main. Les griffes de l'Alpha déchirèrent son épaule quand ce dernier les repoussa en criant de douleur et de rage.

Ils furent tous deux projetés au loin. Le jeune homme gémit de douleur quand il sentit sa jambe craquer sous le poids de Derek qui tomba sur lui et son épaule saigner abondamment. La Conscience dans le coin de son esprit s'ébranla et les différentes douleurs s'atténuèrent sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Il avait déjà trop puisé, il était dans l'incapacité de se soigner. Derek se remit rapidement sur ses pattes, gémissant en regardant le jeune homme, bien conscient qu'il venait de le blesser. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus puisque Deucalion l'attrapa par la queue pour l'attirer vers lui. Le Direwolf se retourna et réussit à se défaire de sa poigne pour sauter sur le côté avant de charger de nouveau, vite rejoint par une Laura tout de même mal en point et un Noiraud et une Blondie fatigués. Peter était définitivement mis hors jeu, gémissant et pleurant de douleur ramassé sur lui même, les crocs cassés et le museau brisé.

Stiles haleta de fatigue mais réussit à se redresser, tremblant de tous ses membres, ne s'appuyant pas sur sa jambe cassée. Il fixa le combat qui se déroulait devant lui d'un œil vide, l'esprit totalement focalisé sur ses douleurs qui s'atténuaient peu à peu, le laissant aussi mou que la laine d'un mouton. Avec une respiration sifflante, il baissa lentement ses yeux vers ses mains. La gauche était éraflée mais il ne sentait rien, son épaule droite et sa jambe gauche annihilait tout. Et dans la main droite, l'Amulette.

Deucalion, trop occupé à repousser le poids de Derek chevauché de Stiles ainsi que les crocs de l'Oméga plantés dans son épaule, n'avait pas réalisé que le jeune Émissaire avait eu le temps de lui arracher son collier.

Il tenait désormais dans sa main la clé de la liberté des Bêtas. Sans elle, Deucalion était toujours un monstre Alpha, mais ne pourrait pas faire le poids face au Village tout entier retrouvant ses esprits.

Stiles ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. La Conscience lui murmurait doucement les mots exacts pour détruire définitivement le sort de contrainte et le sort de transformation complète qui était renfermé dans les rainures de l'Amulette. Il rouvrit ses yeux piquant pour fixer le médaillon. Deux cercles en étain surmontés de nœuds celtes de cuivre, les différentes phases de la lune étaient représentées les unes après les autres, cerclant les bords du médaillon. En son centre, un rubis sanglant qui pulsait et luisait au rythme d'un cœur battant. Deux carrés superposés dans lequel étaient inscrits des... Des lettres d'un autre alphabet que le futhark*, un alphabet que sa mère lui avait appris quand il était petit. Bien sûr. Elle le préparait pour être son successeur.

SATOR

AREPO

TENET

OPERA

ROTAS

Le N était visible dans le rubis, et les S et R de SATOR et de son palindrome étaient tous quatre dans les représentations pâles des pleines lunes. La Conscience psalmodiait dans sa tête, chantant doucement les mêmes mots, encore et encore. " _A Pater Noster O, Alpha et Oméga, commencement et fin. A Pater Noster O, je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga, le commencement et fin. A Pater Nost-_ " « **Équilibre tu t'approprieras, Chaos t'échapperas** »

Le Chaos.

Il devait tout lâcher.

Les paupières mi-clauses, il calqua sa respiration sur ses battements de cœur de plus en plus lents, laissant son corps se détendre pour laisser l'Yggdrasil l'envahir totalement. Sa main tenant l'Amulette se mit à luire, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fortement. Il ne fit pas attention au cri que Deucalion poussa non loin de lui. Il savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que l'Alpha venait de réaliser son petit manège et n'allait pas le laisser finir. Stiles attrapa alors l'Amulette à deux mains, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il sentait cette douleur plaisante de Puissance parcourir ses membres pour se concentrer dans ses mains.

Le métal entre ses doigts chauffait de plus et il voyait le rubis commencer à se fendiller. Ses yeux le brûlèrent une fois de plus et sa vision changea encore. Des volutes noires s'échappaient de l'Amulette, comme fuyant la brume claire qui enveloppait les mains de l'Émissaire. Des perles de sueurs coulaient sur ses tempes, il était totalement déphasé, ne voyant, sentant, vivant qu'une seule chose : La destruction de ce talisman. Avec un dernier hoquet, se sentant atteindre ses limites, il serra enfin les poings. Le rubis explosa avec un petit bruit, le métal se tordit sous ses doigts comme s'il n'était que du sable mouillé et les volutes noires s'évaporèrent.

Il ne restait plus rien de l'Amulette de contraintes du Darach. Un silence s'installa avant qu'une déflagration de souffle chaud ne quitte l'Amulette pour se répandre. La Puissance du talisman était libérée, elle retournait à la Nature, glissant sur les victimes de cette machination pour les délivrer.

Stiles aurait dû faire plus attention.

Deucalion avait réussi à se défaire de ses assaillants assez longtemps pour l'approcher. Il ne dit rien, ne hurla pas, préférant plutôt agir avant de parler. Surprenant le jeune homme, il lui arracha les restes encore chaud de son ancienne amulette et l'attrapa par les épaules. Braquant son regard écarlate dans le sien encore vert, l'Alpha planta alors ses griffes dans le bas de son ventre avant de remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, déchirant peau et tripes sur son passage.

La douleur était... Elle était tout. Plus rien n'existait à par cette brise glacée qui s'infiltrait là où elle n'aurait jamais dû. Il n'y avait rien si ce n'était ce gel progressif qui s'emparait de son corps alors que son liquide vital s'échappait de lui. Froid à l'intérieur, chaud à l'extérieur. Stiles ne pouvait même pas crier. Un dernier sursaut de lucidité le traversa quand la main de Deucalion quitta ses entrailles. Il vit sans le réaliser l'Alpha se faire égorger par derrière.

Il tomba à genoux, Deucalion ne le soutenant plus. L'Alpha tomba mort sur le sol. Le cadavre fut tiré hors de sa vue. Le bourdonnement sourd à ses oreilles s'atténua un peu pour laisser la place au calme et au Silence.

Il fut rattrapé quand il bascula en arrière et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard paniqué sur le visage poussiéreux d'un homme qui remuait d'obscurs souvenirs en lui, sans qu'il ne puisse les saisir. Il bascula dans les limbes, emportant ce regard si bleu, ce visage dur mais harmonieux mangé pas une barbe sombre.

 _Derek_...

* * *

« **Fils de la Terre, entend notre appel.**

 **Cadet de la Faune, Aîné de la Flore,**

 **que ton esprit se souvienne ; que ton âme reconnaisse.**

 **Écoute le chant de l'énergie et ressent nos besoins.**

 **Toi qui es pur d'âme, tu devras souiller ton corps et ton esprit.**

 **Par deux fois, orphelin maternel te brisera ; Par deux fois, le loup te sentira ;**

 **Par deux fois, l'ennemi te piégera.**

 **Par amour tu t'élèveras, par désir tu sombreras.**

 **Équilibre tu t'approprieras, Chaos t'échappera ; Et la Terre tu sauveras.** »

* * *

* Le nom donné aux runes dont les Vikings se servaient pour écrire.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Le Visiteur :** MOUAHAHAHAHAHA \O/ Ça s'est accéléré là, non ? ;D **  
**

 **Flo :** Hiii, Floooo :coeur: Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, ma belle ! :D *mardi* Yep, mercredi 22... Quoique, non. J'vais posté ce soir tiens. Na. D'après les autres lecteurs, ceux qui connaissent Teen Wolf, j'ai bien réussit mon mix :D Mais je t'en priiit, merci à toi ! \O/ J'espère que cette suite te plait, MOUAHAHAHA ;D

 **Guest :** Mais siiii, je suis sûre que tu as réussit à dormir ! :D Arf, si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent long, celui-là a dû être imbuvable... Non ? ( En tout cas, pas désolé, je l'aime trop ce chapitre xD )

 **paty27 :** Merci beaucouuuup, j'espère que cette suite t'a plus... :D

 **Visiteuse :** ALORS ?! Ce chapitre ? xD Merci beaucoup :D

* * *

 _JE RAPPELLE QUE TOUTE ATTEINTE À L'INTÉGRITÉ PHYSIQUE DE L'AUTEUR EST PROSCRITE ! *déménage au Pérou*_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	17. Chapter 17

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** m'a bien tout corrigé ce chapitre, et je lui envoie directement le chapitre suivant pour qu'elle le corrige !

 **NOTE** : • Raiting T, c'est plutô tranquille.

• NE ME TUEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIS !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **-** **How to train your Direwolf – 17 -**

La quiétude du Monde d'Après et la douceur qui l'étreignait n'avaient rien de comparable ni d'égal dans le Midgard. Sauf peut-être l'étreinte d'une personne aimante. D'une personne proche, d'un parent. Il avait l'impression de retrouver les bras de sa mère l'enlaçant tendrement après un rêve éprouvant, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie. Parce qu'elle était encore en vie. Parce que- Il ne savait pas quand, à quel moment il s'était mis à penser, à réaliser, à comprendre.

Tout n'était que

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et puis soudainement, il avait réussi à Nommer. À Décrire sans même le réaliser ce néant et ce vide, ce noir profond ou blanc immaculé. Et il pensait de nouveau. Il était là, quelque soit le _là_ dont il parlait - pensait - était.

La chute fut soudaine, brutale, inattendue. Il se sentait sans corps ni conscience et pourtant, il tombait inexorablement. Il se _sentait_ tomber. Sans corps, il ne pouvait crier. Sans cœur, il ne pouvait le sentir partir dans une course folle. Sans gorge, il ne pouvait sentir son palpitant remonter entre ses cordes vocales.

Et pourtant. Il tombait, tombait, encore et encore et enc-

L'air entra soudainement dans ses poumons sans crier gare, comme si c'était la toute première goulée d'air de sa vie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ses rétines brûlèrent à cause de la lumière. Il avait de nouveau un corps, un corps plein et fonctionnel, un corps meurtri. Après ce vide interminable sans début ni fin, sans haut ni bas, ce corps était une prison.

Ce fut une renaissance douloureuse. Et les limbes le cueillirent de nouveau. Mais ce fut des limbes douces, des limbes calmes.

Il était revenu.

.*.

Stiles se sentit se réveiller doucement. Son corps était de nouveau sien, il était de nouveau Là, à Midgard.

Son sang tapait furieusement à ses oreilles, son cœur battait douloureusement dans son torse, il avait un mal de tête à en tuer Odin lui-même et son corps tout entier refusait de lui envoyer un autre message que " DOULEUR INTENSE " ... Mais il était de retour.

Ses oreilles ne captaient rien si ce n'était un bruit sourd continu, comme une chute d'eau mais sans l'être totalement. Une chute d'eau ne produisait pas un son aussi assourdi, aussi près de son oreille, aussi... Répétitif. Et il ne pouvait bouger, il était comme perdu dans son propre corps. Son âme... Son esprit, ce qu'il faisait qu'il était Lui avait quitté son réceptacle pendant bien trop longtemps, et c'était comme si son corps était devenu une enveloppe difforme avec laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'accommoder.

Incapable de bouger, il resta donc ... juste... là. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, sans savoir où il était, sans même savoir s'il était véritablement encore... en vie. Puisque... Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce n'était pas ça, le Monde d'Après ? Pas de Valkyrie descendant le chercher pour l'amener à la table d'Odin, pas de Déesse Hel qui serait remontée jusqu'au Midgard pour l'accueillir dans son royaume, rien de tout cela, si ce n'était ce vide, cet instant indéterminé dans ce Néant sans sens ni conscience ; puis cette chute incontrôlée et enfin cet État, être prisonnier de son enveloppe charnelle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Puis peu à peu, il reprit conscience de son Lui. Il se réattribua chaque minuscule petite partie de son corps, de l'infime cheveux sur son crâne à son petit orteil.

Il sentit tout d'abord les paumes de ses mains. Elles étaient brûlantes, posées bien à plat sur quelque chose de doux. Cette sensation, aussi étrange soit-elle, l'apaisa. Cette douce brûlure se diffusa jusqu'au bout de ses doigts avant de remonter doucement le long de ses avants-bras, s'arrêtant un instant au niveau de ses coudes avant de ramper jusqu'à ses épaules.

Ce fut ses jambes qui lui revinrent ensuite. Lourdes, gigantesques, presque interminables. Sans pouvoir les bouger, il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement où elles s'arrêtaient. C'était une sensation très étrange.

Puis la douleur totale s'estompa, ou plutôt se focalisa, se concentra sur son torse. Il sentait désormais sa peau tirer, comme si un démon était accroché à sa chair, rampant perfidement du bas de son ventre jusqu'en haut de son torse, brûlant tout sur son passage avant de faire le chemin inverse, encore et encore. Puis ce fut cette légère pression qu'il sentit - réalisa enfin. Ces bandages, quelqu'un l'avait soigné - ou tout du moins, l'avait bandé, raccommodé comme il le pouvait. Mais pourquoi ?

Il était peut-être "là", ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était ... lucide. À vrai dire, il se souvenait à peine son nom. Son esprit était encore cotonneux, encore loin de la réalité. Sa mémoire et son bon sens étaient aussi éteints qu'un foyer au petit matin.

Le bruit sourd et continu à ses oreilles s'atténua un peu pour n'être plus qu'un bourdonnement. Il se sentait désormais entier, son corps était de nouveau totalement à lui.

Et bordel, il avait super mal.

Une présence chaude et agréable dans sa tête s'agita, comme un serpent de plume apaisant pour son esprit douloureux, et il se souvint que c'était cette même sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand la Conscience de la Nature l'avait submergé par le biais de l'Yggdrasil. Un rire tendre et maternel de sa part avant qu'Elle ne s'écoule doucement hors de lui, après une dernière caresse pour l'apaiser. Son départ fut aussi doux que possible, le laissant amorphe de douleur mais en paix.

Des fourmis rampaient désormais sous et sur sa peau, le démangeaient et lui donnaient envie de bouger. Or, il en était incapable. Ses paupières tressautèrent alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Son ouïe lui revint peu à peu et très vite, il distinguait les sons comme si sa tête était plongée dans une rivière et qu'une personne sur la rive avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. On lui disait qu'il avait assez dormi, qu'il allait bien et qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai envie de te revoir, mon pote.

Cette appellation, ce surnom lui serra les entrailles et il sentit son cœur accélérer. Alors, avec un effort incommensurable, il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière l'aveugla et il gémit en refermant précipitamment les paupières. Il vit une ombre penchée au-dessus de lui à travers le flou de ses larmes de douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était sèche comme un brasier. Il réussit à percevoir un mouvement et un linge frais et humide se posa sur ses lèvres, quelques gouttes glissant dans sa bouche aride. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et réussit même à redresser la tête, avide d'un peu plus de liquide. Une main se glissa sous sa nuque pour le soutenir. Il se détendit.

\- Ne force pas, lui murmura-t-on. Tu dois être exténué.

Cette voix.. Il la connaissait, cette voix. Il ne pensait plus jamais l'entendre. Il gémit de douleur, mais d'une bien autre douleur que celle de ses membres trop lourds et courbaturés. Sa vision cessa enfin de lui faire défaut et le visage souriant d'un jeune homme qu'il reconnu tout de suite fut la première chose qu'il vit distinctement. Son cœur hésita un long moment entre se gonfler de bonheur et se serrer de douleur.

\- Scotty ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre comme une caverne.

Son ami eut un sourire éclatant, les yeux brillants et humides.

-Hey... Ça fait un baille, mon pote, renifla son meilleur ami, mort dix ans plus tôt.

Ça fit tilt dans sa tête encore un peu engourdie.

\- Hey, mais pourquoi j'ai encore mal si j'suis mort ? Grogna-t-il. Ça craint, le Monde d'Après.

Son ami eut un rire tremblant et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Tu as bien essayé pourtant, mais non, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant.

Stiles cligna lentement des paupières.

\- Alors dix ans et c'est seulement maintenant que tu décides de me hanter ? Je t'ai connu plus sympa.

Scott ferma les yeux en souriant et secoua la tête.

\- Je vais bien moi aussi, merci.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il attrapa doucement la main de Stiles, qui sursauta en sentant la chaleur bien réelle de son ami contre lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et bougea la main pour serrer les doigts de Scott dans les siens.

\- Par Freya, tu es là... Murmura-t-il, comme si le dire trop fort allait briser ce quelconque maléfice et emmener Scott loin de lui. Mais... Mais... Comment...

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ? S'enquit son ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui, soucieux.

\- Je... Hm...

Le jeune Viking, le cœur battant, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

\- Papa a voulut aller à la Tanière... Il y avait... Chris... Et Deucalion...

Il se revit tuer Jennyfer, la réduire en cendre. Puis tout lui revint rapidement. Il rouvrit les yeux et chercha même à se redresser.

\- Derek !

Scott l'attrapa fermement par les épaules pour le repousser contre le matelas.

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde va bien. Ne bouge pas, il va bientôt revenir, il est parti chercher Deaton et Melissa.

Les mains de Scott sur sa peau le calmèrent et il consentit à se rallonger. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Deaton ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Je crois bien que c'est moi, répondit une voix douce.

Le jeune Viking tourna son regard et réalisa à cet instant qu'il était dans la pièce principale de sa propre maison, près de la chaleur du foyer. À la porte d'entrée se tenait un homme que Stiles n'avait jamais vu. D'une peau noire un peu claire, il portait des vêtements entièrement verts, comme un foret luxuriante, agrémentés d'une ceinture où pendaient moult petites sacoches en cuir sombre. Sur son visage, un sourire léger.

\- Je me présente. Deaton, des archipels des mers du sud, se présenta-t-il d'une voix tranquille en s'approchant. Vous nous avez fait bien peur, monsieur Stilinski.

\- Euh... Enchanté... souffla-t-il. Est-ce que-

\- Stiles !

Le dénommé Deaton fut repoussé alors que Mélissa entrait en trombe dans sa maison, se précipitant vers lui pour s'arrêter à son chevet. Elle regarda le jeune homme avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes et elle se pencha vers lui, le prenant à moitié dans ses bras en pleurant. Le jeune homme plissa des yeux et grimaça alors que son ventre le tiraillait.

\- Merci, merci... Sanglotait la Guérisseuse du village contre lui.

Stiles passa doucement sa main dans son dos en souriant difficilement.

\- Je vais bien, Mel...

Mélissa hocha fébrilement la tête en le serrant un peu plus contre lui avant de se redresser, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse... Tu es enfin réveillé.

Stiles sourit doucement avant de jeter un regard à Scott, peu certain de ce qu'il devait faire dorénavant - Et aussi peu confiant quant à la réaction de Mel que de voir (lorsqu'elle verrait) son fils bien en vie. Mais cette dernière se tourna vers lui, passant sa main par dessus les jambes de Stiles pour attraper l'avant bras de son enfant avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Mes deux petits garçons... Souffla-t-elle.

Deaton se rapprocha et leur sourit. Mélissa le regarda et hocha la tête, comme si elle se souvenait soudainement ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle s'assit au bord du lit en reprenant un visage sérieux. Alors que Mélissa faisait glisser le drap qui recouvraient le jeune Viking, l'homme alla chercher une bassine d'eau et la posa à côté d'elle. La Guérisseuse, aidée de son fils, bougea lentement Stiles pour retirer les bandages qui entouraient son torse et pansaient ses plaies. Le jeune homme hésita à baisser les yeux, se souvenant encore de ces jours passés au lit quand il avait dix-sept ans après avoir eu le dos lacéré. Ça allait encore laisser de vilaines marques.

Respirant doucement, il releva une tête tremblante sous l'effort pour observer son abdomen et fut surpris. Il se souvenait parfaitement des griffes de Deucalion transpercer sa peau, arracher ses tripes de son ventre pour les laisser à l'air libre. Mais alors que Mélissa nettoyait doucement les traces de sang et les concoctions d'herbes médicinales avec un linge trempé dans l'eau tiède, il voyait les lacérations boursouflées et rouges, couvertes de croûtes de sang et certaines avaient même été tricotées avec des boyaux de moutons. Mais étrangement, elles étaient … Comment dire, nettes et parfaite. Elles étaient sans aucun doute profondes, mais... Mais elles étaient en voies de guérison.

\- Combien de temps... commença-t-il d'une petite voix alors que Mélissa terminait de nettoyer les plaies.

Deaton arrêta la guérisseuse, déclarant qu'il valait mieux laisser les plaies à l'air libre pour au moins quelques heures.

\- Combien de jours avez-vous passé ici ? Termina l'homme. Eh bien cela va faire dix-neuf jours.

Le jeune homme l'observa, un peu perdu.

\- Durant tout ce temps, vous étiez dans un cocon protecteur, jusqu'à il y a quatre nuits, où le cocon s'est rétracté. Nous avons donc pu vous administrer les soins appropriés à votre état.

Stiles loucha un instant sans avoir compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- ... Qui êtes vous, en vrai ?

L'homme eut un sourire énigmatique.

\- Je suis membre d'une communauté druidique dans les mers du sud.

Le jeune Viking ouvrit de grands yeux intéressés alors que Mélissa l'aidait à se redresser un peu dans le lit.

\- Qu'est ce... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Deaton sembla juger de son état avant de hocher doucement la tête.

\- Il y a presque trois lunes maintenant, vous avez réveillé le Nemeton. La Mère Supérieure, sachant parfaitement que vous alliez avoir besoin d'aide, n'ayant pas été introduit, a-

\- Attendez. Le ... Nemeton ? La Mère Supérieure ? Le coupa Stiles, un peu perdu.

\- Hm... Vous l'appelez l'Arbre Monde. C'est un autre nom pour l'Yggdrasil. Quant à la Mère Supérieure, c'est le nom que nous donnons à Mère Nature, à la Magie dans sa forme la plus pure et la plus primale.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il était parfaitement réveillé désormais et écoutait attentivement.

\- Votre mère était une druide, mais je pense que vous l'aviez compris de vous même.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête. La présence de Mélissa et de Scott à ses côtés - Scott ! Il était en vie ! - le calmait et l'empêchait d'avoir mal.

\- À cause de son décès prématuré, elle n'a guère eu le temps de vous introduire aux secrets druidiques, vers l'âge de treize ans, quand toute Étincelle se manifeste habituellement. Il faut que vous sachiez que cette étincelle, ce petit quelque chose qui nous lie à la Nature, est présente en chaque être qui foule ces Terres, qui a un jour respiré cet air ou bu cette eau. Chez certains, elle est assez puissante pour créer un canal direct vers la Mère Supérieure.

\- Comment vous... Savez qu'elle était une druide ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage, il y a quelques années. Nous nous sommes reconnus en tant que Druides et nous avons trouvé un moment pour parler en tête à tête. C'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne dissimule le Nemeton - Enfin, le Yggdrasil.

\- Comment cela, dissimuler ? Questionna Mélissa, visiblement elle aussi intéressée par la situation.

Deaton se frotta les mains en réfléchissant.

\- Ce Village descend directement d'une ancienne tribu de druides très puissants qui se sont installés ici pour veiller sur l'énergie du Nemeton, que personne ne profite de ses pouvoirs à outrance. Le temps a dilué le sang et le contact avec la Terre, pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule famille de druides, celle de Claudia. Comme beaucoup d'autres Druides désormais, ils avaient décidé de vivre dans le secret et d'initier leurs enfants que quand et si leur Étincelle se manifeste. Il y a une petite quinzaine d'années, quand Deucalion a commencé à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près au territoire de Talia, elle et Claudia ont pris sur elles. Avec l'aide de la Meute, Claudia a créé un puissant sort qui s'alimente de l'énergie même du Nemeton pour le cacher à la vue et aux sens de tous. Ceux qui ignorent qu'il existe ne pourraient ainsi jamais tomber dessus et ceux qui le recherchent ne le trouveront jamais malgré leurs efforts.

Stiles réfléchit mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas seulement dû à son long sommeil, il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, rien ne lui venait.

\- Rien ne s'est manifesté quand j'ai eu treize ans, et j'ai tout de même trouvé l'Yggdrasil...

Deaton hocha la tête, apparemment il le savait.

\- En effet, votre étincelle ne s'est pas manifesté parce que le Nemeton était scellé et que pour garder le Secret, elle s'est faite... disons, discrète. Quant à votre faculté d'avoir trouvé le Nemeton, c'est parce que Derek et vous êtes les enfants de celles qui veillaient sur lui auparavant et qui le protégeaient. Le Nemeton vous a donc reconnu comme Héritier et vous a laissé approcher.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête et eut une grimace alors qu'une douleur à son abdomen le faisait se crisper. Mélissa passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant doucement. Elle tourna la tête vers Deaton.

\- On devrait peut-être le laisser se reposer, vous ne croyez pas ? C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit aussi réactif après tant de sommeil...

Le Druide lui sourit doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je préféré tout lui expliquer tout de suite, que ce soit bien clair pour lui. Après, en tant qu'Émissaire, il va très rapidement se remettre, croyez-moi.

Le cœur de Stiles tressauta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait vraiment de se redresser, l'esprit focalisé sur le mot Émissaire, qui se rattachait directement à Meute, et bien sûr Derek. Deaton se tourna ensuite vers Scott.

\- D'ailleurs jeune homme, pourriez-vous allez chercher vos camarades ?

Le jeune homme sourit en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il serra la main de Stiles et lui dit qu'il allait revenir très vite, puis quitta la maison. Le Druide se retourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Le sort pour dissimuler le Nemeton était accompagné d'un sort complexe. Talia et Claudia savaient parfaitement que l'Arbre-Monde est une source de conflit, c'est pourquoi Claudia l'a dissimulé. Et elle savait aussi que si elle périssait avant que votre Étincelle se manifeste, même dissimulée, la première personne avec une Étincelle un peu plus puissante que les autre aurait main mise sur Sa puissance. Alors elle a rajouté un sort qui a scellé et endormi le Nemeton à sa mort. Mais il a trois lunes, vous l'avez réveillé. Je me doute que vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez en versant votre sang et celui de Derek sur la souche, mais le fait est que le sceau a été brisé et que vous avez hérité de la lourde tache de protéger ces Terres. À cet instant, une vague de puissance a été relâchée et par le biais de l'Oracle de notre communauté, la Conscience nous a appris son éveil et la situation. Étant le seul a avoir été en contact avec Claudia et à savoir où était votre village - à défaut de pouvoir trouver le Nemeton en lui-même - j'ai été envoyé ici pour vous initier et vous aider. Malheureusement quand je suis enfin arrivé, le village était vide.

Mélissa tressaillit et resserra sa prise sur le bras du jeune homme.

\- Mais la puissance que vous avez relâchée pour détruire le Darach m'a attiré à votre position et j'ai eu le temps de vous rejoindre pour assister à la destruction de l'Amulette.

Le jeune homme remua un peu, mal à l'aise alors que le souvenir de la puissance grisante parcourant ses veines le frappait de plein fouet.

\- Vous avez échappé au pire, déclara le Druide en le fixant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais vous avez aussi eu beaucoup de chance. L'Alpha vous a attaqué au moment où votre corps avait délaissé son statut de simple organisme pour embrasser sa fonction de réceptacle de Magie Pure. Vous étiez saturé par la Conscience et par toute sa puissance. Le temps que l'on vous ramène au village, la Conscience avait repoussé votre esprit hors de votre corps pour vous soigner. C'était ça le cocon, votre esprit lié à la Conscience, hors de votre corps tandis que sa Puissance vous soignait de l'intérieur. La seule personne qui pouvait allez au delà du cocon pour soulager la douleur était l'Alpha.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et Deaton eut un sourire amusé.

\- Derek. Il est devenu l'Alpha.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme rougit, mal à l'aise.

\- Et à la dernière Pleine Lune, la Puissance a atteint son apogée, vos blessures se sont cicatrisées au maximum et le cocon s'est résorbé, votre esprit regagnant votre corps. Mélissa s'est occupée de vos plaies et j'ai maintenu votre niveau de Magie au plus bas et pendant ces quatre derniers jours. J'ai laissé petit à petit votre Puissance revenir à votre niveau originel, pour vous permettre de réintégrer progressivement votre corps. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, la Magie qui vous compose, bien que ce soit la vôtre, vous aurait consumé de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi vous vous sentez aussi engourdi et un peu perdu.

Le jeune homme inspira doucement et hocha la tête.

\- Ça fait... Beaucoup d'un coup, je dois reconnaître.

Deaton eu un rire.

\- Je m'en doute bien, mais je préfère tout vous dire maintenant et vous laissez assimiler toutes ses informations durant votre convalescence. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, vous allez vous en remettre rapidement, sourit-il comme s'il savait quelque chose de plus.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour demander des éclaircissements mais la porte de sa maison se rouvrit soudainement, attirant son attention. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut un petit groupe se rapprocher. Une jeune femme se mit à sautiller jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu es réveillé ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de s'allonger sur le lit, se blottissant contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement contente, si tu savais ! S'exclama-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans son épaule.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche en la regardant avant de relever la tête vers Scott et les autres.

\- Je... vous...

\- Je crois qu'on a cassé Stiles, ricana une grande perche avec des boucles blondes au bout.

\- Hey ! S'outra le jeune homme. Même pas vrai... Pas trop...

Il déglutit en passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme presque enroulée autour de lui.

\- Erica... soupira-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Merci merci merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait et...

Elle se redressa, regardant ses amis en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vernon, tu viens là, ne fait pas ton timide.

Stiles cligna un peu des yeux en voyant Vernon Boyd, le fils d'anciens marchands du sud qui s'étaient installés dans leur village deux générations précédentes, s'approcher du lit pour s'asseoir derrière Erica, s'appuyant contre les jambes de l'alité. Le grand jeune homme noir lui offrit un sourire un peu doux et Stiles se souvint de ce gamin timide mais gentil qui protégeait la petite Erica et sa faible constitution. Le fils du chef du village tourna ensuite son regard vers Scott et l'autre jeune homme.

\- Et Isaac...

Boucle d'or lui offrit un grand sourire et s'assit de l'autre côté de Boyd sur le lit, Scott tout près de sa mère. Le jeune homme passa d'une ancienne victime des Direwolves à l'autre et une douce chaleur se propagea dans son torse.

\- Vous... êtes tous en vie... constata-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Et grâce à toi, on est pas mort de faim, ricana Erica en se rallongeant contre lui.

La mémoire de Stiles s'activa et il réalisa. Un rire joyeux le traversa.

\- Tu préfères de la biche cuite ou crue, alors ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Erica rit à son tour et Boyd hocha doucement la tête.

\- C'est exactement ça.

Stiles ferma les yeux en inspirant doucement, le cœur battant d'allégresse.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas pour vous avoir appelé Blondie et Noiraud, rit-il doucement.

Erica bougea contre lui et fredonna.

\- Moi, j'aime bien, soupira-t-elle.

\- Nous allons vous laissez, déclara Deaton en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mélissa.

La Guérisseuse leva les yeux vers lui et eut une grimace.

\- Mais... Et si les plaies s'infectaient... s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Un Émissaire a plus besoin de sa Meute pour guérir que de soins à base de plantes. Laissons-les tranquilles.

Les deux adultes sourirent donc aux jeunes gens et quittèrent la maison. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser le sommeil, voulant profiter le plus possible de la présence de ses anciens amis disparus.

\- Une meute ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Scott en s'allongeant contre lui, en miroir d'Erica. On fait tous parties de votre meute, à Derek et à toi.

\- Où... Où est-il ? S'enquit le jeune Viking en bâillant, sentant sa douleur être aspirée par les quatre Lycans tout contre lui.

\- Lui et sa famille s'occupent des autres Bêtas au Village. Ils ont beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, on est passé d'humains en pleine possession de nos moyens à des Direwolves à quatre pattes avec un instinct de conservation exacerbé et contrôlé par un homme qui nous forçait à faire du mal aux nôtres.

\- Et pas vous ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Nope, pas nous, sourit Isaac en s'allongeant lui aussi en boule, posant sa tête sur sa cuisse.

Erica bougea pour bailler, frottant doucement sa joue contre son pectoral.

\- C'est grâce à toi d'ailleurs. Ta présence et le fait que tu t'étais lié à Derek pour être son Émissaire nous a libéré de l'influence de Deucalion. On a alors reconnu Derek comme l'Alpha de cette petite Meute de deux que vous vous étiez créée et il nous a acceptés comme Bêtas. Du coup, on a eu un peu plus de temps pour s'accommoder avec notre Loup intérieur et notre contrôle est parfait, expliqua la jeune femme.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler à quel moment il avait fait quelque chose pour libérer Scott et Isaac et il tourna la tête vers eux en une question silencieuse.

\- J'étais avec les Hale, lui répondit Isaac sans même le regarder, comme s'il savait ce qu'il pensait.

\- Et personnellement, j'aurais bien fuit comme tu m'as demandé, mais voir Allison juste après avoir repris mes esprits m'a tétanisé, marmonna Scott contre lui.

\- ... Oh...

Bien sûr. Comme pour la réalisation de Sourwolf = Derek, il se fustigea pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement.

Il étouffa un bâillement alors que la chaleur de ses amis l'enveloppait totalement. Scott eut un rire doux.

\- Ne combat pas le sommeil, vieux. On est là, on veille sur toi et on ne bougera pas. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Stiles aurait bien aimé le contredire mais il fut coupé par un bâillement, un vrai, qui lui décrocha presque la mâchoire. Et sans même le réaliser, il glissa dans l'inconscience, son âme apaisée.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Guest :** Ahaha, merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

 **Le Visiteur :** Han, merci beaucoup :D Je suis super contente que cette bataille finale t'enchante ! ;D J'avoue être très fière de moi. *fait le paon* Ah bah oui, mais les trippes zigouillées de Stiles, il le fallait... La suite est là, qu'en penses-tu ? :D

 **Flo :** Ma Flooo *danse* ... Tu sais où j'habite et pourtant tu n'es pas venue ! DES MENACES, AUCUNE ACTION ! MOUAHAHAHHA *kofkof* Han, c'est gentil ça tiens \o Je suis touchée .w. DA BAZOU !

 **Az :** ( Ouais, j'aurais dû répondre à cette looongue et adorable et full in love review dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'étais encore en train de reprendre mes esprit et le contrôle de mes émotions, je ne suis pas une très bonne Occlumens :/ )

Az... Sache que quand j'ai reçut ta review, j'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, une veille encore pire et... Bref, depuis quelques jours, j'allais pas très bien dans mes chaussettes. Et toi t'arrives comme une fleur, tu me postes un pavé plein d'amour et de motivation, j'étais en train de chougner en lisant tout ça, le nez dans mon café du matin. Bref, tu auras comprit que ça m'a énormément touché et que ça a transformé ma journée un peu sombre en une très bonne journée, voire une très bonne semaine. Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour la longueur de ta review, personnellement, j'adore ça *-* Et tutoie-moi, je tutoie tout le monde ici, on est une grande famille ! Les fandoms sont une grande famille : Teen Wolf, c'est le grand gamin un peu foufou qui fait du foot au fond du jardin ; Sherlock, c'est celui qui a fait la liste des trucs à faire dans la journée et qui s'ennuie en buvant son thé ; Doctor who, c'est celui qui est bien habillé avec pourtant un accessoire random, qui est juste content que tout le monde soit là ; Supernatural, c'est celui qui vérifie qu'il y a sel, poivre, ketchup, machette sur la table ; Hanibal, c'est l'oncle calme qui s'occupe du barbecue ; Game of Throne... Euuh.. C'est la tante en mode "le calme avant la tempête" qui a ramené le vin et qui sourit un peu bizarrement en sirotant son verre ; Harry Potter, c'est celui qui saute sur le trampoline avec un balais entre les jambes " _JE VAIS M'ENVOLER !_ " ( oui, il a goutter au vin de la tante ) ; Merlin, c'est qui s'est prit le ballon de Teen Wolf dans la tête et qui regarde maintenant Harry Potter tomber de son balais et qui ne bouge, et qui regarde la scène en disant " _Je crois qu'il est mort, là._ " ( Sauf qu'entre temps, y a la promo des animaux fantastiques qui est sortit et Harry s'est relevé en gueule " _STILL ALIVE_ ! " ) ; et Alpha, c'est celui qu'on a oublié et à gratte à la porte en demandant à ce qu'on l'ouvre, lui et Walking Dead, qui lui est là pour pas bouffer ce qu'à préparer Haniball, mais pour bouffer Hanibal ( quoiqu'en connaissant le bonhomme, ce qu'il à préparer devrait lui convenir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ) Et dans tout ça, il y a American Horror Story, qui est enfermé dans le grenier avec une camisole, un chapeau de sorcière et un nez de clown, qui se balance d'avant en arrière en criant " JE SUIS POSSÉDÉ, JE SUIS UN VAMPIRE ASSOIFFÉE DE SANG, _SHOW ME YOUR THEET !_ "

...

CETTE RÉPONSE EST PARTIE TROP LOIN ! Désolé.

Non en fait non, je ne le suis pas xD *s'est bien amusée*

Revenons à nos moutons, veux-tu ? Je suis à chaque fois agréablement surprise et enchantée de constater que certaines personnes, malgré leur habitudes de lectures, se laisse entraîné par le panda jusqu'à la terminer .w. Et... Oh mon dieu ... ./. Merci... Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, parce que tout ce que tu me dis me touche tellement... Je veux dire, ce ne devait être qu'une toute petite histoire au départ, et ça a prit plus d'ampleur, et j'en suis contente, et c'est ma petite thérapie personnelle.

Ça fait dix minutes que je relis, encore et encore, et que je ne trouve toujours pas les mots pour te dire ce que je ressens, parce que c'est trop, c'est trop gentil et c'est juste... trop. Et tu as osé me citer moi-même, vraiment ? BAH VOILA JE PLEURE ! ENCORE ! Rhaaaaaaa, meurchi ./x/.

Merci à toi, merci d'avoir prit le temps de me donner tant d'amûûûr, tant de motivation, parce que là je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de publier le plus vite possible le chapitre d'au dessus pour aller travailler deux fois plus fort sur la version finale du Panda ; parce qu'il nous le faut en papier, tu ne crois pas ? Entre deux bouquins, bien au chaud dans la bibliothèque.

Merci à toi, merci, merci, merci.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	18. Chapter 18

**BÊTA** : **Blitzz** atout fait \O/

 **NOTE** : • Raiting T

• Et voilà, c'est terminé mes loupiots. J'espère que cela vous a plus et que cette fin vous conviendra :)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **-** **How to train your Direwolf** **– 18 -**

\- Franchement Derek... Aucune tenue. Tu vas le réveiller si ça continue.

Il y avait une masse toute chaude sur lui... Il nageait dans un cocon de douceur.

Stiles s'entendit soupirer d'aise et bougea un peu pour enfouir son nez dans un pelage soyeux. Des rires résonnèrent au dessus de lui et il fronça les sourcils. Un grognement encourageant fut poussé tout près de son oreille et il grogna à son tour.

\- Sourwolf... Trop tôt pour bouger... Marmonna t-il, bien décidé à rester dans son sommeil si agréable.

\- Aha, tu vois, tu l'as réveillé !

\- Nan Cora. C'est faux. Je dors encore. Derek, mets-la dehors, gémit-il.

Mais il sentit Derek bouger contre lui pour lui mordiller le cou. Il sursauta et ouvrit précipitamment les paupières.

\- Aïeuh ! Sérieusement ?!

Derek, sous sa forme de Direwolf, grogna d'un air amusé. Il était totalement allongé sur lui, ses énormes pattes sur ses épaules. L'Oméga cligna des paupières alors que Stiles le fusillait du regard, puis tenta de le repousser. Mais il était toujours un peu faible, et Derek semblait bien installé sur lui. Alors comme lorsque Stiles le grattouillait derrière l'oreille, le Lycan se laissa retomber sur sa poitrine, le museau enfoui dans son cou. Le jeune Viking batailla encore quelques secondes avant d'abandonner le combat et il laissa ses bras retomber en soupirant. Il bailla alors que le sommeil le quittait peu à peu.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, le faisant tourner la tête. Scott, Boyd, Erica et Isaac étaient partis et avaient été remplacés par Derek et sa famille. Il reconnut sans problème Cora un peu en retrait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et Malia était assise sur la table tout sourire, battant des jambes dans le vide. Et tout à côté de lui, la main sur son épaule, l'aîné Hale, Laura, lui souriait doucement. Il ne manquait que Peter, mais cela n'inquiéta pas Stiles, qui sentait au plus profond de lui que l'oncle allait bien, qu'il avait récupéré de ses blessures récoltées contre Deucalion. Le jeune homme répondit doucement au sourire de Laura, un peu intimidé.

Laura glissa sa main dans le cou de Derek pour le gratter entre ses épaules. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit, tournée vers le jeune homme.

\- Je sais que tu aurais préféré dormir encore un moment, ou passer du temps avec Derek, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te retiendrais pas très longtemps, sourit-elle doucement. Je voulais te remercier personnellement pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour nous.

Stiles sentit ses joues rougir un peu et il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- C'est... C'est normal, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Cora et Malia gloussèrent et Laura secoua la tête sans se défaire de son sourire amusé.

\- Non. En tant que Viking, tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir t'approcher de nous. Tu aurais dû tuer Derek à l'instinct.

Ce dernier bougea un peu, les yeux fermés et le museau toujours contre la peau de Stiles. Le jeune homme gigota sur le matelas, gêné.

\- Hm, c'est parce que je suis un druide. Tu sais, cette histoire d'étincelle, tout ça.

Il se racla la gorge alors que Laura, Derek et Cora roulèrent des yeux. Les trois EN MÊME TEMPS.

\- Non Stiles. Deaton nous a bien dit que ton étincelle ne s'est manifestée que quand tu as réveillé le Nemeton, quand tu as versé le sang de Derek et le tien sur la souche. Ne pas tuer Derek et le soigner a été de ton propre chef, ton propre courage. Et pour ça, nous te devons la vie.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et le regarda gravement.

\- N'essaye même pas de nier ou de te rabaisser, est-ce clair ?

Clignant des yeux, le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête et elle retrouva son sourire léger et discret. La jeune femme se redressa et posa fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bien ! Je pense que mon boulot ici est terminé, on va te laisser te reposer.

Elle braqua son regard sur Derek en haussant un sourcil. Son frère ne la regardait pas, à vrai dire, il avait toujours les yeux fermés et si Stiles ne le sentait pas aussi crispé sur lui, il aurait pu croire qu'il dormait profondément.

\- Enfin... Tu as mieux à faire je pense.

Laura se détourna, précédée de Cora et Malia qui quittèrent la maison les premières.

\- Laura ?

Elle pivota pour le regarder, un sourcil haussé.

\- Est-ce que mon père... Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Elle sourit plus franchement.

\- Il va parfaitement bien. Les premiers jours de ta convalescence, on arrivait pas à le faire quitter ton chevet. Il serait bien resté jusqu'à ce que tu rouvres les yeux, mais Mélissa a réussi à le faire décoller pour manger et dormir. Néanmoins, il est resté à ton chevet le plus possible. Quand le cocon s'est résorbé, il avait espéré pouvoir te voir te réveiller. Malheureusement, il a reçu une demande d'aide des contrées plus à l'Est avec lesquelles ce village à un traité de paix. Apparemment, les exilés feraient des siennes et un conseil a été réuni d'urgence. Il est parti la veille de ton réveil et nous lui avons envoyé un message pour qu'il soit mis au courant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus.

Il hocha doucement la tête et esquissa un sourire un peu fatigué.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous laisse.

Elle braqua son regard sur la forme noire de Derek allongée et lui lança un regard polaire ainsi qu'un grondement sourd. Stiles sentit le Lycan tressaillir sur lui mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Laura referma enfin la porte de sa maison, les laissant tous deux enfin seuls.

\- Je ne sais pas si ta sœur fait plus peur en Bêta prête à me dévorer ou en Humaine prête à te frapper.

Derek grogna doucement contre lui et Stiles ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement sous la sensation agréable des vibrations dans son torse. Le jeune homme sentit le cœur de Derek battre lentement contre le sien et il déglutit un peu. Ça y est, ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il hésita un long moment pour savoir comment engager une conversation avec la grosse boule de poils, mais rien ne lui vint. Son esprit tourna de longues secondes avant qu'il ne soupire en haussant mentalement des épaules. Qu'importe. Il restait Sourwolf après tout.

Alors il bougea un peu et glissa ses mains dans le dos de Sourwolf, caressant doucement de haut en bas son doux pelage. Derek bougea un peu en donnant quelques coups doux dans son menton. Le jeune homme rit un peu avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux et de se laisser aller.

Stiles somnola donc avec le Lycan qui pesait agréablement sur lui. Ce fut au bout d'un long moment, dans un silence plus qu'agréable et confortable, qu'il se permit de bouger un peu, la sensation désagréable d'avoir des fourmis grimpant sur lui et lui piquant la peau.

\- Sans vouloir te froisser mon pote, tu es une vraie fournaise, marmonna-t-il doucement en essayant de le repousser mollement.

Derek refusa de bouger avant que le ventre du jeune homme ne proteste vivement. Le Lycan grogna un rire avant de sauter sur le sol. Stiles bougea lentement les jambes et prit appui sur ses mains un peu tremblantes pour se redresser et s'avachir, mi-allongé, mi-assis contre la tête de lit.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Derek hissé sur ses pattes arrière, ses pattes avant posées sur la table sur laquelle s'était assise Malia plus tôt et où reposait un plat de viande froide et de fruits frais. Le Lycan renifla le plat de viande avec intérêt avant de tourner la tête vers Stiles. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en souriant un peu.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas encore me lever ? Et ce n'est pas à quatre pattes que tu vas pouvoir m'apporter ça.

En effet, même s'il avait réussi à se mettre en position assise, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se sentait apte à se lever. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir la force de retirer le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes.

\- Et puis bon. Je me suis pas fait chier à faire ... exploser une Darach, faire fondre une amulette et avoir le ventre ouvert en deux pour te libérer pour que tu décides de rester à quatre pattes, déclara-t-il en terminant la phrase dans un murmure.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, ses oreilles plaquées sur son crâne d'un air penaud. Stiles fit une petite grimace.

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

Il vit le Lycan retourner sur ses quatre pattes et hésiter un long moment, trépignant sur place. Stiles soupira doucement et se concentra donc. Lentement, il prit son temps pour s'appuyer sur ses mains. Ses bras tremblaient et une légère douleur traversa son ventre. Il gémit d'inconfort et força un peu plus sans réussir à se redresser. Ses jambes étaient bien trop faibles et refusaient de lui obéir.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule et la pressa pour l'intimer à rester allongé.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu n'as pas la force nécessaire, espèce idiot, résonna une voix rauque et profonde.

Tellement concentré sur son corps qui ne lui obéissait pas, il n'avait pas entendu - ou pas prêté attention - aux craquements d'os et aux bruits de froissement qui n'avaient pourtant pas été discrets dans cette maison presque vide. Le jeune Viking releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Derek avait repris forme humaine.

\- Hey, je ne suis pas idiot ! ... Euh, hey, souffla-t-il enfin.

Les lèvres de Derek tressautèrent un instant , signe qu'il était prêt à sourire et Stiles prit un petit temps pour l'observer. Des souvenirs de lui enfant observant le cousin de sa drôle de copine Malia, le fils de la meilleure amie de sa maman lui revinrent en tête. Il avait bien grandi, le jeune adolescent de 14 ans dont il se souvenait... Maintenant, il avait devant lui un homme de vingt-sept ans, qui... qui...

\- Hey, hey. Hey, mais t'es complètement à poil ! Bafouilla le plus jeune en rougissant.

Le Lycan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine - totalement nue, _rappelons-le_ ! - et haussa un sourcil.

\- Que croyais-tu, que nos vêtements se transformaient avec nous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord. Constatation idiote, certes ! Bougonna le jeune homme. Tu... Tu ne veux pas mettre quelque chose, histoire de pas me déconcentrer ?

Derek le regarda dans toute sa glorieuse nudité - oui, parce que oui, il était glorieux. La parfaite représentation du Viking sauvage et puissant, des muscles développés sous les combats incessants, et contrairement aux autres Lycans qu'il avait vu jusque là, semblait en pleine forme et non pas en manque de nourriture depuis longtemps comme Erica, Isaac ou encore Laura - et haussa un sourcil avec un sourire de... de... Arg, un sourire à la Jackson sur les lèvres.

\- Te déconcentrer, vraiment ?

\- Sourwolf, ne commence pas, tu veux ?! Pesta Stiles en croisant lui aussi les bras sur son torse, détournant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Bien Stiles, réaction ultra mature. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal... En fait, il se sentait tout petit à côté de lui. Tellement faible et malingre. Il resserra sa prise autour de son torse et haussa un sourcil en sentant sa peau nue. Doucement, il descendit le drap et observa ses blessures. Si la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé, ses plaies saignaient toujours un peu et étaient... comment dire, comme croûteuses, et ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Sa peau était désormais presque refermée, il n'y avait plus de sang, juste de fines plaies rougeâtres. Il retraça doucement ses cicatrices du bout du doigt d'un air surpris.

Une main entoura son poignet et Derek s'assit à côté de lui.

\- N'y touche pas, ça pourrait encore s'infecter.

\- Mais...

Stiles releva les yeux vers lui en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

\- Comment ça a pu se refermer aussi vite ? J'ai... J'ai encore dormi plusieurs jours ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Le Lycan secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non. Mais entre tes capacités de soins, ma présence et ma salive...

Le jeune homme cligna un peu des yeux et hocha la tête. Ça faisait sens. Puis il planta son regard dans celui bleu qu'il connaissait si bien et une vague de soulagement le traversa. Il allait bien, Derek était là, sous forme humaine, habillé et ...

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Le changeur de forme pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil, les pupilles brillantes d'amusement.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas ?

Stiles haussa les épaules avec un sourire timide.

\- Moi ça va. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs. J'ai failli mourir et... Je me sens bien...

Sans même le réaliser, il pressa ses plaies qui étaient encore un peu douloureuse et Derek grogna. Enfin, Sourwolf grogna, arrachant un petit rire à Stiles. Derek lui lança un regard noir, qui provoqua encore plus son hilarité. Un des coussins qui l'avaient encerclé durant son sommeil se retrouva appuyé sur son visage et il s'étouffa à moitié contre le tissu. Il repoussa les mains de Derek avec un sourire amusé, à deux doigts de recommencer - mais mine de rien, son abdomen restait douloureux quand il riait. Derek face à lui leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter son champ de vision. Stiles se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit en soupirant d'aise.

Il ne mentait pas à Derek, il se sentait vraiment bien. La peau de son ventre le tirait, mais les blessures qu'il avait eues durant le combat, comme sa jambe cassée et son épaule lacérée, ne lui faisaient pas mal. A vrai dire, il arrivait à bouger sa jambe, presque tout avait été soigné.

\- Et sinon, Deaton m'a dis que tu étais devenu l'Alpha, c'est vrai ? S'enquit Stiles, les paupières papillonnantes.

\- ... Oui, l'entendit-il soupirer.

Le jeune Viking chercha à se retourner pour le voir, surpris par sa réponse.

\- Un problème ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être un Alpha, mais en tuant Deucalion, j'ai acquis son pouvoir, je me retrouve donc avec son pouvoir et son statut.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Et... Ce n'est pas bien ?

\- ...Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne une meute familiale ? S'étonna le Lycan, toujours derrière lui.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre alors qu'il entendait des froissements de tissu mais il fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne savait pas. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il avait sut, pendant un temps, comment cela fonctionnait. Il se savait l'Émissaire de Derek mais contrairement à avant, il ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait. Comme si, en le quittant après l'avoir soigné, la Conscience avait emporté avec elle toutes les connaissances qu'elle lui avait donné pour se battre ce jour-là. Il ne savait plus rien. C'était étrange. Lui qui s'était senti si puissant en affrontant le Darach et Deucalion, il n'avait plus cette sensation. Si on le remettait tout de suite face à ces deux fous, il ne saurait rien faire.

Frissonnant, il referma ses ses bras autour de lui : il se sentait un peu seul et démuni.

\- Je, non...

Derek grogna un peu plus.

\- Dans une meute familiale, c'est toujours l'aîné qui devient l'Alpha, et le deuxième enfant est entraîné pour être le Second, le Bêta de Tête.

Stiles réfléchit un instant. Talia avait été l'Alpha, Peter son Second, donc...

\- Ça aurait dû être Laura, l'Alpha ?

Derek revint dans son champ de vision, désormais habillé et hocha la tête.

\- Du coup, Peter t'a appris comment être un bon Bêta de Tête et pas un Alpha ?

Un nouvel hochement de tête et le Lycan s'assit à côté de lui. Il avisa son air fatigué.

\- Tu devrais encore dormir un peu, marmonna-t-il d'un air grognon.

Stiles le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu crois pas que j'ai assez dormi ?

\- Sale gosse.

\- Vieux grincheux.

Ils se regardèrent bizarrement avant que Stiles ne se mette à rire. C'était n'importe quoi, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il vit Derek soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, mais il y avait de l'amusement dans son regard, et ses lèvres se tordaient un peu.

\- Alors... Tu es l'Alpha de tous les Bêtas du Village ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Le Lycan hocha la tête et Stiles fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Et du coup, je suis l'Émissaire de tout le monde ? Je sais même pas ce que je dois faire ! Commença-t-il soudainement à paniquer.

Derek posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour éviter qu'il ne panique trop.

\- Pour le moment, nous sommes un peu dispersés parce que tu...

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu n'as pas reconnu tout le monde comme étant tes Bêtas. Seuls Erica, Boyd, Scott, Laura, Cora, Malia, Peter et Isaac font partis de ta meute.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête et petit à petit, se retrouva à la secouer de droite à gauche.

\- Ouais mais non, pourquoi ma meute ? Pourquoi je devrais les... reconnaître ? Parce que, c'est toi mon Alpha, je dépends de... toi, non ? J'ai pas de mots à dire dans le fonctionnement de... Enfin, je...

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, fouillant sa mémoire pour retrouver toutes les informations qui s'étaient retrouvées dans son esprit mais que le Yggdrasil avait reprises quand sa puissance l'avait quitté. Que c'était décourageant ! Derek fit une grimace.

\- Notre situation est... Un peu... compliquée. À cause du sort, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Stiles le fixa, attendant qu'il développe. Ce qu'il fit, non sans lâcher un soupir.

\- Le sort que le Darach avait créé avait pour but de donner un total contrôle à Deucalion sur la partie Animale d'un Bêta, enfermant la partie Humaine loin dans l'esprit. C'est ce qui se passe quand un humain se fait mordre par un Alpha lors d'une pleine lune et se fait transformer : Une partie animale, le Direwolf tel que les Gammas le sont, se développe et cohabite alors avec la partie humaine. Mais pas pour les Lycans de naissance. Nous, il n'y pas de... d'animal ou d'humain, on est les deux en mêmes temps.

Derek était visiblement frustré de ne pas réussir à expliquer exactement ce qu'il voulait dire et marmonna que Laura était bien plus douée que lui à ce jeu là. Stiles dut attraper son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- D'accord, du coup, le sort... Il vous a fait quoi, à vous ? S'enquit-il rapidement pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Parce que c'était une fuite, c'était définitif. Derek regarda autour de lui, comme évitant son regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Derek ?

\- ... Ça a crée une séparation qui n'existait pas avant. Autant... Autant les Bêtas que Deucalion a lui-même transformé ont été tout de suite des animaux incontrôlable sauf par lui, nous... On ne pouvait pas être contrôlés. Parce qu'en ayant toujours été... qu'Un, hm... et sachant que depuis tout petit, on vit en tant qu'Humain et Direwolf, en tant que Lycan dans le Village, des ... "restes" de conscience humaine restaient en l'Animal. Deucalion ne pouvait pas nous contrôler, malgré le fait que...

Stiles chercha à intercepter son regard mais Derek gardait obstinément ses yeux baissés vers le sol.

\- Malgré le fait que le sort nous ait rendu fous et totalement animaux, termina-t-il.

Le jeune Viking, sans même le réaliser, caressait la peau du poignet du Lycan de son pouce.

\- Mais tu protégeais le Village, non ?

Derek hocha lentement la tête.

\- Des bribes de mon humanité perçaient. Comme Laura, Peter, Cora et Malia. Comme ils étaient ensemble, ils se sont rapprochés jusqu'à créer une petite meute dans laquelle Laura était l'Alpha. Étant totalement seul et séparé d'eux, je suis devenu un Oméga. J'ai dû me défendre seul, me nourrir seul... C'est pourquoi j'étais aussi imposant, plus imposant que les autres Direwolves, parce qu'en étant sans meute, j'ai dû grandir et évoluer pour pouvoir me défendre contre eux. Et tu...

Le Lycan soupira soudainement et se dégagea de la poigne douce de Stiles, qui ne pouvait que le regarder faire impuissant car cloué au lit. Le Lycan commença à faire les cent pas, cherchant définitivement ses mots en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as réussi à apprivoiser la Bête et à faire remonter mon esprit humain à la surface. Après, tes pouvoirs d'Émissaire se sont éveillés et ton influence a réveillé Erica, Boyd, Laura.. Enfin, tous les autres, qui nous ont alors reconnu comme Alphas. Sauf que comme tu étais inconscient, les autres Bêtas qui sont maintenant libres n'ont pas pu se lier avec toi.

\- ... _Nous_ reconnaître comme Alphas ? S'étonna Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

Il vit distinctement Derek s'arrêter et se crisper avant de grogner et de se détourner, s'approchant du foyer pour remuer les braises. Curieux, Stiles bougea dans le lit pour se tourner et le regarder raviver le feu. La lumière des flammes dansait sur le visage du Lycan et Stiles se surprit à contempler son profil, le cœur battant.

C'était étrange, il avait cette sensation qu'un lien tenu le reliait à Derek. Il l'avait déjà ressenti avec Sourwolf, quand il pensait encore que ce n'était qu'un "simple" Direwolf, et quand il le voyait comme son seul ami. Mais maintenant qu'il avait souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsque la Puissance avait coulé dans ses veines, il savait que ce qui le liait à l'Alpha était quelque chose de Magique. Il posa sa joue contre le battant de bois qui servait de tête de lit, observant toujours Derek.

\- Est-ce que c'est lié à ce que Kate a dit dans la Montagne ? S'enquit-il d'une voix calme mais indécise.

Il vit très distinctement les épaules de Derek se crisper et celui-ci resta un moment silencieux, le regard plongé dans l'antre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra.

C'était bizarre, n'est ce pas ? De son point de vue, Derek n'était un _homme_ que depuis trois jours... Même pas d'ailleurs, seulement deux ! Il connaissait Derek depuis qu'il était petit, il était le fils de l'amie de sa mère mais à qui il n'avait presque jamais parlé. Mais... Il sentait un lien si fort l'attirer vers lui, quelque chose... D'étrange, certes, mais qu'il savait tout au fond de lui naturel. S'il aimait et appréciait énormément la boule de poils grincheuse qu'était Sourwolf, le jeune ado qu'avait été Derek dont Stiles se souvenait et l'homme sûr de lui qu'il entrapercevait depuis quelques minutes lui donnait bien d'autres sentiments.

Même si cela semblait bête à dire et surtout même s'il n'avait eu le temps de se poser pour réfléchir à ce que cela sous entendait, les paroles de Kate dans la Montagne avaient fait un bout de chemin dans son esprit et plus loin encore. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles avait eu envie d'être égoïste. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela sous-entendait, en tant qu'Émissaire, Derek était son Alpha. À lui.

Son cœur tomba dans son ventre et il hocha la tête, peu confiant quant à sa voix en cet instant. Derek se redressa tout en évitant son regard et secoua lentement la tête. Stiles fronça les sourcils en le voyant se frotter le visage, le bout de ses oreilles... roses ?

\- Elle n'était pas un Lycan, elle ne sait pas comment... nous fonctionnons.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu... que ça se passe comme ça... que ça se passe, d'ailleurs ! C'est...

Derek soupira, visiblement frustré.

\- Derek ? Couina le jeune homme, un peu inquiet.

Le Lycan lui jeta un regard pour le trouver roulé en boule sur son flanc, le regardant par dessus le drap dans lequel il s'était enroulé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ... ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'aîné le fixa de longues secondes silencieuses avant de déglutir et de hocher doucement la tête.

\- Le fait que... tu ais eu affaire... à l'Animal avant l'Humain qui est en moi... Ça a faussé notre futur lien d'Alpha/Émissaire. - Une grimace - Enfin, tu restes mon Émissaire mais... Tu m'as soigné, tu m'as nourri et protégé ... Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce que le Loup a fait et... enfin, ton comportement n'a pas vraiment aidé. Tu es revenu tous les jours, tu dormais près de moi, ton odeur m'a imprégné et m'a fait revenir, l'humain en moi. Et quand Lydia nous a trouvé...

Il se racla la gorge en détournant de nouveau le regard.

\- Ton attirance pour elle se sentait, mais tu m'as tout de même défendu, et face à une soupirante potentielle, tu m'as choisi moi. Je n'ai pas... voulu que ça se passe comme ça.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en plissant les yeux, plongé dans une profonde réflexion, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Il rougit jusqu'aux bout des cheveux.

\- Oh... Le Loup me voit comme votre... ta propriété ? Demanda-t-il, tout de même un peu inquiet.

\- Quoi ?! Non, non ! Démentit Derek en se tournant vers lui, surpris. Non, ce n'est pas une question de propriété... Enfin si, si tu n'étais que mon Émissaire... Te voir, te sentir approcher d'autres Lycans que ceux de notre meute provoquerait en moi un puissant sentiment d'appartenance, de protection. Mais là... grâce à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi au fil des jours, mon Loup te reconnaît comme un égal et surtout... comme un potentiel Compagnon digne d'intérêt. Alors les autres Bêtas ne te considèrent pas seulement comme Émissaire, mais comme l'autre Alpha du coupl... du duo que nous formons.

Il se racla un peu plus la gorge en grimaçant et Stiles, rougissant et le cœur battant, s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa couchette.

\- Désolé... marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Derek le regarda - enfin -, le visage ouvert et clairement surpris.

\- Pourquoi l'es-tu ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser pour ce que mon instinct a fait. Lydia a beau être une fille extraordinaire et un bon apport dans la meute, je... Je ne peux pas l'apprécier. Parce que toi, tu l'apprécies plus que moi... Enfin... Je t'ai enchaîné à moi et même si Laura et Peter ne cessent de me dire que ce n'est pas grave, tu devrais avoir plus de libre arbitre que ça.

Le jeune Viking se mordilla la lèvre pour étouffer son sourire, malgré le fait qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir "forcé" Derek à l'apprécier. En tout cas, de s'être fait apprécié de l'Animal et du coup, de forcer l'Humain à l'apprécier aussi.

\- Non mais moi ça ne me dérange pas, marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

Derek plissa des yeux en le regardant, cherchant à lire en lui avant que son visage ne se détende un tout petit peu - à vrai dire, Stiles avait l'impression de se l'imaginer puisqu'en fait, rien sur le visage du Lycan ne changea, mais l'instinct du Viking le lui disait, et il sentait ce lien tenu avec Derek se ragaillardir, se renforcer, chauffant doucement et agréablement entre ses côtes.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Derek d'une simple exclamation calme.

Stiles, les yeux plongés dans les siens, hocha lentement la tête. Un frisson grisant remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que les yeux bleus de Derek se teintaient d'un rouge flamboyant qui rappelait au jeune homme les yeux bons et doux de l'apparition de l'Alpha Talia Hale. Derek, dans son statut d'Alpha, l'observa un long moment, cherchant une réponse.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas... ? Demanda-t-il, comme pour être sûr.

Stiles, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnaient les Lycans, savait que ce n'était pas l'Humain qui lui parlait désormais, mais c'était le Lycan, l'Alpha, qui attendait une réponse quant à leur lien qui se renforçait de seconde en seconde. Le jeune homme, le cœur léger malgré la gravité et le sérieux de la situation, hocha de nouveau la tête, distinctement, et Derek suivit le mouvement des yeux.

\- Au contraire, dit-il d'une petite voix avant de se racler la gorge pour paraître plus sûr qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Si cela te convient bien sûr de t'enchaîner à un gamin qui sait à peine faire deux pas sans s'étaler par terre et qui parle beaucoup trop.

Les lèvres de Derek se courbèrent un peu alors que ses yeux rouges luisaient encore plus.

\- Je ferais les choses bien, affirma-t-il.

\- J'essaierai de te mériter, conclut Stiles.

Les yeux du Lycan redevinrent humains et Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, l'air clairement amusé. Puis il se rapprocha et reprit sa place assise à côté de lui, l'air bourru.

\- Tu as failli mourir pour tous nous sauver. C'est plutôt moi qui ne te mérite pas, et je serais un bien piètre Alpha si je ne savais reconnaître ta valeur.

Stiles réussit à ricaner. La conversation était redevenue légère. Le jeune homme sourit au Lycan en se redressant un peu, sourire qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'une douleur perça son flanc. Derek le repoussa dans le lit avec un regard menaçant - du genre " _Si tu essayes de sortir du lit maintenant, je t'ouvre la gorge avec mes dents._ ".

\- Ne bouge pas.

Le jeune Viking soupira d'aise quand il sentit la main fraîche de Derek glisser sous les draps et se poser sur ses fraîches cicatrices pour absorber sa douleur.

\- Mais il faut que je reconnaisse les gens du Village, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu molle, du coton emplissant son corps.

\- Tu feras cela plus tard, tu as tout le temps pour ça, dit Derek d'une voix posée. Ils se retrouvent petit à petit et même si tous sont impatients de pouvoir te voir pour te remercier, ils rattrapent le temps perdu.

Stiles rouvrit un œil - quand l'avait-il fermé ? - et jeta un regard intéressé à l'Alpha.

\- Beaucoup de familles se sont retrouvées ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Derek hocha lentement la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Lydia et sa mère sont d'ailleurs impatientes de te voir pour te remercier d'avoir ramené Durotan et Aldarik.

Le jeune homme sourit, heureux.

\- Elle a retrouvé son père et son oncle... Je suis content.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, frissonnant sous les caresses légères des doigts de Derek le long de ses cicatrices.

\- Je crois que je vais me rendormir, Sourwolf, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

La main de Derek quitta son abdomen et les yeux à demis-fermés malgré la douleur qui revenait, il aperçut l'Alpha se redresser et se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Puis des craquements et des bruits de déchirures lui arrachèrent une grimace avant que Sourwolf, le gros Direwolf noir, ne saute doucement sur le lit, se glissant sous le draps pour poser sa tête sur son torse. La douleur reflua de nouveau et Stiles ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir.

Sa main se glissa contre l'oreille de Derek qui grogna un peu, se frottant contre ses doigts. Puis tous deux baillèrent et, dans cette ambiance calme et légère, ils s'endormirent, un sentiment d'appartenance et de sécurité faisant battre leur cœur à l'unisson. »

.*.

\- Maman maman stop ! Stop, veux pas la suite !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour sortir de son récit et regarda son fils enfouit sous sa couette, bien au chaud au fin fond de son lit. Son petit ange rougit en voyant sa mère le regarder, étonnée.

\- Bah enfin mon poussin, c'est toi qui a voulu que je te raconte cette histoire, pourquoi tu veux que je m'arrête avant la fin ? Sourit-elle en passant ses doigts dans les fins cheveux de son enfant.

Le petit bonhomme secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose. Elle se pencha vers lui en lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait pas comprit.

\- La fin, elle est triste, veux pas...

Elle sourit doucement et caressa son front.

\- D'accord. D'accord mon cœur, si tu veux. Mais maintenant, il faut dormir, les Direwolves veillent sur ton sommeil et chassent les monstres, souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le petit garçon sourit à cette phrase qu'elle lui disait chaque soir avant d'éteindre la lumière. Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement sa tempe en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Mais avant même qu'elle ne ferme la porte, il se redressa dans son lit.

\- Attend ! Maman, 'ttend !

La mère eut un sourire discret. C'était le même rituel tous les soirs : il ne voulait pas entendre la fin de l'histoire, et avant qu'elle ne parte, il l'arrêtait. Adorable. Elle se tourna vers lui, la tête un peu penchée en une question silencieuse. Son enfant baissa les yeux et joua avec sa couette.

\- ... Raconte la suite, 'te-plait...

Elle retourna donc au bord du lit, l'aida à se réinstaller et le borda de nouveau. La main caressa doucement ses cheveux, elle souffla les dernières péripéties du Viking et du Lycan.

\- Derek et Stiles prirent donc leur temps pour se connaître. Le fils de Talia courtisa le plus jeune comme il se le devait, mais ils étaient tous deux déjà liés par quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose qui dépassait tout le monde.

\- Z'étaient amoureux ? Demanda la petite voix de son gamin.

\- Très, très, très fort.

\- Aussi fort que toi et papa ?

\- Même plus encore, sourit-elle.

\- Pas possib'.

Elle rit doucement et continua.

\- Les Vikings retrouvèrent leurs amis disparus, ceux qui étaient devenus des Lycans et Stiles apprit à devenir un bon Druide, faisant le pont entre l'Homme et la Nature. Pendant plusieurs années, le Chef veilla sur ses personnes avec tendresse et fermeté. Quand son fils reprit le flambeau, le Village et les Terres n'avaient jamais été aussi prospères. Les hommes vivaient en paix avec la Nature, avec les Gammas, avec les loups. Plus de conflit, plus de mort, tout allait bien. Stiles était le chef des hommes, et Derek était l'Alpha des Lycans. Mais lorsqu'ils voulaient être tranquilles, ils retournaient souvent là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, au pied du Nemeton, au pied de L'Yggdrasil. Et presque cinq ans après avoir libéré les Lycans de Deucalion, ils y trouvèrent un cadeau.

\- Le bébé !

\- Chuuuut, laisse-moi raconter l'histoire ! Rit-elle en le chatouillant, lui arrachant un gloussement aigu.

\- D'acco'd, d'accord, pardon !

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

\- Ils trouvèrent donc un cadeau. Une toute petite chose emmaillotée dans un linge propre, sagement endormie sur l'énorme souche. C'était un présent de la Magie pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux tellement fort qu'Elle trouvait triste qu'ils ne puissent avoir un bébé à eux, alors que Stiles adorait passer du temps avec les plus petits du Village. Grâce à son odorat - à son nez - Derek comprit que c'était leur fille, à tous les deux. Parce qu'elle sentait comme eux. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de Derek et les yeux couleur miel, marron un peu dorés, de Stiles. Elle n'était pas une Lycaon, mais elle était une druide, comme son papa. Derek et Stiles choyèrent leur petite Sága* qui charmait tout le Village avec ses grands yeux et son petit nez en trompette.

Elle sourit doucement alors que son fils s'enterrait un peu plus dans son lit, sachant ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Mais la jeune mère continua tout de même. Il fallait toujours terminer l'histoire, c'était la règle immuable.

\- Malheureusement, Deucalion avait laissé derrière lui une femme très amoureuse de lui, qui voulait sa revanche.

\- 'aime pas Kali...

\- ... Je sais, mon cœur. Kali était une Lycan de sa première meute, qui était très triste et elle voulait faire beaucoup de mal au Village, à Stiles et à Derek en particulier. Alors Derek prit la décision de protéger sa famille et il est allé se battre avec elle.

Elle sourit tristement en voyant les yeux humides de son petit ange.

\- Le Village n'eut plus jamais aucun problème avec aucune meute après cela. Mais Stiles avait perdu son compagnon et Sága avait perdu son deuxième papa. La Nature pleura la perte d'un de ses fils préférés pendant longtemps, puis elle pleura la perte de Stiles quelques années après, terrassé par le chagrin. Sága grandit et continua à son tour de veiller tendrement sur le Village et la Nature, prenant la succession de ses deux pères, une Druide Alpha.

La jeune mère se pencha doucement et embrassa le front de son fils.

\- Mais la Nature avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle ne voulait pas que cette si belle histoire se termine ainsi. Alors elle conta tendrement l'histoire de Stiles et Derek à l'oreille de Sága et à celle de sa fille. Puis à celle de la fille de cette dernière, encore et encore au fil du temps, pour que jamais on ne les oublie. Parce qu'un jour, un jour plus beau, Elle les rappellera à elle pour l'aider de nouveau et qu'ils vivent encore longtemps.

Son petit bonhomme renifla un peu et fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle est nulle la fin, faut la changer, chougna l'enfant.

\- Quelqu'un le fera bientôt, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Derek, il est bête. Il aurait pas dû aller se battre, Stiles serait pas triste tout seul après...

Elle se leva du lit et s'accroupit à côté de sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, embrassant le bout de son nez.

\- Il pensait bien faire. Il ne faut jamais en vouloir à quelqu'un qui pense agir au mieux pour les gens qu'il aime, d'accord ?

Son garçon hocha doucement la tête et bâilla peu distraitement.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, souffla la jeune femme avec un dernier baiser sur son front.

Elle quitta silencieusement la chambre.

\- Maman ! Appela son garçon avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- 'st-ce que... Est-ce que un jour, j'aurais quelqu'un comme Derek à moi, moi aussi ?

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon cœur, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

Son époux l'attendait patiemment dans leur lit et haussa un sourcil en la voyant se glisser à ses côtés.

\- Elle a duré longtemps, cette histoire du soir, commenta-t-il.

\- Ton fils ne me laissait pas parler, rit-elle doucement en embrassant son homme.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'était ENCORE l'histoire de ta famille ?

La jeune femme haussa une épaule en faisant la moue.

\- C'est lui qui veut toujours l'écouter.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas me la raconter ? J'aurais bien besoin d'une histoire du soir, moi aussi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

\- C'est les règles. On finit toujours l'histoire et on se la raconte de mère en fille.

Son époux plissa les yeux et se glissa au dessus de sa femme, souriant d'un air canaille.

\- Il va falloir qu'on lui fasse une petite sœur alors~

La jeune femme explosa de rire et attira à elle l'amour de sa vie. Il l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse avant de grogner contre ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises quand même qu'il veut maintenant qu'on l'appelle _Stiles_ à tout bout de champ ? Et puis, depuis quand c'est un nom ça, _Stiles_?

\- C'est Viking, mon cœur, sourit-elle, véritablement amusée.

Parce que même si sa famille avait déménagé, ils avaient trouvé un autre Nemeton, ici. Parce qu'il y avait une Talia Hale à Beacon Hills. Qu'elle avait deux filles et un fils, un petit Derek. Que son petit Szczesny était le premier fils né dans sa famille depuis la toute première enfant, depuis Sága.

Que la Nature chuchotait doucement à son oreille que ça avait pris du temps, mais qu'Elle y était arrivée.

Parce que l'Histoire n'était qu'un éternel recommencement.

Tout irait parfaitement bien, et Claudia s'endormit dans les bras de John, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Oui, tout irait bien.

* * *

 *** FIN ***

* * *

* Dans la mythologie nordique, Sága est la déesse des contes et de légendes.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Le Visiteur :** MERCIIII \O/ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Tout s'arrange, en effet :3 Est-ce que cette rencontre entre Stiles et Derek te convient ? :D Et cette fin ?

 **Visiteuse :** Han, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, héhéhé. Et cette fin ? Elle te convient ?

 **Flo :** Héhéhééééé ;D Je sais, je suis méchante .w. Héhéhé, Nooooon, tu crois ? Vous attendiez à voir Derek ? Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Maaaaiiiiis, tu es géniale, tu es adorable ma puce :coeur: Le Panda ! Je suis en train de bosser à fond dessus ! Genre, chapitre 10 pour le moment ! Je vais t'envoyer les premiers chapitres tiens. Y a pas grand chose qui change, mais hey, c'est la VO. C'est génial de bosser dessus \O/ ( Je ne sequestre jamais personne chez moi... Presque pas. )

* * *

 _Et voilà mes loupiots. Cette histoire est terminée. Oui, c'est une fin ouverte, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. Moi j'aime à penser qu'ils se trouvent quand Cora, se retrouvant dans la classe de Stiles au lycée, l'invite chez elle et qu'il rencontre alors Derek, au détour d'un couloir... *gagatise* Ils sont adorables. BREF. Vous avez aimé ? Cela vous convient-il ?_

 _... JE N'AI PLUS DE PROJET EN COURS ! Vous réalisez ? Rhaaaa ! Du coup, je prend une semaine de vacance. Et après ma semaine de vacance, je me mettrais à publier ma traduction ! NA ! J'espère vous y retrouver ;)_

 _AH OUI ! ( Merci Lucie de me le rappeler ! ) NOOOON, **IL N'Y AURA PAS DE SUITE** ! ... Voilà, c'est tout. Je vous kissouille, et vous dit à une prochaine fois j'espère ! _

_xoxo, 'Win !_

 _P.S : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »_

 _P.S 2 : Je suis preeeesque à jour dans mes RARs. Hein Hachi Osaki ?! Hein ? Ton pavé, je vais mettre des HEURES à y répondre ! èwé ( Bon, j'adore ça. Mais QUAND MÊME ! )_


End file.
